Quiero que seas feliz
by ViolettaSullivan
Summary: - ¡Candy!… ¡ ¿qué te sucede? !... ¡soy yo!…- dice hincándose frente a ella- ¡soy anthony! - ¡él murio! ¡yo lo vi morir! - gritaba mientras sentía su corazón desgarrarse en mil pedazos.- ¡tú no puedes ser él! ¡anthony murio… yo lo vi morir…!
1. el despertar

Dedicatoria:

A mi Madre que me inspiro para escribirla. Al menos en esta historia puedes ser feliz.

Prologo:

Escribí esta historia y reviví a Anthony, pensando en que nunca considere justo, el hecho de que ha Candy no se le diera la oportunidad de elegir. Elegir el camino de su felicidad, pensando en ella misma y sin presiones.

Este es un candyfic, con esto me refiero a que es un fic en el cual busco solo la felicidad de Candy. Lo que es mejor para ella y que consiga una verdadera y duradera felicidad. Sé que algunas se decepcionaran con este fic porque Candy no elegirá al chico que prefieren. Lo entiendo, pero a ellas les repito: lo escribí, no para que ella eligiera su felicidad, como o con quien yo personalmente quisiera, sino para que ella tuviera lo que siempre le negaron, la decisión de su propia felicidad.

Cap. 1

"El despertar"

Anthony abre los ojos muy lentamente. Siente un inmenso dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, siente la sangre caliente correrle por la sien hasta su cuello. Su vista es muy borrosa y no distingue casi nada a su alrededor así que levanta su cabeza del duro suelo y la gira con dificultad. De pronto siente un dolor indescriptible en su brazo izquierdo. Lo más seguro es que este roto. Intenta inhalar una bocanada de aire pero el dolor de mil cuchillos que atraviesan sus pulmones lo detiene. Probablemente sus costillas también están rotas.

Cuando se recupera del dolor intenta enfocar algo a su alrededor, lentamente gira la cabeza y ve muchos árboles así que piensa que está en un bosque pero no ve nada más. A lo lejos escucha el relincho agonizante de un caballo y el galope de otro. Arriesgándose de nuevo gira su cabeza un poco más y aunque esto le causa dolor continúa al ver algo que lo inquieta.

Sobre su espalda presionando su cuerpo adolorido esta un cuerpo y una cabeza con una gran cabellera dorada atada con lazos color rosa. Es Candy, Anthony lo sabe aunque no pueda ver su rostro. Esta no se mueve, así que Anthony decide llamarla por su nombre pero no contesta, Anthony la llama de nuevo pero continúa sin responder. No la oye hacer ningún ruido ni siquiera su respiración. La preocupación se apodera de él. Qué tal si está herida, piensa Anthony angustiado. Pronto será de noche y será más difícil que los encuentren, debe hacer algo, debe buscar ayuda.

Con estos pensamientos en su mente Anthony intenta olvidar el dolor que siente mientras logra poner su brazo derecho sobre el suelo y se apoya sobre él. Después de reponerse se dispone a hacer algo más duro. Primero mueve las piernas y las deja paralelas a su cuerpo. Lentamente y con dificultad levanta la cadera y la lleva hacia atrás para quedar sobre sus rodillas. Sus costillas rotas se insertan en su interior con violencia y el peso del cuerpo de Candy sobre el suyo hacen que hacer esto sea terriblemente doloroso pero después de varios intentos lo logra. El cuerpo de Candy se resbala y cae suavemente sobre el césped sin que ella se mueva. Anthony se asusta aún más por ella y tomando valor de nuevo intenta poner un pie en el suelo para levantarse, pero ya es demasiado para su herido cuerpo y esto por poco lo hace caer de bruces. Al darse cuenta de que no está en condiciones para caminar decide ir a gatas. Antes de adentrarse por el terreno quebradizo mira a Candy por última vez. Mira su rostro inocente e infantil pero fuerte y seguro. Es tan hermosa que hace que las lágrimas de Anthony empiecen a caer por sus mejillas ante la idea de perderla. Tomando coraje, valentía y fuerza de este último pensamiento, Anthony comienza a avanzar por el terreno apoyándose tan solo en un brazo mientras el otro está cuidadosamente acomodado dentro de la chaqueta de su traje de cacería. Mientras avanza, su adolorido cuerpo le dice que se detenga, pero él sabe que le queda poco tiempo y debe encontrar ayuda. Sabe que está en la cacería de la familia Andry así que está seguro de que alguien debe estar cerca. Se adentra cada vez más en el bosque y a cada paso que da una puñalada de dolor le arremete con fuerza pero la imagen de Candy esta vivida en su mente. No la puede perder, no la puede dejar morir, debe salvarla. El bosque obscurece con mucha rapidez sin embargo el tiempo parece eterno para Anthony que no sabe que más hacer. Sus piernas y su brazo tiemblan con violencia, sus fuerzas se acaban. Se siente desesperado puesto que sabe que está perdido en medio del bosque y no logra ver, oír o sentir nada más que su dolor y los arboles alrededor. Empieza a sentirse mareado y cree que no resistirá más así que temiendo lo peor decide no avanzar más y decide utilizar los últimos vestigios de su fuerza para utilizar su último recurso, por más doloroso que sea.

Abre la boca y aspira todo el aire que pueden entrar en sus pulmones a pesar de que sus costillas se insertan en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Grita con todo su fuerza

- ¡Ayuda!

Cae al suelo profundamente adolorido y a punto de perder el conocimiento. Antes de que esto suceda ve de nuevo el rostro de Candy en su mente, oye su risa y siente su cálida mano sobre la suya. Sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse mientras escucha un crujir de ramas y luego unos pasos tras de sí. Piensa en Candy de nuevo y todo se vuelve negro.

Un hombre grande y con barba, vestido de vaquero y con un sobrero grande, seguido de varios hombres de aspecto similar, se detiene frente a una gran puerta labrada, de hermosísima hechura y muy grande. Algo indeciso levanta la mano y toca tres veces la puerta y retrocede. Adentro se escucha una voz ronca y débil.

- Adelante

El hombre avanza y de nuevo vacila al girar la perilla. Abriendo la puerta entra en la hermosa y espaciosa habitación, seguido por sus hombres, con visible afectación. Su vista esta fija en el suelo y estruja con fuerza el paquete que sostiene en las manos.

La Tía Abuela Elroy se levanta lenta y desganadamente de su silla y avanza hacia ellos con paso firme. Su rostro esta desfigurado por el llanto constante y parece débil. Se detiene al estar frente a ellos y los mira con ojos que ruegan por una esperanza. El hombre del sombrero levanta el rostro con lentitud. Sus ojos también tienen pequeñas lágrimas que luchan por salir. Suavemente niega con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que ofreció el paquete a la dama frente a él. Esta, que se había tapado la boca con la mano para no gritar, arrebato el paquete de las manos del hombre mientras las lágrimas habían comenzado de nuevo a bañar su rostro. Con gran avidez rompió el envoltorio y saco de él un traje de cacería cubierto de tierra, despedazado en algunas partes y todo manchado de sangre. Era el traje de cacería de Anthony. Lanzo un gemido de profundo dolor y miro de nuevo al hombre el cual se esforzó por articular estas pocas palabras

- fue lo único que pudimos encontrar

La Tía Abuela Elroy cayó de rodillas en el suelo y lloro amargamente abrazando en traje de cacería de Anthony. Los hombres corrieron hacia ella y les costó mucho trabajo levantarla y llevarla a su habitación donde las criadas corrían de aquí a allá intentando tranquilizarla pero sin éxito pues ella seguía gritando y llorando.

Candy abre los ojos lentamentey mira a su alrededor. Está en su habitación. Pone los pies en el suelo con pesadez. Se siente débil y adolorida. De inmediato un recuerdo se reproduce en su mente con suma vividez. Anthony está en un caballo blanco pero una pata de este queda atrapado en un trampa, lanzando a Anthony con fuerza y este cae contra el suelo de manera horrible. Candy grita y se tapa los oídos intentando escapar del sonido ensordecedor de los relinchos del caballo y el grito de Anthony.

Cae de rodillas en el suelo y grita

- ¡Anthony! – mientras se mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Dorothy entra de inmediato y al ver a su querida amiga en ese estado corre a su lado de inmediato para calmarla y hacerla volver a la cama, pues teme que pueda lastimarse. Candy no quiere, no puede. Esta sumamente aturdida. El recuerdo de Anthony cayendo se repetía una y otra vez en su mente y el sonido del caballo seguía resonando en sus oídos. Esta débil no tiene fuerzas. Quiere ver a Anthony, quiere saber que está bien.

Dorothy logra meterla a la cama pero Candy sin escucharla realmente sigue preguntando por Anthony. Ella intenta evadir la pregunta, trata de distraer a Candy pero esta no la escucha y en su desesperación intenta salir de la cama para buscarlo. Dorothy al ver lo que Candy intenta hacer sabe que debe detenerla así que sentándose a su lado la sujeta mientras intenta balbucear algo entre sus lágrimas. Cuando lo logra le dice a Candy que Anthony ha muerto.

Candy siente que un cuchillo de hielo se le clava en el corazón y no la deja respirar. El recuerdo de su muerte vuelve con más fuerza y es más doloroso. Se siente mareada y todo le da vueltas. Le parece oír a la distancia que Dorothy la llama, aunque esta frente a ella. Pierde las fuerzas, siente nauseas, le cuesta respirar. Ve a Stear y Archie que entran corriendo a la habitación por los gritos de Dorothy. Escucha sus voces a la distancia pero no entiende lo que dicen. Todo se va poniendo obscuro. Intenta no cerrar los ojos. Ve el rostro de Anthony que luego se va alejando hasta desaparecer en la obscuridad.

Anthony abre sus profundos ojos azules. Esta boca arriba esta vez. De nuevo siente mucho dolor, sin embargo es un poco más leve ya que ahora puede respirar. Intenta enfocar sus ojos y al ver hacia arriba ve lo que parece ser el techo rojo de una carpa. No tiene idea de lo que eso puede significar, así que, con sumo cuidado gira su cabeza para un costado y luego al otro para ver que hay a su alrededor y descubre muchas telas de colores aquí y allá. Además ve muebles y demás objetos de utilería con divertidos adornos, ve cajas apiladas y en una esquina algo que parece ser un triciclo muy pequeño. No sabe que pensar así que ve hacia abajo y se ve en una cama cubierta de telas de tonos rojos. Nota también que lleva puesta otra ropa, de colores también y está cubierto de vendajes.

Esta sumamente confundido, tanto que le empieza a doler la cabeza cuando de pronto escucha un gruñidito a un costado, lentamente gira su cabeza y mira estupefacto un pequeño monito capuchino, vestido con un traje de vivos colores y con varios vuelos, que come tranquilamente una gran banana. Anthony cree que se ha vuelto loco y está viendo alucinaciones. El animalito después de observarlo por un rato con detenimiento mira su banana, o lo que queda de ella y dulcemente se la ofrece. Anthony logra incorporarse en su brazo derecho a pesar del dolor de sus costillas y piensa que tal vez no es una alucinación después de todo, pero tiene el otro brazo fuertemente vendado al cuerpo así que no puede tonar la banana que el monito le ofrecía. Este, al notarlo, se la lleva de nuevo a la boca y termina de comerla tranquilamente.

Anthony mira de nuevo alrededor y ve muchos carteles alrededor con grandes letras de colores pero estaban escritos en otro idioma que Anthony no entendía. También, distinguió en una esquina un montón de disfraces diferentes apilados, de pronto escuchó personas afuera de la carpa que hablaban, tal vez francés y de pronto escucho un gran rugido que lo sobresalto en gran manera y el monito brinco hacia su cabeza y se posó en su hombro.

« ¡Es un león! – pensó- no, no puede ser, ¿cómo va a haber un león aquí?- pero mirando de nuevo a su alrededor pensó- a no ser de que… no, no creo, aunque, un mono, disfraces, utilería, un triciclo, carteles y un león… a no ser de que…»

En esto pensaba cuando escucha unos fuertes pasos afuera de la carpa que se acercan y tiembla de miedo. Un hombre muy alto y delgado, vestido de chaqueta roja, pantalón y sombrero alto negros y un curioso bigote retorcido, entra en la carpa. Al ver a Anthony despierto y semi-incorporado se alegra y mientras se acerca le dice con acento francés:

- Fantastique. Al fin despertaste garçon, bienvenido al circo "Imaginer".


	2. Puedes llamarme Monsieur Antón

Cap. 2

"Puedes llamarme Monsieur Antón"

Anthony abre sus ojos desmesuradamente. No puede creerlo. Tenía razón, estaba en un circo, pero ¿Qué hacia él en un circo, lejos de su casa, de su familia y de Candy?.

«¡ Candy ¡ » recuerda de pronto. Antes de que piense algo, el hombre toma de nuevo la palabra mientras se acerca.

- Veo que ya estas mucho mejor. Me alegro. Nos diste un buen susto garçon - se sentó a su lado en la cama y extendió el brazo para que el monito trepara a su hombro por él. Él cual hizo de inmediato. – ahora vamos a ver como siguen esas heridas.

Anthony se sobresalto cuando el hombre intenta tocarlo, lo que le produce un poco de dolor y se queja. El hombre se aleja con el semblante serio, pero de nuevo se acerca sonriente y dice:

- Disculpa petite garçon mis modales. Soy el dueño de este circo y también soy francés, por si no lo notaste.- Anthony lo miraba algo desconfiado- entiendo que no confíes en mi. No me conoces, pero debes saber que, yo soy la persona que te encontró en el bosque. Te traje aquí y cuide de ti, así que de no ser por mí, ahora estarías muerto.- se detuvo y espero la reacción de Anthony la cual fue de sorpresa- por lo tanto, después de haber dado pruebas de mi buena voluntad, ¿me ayudarías al dejarme examinar tus heridas?- termino y Anthony avergonzado ante tal lógica no pudo más que sonreír y asentir.

El hombre volvió a su semblante serio y examino muy cuidadosamente sus heridas para no causarle un dolor innecesario, le ayudo a tomar unas pastillas y sin decir nada se levanto, hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida. Justo antes de salir se volvió.

- Pronto te traerán de comer- dicho esto se fue.

Anthony estaba muy confundido y por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no conseguía entender. Su dolor de cabeza persistía. ¿Cómo es que fue a dar a un circo?, ¿quién es este hombre que al perecer lo encontró y lo salvo?. Sintió un escalofrió por su cuerpo cuando pensó: «¿dónde estará Candy?». No sabía que había sucedido, no sabía si alguien la había encontrado, no sabía si estaba bien. Estas dudas lo angustiaron gravemente. Debía salir de ahí, debía volver a la mansión de los Andry, debía saber si Candy estaba bien.

Con gran dolor y gran esfuerzo de su única mano, logro sentarse en la cama. Después de tomar descanso un momento y tomar aire, tomó su pierna con el brazo y logro bajarla al suelo e hizo lo mismo con la otra. Sentía un dolor muy agudo en su interior pero no se detuvo. Sabía que sería difícil pero tenía que intentarlo. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer, escucho una voz que le decía que se detuviera. Se quedo congelado por un momento. Era la voz de una niña y curiosamente era muy parecida a la de Candy, aunque había algo diferente en ella, además del acento. Se volvió y sintió que su corazón latía muy rápido. Era una chica como de su edad, con el cabello oscuro y rizado, que llevaba suelto en los hombros. Tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, tenía la tez blanca y pecosa. Anthony no podía creer lo mucho que se parecía a Candy y se quedo petrificado por un instante. Sin embargo había algo en su expresión que las hacía muy diferentes. La chica avanzo hacia él con rapidez y dejo la bandeja con comida que llevaba en una mesa al lado de la cama. Y volviéndose hacia él le dijo:

- ¡Par Dieu! No puedes levantarte todavía. Aun estás muy herido y débil. Por favor vuelve al cama- le suplicaba juntando las manos.

Anthony bajo la mirada y lo pensó. Luego viéndola a la cara dijo al mismo tiempo que intentaba recostarse nuevamente en la cama:

- Lo hare, porque sé que tienes razón.

La chica sonrió. Con mucho cuidado ayudo a Anthony a sentarse en la cama, pero no lo consiguió sin sonrojarse levemente ante la amistosa mirada de esos ojos azules. Luego tomo la bandeja y la coloco suavemente en el regazo de Anthony. Sonrojándose de nuevo se ofreció a darle de comer. Anthony rio de buena gana ante tal idea y rehusó amablemente. Con solo su mano derecha se las ingenio para comer. La chica estaba de pie a su lado y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Se notaba que no era la primera vez que lo veía. Anthony pensó que tal vez ella podía saber algo de lo que paso, así que mirándola dulcemente le dijo:

- Serias tan amable de explicarme que sucedió y por qué estoy aquí.

- Es un larga historia- alcanzo a decir

- Quiero oírla- se apresuro a contestar

La chica suspiro y camino hasta sentarse a los pies de la cama y comenzó:

- Très bien. Pensé que lo preguntarías. No sé qué te dijo mi père exactamente pero la historia comienza así. – le decía mientras Anthony no podía evitar el asombro de ver que esta chica era la hija del cirquero – el día en que mi père te encontró, era nuestra última noche en la cuidad. Habíamos tenido un gran espectáculo y todo estaba listo para que partiéramos. Pero justo antes de irnos, mi père noto que Luigi, su pequeño mono capuchino, se había perdido. Fue de inmediato al bosque en su búsqueda. Varios hombres fueron con él. Era tarde y ya estaba obscureciendo. – de vez en cuando se detenía para ver la reacción de Anthony que empezaba a entender – Cuando mi padre encontró a Luigi, este estaba muy inquieto, gruñía y se movía de un lado a otro. Mi père supo que le quería decir algo, así que puso mucha atención y pudo escuchar un grito a la distancia – lo miro haciéndole entender que fue él – mi père corrió y te encontró entre unos árboles. Estabas inconsciente. Tu ropa esta mojada y cubierta de lodo y sangre. Mi père gritó llamando a los hombres. Entre todos te quitaron la ropa mojada y sucia y mi padre te puso su chaqueta para que entraras en calor y te envolvieron en la gran capa de Pierre– Anthony la miraba sorprendido – mi père vio que estabas muy herido así que te trajeron tan rápido como pudieron al circo. Mi père fue a buscar a un medico. Cuando el médico te vio, dijo que estabas muy mal y que posiblemente morirías si no te atendían. – a Anthony le costó oír esas palabras – no podíamos quedarnos en la ciudad, debíamos marcharnos y ya era muy tarde en la noche para buscar ayuda. Así que mi Père, después de mucho trabajo, convenció al doctor para que viniera con nosotros y te atendiera en el camino.– Anthony no sabía que decir, pero el agradecimiento que había en su rostro era suficiente para la chica que sonreía- Estuviste muy mal. Pasaste inconsciente o delirando la mayor parte del tiempo. No sabíamos si te salvarías. Finalmente, ayer, el doctor dijo que te encontrabas mucho mejor y que a más tardar hoy, te despertarías así que se fue. Y tuvo razón ya que despertaste.- concluyo

Anthony ya había terminado de comer.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, desde que me encontraron?

- Mañana serán dos semanas- respondió

Anthony se quedo atónito, no podía creer que estuvo inconsciente por tantos días. Recordando de repente lo que la chica dijo acerca de irse de la ciudad pregunto sobresaltado

- ¿dónde estamos ahora?

- Desde que te encontramos hemos estado en tres ciudades diferentes. Ahora estamos en New york. Mañana en la tarde partimos en barco para Francia.

Anthony dejo caer la bandeja con los platos que se rompieron. El ruido hizo que la chica se levantara sobresaltada y Anthony con cara de horror gritaba:

- ¡New york! , ¡Francia! , ¡tengo que salir de aquí! - intento levantarse de nuevo. La chica al ver que esta vez no podía detenerlo llamo a gritos a su padre que llego corriendo casi de inmediato y entro gritando:

- ¡alto ahí garçon! ¡No te muevas, que no tú no vas a ningún lado!-

Su rostro era tan severo que Anthony quedo inmóvil. El cirquero se acercó a él y se le planto enfrente, Anthony tomo valor y dijo

- Discúlpeme señor. De verdad lamento causarle tantas molestias, pero no puedo ir a Francia. Tengo familia aquí en América. No puedo ir, debo quedarme- dijo intentando levantarse de nuevo pero el cirquero lo toma por los hombros y con rostro serio le dice

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Anthony

- ¿Dónde vives Anthony?

- En Lakewood, señor.

- ¿Sabes a qué distancia se encuentra Lakewood de aquí?

- No estoy seguro, pero creo que son varios días de viaje.

- Exacto. Tú no estás en condiciones tan siquiera de mantenerte en pie y ¿esperas viajar semejante distancia, durante días y solo?.-le decía con severidad y Anthony no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara

- Bueno es que…

- Nosotros nos iremos a Francia mañana y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Así que dime ¿dónde te quedaras hasta mejorarte?, ¿quién cuidara de ti? ¿cómo avisaras a tu familia que estas aquí, para que vengan por ti?

- No sé, pero… -

- ¡Estuviste a punto de morir! . Es un milagro que estés vivo. Le prometí a Dios y a mí mismo, que te cuidaría hasta que estuvieras completamente sano y pudieras valerte por ti mismo. Me parece que eso no sucederá hoy. Por lo tanto, no voy a dejarte en esta inmensa cuidad, solo, herido, sin dinero, y sin familia. Así que, aunque tenga que arrastrarte, tú vas con nosotros a Francia. Cuando te recuperes y estés sano, podrás volver cuando gustes. ¿Entendido?.- termino

Estas palabras fueron dichas con tanta severidad, autoridad y firmeza que Anthony no supo cómo ni que responder. Aun veía hacia el suelo. Las lágrimas se atropellaban al salir de sus ojos. El cirquero lo soltó y tomando la mano de su hija ambos salieron de la carpa dejando a Anthony solo con sus pensamientos.

Anthony lloraba profusamente. Él tenía toda la razón. No podía ni tan siquiera caminar, ¿como esperaba viajara solo hasta Lakewood?. Y si conseguía avisarles a sus familiares, ¿donde se quedaría mientras tanto?. No tenía ni idea de que hacer. No quería ir a Francia. Pensó en su familia, Stear, Archie y La Tía Abuela Elroy, pensó en las rosas de su madre y pensó en Candy. Ni tan siquiera sabía que había pasado con ella, no sabía si estaba bien, si estaba viva. Se torturaba a si mismo pensando en que no pudo encontrar ayuda para ella. Estos pensamientos lo hacían llorar cada vez más fuerte y esto le lastimaba mucho el pecho. Comenzó a sentirse débil y con nauseas. Con mucho esfuerzo logro recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Estaba agotado. Sus ojos se cerraban y el solo pensaba «perdóname Candy».

A Anthony le parecía oír el cacareo de unas gaviotas. Sentía el cálido sol en su rostro. Intentaba abrir los ojos, pero estos eran muy pesados. Escuchaba las voces de hombres a su alrededor, que vociferaban cosas como «apúrense» o «aseguren esa carga» y «suelten las amarras». De pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en un muelle y recordando las palabras de la chica sobre embarcarse a Francia se despertó sobresaltado.

Tenía razón ya que a su alrededor ve el muelle más concurrido de New york. Miles de personas pasan a su alrededor con rapidez y nadie se fija en los demás. Todos están concentrados en sí mismos. Anthony nota que está sentado en una silla y atrás suyo hay muchas cajas de diferentes tamaños con diferentes etiquetas en francés. También nota que, el pequeño monito capuchino que viera antes, esta plácidamente dormido en su regazo.

- Me parece que tu eres Luigi, ¿cierto?- le dice mientras lo acaricia y el animalito se despierta al escuchar su nombre y comienza a trepar por su cuerpo. Anthony se ríe pero el dolor lo detiene.

- Bonsoir, Anthony veo que ya has despertado – exclama el cirquero mientras se acerca por un lado seguido por su hija

- Si señor… – dice Anthony mientras se arma de valor- Discúlpeme que insista pero… como le dije ayer… me es imposible ir a Francia con ustedes, debo quedarme aquí en América con mi familia- susurra mientras siente que las piernas le tiemblan.

El cirquero camina hacia él con expresión grave. Se inclina para quedar al nivel de sus ojos y lo mira firmemente sin decir palabra alguna. Anthony se siente muy intimidado pero le mantiene la mirada con igual seriedad y convicción.

- Père, tal vez si… - intenta decir la chica pero su padre levanta el dedo índice y la hace callar.

Mira Anthony unos minutos más. Finalmente, bajando la mirada, suspira. Al levantar el rostro, esta sonriente.

- Très bien. Anthony, tú ganas, será como tú quieras. – Anthony no puede creer lo que le dice- Hagamos un trato. Te doy una hora, para que encuentres una persona de buen corazón, que se quiera hacer cargo de ti, hasta que mejores o hasta que tu familia venga por ti. Pero debes ir solo y no le debes decir a nadie tu nombre de acuerdo. Así veremos quien en verdad está dispuesto a cuidar de un extraño.- termino de decir mientras le tendía la mano

Anthony se la da feliz, ahora tiene una esperanza de volver con Candy. El cirquero se irguió de nuevo y llevándose a su hija dijo a la distancia

- ¡Estaré aquí en una hora!

Anthony espero hasta perderlo de vista y miro el muelle concurrido. Sus ojos brillaban con esperanza. Estaba confiado y no le importaban las condiciones del cirquero, sabía que debía da haber alguien por ahí que lo escuchara y lo ayudara por puro altruismo.

El tiempo estaba corriendo así que con un gran esfuerzo de su brazo derecho y de sus piernas adoloridas logro levantarse de la silla, pero sus costillas lo torturaron al clavarse en su cuerpo, por exigirles llevar el peso de este. El dolor era tal que casi se deja caer de nuevo en la silla pero al recordar que tendría que ir a Francia siguió adelante. Empieza dando pasos pequeños y suaves, pero el dolor solo aumenta. Le parece que no avanza pero sigue adelante.

Anthony intenta parar a los transeúntes de aspecto amable. La mayoría le dice que están apurados y se van sin importarles nada. Algunos, le lanzan monedas. Otros, se asustan por su apariencia desaliñada y enferma y se alejan de él. Anthony se descorazona pero la imagen de Candy en su mente lo impulsa a seguir a pesar del dolor. Sigue hablando con todo el que pueda, pero muchos no le ponen atención porque piensan que esta fingiendo para robar algo. Lo pocos que lo escuchan no creen su disparatada historia y por lastima le dan limosnas. Los niños pequeños se ríen de él por su colorido atuendo. Ve que otros jóvenes más grades y con aspecto de buscapleitos lo siguen con disimulo. Anthony empieza a desesperase. No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Nadie lo oye, todos están apresurados y nadie se detiene ni se interesa por él.

El esfuerzo ya es demasiado y sus piernas tiemblan amenazando con dejarlo caer. Le empieza a faltar el aire y se siente débil. Mira con ojos de suplica a cualquiera que pasa a su lado pero no obtiene resultados. Justo cuando sus piernas rehúsan sostenerlo más y su cuerpo empieza a caer, siente que unas grandes y fuertes manos lo sostienen y escucha una voz

- Descuida. No tengas miedo. Yo te cuidare y me encargare de ti hasta que vuelvas con tu familia.

Anthony bajo el rostro. Las lágrimas cegaban sus ojos. Reconocía esa voz y no se equivoco cuando vio que quien lo sostenía con delicadeza era el cirquero. Anthony no dijo una palabra solo lloro muy despacio y suave. Estaba muy cansado. El cirquero lo levanto en brazos y camino hacia el barco que ya estaba a punto de partir. Anthony miraba el muelle por encima de su hombro, tratando de plasmar esa imagen en su mente, para lo próxima vez que lo viera cuando volviera. Ya en el barco la chica los esperaba y el cirquero le dijo

- Si quieres nos podemos quedar aquí para que veas el barco partir- Anthony sonríe tristemente y este lo deja en el suelo con cuidado y lo ayuda a apoyarse en el barandal

En el cielo se ve un hermoso atardecer. El barco se mueve y todos se despiden de sus seres queridos. Anthony en un momento de delirio busca a Candy entre la multitud. Pero ella no está allí. Solo hay extraños a su alrededor. Mientras ve a las personas en el muelle alejarse y hacerse cada vez más pequeñas, piensa en que el cirquero tenía razón, nadie quiso ni tan siquiera oírlo. Solo él estaba dispuesto ayudarlo y hacerse cargo de él hasta que se recuperara. Anthony se sentía tan culpable, ya que se había portado muy mal con él. Que arrepentido estaba. Lo que más le dolía, era pensar en que no podía ni tan siquiera avisar a La Tía Abuela Elroy donde estaba, ni adonde se dirigía, nadie sabía nada. Ni tampoco sabía nada del paradero de Candy, ni si estaría bien. Desgraciadamente ya no hay nada que pueda hacer más que esperar el día de su regreso. Ahora debe ser fuerte y se dice a si mismo que Candy está viva. Tiene que estarlo, porque él volverá por ella. También pensaba en Stear y Archie y en cuando le hacía falta tenerlos a su lado.

Siente una mano en la espalda y escucha una voz:

- Par Dieu, me he dado cuenta de que no nos hemos presentado aun, ¿verdad?- Anthony se volteo hacia ellos con lentitud

- Si, tiene razón mi nombre es Anthony Brower Andry pero llámenme Anthony – le dice a ambos

- Mi nombre es Annette Laroque pero dime Annette.- le dice la chica con una reverencia

- Y mi nombre es Antón Laroque pero puedes llamarme Monsieur Antón.


	3. no puedes irte

Cap. 3

"No puedes irte…"

El barco _Liberté _se encuentra en medio del océano atlántico. Alrededor, solo hay un hermoso horizonte de aguas cristalinas. El olor a sal impregna el aire. Annette se encuentra en la cubierta, recostada contra la baranda, admirando el paisaje. Los recuerdos inundan su mente y mira con anhelo hacia la proa. Anhela regresar a Francia.

Un hombre, de más de dos metros de alto, con enormes músculos y vello en todo su cuerpo; camina por el pasillo. Su semblante es temible y se acerca a Annette por detrás. Esta no lo ha visto y él se inclina sobre ella y dice:

- Ton Père, dice que te asegures, de que el "niño bonito" tomara sus medicamentos.- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

- Pierre, ¿por qué lo llamas así? – dijo volteándose y sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa pálido– su nombre es Anthony Brower Andry

- Pues, es muy largo y complicado para mí- decía riendo a carcajadas – es más fácil decirle "niño bonito". Sé que todas lo piensan- dijo dándole una palmadita al hombro de Annette y se alejó riendo.

Annette aun sonrojada, lo miro alejarse con los ojos llenos de reproche. Después, sonriendo de nuevo, se dirigió al camarote de Anthony. Toco la puerta, pero entro sin esperar respuesta.

- Père, quiere saber si te has tomado los medicamentos- pregunto desde la puerta

- Por supuesto que lo hice. – dijo riendo –No deben preocuparse, solo se me olvido una vez.- alegó

- Sabes que él se preocupa mucho por ti- le dijo dulcemente

- Lo sé – dijo sonriendo – y me halaga.

- Yo también me preocupo – susurro, acercándose a la cama mientras veía hacia el suelo- Anthony, ya casi llevamos una semana desde que el barco zarpo.- levanto la mirada y lo miro a los ojos- No has salido del camarote y casi no hablas. Se suponía que ya debías estar mejor- Anthony desvió la mirada- por favor, dime que sucede, ¿por qué estas tan deprimido?- le suplico

Anthony bajo la mirada. Annette se sentó a los pies de la cama y le pregunto mientras veía sus manos

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con Candy? – Anthony, la busco con la mirada asombrado, ella lo veía curiosa.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de Candy?- dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse - ¿qué sabes de ella?- pregunto sin poder evitar que so voz sonara ansiosa y esperanzada.

- Honestamente, nada. – dijo sonriendo tristemente – Solo sé su nombre.- Anthony la miro decepcionado- En los días en que te debatías entre agonizar y delirar, pronunciabas ese nombre con frecuencia y gritabas que tenias que ayudarla- se levanto de la cama y lo miro sonriendo – es por ella que querías volver ¿verdad?. ¿Era a ella a quien querías ver?.

Anthony se vio bombardeado con imágenes de Candy y sus recuerdos juntos. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Annette admiraba su sonrisa y contagiada por ella, se sentó de nuevo en la cama sonriendo.

- Cuéntame sobre ella, ¿quieres?- pidió ansiosa

Anthony la miro complacido, le gustaba hablar de Candy y últimamente sentía que quería hablar de ella. Se acomodó mejor en la cama y comenzó a relatar su historia juntos. Annette lo escuchaba con mucha atención y estudiaba sus ademanes y sus expresiones.

Esto le llevo varios días. Debía interrumpirse constantemente para descansar. Pero Anthony lo disfrutaba de verdad. Ansiaba la hora de que llegara Annette para hablarle de Candy. También la divertía con historias: sus travesuras infantiles, los experimentos de Stear, las burlas de Archie, la tía abuela Elroy y sus arrebatos de cólera, las maldades de Neil y Eliza. Por último, le hablo de su madre y sus rosas. Annette disfrutaba mucho de oír a Anthony contarle de su vida y de sus familiares. Más feliz se sentía de verlo tan animado, se notaba que se sentía aliviado. Anthony se sentía mucho mejor. Gracias a esas conversaciones, se dio cuenta de que, aunque todos sus seres queridos no estuvieran junto a él, estaban siempre a su lado dentro de él. Sintió que podía ser feliz, supo que podía ser feliz.

Cuando llego al día de la cacería y su accidente, no pudo evitar, el que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al recordar a Candy, tendida sobre el césped, sin responder. Su corazón de contrajo violentamente, al decir que no sabía, si estaba viva o muerta. No sabía que le había pasado. No había podido buscar ayuda para ella. No pudo ayudarla. Por eso estaba tan deprimido. La incertidumbre de no saber nada de ella lo consumía.

Annette, analizo toda la información por unos momentos mientras Anthony se secaba las lágrimas. Lo miro por unos instantes mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Al final soltó una gran carcajada.

- ¡Anthony, eres un tonto!- dijo entre risas mientras este la miraba completamente contrariado, confundido y algo ofendido.- si esta Candy de la que me hablas, en verdad ha pasado por cosas tan horribles y siempre las ha superado sin problemas, ¿de verdad crees que este muerta?, ¿de verdad lo crees? – Anthony abrió la boca pero no pudo decir nada, estaba confundido. Annette se explico mejor – Anthony, tú mismo me dijiste que no la viste caer del caballo. No le viste ningún golpe, ni herida. Además, ¡mírate!, ¡tú, que debiste morir allí, sobreviviste!.- Anthony respiraba agitado mientras empezaba a entender y no podía evitar que una inmensa sonrisa iluminara su rostro. Annette tomo su mano y la estrecho con dulzura- ¡yo sé que está viva!. Tenlo por seguro, está viva – soltó su mano y riéndose dijo- es por eso, que eres un tonto. En vez de recuperarte pronto para volver y buscarla, te estás dejando morir es esta cama.

Anthony quiso replicar pero no pudo. Annette tenía razón, tenía toda la razón. Era un tonto absoluto. No podía creer, que de verdad pensó que Candy estaba muerta. Ahora se sentía tan estúpido. Y estaba tan agradecido con Annette por abrirle los ojos.

- Si de vedad, la quieres tanto como dices- dijo esta con una sonrisa- esfuérzate por sanar rápido y ser fuerte de nuevo, para que vuelvas con ella.

Anthony no sabía que decir se sentía tan feliz, tan alegre, tan agradecido. Tomo la delicada mano de Annette entre las suyas y la beso dulcemente. Mirándola a los ojos dijo:

- Gracias, Annette. Ahora sé, que en realidad eres tú, la me ha salvado la vida.- dijo dulcemente

Annette se sintió desarmada ante tal gesto y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. No quería soltar su mano. Era tan cálida y suave.

Sin embargo, se levanto sobresaltada al escuchar unos aplausos que venían de la puerta. Monsieur Antón había estado viéndolos desde hacía un momento. Se reía mientras aplaudía.

- Très bien, mi querido Anthony. Ahora piensas quedarte con mi hija.- dijo con una sonrisa

- No, Monsieur, para nada – se apresuro a decir y miro a Annette que lo miraba sonrojada y asustada- fue solo un gesto de cortesía ¿verdad?- le pregunto

- Si- afirmo viendo a su padre- disculpen- dijo mientras salió corriendo del camarote.

Monsieur Antón se rio de nuevo y se disponía salir también pero Anthony se apresuró a decir

- ¡Monsieur Antón!, espere por favor- este se volvió algo serio- quería… darle mis más sinceras disculpas. De verdad – Anthony estaba nervioso por su seria mirada – usted se ha tomado tantas molestias por mí y yo me he portado muy mal al no esforzarme por mejorar pronto.- Monsieur Antón lo miro sorprendido – no es justo para usted. Le prometo, que de ahora en adelante, me esforzare por mejorar rápidamente. Le ruego de nuevo que me perdone, por mi comportamiento.- termino y suspiro aliviado.

Monsieur Antón lo miro por un rato y luego se acercó sonriendo ampliamente

- Anthony, no tienes que disculparte. Sé que has pasado por muchas cosas, las ultimas semanas- Anthony lo miraba aliviado mientras esté se sentó a su lado- es normal que estuvieras deprimido. Por eso, te aseguro que no me he ofendido por tu comportamiento- le dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro- pero si quisiera que sanaras pronto, así que soy yo, el que te ruego que mejores – dijo acariciando su dorada cabeza y Anthony asintió sonriendo

- Le aseguro que así será Monsieur- respondió con convicción.

Las siguientes semanas, no fueron nada fáciles. Anthony pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo afuera del camarote, en la cubierta, caminando con ayuda de unas muletas de madera, tomando el sol o haciendo algunos ejercicios. Le costó mucho manejar las muletas al principio. Sobre todo, soportar el dolor que todavía le causaba caminar. Pero cada día aguantaba caminar un poco más y por más tiempo. Poco a poco, fue haciéndolo más rápido.

Fue muy interesante, para Anthony, conocer al fin al grupo del circo. El cual, era como una gran y extraña familia. Entre los más prominentes, estaban: Pierre el gigante más fuerte, Dimitri y Claude los trapecistas, Daphnée y Colette las contorsionistas, geromé el domador de animales, isabelle, gaspard y Jacques los payasos además de Joliane, Jean, Eugène, Didier, Emeline, Evangeline, Félicie, Ginette, Harmonie, Janelle, Justinien y muchos otros más. También, se dio cuenta de que el monito, que siempre estaba su lado al despertar, era, en efecto, Luigi.

Así transcurrieron los últimos días del viaje, entre nuevos e interesantes amigos. Rápidamente aprendió a estimar a cada uno. Todos, se enamoraron de los modales, amabilidad y el buen trato de Anthony. Entre todos, lo ayudaban en su recuperación. Gracias a esto y a su renovada fe en la vida y en Candy, se recupero muy rápido. Para cuando el barco llego a Francia, Anthony podía caminar sin muletas y solo con la ayuda de un bastón. Aun era lento y caminaba encorvado, pero podía hacerlo solo, lo cual era un gran avance.

El amanecer de la llegada, escucho un gran tumulto en cubierta. Se vistió de prisa para subir. Estando arriba, se quedo admirado, al ver el puerto de _Le Havre_ en el norte del país. Francia, estaba hermosamente bañada por los primeros rayos del sol. Conforme el barco se fue acercando el muelle, este se veía con claridad. Era muy concurrido, pero muy ordenado y limpio. Detrás, había una gran ciudad, con bellos edificios. Anthony se sintió algo decepcionado, ya que en el fondo, nunca le gustaron mucho las ciudades. Prefería estar en el campo, con sus rosas y cabalgando libremente.

No pudo continuar con sus divagaciones, ya que el espectáculo a su alrededor, reclamo su atención. Algunos pasajeros, incluidos los miembros de circo, comenzaron a llorar en cuando vieron tierra. Entre estos, estaba Annette e incluso Monsieur Antón, que no pudo contener unas pequeñas lagrimas que salieron débilmente de sus ojos negros. La emoción era tanta, que Pierre, Claude y jean comenzaron a entonar canciones francesas tradicionales y muchos otros pasajeros se les unieron cantando al unísono.

Cuando el banco encallo en el puerto, muchos de los pasajeros corrieron por la tarima sin asegurar a tierra firme y se inclinaron para besar el suelo. Los que aun estaban en el barco, reían ante tal muestra de desesperación. Pierre levanto a Anthony en brazos con cuidado y bajo del barco seguido de todos los demás. Ya en tierra, el sentimentalismo se disipo. Todos se pusieron a trabajar para descargar el circo entero, del gran barco _Liberté_. Anthony se sentía algo perdido y abandonado, porque todos a su alrededor empezaron a hablar francés y a correr de aquí para allá sin prestarle atención. El único que se quedo a su lado fue Luigi, que estaba en su hombro y se divertía jugando con sus dorados cabellos.

Cuando al fin la conmoción término y las cajas y carruajes estuvieron listos era ya más de medio día. Monsieur Antón, se encargo de que todos comieran un pequeño refrigerio y se subieron a los carruajes, para viajar a la ciudad de Sainte-Adresse, a más de 5 kilómetros, donde estaba su campamento. Allí pasaban un tiempo entre cada gira, mientras ideaban nuevos trucos y espectáculos, para ir de nuevo por todo el país presentándose.

Durante el camino, todos se mantuvieron callados. Era un viaje largo e incomodo. No querían gastar energías, que luego necesitaran. Anthony viajo en un carruaje con Monsieur Antón y Annette, además de los monos pequeños del circo, entre ellos Luigi, que no se separaba de Anthony. En el camino, Annette y su padre hablaban sobre lo que debían hacer y decidieron que lo mejor sería quedarse por dos meses en el campamento, mientras se recuperaban un poco y luego irían de gira de nuevo. Luego, comenzaron a hablar en francés. Anthony apenas los escuchaba. Estaba muy entretenido mirando por la ventana del carruaje, las inmensas ciudades, luego hermosos campos de bellos colores naranjas y las imponentes montañas del valle a lo lejos. Pensaba en lo hermoso que era todo esto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al campamento, faltaban una hora para que callera la obscura noche sobre ellos. Debido a esto, todos se pusieron manos a la obra en armar las carpas, descargar cajas y alimentar a los animales. El campamento se hallaba algo alejado de la cuidad, en un campo abierto, con muchos árboles alrededor. El olor a mar impregnaba el aire. Era un lugar muy bello. Pronto, el majestuoso atardecer apareció en el horizonte sobre el mar. Anthony no pudo evitar que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla, al recordar la vez que cabalgo con Candy en un atardecer tan bello como este. Deseo tanto tenerla a su lado.

El cielo obscurecía con suma rapidez, pero gracias al eficiente trabajo de ese gran grupo, ya todo estaba listo. Pronto todos se reunieron junto a una enorme fogata en el centro del campamento, para cenar como una gran familia. Después de una gran cena, todos se fueron a dormir. Anthony se quedo afuera por un momento, mientras veía las regias estrellas, brillando sobre el firmamento. Se sentía triste de no tener a Candy y a sus primos junto a él. Recordó que había decidido vivir y ser feliz, por el mismo y que debía estar fuerte para volver. Mientras lloraba por los recuerdos que inundaban su mente, miro el paisaje a su alrededor. Se dijo a sí mismo: «ahora, este será tu hogar. Mas te vale que te comportes y aprendas a quererlo» sonrió a las estrellas y la luna que eran sus testigos y fue a su carpa a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todos se pusieron a trabajar en idear y crear nuevos trucos y espectáculos. Los practicaban una y otra vez, hasta que les saliera perfecto. Monsieur Antón siempre estaba en todas partes, supervisando, ayudando y dando sugerencias. Anthony estuvo unos días resentido por el viaje tan pesado, pero cuando volvió a caminar, pasaba mucho rato afuera, viendo a todos hacer cosas increíbles e inexplicables. Todo era tan agradable a sus ojos. Todos cooperaban entre sí, para mejorar sus trucos. Se ayudaban con cualquier cosa que necesitaran, aunque eran autosuficientes. Cada uno hacia lo debía y no se recargaba en los demás. Todos eran amables y atentos. Se trataban como una verdadera familia, apresar de ser muy diferentes y venir de distintos lugares. Todos eran felices con su vida y disfrutaban mucho de lo que hacían, sin embargo no rehuían del trabajo. Los hacía sentirse útiles y necesarios. Compartían sus posesiones por simple altruismo y compañerismo, no por deber.

Anthony estaba maravillado ante todo esto. No obstante se sentía mal cuando pensaba en su propia familia. ¡Cuán diferentes eran ellos!, ¡toda su vida!, a lo que tenía frente a él. Su vida en la casa de los Andry le parecía tan absurda e insípida, el no poder trabajar, ni hacer nada. El que todo lo hiciera por él. Que todos en su familia se trataran con fría y falsa cortesía. Sin tener verdaderos vínculos amistosos entre sí. Lo único que importaba, era mantener el honor del apellido Andry, aunque todos fueran infelices y miserables. Recordaba con añoranza sus días en la casa del bosque con Tom, ¡cuántas cosas habían hecho juntos por si mismos!. Cuando recordaba todos estos detalles desagradables, de su familia, de su vida como un Andry y futuro heredero, sus deseos de recuperarse y volver disminuían hasta casi extinguirse. Cada vez que esto pasaba, le basta con ver una rosa salvaje, para recordar el rostro de Candy en su mente y recordar su promesa de volver por ella.

Otra cosa que lo asombro mucho, fue darse cuenta, de que los miembros de "la familia", también trabajaban en el pueblo cercano. Hacían unos cuantos trabajos, para ahorrar un poco de dinero para la gira y subsistir, mientras estaban en el campamento. Incluso Monsieur Antón y Annette hacían pequeños trabajos, para contribuir.

Annette no tenía un trabajo fijo, dentro del grupo, más que cuidar de todos, ayudar en lo que pudiera y de vez en cuando hacer de enfermera. Compartían todo lo que tenían y se consideraban una familia. De hecho, algunos se llamaban entre ellos "soeur" y "frère". Anthony se adapto muy rápido a ellos y fue aceptado con gran cariño. Comenzaron a llamarlo "joli garçon" con ternura. Gracias a sus cuidados, Anthony sano muy bien, aunque nadie pareció notarlo, excepto Annette.

Todos lo querían en gran manera y el también los quería mucho a todos. Eran la familia que siempre deseo y nunca tuvo. Incluso Monsieur Antón con sus rarezas y expresiones severas, se había ganado un campo en su corazón, por su compasión y dulzura hacia él. Annette también ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón, la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Por lo que comenzó a llamarla "ma petite soeur". Pasaba con ella la mayor parte del tiempo. No podía evitar, el notar que ella hacia aflorar en su mente, los más dulces recuerdos de Candy, debido a su gran parecido. Debido a esto, casi siempre que estaba con ella, terminaban hablando de Candy.

Esta, sin embargo, ya tenía muchos "soeurs" y "frères". Así que su cariño por Anthony no fue de esta índole. No obstante, sabia de la existencia de Candy. Veía a Anthony extrañarla y quererla más cada día. Sabía, que lo único que él veía en ella, era su parecido con Candy. Así que nunca se hizo ilusiones con él y se forzó a sí misma, por quererlo como otro "frère" más.

Ya casi terminaban los dos meses que iban a pasar en Sainte- Adresse. Anthony estaba curado por completo y volvió a ser el mismo chico activo y atlético que era. Sin embargo, en el fondo, no lo quería aceptar. «Es increíble» pensaba «que en tan solo dos meses, se pueda querer tanto a un grupo de extraños». Sabía que ya era hora de irse y volver a América, pero no sabía cómo decirlo o hacerlo. Cada vez que veía a Monsieur Antón, le temblaban las piernas y rehusaba decirle en ese momento. Sin embargo, en su mente se formaba la idea de que estaba traicionando a Candy, Stear y Archie, al no volver.

Una noche, Anthony se hallaba dormido en su carpa. Estaba soñando, cuando de repente apareció en su casa, en Lakewood. Se acercó a una ventana y se horrorizo al ver lo que sucedía adentro. Allí estaba Candy, limpiando el piso de rodillas con un cepillo, estaba mojada y sucia. Eliza y su madre, le gritaban y la empujaban haciéndola caer. Mientras tanto, la tía abuela Elroy miraba sin decir una palabra. Candy lloraba desconsoladamente y casi podría ver su corazón desgarrarse. Escucho como gritaba entre sollozos «¡Anthony!, ¡¿donde estas?!, ¡¿por qué no estás aquí conmigo?!».

Anthony se despertó sobresaltado y respirando con fuerza. Estaba cubierto de sudor y el corazón se le quería salir del pecho. ¡Tenía que irse!. Faltaban tres días para que el circo comenzara su gira. Se levanto de inmediato y corrió descalzo por el campamento. Llego a la carpa de Monsieur Antón. Sabía que todavía estaba despierto, ya que había estado ocupado haciendo cuentas y cálculos con Annette toda la tarde.

- Excusez-me Monsieur,- dijo entrando atropelladamente en la carpa para asombro de ambos- por interrumpir, pero vengo a avisarle que pienso partir mañana mismo para América- soltó, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar con fuerza. Todavía le parecía oír el grito de Candy resonar en sus oídos.

Monsieur Antón lo miro, sorprendido al principio, pero luego con detenimiento. Suspiro profundamente y escondió la cara en las manos, al parecer disgustado. Cuando descubrió su rostro tenía un gesto muy severo y algo decepcionado. Annette lo miraba curiosa, no sabía que la estaba pasando a su padre. Después de suspirar de nuevo desvió la mirada de los ojos de Anthony.

- Lo lamento mucho Anthony- dijo con verdadero pesar en su voz- pero… no puedes irte…- Annette y Anthony detuvieron el aliento- no puedo dejarte ir, hasta que me pagues lo que me debes...


	4. ¡tengo que volver!

hola a todos! disculpen que no he dicho nada pero soy nueva en esto y hasta ahora descubri como poner un comentario separado de la historia... o eso creo :)

de todas formas, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. este es mi primer fic asiq ue son muy importantes para mi y los aprecio mucho. me gustaria que me dijeran que opinan sobre como la historia se va armando y si creen que estoy muy loca por mandar a mi pobre anthony a un circo jajaja aunuqe en mi defensa dire que tenia que ponerlo en algun lugar lejos de candy! al menos por ahora...

no dire más excepto que los personajes no pertenecen por supuesto.

* * *

Cap. 4

"¡Tengo que volver!"

El aire de la pequeña carpa se llena de la risa de Anthony. Este, después de un segundo de duda, supo que Monsieur Antón estaba bromeando. Tenía que estar bromeando. No había otra explicación.

Sin embargo, Anthony deja de reír al notar que nadie se le une. Annette tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo, pero le dirigía pequeñas miradas de alarma. Monsieur Antón continuaba mirándolo fijamente, con el mismo rostro frio y severo, sin producir el más mínimo sonido. Anthony sintió que la realidad de lo que estaba pasando, lo golpeaba en el estomago con fuerza. Se sintió mareado de pronto. Puso las manos en el respaldar de una silla rápidamente y balbuceo:

- Disculpe… ¿qué… fue lo que… dijo?

- Annette, vete a dormir ya- ordeno Monsieur Antón con tono áspero, haciendo a la chica sobresaltarse.

Protesto con la mirada pero obedeció. Se levanto e hizo una pequeña reverencia para ambos. Camino hacia afuera de la carpa y justo antes de salir miro a Anthony con pesar.

- Anthony- dijo Monsieur Antón llamando su atención e indicándole que se sentara. Desvió la mirada mientras organizaba sus pensamientos- sé muy bien, que te dije que podrías irte en cuando estuvieras sano y fuerte.- comenzó-Te aseguro que pensaba cumplir mi promesa… hasta hace dos horas antes… cuando me senté aquí y revise mis finanzas…

Anthony se esforzaba por escuchar lo que decía pero las palabras «no puedes irte» resonaban en su cabeza. Monsieur Antón calló por un momento, como si eso fuera suficiente para que él entendiera, pero la extrema confusión en el rostro de Anthony debió demostrarle que no era así.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver esto conmigo Monsieur- susurro Anthony con inocencia

- Anthony, eres un chico listo. Creo que debes tener alguna noción del costo de las cosas.-dijo mientras camino hasta estar frente a él

Espero una respuesta pero solo recibió la mirada desconcertada de Anthony. Por lo tanto se vio obligado a explicarse mejor

- Anthony, mi compasión por ti, me impulso a cuidarte, protegerte y encargarme de todos los gastos de tu recuperación los cuales, he de añadir, son bastantes.- prosiguió, hablando lentamente para que él entendiera, mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación- Todo lo hice con la mayor satisfacción del mundo y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- dijo con sinceridad- pero no puedo negar que causo un gran déficit en mis ahorros.- estas palabras lograron que el cerebro de Anthony comenzara a captar a lo que se refería- Ahora que volvimos a Francia, y todos trabajamos con esfuerzo, espere recupéranos lo suficiente para seguir. Sin embargo, estos meses han sido unos de los peores a los cuales nos hemos enfrentado.- se detuvo por un momento.

A Anthony le costaba respirar. Ahora comenzaba a entenderlo todo. Sintió un gran dolor en el pecho ya que era consciente de que era verdad

- Para empeorar las cosas – siguió con frustración- Eugène, Didier y Emeline han renunciado al ver lo mal que esta nuestra situación, dejándome sin ayudantes. Como te lo imaginaras, no dispongo de dinero para contratar a nadie…- camino de nuevo hacia Anthony y se sentó frente a él.

Después de un momento de duda, le tomo las manos dulcemente pero sin atreverse a mirarlo. Dijo con voz suave

- por favor… créeme cuando te digo que me duele mucho hacerte esto… quisiera poder olvidarlo todo y dejarte ir en paz… No obstante, tu sabes que tengo una gran familia por la cual velar. Todos en el circo somos parte de ella… incluso tú.- levanto el rostro y ambos vieron lagrimas en los ojos del otro.

Monsieur Antón soltó sus manos y se levanto. Camino hacia una esquina de la carpa dándole la espalda. Se recargo sobre un brazo y puso la otra mano en la cadera. Suspiro antes de concluir

- es por todo esto, que me he visto obligado decidir que no podrás irte, hasta que hayas saldado tu cuenta. Puedes trabajar para mí y así pagar tu deuda. Te aseguro que siempre tendrás todo lo necesario… Lo lamento… Puedes retirarte- esta última frase fue más como una orden.

Anthony se levanto con lentitud y algo aturdido. Camino por el campamento algo desorientado. Es muy tarde. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad. Sentía las lagrimas bañar su rostro. Encontró su carpa y después de entrar, se sentó sobre la cama a analizar todo lo sucedido mientras las lágrimas refrescaban su rostro.

En el fondo, sabe que Monsieur Antón tiene razón. Debe pagarle como prueba de su agradecimiento y su aprecio por él. Es lo correcto y él lo sabe. Si no hubiera gastado todo ese dinero en él, tal vez ahora no tendría tantos problemas económicos. Su mente lo entendía y lo aceptaba.

Pero… su corazón era otra historia. Las imágenes del sueño que acababa de tener se repetían en su mente una y otra vez. Ahora sabe que ella está viva, pero también sabe que puede estar sufriendo y no hay nada que él pueda hacer al respecto. No puede estar ahí para defenderla y protegerla. Estos pensamientos lo torturan y le parten el alma en mil pedazos. No, no podía quedarse, rehusaba la idea de quedarse y viajar por Francia. Se recuesta en su cama, exhausto de llorar. Siente que el rostro le arde. Sigue llorando hasta dormirse profundamente.

Los rayos del sol entran tímidamente por un agujero en el techo de carpa. Se posan sobre el hermoso rostro de Anthony. Este abrió sus grandes y profundos ojos azules. Aun le dolía la garganta y los ojos. Se sentó en la cama a meditar de nuevo.

Annette se acercó tímidamente a la entrada de la carpa. Estaba muy preocupada por lo sucedido anoche entre él y su padre. Quería cerciorarse de que él estuviera bien. Este sonrió ampliamente al verla. Era justo la persona que quería ver y con quien quería hablar. Annette lo miraba algo sonrojada al verlo tan feliz de verla. Anthony le hizo señas de que se acercara. Ella miro a ambos lados y entro con una sonrisa. Se sentó a los pies de la cama. Anthony la admiro por unos momentos. Era tan similar a Candy, esos ojos, esas pecas, esa sonrisa, pero no era su Candy.

- petite soeur, ¿sabes que me dijo tu padre después de que te marcharas?- dijo al fin

- si… lo sé- dijo mirándolo con tristeza- quiero que sepas que me duele mucho. No quisiera que esto estuviera pasando

- podrías…- dijo Anthony después de un corto silencio- por favor, decirme cuanto, exactamente, le debo a tu padre. Por favor no me ocultes nada.- Annette suspiro con pesar.

- Hace más de un año, fuimos a América por que père pensó que nos iría muy bien allí. – comenzó - Tuvo razón. Viajamos por todos los Estados Unidos y algunos lugares de América latina. Tuvimos mucho éxito pero una noche, cerca de tu cuidad, nos asaltaron. Se robaron mucho del dinero que habíamos ahorrado. Fue terrible. Todos entraron en pánico. Père decidió que lo mejor sería seguir viajando hasta New york, y un vez allí embarcarnos de nuevo a Francia para recuperarnos un poco en nuestra propia tierra.- se detuvo un segundo y miro a Anthony con una triste sonrisa- Fue en ese momento en que te encontramos… Cuando logramos conseguir un doctor, este dijo que estabas muy mal y que sin atención médica morirías. No había tiempo de buscar un hospital. Nosotros debíamos irnos. No teníamos ni idea, de quien eras, cual era tu nombre o cual era tu familia. Así que père trato de convencerlo de venir con nosotros hasta que estuvieras bien pero el doctor rehusó. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad père convenció al doctor de venir. Pero…- se detuvo de nuevo. Aquí venia la parte difícil. Hizo memoria y dijo mientras numeraba con los dedos- tuvo que pagarle por venir con nosotros. Tuvo que pagarle por los días de trabajo que le hizo perder. Tuvo que pagar por sus gastos. Tuvo que pagarle por atenderte. Tuvo que pagar por las medicinas. Pago por tu pasaje en el barco, y pago por un camarote para ti solo, lo cual fue recomendación del doctor. Pago por el tratamiento que necesitabas mientras estabas abordo y por las muletas. Por último ha pagado por todos tus gastos estos últimos dos meses sin contribución alguna de tu parte… y tal vez más, no lo sé…- se detuvo para ver la reacción de Anthony.

Este la miraba pasmado al ver todo lo que habían hecho por él sin esperar nada a cambio

- así que… me atrevería a decir que sí es mucho dinero… Cuanto exactamente, no estoy segura. Aunque le ayudo a père con las cuentas, hay cosas que no me dice…

Ambos callaron por un rato, Anthony después de recuperarse trago saliva y siguió

- Tu padre me dijo que le podía pagar todo, trabajando como ayudante en lugar de Eugène y los otros. -Annette lo miro asombrada- si lo hago… ¿cuánto tiempo me tomaría saldar mi cuenta?- pregunto mientras apretaba lo puños, nervioso por la posible respuesta.

Annette tartamudeaba mientras trataba de encontrar un punto en el cual posar sus ojos que fueran los de Anthony. No quería responder pero los ojos suplicantes de Anthony la obligaron a hablar.

- Como te dije antes… no estoy muy segura de cuanto será en realidad… puede ser más… o puede ser menos…- balbuceaba mientras jugueteaba con sus manos

- ¡¿Cuánto?! Annette- dijo ansioso. Annette cerró los ojos mientras contestaba.

- Tal vez… no se… dos o tres… años- termino casi susurrando

- ¡¿AÑOS?! – grito Anthony saltando de la cama. Al ver que Annette no se retractaba paso sus manos por su cabello frustrado. Comenzó a caminar frenéticamente mientras repetía la palabra años. De pronto, paró en seco. - ¡tengo que salir de aquí!- dijo al salir corriendo de la carpa.

- ¡Espera!- grito Annette corriendo detrás de él.

Ambos corrieron a través del campamento. Era muy temprano aún. Casi no había nadie. Los pocos que si estaban afuera ni siquiera les prestaron atención. Anthony se alejó y comenzó a correr hacia el pueblo por el bosque. Annette sumamente preocupada lo seguía con rapidez. Después de un buen trecho, logro alcanzarlo. Lo tomo del brazo y lo halo para detenerlo. Anthony se resistía pero ella se le subió a la espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella encima de él.

- ¡Anthony, escúchame! ¡detente y escúchame!- le gritaba con firmeza arrugando su camisa con las manos. Anthony rápidamente se la quito de encima y se tapo el rostro con las manos sentándose- ¡entiendo que estés aturdido, pero escúchame!- decía tomando su brazo, obligándolo a volverse hacia ella. Aparto las manos de Anthony para verlo a los ojos- ¡De todas maneras, no puedes irte aún!- Anthony la miro confundido

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- susurro.

- ¡Piensa! – decía con enojo mientras se acomodaba frente a él- ¡¿con qué dinero esperabas llegar hasta el puerto de _le Havre_?!, ¡¿con qué dinero pensabas comprar el tiquete de vuelta?!, ¡¿con qué dinero pensabas mantenerte al llegar a América mientras buscabas a tu familia?! Y sobre todo, ¿cómo esperas conseguir un trabajo si no sabes casi nada de francés y aun eres muy joven?- su rostro se suavizo. Anthony la miraba asombrado ya que ni siquiera había pensado en eso- ¿entiendes ahora?- le pregunto- De todas maneras, no puedes irte todavía. Debes quedarte un tiempo más.

Anthony se paso las manos por la cabeza de nuevo. Annette lo miraba con preocupación y ternura. Anthony miro hacia el suelo. Vio el rostro de Candy en su mente y sintió un dolor en el pecho.

- Candy…- dijo en susurro. Annette lo miro con tristeza- Tengo que volver con Candy… Puede estar sufriendo ahora mismo y no estoy ahí con ella para defenderla y ayudarla… Tengo que volver con ella…- decía mientras luchaba por no llorar.- tengo que volver…

El sol estaba, ya alto en el cielo y su luz se filtraba por los arboles. El sonido del océano se oía a la distancia. El olor a mar llenaba el aire. Ambos callaban. Luego de ordenar sus pensamientos Annette dijo con una sonrisa.

- Déjame preguntarte, ¿si Candy estuviera aquí en vez de mi? ¿qué crees que te diría ella que hicieras?

Anthony se quedo estático ante semejante pregunta. Annette lo miro con ternura y después de acariciar su cabeza se levanto y dijo:

- Te dejare solo para que lo pienses

- No te da miedo que me vaya- pregunto Anthony

- No. - sonrió Annette mientras caminaba hacia el campamento- Confío en ella.

Anthony vio a Annette alejarse. Miro hacia el horizonte frente a él. Podía ver el mar y oír a las aves en la playa. Miro los bellos arboles, aunque ya casi no quedaban hojas en ellos. Pronto empezaría el invierno. Se recostó sobre el suelo y puso sus manos bajo su cabeza. Mientras miraba el cielo se dedico a pensar.

¿Qué le diría Candy que hiciera?, ¿Le diría que volviera o que se quedara?, ¿Qué le diría si tuviera que escoger entre ella y hacer lo correcto?. Paso muchas horas pensando y pensando que debía hacer. Le dolía la cabeza y se moría de hambre. Había una guerra en su interior. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía que decidir. Podía desafiar y huir del hombre que lo recogió y lo ayudo cuando nadie más quiso. Podía buscar como conseguir dinero en un país extraño, con un idioma que casi no entendía. Sin mencionar lo que tendría que hacer para embarcarse en un barco a América y viajar a Lakewood. O podía quedarse, ser honrado, pagar su deuda y ahorrar dinero para viajar con seguridad y rapidez a su destino. Más importante aún, era saber si podía vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de Candy, durante años, hasta que lograra volver a América y rogar por que ella estuviera bien. Su mente y su corazón luchaban violentamente. ¿Qué le diría Candy? Se preguntaba. En el fondo creía saber la respuesta. Cuando tomaba una decisión una duda o un recuerdo surgía y lo confundían de nuevo. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse pesados y termino cerrándolos.

Cuando los abrió, se vio a sí mismo en una gran iglesia bellamente decorada de blanco. Él estaba junto al altar, impecablemente vestido de blanco también. A su alrededor estaban todos sus familiares, muy bien vestidos. Empezó a sonar la marcha nupcial y una mujer vestida de blanco con un gran velo comenzó a acercarse. Vio como un sacerdote abría un biblia. La mujer se detuvo frente a él. Stear, que estaba a su lado, le dio un hermoso anillo de oro con detalles en plata y diamantes con forma de cisne y dos zafiros pequeños por ojos que le pertenecía a su madre. La mujer extendió la mano. Anthony, sin saber porque, le puso el anillo. Después, delicadamente, levanto el amplio velo y frente a él vio a su querida y hermosa Candy que le sonreía con felicidad. Anthony también sonrió. Escucho cuando Candy decía dulcemente «eres el hombre más bueno y honorable que alguna vez he conocido».

Anthony se despierta sobresaltado y abre los ojos. Siente que su corazón se oprime con fuerza. Sabe qué hacer. Se levanta y camina con paso tembloroso pero decidido. Mientras se acerca, se seca las lágrimas del rostro con el dorso de la mano.

Al entrar al campamento, busca con la mirada a Monsieur Antón. Cuando lo divisa entre las carpas, camina hacia él mientras aprieta los puños y piensa «tienes razón Candy, seré el mejor hombre que alguna vez hayas conocido». Cuando está detrás de él, toca su hombro con delicadeza para llamar su atención. Este se vuelve y lo mira con seriedad. Anthony toma aire, valor y fuerzas de donde puede, sintiendo que sus piernas tiemblan.

- Monsieur Antón… le ruego que me indique… donde y cuando empiezo a trabajar.

* * *

que tal? que les pareció?


	5. Has pagado tu deuda

hola a todos. que tal les ha parecido hasta ahora? en este capitulo ya me acerco mas a cuando las cosas comenzaran a pasar pero les pido un poco de paciencia ya que como alguien me dijo y es cierto, de alguna manera tenia que justificar el tiempo que paso sin que anthony apareciera y era eso o amarrarlo a una silla en un sótano jajajaja nunca le haría eso a mi bello anthony...

en fin que lo disfruten...

los personajes no me pertenecen ni la seria de candy candy.

* * *

Cap.5

"Has pagado tu deuda"

Anthony aun está de pie frente a Monsieur Antón. Todavía siente como su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente pero no flaquea. Monsieur Antón lo mira directo a los ojos con detenimiento por un momento, como si quisiera ver en ellos la verdad de sus palabras. Baja el rostro y suspira. Cuando levanta la cabeza de nuevo, se ve una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se acerca tímidamente a Anthony. Le acaricia torpemente los dorados cabellos y termina por atraerlo hacia él con rapidez y lo abraza con fuerza. Anthony, sorprendido por un segundo, reacciona y lo abraza también. Siente un peso enorme que se libera de sus hombros y no puede evitar sonreír al darse cuenta cuando quería a ese hombre.

Monsieur Antón se separa de Anthony. Pone una mano en su espalda y empujándolo suavemente, lo encamina a través del campamento mientras habla:

- Estos meses, no has hecho nada más que recuperarte… de lo cual todos nos alegramos, - se apresuro a decir- pero ahora es cuando empieza lo difícil y debes prepararte

Se acercaban a una gran, sucia y destartalada carpa. Entraron. Estaba abarrotada de cosas de utilería, limpieza, cocina y demás. En el fondo, sentado en una vieja silla, había un hombre, fornido y malhumorado que daba martillazos a un banco de madera que tenía en las manos. Era el encargado de todo el mantenimiento del circo. Ya fuera limpieza, arreglo, comida, animales, utilería y todo lo demás. Era un hombre imponente y muy inteligente por lo que era muy estimado por todos. Se levantó de inmediato al ver a Monsieur Antón entrar. Hizo una reverencia y le guiño un ojo al "joli garçon". Anthony le respondió con un sonrisa.

- Bonjour Jean- saludo Monsieur Antón con una pequeña reverencia- conoces a Anthony ¿cierto? - este asintió- te informo que él se quedara con nosotros y trabajara para mi, hasta que yo le indique lo contrario. – empujo con suavidad a Anthony hacia él diciendo- Ahora lo dejo en tus capaces manos. Es tuyo… enséñale todo lo que sepas.- le dio una palmada a Anthony en el hombro y salió.

Ambos quedaron solos. Jean se sentó de nuevo. Tomando el banco termino de darle unos cuantos martillazos y estuvo listo. Mientras tanto Anthony también se había sentado y lo observaba. Ambos se conocían pero nunca habían hablado mucho. Jean dirigió su atención al joli garçon que tenia frente a sí. Se inclino un poco hacia adelante mientras lo examinaba; le parecía tan débil y delicado. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente dudando que sirviera para algo.

- Dime joli garçon,- dijo al fin- ¿que sabes hacer?

- Ehh…- Anthony dudo por un momento- Se montar a caballo y se de Jardinería- dijo algo avergonzado.

- Y ¿que mas?-insistió

- Se montar un toro…- dijo recordando el torneo que había ganado hace tiempo- pero nada más- termino. Sin embrago, al ver que jean un esperaba otra respuesta continuo- lo que sucede es que vengo de una familia en la que no se me permite hacer nada y todo lo hacen por mí.

- ¡Pues tienes mucha suerte!- respondió este riendo- ya que, te lo aseguro, ¡aquí nadie hará nada por ti, que tú puedas hacer por ti mismo!

- Está bien- dijo Anthony con tono alegre. -No le tengo miedo al trabajo, de hecho, me gusta sentirme útil y de verdad necesito pagar mi deuda pronto. ¡Así que puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera!

Jean rio ante tal explosión de ánimo, emoción y disposición. Espero que fuera cierto y no un simple arranque de adrenalina. Así comenzó su amistad. Tal como le indico Monsieur Antón, jean se esforzó por enseñarle a Anthony todo lo que sabía. Aunque hubo de hacerlo con paciencia a pesar de que este aprendía rápido. Jean pensó que tal vez el joli garçon no era tan inútil como al principio le pareció.

Estaban muy atrasados en los preparativos para la gira, debido a la falta de personal. Por lo que fue ahí por donde comenzaron. Gracias a un gran esfuerzo de ambos, lograron preparar todo. La gira por Francia comenzó a tiempo. Era pleno invierno, pero no podían dejar de viajar, ya que como Anthony, sabia necesitaban el dinero. A pesar de esto, Anthony quedo maravillado por la belleza de Francia. Sus ciudades, las estructuras, también los amplios paisajes cubiertos de la inmaculada nieve que reflejaba la luz del sol.

Los primeros meses fueron muy duros para Anthony, que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar tan duro por tantas horas. Además la decepción de verse separado de Candy por tanto tiempo, casi lo hacían renunciar a veces. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, Anthony se acostumbró tanto al trabajo que llego a gustarle. Más que trabajo, lo veía como ayudar a los miembros de su gran familia.

Le fascinaba cuidar de los grandes e imponentes animales, así como de los pequeños, cuidaba de ellos con amor y reía al pensar en la cara que podría la tía abuela si lo viera dándole de comer a Brutus, el león del circo. Luigi era su más fiel compañero y nunca se separaba de él, por lo que frecuentemente recordaba a Candy y su amor por Clint. Además de cuidar de los animales, pasaba mucho tiempo con jean: arreglando, limpiando e incluso construyendo cosas y muebles para la utilería. Lo más sorprendente y un tanto complicado para él, fue aprender a cocinar platos deliciosos que le enseñaran jean y Annette.

Disfrutaba mucho de ayudar a sus soeurs y frères con sus actos cuando lo necesitaban. Gracias a esto, aprendió mucho sobre malabarismo, gimnasia, trucos de magia, ext. Incluso, a pesar del miedo de Annette, aprendió a pelear con Pierre y termino desarrollando grandes músculos. Aprender francés fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer, por suerte todos en su gran y extraña familia le ayudaran mucho en este campo.

Además de todo esto, Anthony se las ingeniaba para conseguir trabajos pequeños e insignificantes en cada ciudad en la que se presentaban. Estos eran, usualmente, muy mal pagados debido al poco tiempo en que los desempeñaba. Sin embargo, él ahorraba cada moneda para su viaje hacia América, como se lo recomendará Annette una vez.

Los meses pasaban con rapidez y con ellos el país se vestía de hermosos colores verdes y las plantas crecían con premura y belleza. Francia renacía con majestuosidad del frio invierno. Lo mismo pasaba con Anthony. Debido al trabajo y los cuidados que recibía de todos, cada día crecía y se hacía más fuerte. Su aspecto también mejoraba con creses. Pronto fue casi tan alto como Monsieur Antón, su cuerpo se hizo musculoso y esbelto, su piel se volvió bronceada y sus ojos tenían un brillo magnifico cuando un rayo de sol daba con ellos. No era nada difícil para él, el atraer la atención de mujeres de todas clases y edades. Debido a esto, cada vez que estaban en una ciudad, las chicas curiosas y atrevidas, se acercaban al circo fingiendo estar perdidas para poder ver y hablar con el "joli garçon". Anthony se reía de las bromas que le hacían todos respecto a esto y la misma Annette lo mandaba a llamar para que viera a sus "admiradoras". Anthony siempre las trataba con delicadeza, pero se las ingeniaba para hablarles de su amada Candy y Annette lo secundaba alegando su parecido con ella. Claro, siempre había una que otra que ignoraba esto y llegaba casi a acosarlo. Por suerte para él, no pasaban mucho tiempo en cada ciudad.

Annette pasaba mucho tiempo con él. Ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y hablaban de sus vidas la mayor parte del tiempo. Annette adoraba escuchar las historias de Anthony sobre sus primos, su madre y Candy; ya que siempre se le iluminaba el rostro al hablar de alguno de ellos. Annette también florecía con rapidez al igual que Anthony. Sin lugar a dudas, se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera beldad. Tenía muchos pretendientes, pero su padre se las ingeniaba para espantarlos a todos alegando que ninguno era suficiente para ella. Annette fingía que no le importaba, pero muchas veces suspiraba profundamente al ver una pareja caminar juntos de la mano. Todos en el circo la molestaban por esto, diciendo que pronto tendría que casarse o alguien trataría de robársela por su belleza. Incluso Anthony, en muchas ocasiones, se pescaba a si mismo admirándola mientras se imaginaba que así de hermosa debía lucir Candy ahora. Annette lo sabía y le dolía. Al mismo tiempo la hacía feliz de saber que, al menos así, podía brindarle algo de alegría a su buen corazón. Aun no había aprendido a quererlo como un hermano. A pesar de que lo había intentado de mil maneras. Sin embargo, había progresado mucho en este campo desde que lo viera la primera vez. Algo que la ayudaba mucho era escuchar a Anthony hablar de Candy con frecuencia. Esto la hacía crecer en su estima y ansiaba conocerla.

Monsieur Antón mantenía a Anthony al tanto de los progresos de su deuda. La relación de estos era algo extraña, principalmente por los repentinos cambios de humor de Monsieur Antón. Cuando esté estaba de buen humor, llamaba a Anthony, a veces simplemente para hablar, y con frecuencia este terminaba por ayudarle con las cuentas y algunas decisiones. Con el tiempo Monsieur Antón comenzó a llevarlo a sus juntas de negocios y tratos. Muy pronto, sin ningún preámbulo, empezó a presentarlo como su "fils".

Los meses se fueron y vinieron los años. Anthony era muy feliz con esta nueva vida. Trabajando para mantenerse y siendo útil para todos. Quería mucho a su gran y extraña familia. Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa felicidad, siempre sintió que algo le faltaba… Candy.

« ¿Como estará Candy? » pensaba cada mañana al despertar. El rostro de Candy llenaba su mente. Sentía su corazón encogerse cada vez que veía una chica de ojos verdes… cada vez que veía una rosa blanca… cada vez que veía una bella colina… cada vez que veía un caballo galopar al atardecer… cada vez que veía un carrusel… cada vez que veía una chica con pecas… y cada vez que veía un campanario… sin pensarlo un momento, subía a él con prisa y miraba al horizonte, como si quisiera poder ver la distancia que los separaba. Sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña moneda, gastada y vieja, que siempre llevaba consigo. Monsieur Antón la había rescatado de su traje de cacería el día que lo encontró. Era su amuleto, no se separaba de él y lo llevaba a todos lados. Esa monedita y sus recuerdos, eran todo lo que tenia de Candy. Eran lo que la mantenían viva en su mente…

Gracias a su duro trabajo, ya casi había saldado su cuenta por completo. Solo le quedaban unos cuantos meses. Con mucho esfuerzo extra, había logrado ahorrar lo suficiente para su viaje. No cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad. Todos en el circo lo notaban y se reían de él por qué caminaba por el circo oliendo rosas mientras las acariciaba con dulzura. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Ahora era un hombre fuerte, capaz, autosuficiente. Podía ganarse la vida en mil oficios diferentes. Podría casarse con ella y mantenerla. Nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera la tía abuela Elroy. Estos pensamientos lo llenaban tanto que no lo dejaron ver el peligro que se acercaba.

En 1914 la primera guerra mundial estallo en Europa. Al principio, la gente pensó que sería otra guerra aislada entre serbia y el imperio austrohúngaro. Incluso lo tomaron con algo de desinterés cuando Alemania se metió en el conflicto. Sin embargo, cuando Francia le declaro la guerra a Alemania, la gente cundió en pánico.

En esa época, el circo se hallaba cerca de Sainte-Adresse así que decidieron volver al campamento hasta que las cosas mejoraran un poco. Sin embargo nada mejoro. Los hombres fueron forzados a enlistarse en el ejército. Las mujeres y los viejos tuvieron que trabajar para fabricar armamento y cultivar comida para la guerra. Los niños vagaban por las calles. La pobreza se extendió y muchos ricos huyeron del país. Ya nadie tenía dinero ni interés en ir al circo por lo que este quedo en la quiebra.

La gente comenzaba a desesperarse y cuando se escucharon las noticias de que Alemania estaba invadiendo a Francia por el norte a través de Bélgica todo se volvió un caos. Las personas de esa área comenzaron a saquear lugares y a huir de Francia. El circo "Imaginer", al estar localizado en Sainte-Adresse, fue unos de los implicados.

Una noche, una banda de ladrones asaltó el circo. Se llevaron todo lo de valor, quemaron las carpas e incluso lastimaron a varios de los hombres que intentaron enfrentárseles. Anthony, Annette y las demás mujeres fueron ocultados por Monsieur Antón en lo profundo del bosque y no sufrieron daño alguno. Cuando los ladrones se hubieron ido, todos salieron y se dieron cuenta de que el circo estaba en ruinas. Todo ardía en llamas frente a sus ojos. Su hogar… su seguridad… su vida… se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos. Por más que intentaron controlar las llamas, no había nada que hacer más que verlas consumir todo a su paso, hasta que eventualmente se murieron. Después de mucho llorar sobre las cenizas, tuvieron que tomar una decisión. Los alemanes se acercaban y no había trabajo para gente de circo. Sabían que lo inevitable había sucedido. No tuvieron más remedio que separarse para que cada uno buscara su camino.

Annette y Monsieur Antón no tenía nada. Su vida fue el circo y todo se había evaporado ante sus ojos. Lo peor de todo era que debían huir ya que los alemanes se acercaban. Anthony, por suerte, tenía un poco de dinero para poder viajar a el puerto de le Havre y embarcarse a América; pero no suficiente para los tres. No podía dejar a Monsieur Antón y a Annette, a quienes había aprendido a querer como el padre y la hermana que nunca tuvo. No podía dejarlos sumidos en la miseria y en medio de una zona de guerra. Además de esto, todavía le debía dinero a Monsieur Antón.

Por esto, aun después de que todos se sacudieran las cenizas de su antigua vida y se marcharan en diferentes direcciones mientras luchaban contra las lagrimas, Anthony no se separo de Monsieur Antón ni de Annette. Supo que la mejor manera de pagarle lo que le debía seria llevarlos a ambos sanos y salvos a América con él. Esto era muy fácil decirlo pero llevarlo a cabo sería muy complicado. Especialmente porque Monsieur Antón rehusó al principio, alegando que no quería ser una carga para él. Sin embargo los tiempos no se prestaban para ser orgulloso por mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al puerto de le Havre se dieron cuenta de que las cosas no serian tan fáciles como pensaron. Los alemanes ya casi habían llegado allí y todo era caos. Todos los barcos a América y otros lugares distantes fueron bloqueados. Trataron en otros puertos cercanos y sin ningún éxito. Los alemanes les pisaban los talones. Debían huir y pronto se dieron cuenta de que no lo lograrían por el mar francés.

Sin más salidas que por tierra, lo primero que pensaron fue huir de la invasión por el sur a España. Atravesar Francia, en esa época de invierno, en medio de la guerra y con la invasión tras de sí, era prácticamente un suicidio pero no había otra solución. Por más que trataron de alejarse de ella, esta siempre logro alcanzarlos y siempre se vieron sumidos en la zona de guerra.

La guerra nunca es lo que parece, siempre es mil veces peor. Pasaron muchas penurias debido a la pobreza del país, el implacable invierno y su falta de capital. A cada hora y en cada momento veían morir a miles de soldados y civiles frente a sus ojos en cuestión de segundos, sin mencionar que ellos mismos estuvieron a punto de morir en incontables ocasiones. Por más que se alejaran, la guerra parecía consumir todo a su alrededor. Los meses pasaban con rapidez de relámpago y sin embargo ellos parecían no avanzar. En varias ocasiones, resulto que se encontraron con algunos miembros de su ya disuelta familia, el pequeño destello de felicidad y esperanza que surgía se disipaba de inmediato ya que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse unidos y ayudarse, la maldita guerra lograba arrancarlos de su lado y los engullía frente a sus ojos. Sin embargo, aunque el tiempo pasara, nada parecía cambiar ni aliviar su dolor.

Es cierto que el hecho de haber viajado por Francia anteriormente los ayudo, ya que que en cada ciudad encontraban conocidos, que algunas veces los ayudaban con un poco de comida y un lugar donde dormir. Sin embargo esto no era no era una regla general. En esos momentos nadie podía darse el lujo de ser generoso. Por más fuertes que intentaban ser, no podían evitar verse derrumbados contantemente hasta las lágrimas. Las escenas tan espantosas que presenciaban a cada momento eran más de lo que alguien pudiera soportar. El pasado año en el que habían luchado por sobrevivir parecía una interminable pesadilla continua a las que tenian cada noche. Para cuando lograron poner un pie fuera de la frontera de Francia eran tres personas diferentes. Las profundas marcas que les había dejado la guerra nunca se irían. Las llevarían con ellos hasta que murieran...

En España había muchos refugiados franceses. Mas de los que pudieran contar. A pesar de que todos huían de la guerra esto no hacia la situación más fácil. Sumado a esto estaba su ignorancia del idioma. Sin embargo los meses pasaban y las cosas no mejoraban. Más gente llegaba de Francia y los españoles resentían esta invasión de sus tierras. Las enfermedades de dispersaban como pólvora y cada vez moría más gente. Los alemanes seguían con su ofensa y cada vez tomaban más territorios. Para todos resultaba muy claro que España pronto seria invadida también, por lo que los franceses cundieron en pánico y se dispersaron por el país y algunos huyeron de él. Algunos españoles siguieron su ejemplo.

Monsieur Antón y Anthony temían que si los alemanes atacaban España bloquearan todos los puertos del norte y los dejaran atrapados. Aun debían llegar a América. De nuevo, creyeron que la mejor ruta era viajar hasta el puerto de Cádiz en el extremo sur del pais. Allí se embarcarían a América.

Si viajar por toda Francia fue una pesadilla, viajar por toda España no fue mejor. Aunque España no había entrado en la guerra aun, ya estaba afectada severamente por ella, principalmente en su economía. No había trabajo en ningún lugar. Los meses pasaban igual de rápido. Había bandos guerrilleros fuertemente armados, unos apoyaban a los alemanes y otros no, debido a esto se enfrentaban constantemente en las calles causando miles de muertes a civiles. De nuevo, más muertes a sangre fría que presenciar sin poder evitarlo. Había muchos bandidos y ladrones que asaltaban con frecuencia a las personas, especialmente si eran extranjeros. Fue una suerte que Anthony recordara todos los conocimientos de pelea que aprendiera de Pierre. Sin embargo la mayor parte de las veces era la belleza de Annette la que causaba los problemas. Anthony la defendía como si fuera su propia sangre, resultando herido en muchas ocasiones. Parecía que las distancias se alargaban y que nunca llegarían a su destino. Las estaciones pasaban con tanta rapidez que parecía imposible notarlas. La salud de los tres decaía con rapidez abrumadora, lo cual era comprensible debido a las miserias y lo problemas que había enfrentado. La mañana en la que llegaron al puerto de Cádiz suspiraron de alivio, después de más de dos años desde que estallo la guerra, al fin tenían una verdadera oportunidad de escapar de ella.

No obstante, los problemas estaban lejos de acabarse. Desde hacía unos meses Monsieur Antón había empezado a mostrar síntomas de fiebre amarilla. Trato de ignorarlo todo el tiempo que pudo pero callo terriblemente enfermo recién llegaron a Cádiz. Su enfermedad avanzo tanto en cuestión de días que estaba a punto de morir. En su lecho de muerte le rogaba a Anthony que se llevara a Annette lejos de ahí pero él se rehusaba a dejarlo. Se quedaron en Cádiz y Anthony gasto todos sus ahorros en pagar por un médico y medicinas para él.

Anthony y Annette trabajaban en míseros trabajos muy mal pagados para poder poner un poco de pan en sus bocas y pagar por las medicinas de Monsieur Antón. Annette lo cuidaba la mayor parte del tiempo y Anthony trabaja casi el doble que ella. Pese a todas las probabilidades Monsieur Antón se recuperaba a un paso casi imperceptible.

Los meses pasaban con disimulo, casi mofándose de su desgracia. La guerra seguía cobrando más vidas a un ritmo extremadamente acelerado. Parecía que ese infierno nunca iba a terminar. Las pesadillas que los atormentaban por las noches les robaban las pocas energías que podían quedar en sus cuerpos. Monsieur Antón volvió a la vida lentamente y empezó a trabajar a pesar de las protestas de Anthony y Annette.

Sin embargo, la economía estaba tan mal que después de lo que parecía una eternidad de trabajar duramente los tres, sentían que nunca lograrían ahorrar lo suficiente para viajar a América. Anthony temía que Monsieur Antón tuviera una recaída al estar rodeados de gente enferma. Annette comenzaba perder las fuerzas. Debía sacarlos de allí a como dé lugar. No podía perderlos también. No después de perder a toda su familia de nuevo. Ellos eran todo lo que tenía.

Una mañana corrió al muelle y busco desesperadamente un barco que los aceptara como marineros. Detenía a todo el que podía, hablaba con cada marinero que veía, interrogaba a los dueños de las tabernas de los alrededores. No tuvo éxito por semanas, hasta que encontró a "_La Santa Juana_", un barco pequeño, encargado de llevar provisiones de guerra que debía ir a Inglaterra, Italia, Grecia y por ultimo América. Debido al brote de fiebre amarilla había perdido muchos hombres y estaba buscando marineros desesperadamente. Un viaje como ese les llevaría meses pero después de semanas de buscar no se sentía en posición de rehusar. Era la única manera de volver América lo más pronto posible. El único problema era que no aceptaban mujeres. Después de mucho considerarlo y diversas discusiones decidieron vestir Annette como un muchacho. Sin embargo esto fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensaron ya que los delicados rasgos de su rostro y los grandes ojos verdes de la chica no pasaban desapercibidos. Teniendo las manos atadas, debieron sobornar al capitán del barco para que se hiciera de la vista gorda.

Los tres se embarcan en "_La Santa Juana_" y comienzan su largo viaje hacia América. Durante el viaje los tres trabajan con esmero y la mayor parte del viaje pasa sin contratiempos. Incluso Monsieur Antón logra recuperar un poco su salud. Annette logra pasar desapercibida al estar recluida en la cocina sin embargo esto no evita que corra el peligro de ser descubierta en innumerables ocasiones. Debido al estrés de la situación se debilita y Anthony termina ayudándole en sus tareas para que no la descubran. A pesar de esto, cada día los tres suben a cubierta y mirar el amplio océano, como queriendo contar con la vista las millas que ahora los separan del infierno que vivieron por más de tres años. Cada día, significa que están un poco más cerca de su liberación. Cada día, un peso menos que se desvanece de su corazón. Cada día, una vieja pesadilla desaparece. Cada día, aprenden a sonreír de nuevo. Su vacilante esperanza solo se siente ahogada cuando tocan algún puerto de su itinerario pero tan pronto como se alejan de la costa, sienten que pueden respirar de nuevo. En comparación a lo rápido que pasaron los años de su travesía por tierra, los meses de su travesía por mar parecen eternos. No obstante una mañana, cuando salen a cubierta como de costumbre notan algo diferente.

El sol sale tímidamente por el horizonte iluminando la bahía magníficamente. Los tres notan como sus manos se sostienen fuertemente del barandal para evitar caerse. Anthony siente como sus mejillas arden al contacto de las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. El puerto de Manhattan brilla en todo su esplendor al ser tocado por los primeros rayos del sol. Anthony se vuelve para mirar a lo que queda de su familia y le encoge el corazón al ver lo demacrados, enfermos y débiles que se ven por los pasados años de penuria y pronto se da cuenta de que el también debe lucir igual. Sin poder evitarlo camina hacia ellos y los abraza a ambos con fuerza mientras los tres lloran. La memoria de la última vez que estuvieron allí fluye a sus mentes y los llena de dolor y paz al mismo tiempo.

Anthony mira por encima de su hombro y recuerda con estima la vez que presencio esa misma escena cuando llego a Francia. Ahora era él, el que lloraba porque al fin había vuelto casa, porque volvería a ver a todos los seres que amaba y que había dejado, porque había logrado salvar a esos dos seres que tanto quería. Annette y Monsieur Antón lloraban por que se sentían libres al fin del pesado yugo de la guerra. Ahora este sería su país. Habían vuelto a nacer esa mañana. Las lágrimas bañan sus rostros y les llena el pecho de paz, aleja sus dolores y fatigas pasadas. Ahora estaban a salvo.

El barco toca el puerto y Anthony corre a tierra con desesperación. Sus piernas tiemblan y se siente débil al reconocer ese lugar. Era el último lugar que vio antes de irse. Era el último lugar que vio antes de dejar su tierra, su vida, su amor. Era el lugar donde había partido como un niño, débil e indefenso y ahora volvía después de muchos años hecho un hombre, fuerte y autosuficiente. Sin poder evitarlo más, cayó hincado al suelo y llorando más profusamente susurraba mientras ponía las manos en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio.

- Candy… he vuelto… he vuelto… al fin he vuelto…

Escucha pasos detrás de él y lucha por erguirse. Sintió como una mano grande y fuerte se posaba en su hombro y escucho una dulce voz que decía

- Es cierto Anthony… has vuelto…- Anthony se levanto. Atreves de sus lágrimas, lo miro con una gran sonrisa. Monsieur Antón lo trajo hacia él con rapidez y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras decía entre sollozos- has pagado tu deuda Anthony… has pagado tu deuda…

* * *

ahora ya se acerca lo interesante. como lo voy haciendo hasta ahora? quisiera sus mas sinceros comentarios y criticas respecto a mi trabajo hasta ahora, ya sea de la historia, los personajes, la trama o la escritura. lo que sea, se los agradecería mucho. :)


	6. ¿qué tal si ya no me ama?

los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen

Cap.6

"¿Qué tal si ya no me ama?"

La felicidad que embriaga al trió solo se ve eclipsada momentáneamente por sus dolencias. Los pasados años de miseria y desdicha han hecho severos estragos en su salud fisca y mental. Sin embargo, con una nueva vida por delante y renovadas esperanzas, no pierden tiempo en volver a construir su vida.

Gracias a que América no está inmersa en la guerra en su totalidad todo es más fácil. Rápidamente consiguen una modesta casa en la que se instalan los tres, como un padre y sus dos hijos. Encuentran trabajos bien pagados. Y por un momento parece que pueden tener una vida normal de nuevo. Sabiendo que por primera vez en años podían respirar en paz, los tres se dedicaron a recuperarse de sus heridas. Sin embargo, esto no es fácil, especialmente para Monsieur Antón, que no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse por completo de la enfermedad que casi lo mato en el sur de España. También es muy duro, psicológicamente, para los otros dos. Las terribles imágenes y recuerdos, de esa sangrienta y deplorable guerra, los perseguían con insistencia y durante las noches los torturaban con terrible pesadillas. A pesar de todo esto, no hay nada que el tiempo no pueda curar…

Habiendo pasado casi dos meses desde su llegada los tres habían recuperado algo de su antiguo ser, casi habían vuelto a ser los mismos aunque… sabían que era imposible. Monsieur Antón había recuperado por completo su salud. Los dos jóvenes recuperaron el gran aspecto del que disfrutaran antes de las penurias de la guerra y la paz había vuelto lentamente a su mente.

Anthony -de nuevo-, había ahorrado lo suficiente para viajar hacia su hogar pero se mostraba vacilante. A pesar de todas las penurias que había sufrido en Europa, aún seguía reacio a volver a su antigua vida con los Andry. Cuando la recordaba se estremecía e incluso dudaba si debía volver en lo absoluto pero… el rostro de Candy aparecía de nuevo en su mente y su corazón galopaba con fuerza al pensar que estaba tan cerca. Pero, su emoción era remplazada por remordimiento. No podría hacerle eso. Debía volver por ella sin importar las consecuencias. Por más que fuera feliz donde estaba, había algo que le faltaba… ella. Constantemente divagaba sobre el asunto y sus pesadillas comenzaban a volver. Annette era la única con la que se podía desahogar y esta escuchaba sus preocupaciones pacientemente, pero un día…

- ¡Anthony ya basta! ¡no entiendo porque te comportas así!- le respondió un día sumamente enojada.- ¡trabajaste durante años en un país extraño, con mísero sueldo y sobreviviste por tres años a una guerra mundial con tal de volver aquí! ¡y ahora que lo lograste tú… te acobardas al primer problema! ¡¿qué te sucede?! ¡tú no eres así!…

Anthony la miraba perplejo -más por su reacción que por sus palabras-, su petite soeur nunca se enojaba con él de esa manera, menos aun si estaba deprimido. Annette vio la confusión en sus ojos. Suspiro para tranquilizarse y dulcifico un poco su rostro. Con voz suave pero firme siguió:

- No te mentiré… es cierto que será muy difícil que al volver con ella tu familia no se entere de tu regreso, pero… no por eso debes abandonarla- Anthony desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, Annette le acaricio la cabeza con ternura -si la guerra no hubiera empezado debías haber vuelto hace más de tres años y ahora hace ya dos meses que estamos aquí… – Anthony la miro con tristeza porque sabía que iba a decir- ya es hora de que vuelvas… no puedes dejar que pase más tiempo.-susurro las últimas palabras aunque no perdió su firmeza.

- Tienes razón...- dijo Anthony dulcemente. Tomo la mano de Annette que descansaba sobre su cabeza y la beso con delicadeza- siempre tienes razón ma petite soeur…- suspiro profundamente y dijo con firmeza- mañana mismo parto en tren para Lakewood- Anthony soltó su mano suavemente y limpiándose un lagrima de la mejilla se puso de pie y dijo- ahora iré a hablar con tu padre…

Annette lo miraba salir de la habitación con dolor en los ojos pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Una vez que se fue corrió a su habitación y lloro. Le dolía que se fuera, no quería que se separara de ellos pero… sabía que era lo que había estado esperando por tantos años… la razón de que se convirtiera en lo que ahora es.

Aun faltaba media hora para que amaneciera por completo. Annette y Monsieur Antón lloraban en silencio al lado de la puerta mientras esperaban que Anthony saliera. Al verlo salir frente a ellos con una pequeña bolsa y listo para irse ninguno pudo contener las lágrimas por más tiempo. Lloraron profusamente durante largo rato entre palabras de ánimo e indicaciones sobre como arreglar la tubería si se tapaba. Cuando ya debía irse Monsieur Antón lo abrazo por varios minutos. Lo quería como su hijo. No podía creer que hace unos años lo podía cargar en brazos y ahora era tan fuerte y casi de su tamaño. Ya era todo un hombre.

- Recuerda siempre "joli garçon"- le decía mientras lo abrazaba.- no importa lo que suceda en tu camino… aquí siempre tendrás una casa a la cual volver- lo separo de sí y limpio las lagrimas en el rostro de Anthony– y siempre podrás casarte con Annette- dijo con sarcasmo y ambos rieron a carcajadas.

Annette trato de hacerse la ofendida, pero al ver a Anthony ante si esperando su ultimo abrazo se lanzo a su cuello de llorando nuevo, este la abrazo con fuerza por largo rato. Al separarse, Anthony tomo sus manos y las beso dulcemente mientras decía

- Adiós ma petite soeur, recuerda que siempre te amare

Dio una última mirada a la casa y después de hacer una pequeña reverencia dio media vuelta y se alejo camino a la estación. Annette se refugió en los brazos de su padre. La que fue su familia por tantos años lo vio alejarse son el corazón partido pero con los mejores deseos.

Al oír la llamada del tren para comenzar el abordaje, Anthony caminó hacia él con lentitud. Sus piernas tiemblan, sus manos sudan y siente la camisa apretada. Una vez adentro, ya no hay marcha atrás…

Tan pronto como logra acomodarse en el rincón más apartado del vagón, sus recuerdos empiezan a amontonarse en su mente y por ocasiones le quitan el aliento. Candy está en la mayoría de ellos. Se acomoda mejor en su asiento y se deja llevar. Tan abstraído estaba, que no noto que algunas jovencitas del tren intentaban desesperadamente llamar su atención. Sin embargo, ninguna logro obtener tan siquiera una mirada de sus divinos ojos azules.

Su mente está en el pasado. Puede ver frente a sí, su jardín de rosas y su bella madre tendiéndole los brazos con una sonrisa. Ríe al recordar fragmentos de su infancia con sus primos y sus travesuras. Por último recuerda a Candy. Recuerda todos y cada uno de los momentos que paso con ella. Recuerda cada centímetro de su rostro, el profundo y luminosos verde de sus ojos, lo bella que era y lo hermosa que debía ser ahora… Recuerda como hace muchos años estaba frente al portal de las rosas y la vio por primera vez. Recordaba todo lo que sintió ese día al ver sus ojos verdes.

De pronto se vio imaginando su encuentro. Pensaba en que sucedería cuando la viera de nuevo y su cuerpo se estremecía. Veía como ambos corrían al verse y se fundían en los brazos del otro. Imaginaba como la llenaba de besos. Imaginaba como estaría con ella al fin después de tantos años y como nunca la dejaría ir de nuevo. Una gran sonrisa cubre su rostro. Al fin vencido por el cansancio cierra sus hermosos ojos y duerme plácidamente…

Candy está de pie ante él. Alrededor hay muchos árboles y flores. Ella esta bellamente vestida de blanco. Su cabello suelto le cubre los hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillan. Anthony se acerca a ella con lágrimas en los ojos y los brazos extendidos pero su rostro se vuelve duro y se aleja de él con rapidez. Él se detiene al ver su reacción y la mira confundido. Candy lo mira con los ojos llenos de desprecio y enojo. Anthony siente que esa mirada lo quema y trata de hablar pero no puede. Ella lo mira así por un rato y dice con voz ronca y grave:

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?...- su furia comienza a surgir y termina gritando- ¡ ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir después de tantos años y esperar que te quiera y llore por tu regreso?! ¡Te fuiste y me dejaste sola!- Anthony trata de acercarse pero sus pies están calvados al suelo- ¡Ahora ya te he olvidado y seguí adelante sin ti! ¡ya no te quiero, ya no te necesito! – Anthony logra moverse hacia ella pero esta se aleja de nuevo aun mas furica - ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡NO TE QUEIRO VER!- grita con desprecio y termina corriendo lejos de él por entre los árboles.

- ¡CANDY ESPERA!- logra hablar al fin pero de nuevo no se puede mover- ¡ESPERA, YO TE AMO!- gritaba Anthony mientras la veía alejarse- ¡Candy espera, yo te amo! ¡déjame explicarte! ¡espera, no te vayas, espera! ¡ yo te amo Candy… Candy… Candy…!

Anthony despierta sobresaltado y se encuentra en el vagón del tren, cubierto de sudor y con el corazón apunto de salírsele por la boca. Es de noche. Mira a su alrededor y ve que varios pasajeros lo miran con extrañeza. Decidió levantarse y caminar por el tren para despejarse. Sale del vagón y abre la puerta dejando entrar el aire frio de la noche. Deja que le dé de lleno en el rostro e intenta dejarse llevar pero el sueño que acaba de tener lo tortura al repetirse una y otra vez en su mente.

Toma el mango de la puerta mientras lo estruja con todas sus fuerzas transmitiéndole su dolor. El dolor que le causan las palabras de Candy. « ¿Qué tal si es cierto?» lo atormenta su mente « ¿qué tal si ya no me ama?, ¿qué tal si ya no me recuerda?, ¿Qué tal si ya no le importo?» le costaba respirar y lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. El viento frio lo refrescaba pero sentía un dolor que lo quemaba por dentro. « ¿Qué tal si ya no me ama?... ¿qué tal si ya no me ama?...» se repetía una y otra vez. Se le fueron las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Se quedo allí por un largo rato mientras sentía que el viento se llevaba su dolor.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaron a brotar con delicadeza y se asomaban por el horizonte. Estos dan con su rostro y se posan en él iluminándolo. De pronto mira a su alrededor y el recuerdo de la vez que cabalgo con Candy al amanecer inunda su mente. El recuerdo del día que le dio su cumpleaños y la dulce Candy. Le parece ver sus verdes ojos frente a él, mirándolo llenos amor y la gratitud. Entonces lo supo… no podía olvidarlo…

Sintió como los rayos de sol lo llenaban de paz y acariciaban su rostro. No podía olvidarlo, se repetía. Ella no era así, ella no era de las que olvidaban a la gente con facilidad. No podía olvidarlo. Se quedo allí hasta que el sol hubo terminado su acenso. No podía olvidarlo, ahora lo sabía. Regreso a su asiento de nuevo y pasó el resto del camino sumido en esa convicción y se la repetía constantemente como para no dejar que la dolorosa duda volviera a introducirse en su corazón.

Cuando Anthony pone los pies fuera de la estación siente que su cuerpo se estremece de nuevo y no puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de sus ojos con rapidez. Frente a sus ojos estaba su hogar, finalmente había vuelto, era su hogar, donde fue tan feliz una vez, donde paso su niñez. Reconocía cada árbol, cada camino, cada piedra, cada flor y cada aroma. No importaba el hecho de que los años lo hubieran cambiado. Él lo reconocía igual.

Una vez pasada la primera impresión, recuerda el objetivo de su viaje. Después de meditarlo decide que el lugar más probable en el que puede encontrar a Candy es en la mansión de los Andry, así que se encamina hacia allá. Recordando que no quería ser visto aun, decidió tomar el camino que llevaba a través del bosque.

Hacía muchos años que no caminaba por allí así que por supuesto fue difícil para el reconocer el camino correcto. Sobre todo porque sus nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo; sus manos sudaban, sentía la piel erizada, su corazón latía con violencia. Cada paso que daba le recordaba la distancia que se acortaba de su antigua vida: su casa, su madre, sus primos, Candy…

Sin embargo se obligo a sí mismo a controlarse y trato de disfrutar la caminata. Miro cada paisaje a su alrededor y sus recuerdos llenaban su mente. Poco a poco fue percibiendo un aroma que hizo que sus ojos comenzaran a llorar antes de que él lo notara… Era el aroma de sus rosas.

Corre hacia la dirección que le indican sus lágrimas, olvidado su miedo de ser descubierto. Siente como su corazón brinca con alegría dentro de él. Finalmente se detiene a pocos pasos del portal de las rosas. Ya no le queda aire en los pulmones pero él ni siquiera lo nota. Las lágrimas bañan su rostro. Frente a él están sus queridas y amadas rosas. Tantos años sin verlas, ni tocarlas; sin oler su aroma o sentirlas entre sus dedos. Recuerdos de su madre y de Candy llenan su mente.

Estira una mano temblorosa y da un paso para acercarse pero retrocede con rapidez. Un hombre alto, y algo mayor que él, está en el jardín. Cuidadosamente poda sus rosas y les pone abono. Debe ser el jardinero. « ¿Que habrá pasado con el señor Whitman?» se pregunta Anthony. Después de meditar por un momento, toma aire y avanza con paso vacilante. Al llegar al portal, el joven jardinero lo ve y se acerca.

- buenos días- dice Anthony nervioso esperando no ser reconocido

- buenos días joven- respondió el hombre con tono alegre

- disculpe pero… ¿trabaja usted para los Andry?- dijo un poco más tranquilo

- Si joven, desde hace algunos años.

- ¿qué le sucedió al señor Whitman?

- el señor Whitman murió hace unos años. Tuvo un infarto mientras trabajaba en este jardín- Anthony abrió los ojos sorprendido- tengo entendido que era muy querido para él.

- no puede ser…- dijo Anthony apenado y guardo silencio- discúlpeme de nuevo - siguió ya recuperado -¿está la familia Andry en casa?

- No joven. La señora Elroy, el joven Archibald y el señor William se encuentran fuera de casa, en Chicago.

- ¿Y dónde está la señorita Andry?- pregunto al notar que no mencionaba a Candy

- No sé de quién habla joven- respondió frunciendo el ceño confundido

- La señorita Andry- repitió Anthony- tiene cabello rubio y rizado, grandes ojos verdes y es muy pecosa

- Ahh… usted está hablando de la señorita Candy, -respondió con una sonrisa al recordarla- ha venido a menudo con el joven Archibald y el señor William, pero no se encuentra aquí - Anthony lo miraba muy confundido.

«A que se refiere con que Candy ha venido a menudo» pensó.

- Disculpe pero, -insistió- ¿donde se encuentra la señorita Candy?

- Creo que trabaja en el hospital de la cuidad, es enfermera.- al ver que Anthony no decía nada mas repuso con una sonrisa- Si no desea nada mas, le ruego me disculpe porque tengo que seguir trabajando

- No, gracias… - el hombre se iba a alejar pero Anthony en un impulso se apresuro a decir- en realidad si… podría entrar un momento y ver el jardín… es que soy un gran amante de las rosas.

Anthony se esforzó por mantenerle la mirada a pesar de sus mejillas sonrojadas. El jardinero lo miro con algo de desconfianza pero al ver sus ojos de suplica se compadeció

- De acuerdo; pero solo un momento joven- decía mientras abría el portón

Anthony entro algo vacilante. Las piernas le temblaban. Hacia tantos años que no estaba allí. Camino lentamente entre las rosas mientras las acariciaba a todas con delicadeza y dulzura. Su suavidad es como una medicina para su ánimo. Percibía su aroma de antaño. Era el mismo. Sus recuerdos comenzaron a aflorar. Le parece ver a su madre en cada esquina esperándolo con los brazos abiertos.

De pronto divisa una en especial que hace que su corazón de un vuelco y le quita el aliento. Corre hacia ella y cae de rodillas frente a ella. Percibe su aroma y le cuesta contener las lágrimas. Tiene miedo de tocarla pero finalmente desliza su dedo suavemente por un pétalo de la dulce Candy que tiene frente a sí, mientras los recuerdos llenan su mente. Recuerda de nuevo el amanecer en que se la regalo a Candy. Recuerda su rostro y sus ojos al verla. Su deseo de verla es cada vez mayor y siente que se le llena el cuerpo de adrenalina. Suavemente se limpia la lágrima que le corría por la mejilla y se inclina lentamente para besarla con cariño.

Se levanta y se despide de las demás rosas con la mirada mientras camina a su lado. Pronto llega a la entrada del portal donde el hombre lo espera. Anthony le sonríe agradecido y está a punto de irse cuando el otro lo toma del brazo. Anthony se vuelve y ve que este le tiende una hermosa rosa roja recién cortada. Anthony lo miro a los ojos por confirmación y al ver su sonrisa mira de nuevo la rosa. Algo vacilante la toma y lo mira de nuevo con ojos llenos de gratitud y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

hola a todas. muchisisisimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo importantes que son para mi. solo le s quería adelantar que el cap que sigue es muy emotivo así que preparen unos pañuelos cerca para cuando lo lean. de nuevo espero sus comentarios.


	7. ¡anthony esta muerto!

hola a todas! aquí esta uno de mis capítulos favoritos aunque muy tristes, para mi...

candy candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

Cap.7

"¡Anthony esta muerto!"

Habían varios hospitales en la cuidad. Anthony, sin perder tiempo pasó el resto del día recorriendo las calles abarrotadas de gente buscándolos. Mientras, se asombraba de que Candy hubiera decidido ser enfermera. A pesar de que se sentía orgulloso, al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse preocupado también. « ¿Qué le habría dicho la tía abuela cuando lo supo?» Pensaba.

Las horas pasaban. Anthony entraba en cada hospital y al salir pasaba las manos por sus cabellos frustrado. El sol avanzaba y cada vez era lo mismo. Siempre que preguntaba por ella parecía que nadie nunca la hubiera visto. Sin tan siquiera detenerse para comer siguió buscando. Las opciones se acaban. «No trabaja aquí joven», «no conocemos ninguna enfermera llamada Candice White Andry joven», «no hay ningún registro de que ella hubiera trabajado aquí joven», «lo lamento joven, debe buscar en otro hospital»… siempre le decían lo mismo.

Ya era de noche. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo. Se encontraba frente al último hospital de la ciudad. Estaba muy enojado por el exhaustivo día y rogo por que fuera este el correcto. Su mal humor, sin embargo, se disipo una vez que vio en el rostro de la joven recepcionista un gesto de reconocimiento. Ella sabía quien era. Inmediatamente el enojo y el cansancio fueron desplazados por temor, felicidad y preocupación.

La joven enfermera le dijo que ella estaba en medicina interna, pero que había oído hablar de ella. No sabía dónde se encontraba, así que le pidió a Anthony que esperase mientras ella iba a buscarla. Anthony sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Camino torpemente hasta una silla en la que se sentó y trato de tranquilizarse. «La encontré» se decía «la veré de nuevo».

Anthony empezó a mover la pierna ansioso, cada segundo era un tortura. Sus nervios lo estaban matando y la enfermera no regresaba. No sabiendo muy bien que hacer decidió recostarse en la silla y descansar un poco. A pesar de su fuerte ansiedad, su cansancio fue más fuerte y pronto, sin darse cuenta, cerró los ojos mientras veía el rostro de Candy en su mente.

Después de más de una hora, la enfermera regresa y encuentra a Anthony dormido en la silla. Por un momento lo admira, pero recuerda que tiene algo que decirle. Con cuidado se acerca y le sacude el brazo ligeramente para despertarlo. Anthony se despierta sobresaltado y busca a Candy con la mirada pero no ve a nadie más. Frente así solo está la joven enfermera así que la mira confundido.

- La señorita que usted busca- le dijo esta al ver su confusión- si es enfermera y trabajo aquí, pero fue transferida hace unos cuantos meses. Según lo que pude averiguar ahora se encuentra en un hospital de chicago. Aquí tiene el nombre del hospital y la dirección- termino tendiéndole un papel.

Anthony lo tomo sin poder evitar mostrar su decepción. La enfermera le sonrió tristemente y dijo que lamentaba no poder ayudarlo más. Anthony se esfuerza por recuperarse y le agradece de corazón mientras le dedica una hermosa y amable sonrisa. Sin pensarlo más sale del hospital y camina hacia la estación del tren de nuevo.

Una vez allí tomo el siguiente tren hacia chicago. Pronto se recupero de su decepción ya que ahora estaba seguro de donde estaba. Ni siquiera pensaba en el cansancio o en el hambre que debía tener. Solo pensaba en Candy. Mientras miraba por la ventana del tren pensaba en que pronto la vería. El olor de la rosa lo acompañaba y llenaba su corazón de alegría y esperanza. Durmió profundamente esa noche en el tren. Solo veía el rostro de Candy en sus sueños.

Al abrir sus ojos vio a una dulce ancianita que lo sacudía suavemente. Ya habían llegado.

- ¡Pobre muchacho! Debiste estar muy cansado si no te despertaste al escuchar el sonido del tren al llegar- dijo a través de una boca casi desdentada

- Tiene razón, no he dormido muy bien estos días pero gracias por despertarme- le respondió Anthony dulcemente

Al salir de la estación se detuvo un momento. El sol iluminaba cálidamente todo a su paso. Al igual que el día de ayer, lo invadió la nostalgia al ver la ciudad de chicago. A pesar de que había cambiado mucho a través de los años, era muy similar a la que recordaba, ya que esa ciudad que también fue su hogar alguna vez. Después de caminar un poco alrededor para ver cuántas cosas habían cambiado sintió mucha hambre. Pensó que no quería ver a Candy y que el sonido de su estomago interrumpiera su conversación, así que se detuvo para comer. Al salir de nuevo ya el sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo. Sin esperar más, saco de su bolsillo el papel que le diera la enfermera y miro la dirección con atención. A pesar de que su ansiedad comenzaba a crecer de nuevo se encaminó hacia el hospital con paso firme y no tardo mucho en dar con él.

Se detuvo frente al hospital al llegar. Se apoyo en una pared por un momento al sentir como las piernas le temblaban, y podía ver que le faltaba el aire. El momento que había esperado por años estaba aquí frente a él. De pronto el sueño que tuvo en el tren vino a su mente pero el sacudió la cabeza con violencia para sacarlo de allí. Saco la rosa que le diera el jardinero de su bolsillo. Aun estaba tan hermosa como cuando se la dio. La acaricio con cariño mientras recordaba que Candy no podía olvidarlo.

Lleno sus pulmones de aire y camino con decisión hasta entrar en el hospital. Llego a la recepción y la enfermera sonrió pícaramente al ver un joven tan atractivo, pero Anthony fue directo al grano y le pregunto por Candy. Esta se detuvo un momento a pensar porque definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Consulto con unas hojas que tenía y al fin le dijo que Candy estaba en su hora de almuerzo. Anthony le pidió que la llamara pero ella le dijo que no era posible, si quería verla tendría que venir en la tarde en el horario de visitas o venir en su día libre.

Anthony, frustrado estuvo a punto de irse pero en cambio le rogo a la enfermera que lo dejara verla. Ella se mantuvo firme porque podía tener problemas si accedia a sus deseos; pero Anthony insistió tanto que la joven enfermera no pudo resistirse a sus hermosos ojos azules que le suplicaban con ansiedad. Finalmente se levanto y hablo con varias enfermeras, luego volvió y le dijo a Anthony que Candy se encontraba en el jardín, luego le señalo el camino que debía seguir para encontrar la puerta trasera por la cual salir sin ser visto y por ultimo le dijo que si lo descubrían no dijera quien lo había dejado entrar. Anthony se emociono tanto que le beso la mano y se encamino con sigilo hacia donde ella le indicase.

Cada paso que daba hacia que su ansiedad aumentara de nuevo. Pensaba: «la reconoceré» «me reconocerá»; después de todo la imagen que tenia de ella era la de una niña, y él había cambiado mucho al convertirse en hombre. Estas dudas lo ponían sumamente nervioso mientras salía al jardín.

La luz le dio en el rostro y no lo dejo ver por un momento. Después de dar unos cuantos pasos más vio que, en efecto, estaba en un jardín muy amplio pero muy descuidado. Casi no había nada vivo allí, solo unos cuantos arboles de gran tamaño en el fondo. Había muchas enfermeras con pacientes alrededor. Se dirigió a una enfermera que lo miraba anonadada por su belleza y le pregunto por Candy; sin embargo a esta le costó comprender lo que decía ya que tampoco se lo esperaba. Al final le indico con el dedo que Candy se encontraba por un árbol muy grande en el rincón más alejado del jardín. Anthony le agradeció y se alejo sin dar más explicaciones.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol pero sus piernas comenzaron a temblar de nuevo. Anthony apretaba el tallo de la rosa impaciente sin darse cuenta de que se había clavado un espina. Su corazón latía con violencia y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Diviso a alguien sentado en las raíces del árbol a la distancia y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Sentía sus manos sudorosas. Percibía el aroma de la rosa que le llegaba al alma.

Se acercó con ansiedad y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos. Su corazón dejo de latir y sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Unas finas y pequeñas lágrimas desfilaron por sus mejillas sin poder detenerlas. Sintió que una paz y una felicidad sin medidas lo embriagaban.

Candy estaba sentada en el suelo con el tronco del árbol como respaldar. Tenía una carta en sus manos que leía con paciencia y tranquilidad mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa, ajena al mundo que la rodeaba. Anthony miraba embelecido a la bella mujer que tenía en frente. Miraba su esbelta figura y sentía como sus manos temblaban. Miraba sus bellos rizos caer sueltos sobre sus hombros y eran mecidos por el viento. Miraba su hermoso rostro y sus encantadores labios que hacían los suyos temblar. Miraba esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda ser iluminados por los radiantes rayos de sol que le quitaban el aliento. Vio su uniforme blanco y recordó todas y cada una de las veces que soñó con ella vestida de novia mientras se casaban. Era la mujer más espectacular y preciosa que había visto. Era más hermosa de lo que había imaginado. Ansiaba correr a ella y abrazarla y basarla pero esta clavado al suelo. No podía moverse por miedo a que fuera un sueño y no quería despertar. Sentía como sus sentimientos afloraban a borbotones y le quitaban la respiración.

Candy termino su carta. La guardo cuidadosamente en su sobre y levantó la vista sonriente. Sin embargo sintió una cuchillada en el corazón y su sonrisa se borro de inmediato, solo su mirada se quedo fija en hombre que tenia frente a ella. Se levanto muy lentamente mientras lo miraba confusa y aterrada. Sería un sueño, sería una visión, se estaría volviendo loca.

Al mirar con detenimiento sus ojos pensaba « ¿quién es este hombre que… se parece tanto… a… a… ¡a Anthony!?» dejo caer la carta; levanto una mano y se la llevo a la boca mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. «Es Anthony» pensó pero de pronto el recuerdo de su muerte se reprodujo en su mente con avidez haciéndola desviar la mirada mientras sus ojos derramaban mas lagrimas. «¡ANTHONY ESTA MUERTO!… ¡no puede ser él!… ¡Anthony está muerto!… ¡YO LO VI MORIR!…» se repetía en su mente. El recuerdo se repetía de nuevo con más fuerza y Candy se tapo los oídos para huir del sonido del caballo relinchar agonizante. «¡Está muerto!… ¡yo lo vi morir!…» se repetía mientras lloraba y decía

- ¡NO… NO…NO… NO PUEDE SER… NO PUEDE SER… NO!

Anthony, que al principio creyó que lloraba de felicidad, al verla en ese estado se dio cuenta de que algo estába mal y se acercó sumamente preocupado. Candy al ver lo que hacia se asusto mucho. «¡ÉL NO ES ANTHONY!... ¡él murió!... ¡él no es Anthony!» retrocedió con rapidez mientras gritaba

- ¡NO TE ACERQUES! , aléjate de mí, ¡no te acerques!- dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y pavor.

Anthony se detuvo. Sintió que un cuchillo de hielo le arrancaba el corazón. Dejo caer la rosa de sus manos. Le faltaba el aire. Su peor pesadilla se estaba materializando frente a sus ojos. Las lágrimas lo segaban. Apretaba los puños ya que el dolor le parecía insoportable y dijo casi en un susurro

- Candy…

Esta se estremeció al escuchar su voz igual a la de Anthony. Le dolía la cabeza

- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!...- grita sobresaltada- no… ¡no puede ser!… ¡no puede ser!- repetía mirando alrededor como si quisiera buscar una manera hacerlo desaparecer

- Soy Anthony… ¿me recuerdas?...- le respondió el chico entre sollozos

Candy se estremece de nuevo al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre y siente que el pecho le duele tanto que no la deja respirar. Retrocede de nuevo mientras dice

- ¡NO!... no… ¡TÚ NO ERES ANTHONY!- gritaba sosteniéndose el pecho -¡No puede ser!... no… no… ¡tú no eres Anthony! – sigue retrocediendo pero tropieza con un rama y cae de espaldas al suelo mientras llora

Anthony corre hacia ella al verla caer. Candy trata de gatear lejos de él, pero cae de bruces de nuevo.

- ¡Candy!… ¡ ¿qué te sucede? !... ¡SOY YO!…- dice hincándose frente a ella- ¡SOY ANTHONY!

- ¡No… no puede ser!

Candy grita de nuevo trata de buscar una salida pero está atrapada por él y el suelo. Trata de huir de su mirada, sus ojos. Sin poder retener más esas palabras que la queman por dentro las deja salir con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡ANTHONY MURIÓ!

Este quedo petrificado frente a ella

- ¡ÉL MURIO! ¡YO LO VI MORIR! - gritaba mientras sentía su corazón desgarrarse en mil pedazos.- ¡TÚ NO PUEDES SER ÉL! ¡ANTHONY MURIO… YO LO VI MORIR…!

Al gritar esto último puso un brazo en el suelo para apoyarse ya que se sentía débil. Estaba exhausta de gritar y llorar. Se sentía mareada, tenia nauseas, le dolía la cabeza, todo daba vueltas. A pesar de esto aun miraba ese hombre frente ella. Aun veía que la miraba con esos ojos azules llenos de dolor, confusión, sorpresa y preocupación. Era igual a Anthony, eran sus mismos ojos pero no, no podía ser él, no era él. Solo podía ver el recuerdo de Anthony morir una y otra vez en su mente y ver los profundos y bellos ojos azules de ese hombre clavados en los suyos. Puso el otro brazo en el suelo y justo antes de que sus fuerzas la dejaran caer sintió que el hombre la tomaba en sus brazos con amor y delicadeza y su cuerpo se estremeció. Sentía la tibieza de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y le parecía recordar esa sensación antes. Todo daba vueltas y no podía distinguir nada. Todo se ponía obscuro pero no podía dejar de ver esos ojos, esos ojos tan bellos y tan azules que la miraban con amor y preocupación. Todo se obscureció más y más hasta que ya no logro ver nada…

* * *

que le pareció? y quiero saber, si se encontrar con alguien que creían muerto desde hace muchos años como reaccionarían?


	8. ¡No lo quiero ver!

gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones. espero que les siga gustando y escucho cualquier sugerencia.

* * *

Cap.8

"¡No lo quiero ver!"

Anthony se queda inmóvil mientras sostiene a Candy con sus fornidos brazos. Siente que su interior se destroza y se estruja con violencia. Le cuesta respirar y no puede dejar de llorar. Se siente tan mal que quisiera morir de verdad. « ¡Muerto…!» se decía « ¡Candy cree que estoy… muerto…!», « ¡todos estos años Candy ha creído que estoy… muerto!». Le duele el pecho y la garganta. « ¡Muerto!... ¡muerto!... ¡muerto!...» siente un golpe en su pecho cada vez que se repite la palabra. Recuerda el pasado encuentro y siente como la mirada de terror de Candy lo quema por dentro.

La mira y ve su hermosísimo rostro, ahora completamente pacifico y cubierto de lagrimas. Con su mano acaricia suavemente su terso rostro mientras siente la calidez de este. Con cariño y ternura seca las lagrimas que lo cubren. Es tan hermosa y la tiene tan cerca. Ve sus labios y siente como su cuerpo se estremece ante la proximidad de estos. Lentamente pasa sus dedos por estos percibiendo su suavidad. Siente tanto dolor al pensar que esa bella criatura le tiene tanto terror. Se inclina levemente y besa su frente con inmensa dulzura. Había soñado con hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo pero no es lo mismo considerando el estado de las cosas.

Anthony se sobresalta al escuchar unas voces y pasos que se acercan. Frente a él se detienen varias enfermeras que creyeron escuchar a alguien gritar y corrieron en su ayuda. Atónitas, se asustan al ver a Candy inconsciente en los brazos del joven y se acercan a ella. Anthony les indica que se sobresalto mucho al verlo y se desmayo de la impresión, pero no dio más explicaciones. Las enfermeras se miraron pero no quisieron hacer más preguntas por que aun se veían las lágrimas en los ojos de Anthony.

Anthony se levanto con Candy en brazos y siguió a las enfermeras que le indicaron el camino de nuevo hacia el hospital. Una vez adentro lo dirigieron a las habitaciones de las enfermeras y se detuvieron frente a la de Candy. Anthony entro algo vacilante y la dejo con cuidado en la cama. La enfermera que le indicase donde estaba Candy; se quedo con ella e hicieron salir a Anthony. Sin embargo este insistió en quedarse hasta que ella despertara. Las enfermeras le explicaron que eso no era posible y le dijeron que podía volver después pero él se rehusó. El alboroto había sido tal que; un anciano de pelo blanco y gruesos anteojos, cubierto por una gran bata blanca; salió de una habitación cercana.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?- pregunto al ver a Anthony y a las demás enfermeras a su alrededor

- Disculpe doctor – dijo una- es que este joven insiste en quedarse aquí hasta que la enfermera Candice este… dispuesta, para verlo.

- Ya le dijimos que no puede quedarse pero no nos escucha- agrego otra

- Escúcheme bien joven- le dijo el anciano dirigiéndose a Anthony- no tengo idea de lo que paso y no quiero saberlo. Solo le ruego que se marche porque: 1° esta perturbando la paz de los pacientes, 2° no sé como lo logro pero usted no puede estar aquí adentro sin una autorización y 3° sea lo que sea que le sucediera con la señorita Candice, es un problema entre ustedes que deben resolver fuera de aquí. Por lo tanto, le repito de nuevo que tiene que marcharse o me veré obligado a llamar a la policía.

Anthony trato de defenderse pero no pudo contra los argumentos del doctor y no tuvo más remedio que marcharse del hospital lejos de Candy. Ya en la calle Anthony caminaba por inercia y sin rumbo. Su enojo al ser sacado del hospital pronto de desvaneció y dejo tras de sí el latente dolor de su tan esperado encuentro con su amada Candy.

«Muerto… muerto… muerto» seguía repitiéndose. No veía nada, no oía nada, no sentía nada a su alrededor. Solo pensaba en Candy. Solo pensaba en que para ella estaba muerto. Podía sentirla en sus brazos de nuevo. Podía sentir sus labios en sus dedos. Podía sentir la calidez de su frente al besarla. Le dolía y se estremecía ante esas sensaciones. Veía en su mente el rostro desfigurado de Candy que mostraba profundo dolor, terror y contradicción. Era una imagen terrible que quería olvidar. Todo esto era aún peor que su pesadilla de que lo olvidara. Era aun peor que lo creyera muerto. Era aun peor que creyera haberlo visto morir.

Después de mucho torturarse empezó a buscarle sentido a la situación. Debía de haber una explicación. Empezó a escudriñar sus recuerdos en busca de una respuesta. Recordó la cacería; recordó el caballo blanco en el que cabalgaba; recordó la trampa que hizo al caballo asustarse; recordó como cayó del caballo. Recordó el dolor que sintió al impactar su cuerpo contra el suelo y recordó el terrible grito de Candy llamándolo por su nombre. Definitivamente, Candy lo vio caer y quedar inconsciente. Recordó que cuando despertó, ella estaba inconsciente a su lado; recordó que él fue por ayuda.

Se detuvo un momento y tomo aire. Eso significaba que Candy no lo vio despertarse; no lo vio ir por ayuda; no lo vio vivo después de la caída. De pronto recordó que Annette le había contado que cuando su padre lo hallo le quito su traje de montar. Lo más probable fue que lo encontraran después y al no encontrar su cuerpo cerca, ni saber nada de él por tantos años… era… era obvio que lo dieran por muerto…

Sentía que le costaba respirar y se detuvo un momento. Ahora que lo veía de esa manera era todo tan… natural. Era obvio que Candy lo creyera muerto. Y no solo Candy sino toda su familia: Archie, Stear, Eliza, Neil, la tía abuela, el tío abuelo William y todos lo demás debían creerlo muerto también. A pesar de ser lo más lógico del mundo aun le costaba creerlo. Nunca, durante todos sus años lejos de ellos, nunca tan siquiera se le había ocurrido que su familia lo diera por muerto.

Después de caminar por varias horas más, sin rumbo, mientras trataba de hacer creer a su mente que estaba muerto para el mundo, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Miro las estrellas por largo rato recordando la primera noche que pasó en Francia y recordó como decidió esa noche que sería feliz en su nuevo hogar y lo fue. Ahora de nuevo, debía tomar una decisión, debía enfrentar esa nueva prueba que le ponía la vida enfrente. De todas formas: había logrado sobrevivir una guerra mundial; había logrado sobrevivir la vida en un país extraño; había logrado sobrevivir a una muerte segura después del accidente; y ahora debía sobrevivir a la muerte de nuevo.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, con la luna y las estrellas como testigos, se dijo a si mismo «ahora estas de nuevo en tu hogar, y más te vale ser feliz y comportarte como mejor puedas hacerlo», «perseveraste durante años en Francia para volver a Candy y ahora perseveraras de nuevo por el tiempo que sea necesario para que ella vuelva a ti». Con esta nueva convicción y con el corazón más tranquilo se dedico a buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Logro encontrar un pequeño apartamento, y comió algo antes de irse a dormir sin embargo no le fue posible. A pesar de que ya se hallaba más tranquilo con su nueva resolución no podía evitar que en su mente se reprodujera de nuevo el encuentro con Candy una y otra vez. Recordarla gritarle que se alejara de ella y no se le acercara, era un tortura. Recordarla gritarle, desecha de dolor, que estaba muerto y que ella lo vio morir era aun peor. Lo que más le dolía fue pensar que ese momento que él tanto espero, y que lo hizo tan feliz en un principio… fue tan traumático y doloroso para ella.

Candy abre sus ojos lentamente, le duele la cabeza y el cuerpo. Se incorpora en la cama y mira a su alrededor. Está en su habitación. Esta algo confusa, ya que no recuerda como llego allí. Lo único que logra ver en su mente son imágenes de la horrible pesadilla que tuvo. Se estremece de solo recordar a ese hombre que se parecía tanto a Anthony. «Por suerte fue solo una pesadilla» se dice a si misma pero no puede evitar el sentir una extraña sensación en su cuerpo al recordarse en los brazos de ese hombre, es casi como si pudiera sentir su mano cálida en su rostro. Sacude su cabeza intentando borrar la pesadilla de su mente. Se levanta y mira por la ventana. Es un día esplendido. Se viste con rapidez y sale de su habitación con tranquilidad. Frente a ella se encuentra con otra enfermara que venía verla. Esta última suspiro aliviada al ver que estaba bien y lista para trabajar y sin poder evitarlo la abrazo. Luego, cambiando de humor repentinamente, le reclamo que la asustara tanto el día anterior al desmayarse de esa manera tan horrible. Candy, que ya se hallaba de por si confundida, la miro completamente azorada.

- ¡¿De qué rayos estás hablando Jenny?! ¿a qué te refieres con ayer?- se detuvo un momento para intentar recordar- ¡lo único que yo recuerdo es que tuve una pesadilla terrible!

- ¡¿pesadilla?!

- Sí, –dijo Candy- con un joven que vino a verme y que extrañamente se parecía mucho a…-se detuvo un momento y se aclaro la garganta- a alguien que fue muy querido para mí pero murió hace muchos años…- termino de decir con voz ronca y triste mientras su corazón se retorcía.

- ¡Ahora entiendo!- respondió Jenny sin notar la tristeza de Candy- ¡con que fue esa la razón por la que ayer te desmayaste al verlo! ¡ahora tiene sentido! Bien le decía yo a Camile que tú no eras una debilucha que se desmayaría por cualquier cosa. No, tu no eras así, pero ninguna sabia la razón de lo que paso y el no dijo mucho…- decía la chica hablando rápidamente ignorando la confusión de Candy

- ¡Jenny! ¡Jenny! ¡detente!- le interrumpió Candy- ¡por favor explícame a que te refieres porque no te entiendo!

Jenny miro a su alrededor y la tomaba del brazo para hacerla caminar por el pasillo junto con ella para que no las escucharan.

- Candy ¿no lo ves?, no fue un sueño- le decía palpando su mano- ayer al medio día vino un chico sumamente apuesto de unos profundos ojos azules. –bajo la voz aun mas- creo que Katherine fue la que lo dejo entrar pero no se lo digas a nadie -volvió a su tono normal- el punto es que estaba en el jardín y de pronto se me acerco y me pregunto por ti -rio levemente recordando sus ojos e ignorando el semblante asustado de Candy.- yo estaba tan distraída viendo sus ojos, que casi ni le entendí lo que trataba de decirme. Al fin logre concentrarme y le indique dónde estabas y él fue a buscarte. Si lo hubieras visto, tenía una rosa en la mano y una sonrisa… ahhhh… fue tan romántico…

Jenny unió las manos mientras sonreía ampliamaente al decir la última frase y Candy se llevo una mano a la boca al comprender que todo había pasado en realidad y el doloroso encuentro comenzó a reproducirse en su mente.

- después de un rato, – continuo Jenny pensando que él ademán de Candy era de emoción- a mí, Betty y Camile; nos pareció oírte gritar a sí que corrimos a buscarte. Cuando llegamos vimos como el joven te sostenía en brazos, parecía muy obvio que te habías desmayado. Él todavía no nos había visto y ¡te dio un beso en la frente con extrema ternura! -decía Jenny emocionadísima, más bien para ella que para Candy, que la miraba atónita- cuando nos volteo a ver, ¡vi que estaba llorando…!- dijo con una sonrisa triste- nos dijo que te desmayaste de la impresión, pero no nos dio muchas explicaciones y yo lo vi tan… preocupado que no quise insistir.

Candy estaba pálida, luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos, y camina solo porque Jenny la halaba con fuerza del brazo. Esta última estaba tan sumida en su historia y lo romántico de esta que ni se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amiga

- luego -seguía- él te trajo en brazos hasta tu habitación donde yo me quede contigo; pero supe por otras enfermeras que no quería irse hasta que despertaras. Tuvo que venir el doctor James para hablar con él y logro convencerlo de que se fuera… ohhh Candy… fue tan romántico… es una lástima que estuvieras inconsciente sino… Candy ¿qué te pasa? ¿por qué estas tan pálida?- dijo volviéndose finalmente a ver a Candy que la miraba totalmente lívida y atónita- Candy ¿qué te sucede? –repitió al no tener respuesta y rápidamente reviso la temperatura de Candy- tú no estás bien todavía. Ven tienes que recostarte.- dijo llevándola de nuevo a su cuarto

Candy se sentía muy mal en realidad, pero rehusó ir a descansar. Insistió en que debía trabajar y poniendo la mejor cara que pudo, soltó el brazo de Jenny y se fue a hacer su ronda. Sin embargo, no logro concentrarse en todo el día. Se sentía débil y confundida. Le costaba creer que ese chico que vio el día anterior fuera real. Era tan similar a Anthony. Tenía su figura; su rostro; sus manos; sus labios; su voz; sus ojos...

Candy se estremecía al pensar en estos últimos… sentía que un escalofrió le cruzaba el cuerpo al recordar sus insondables y hermosísimos ojos azules sobre ella. Eran iguales. Era igual a Anthony. « ¡Pero no es Anthony!» le decía una vocecita de repente. Las dudas la abrumaban. ¿Quién era ese joven?, ¿Cómo sabia de ella?, ¿Cómo sabia de Anthony?, ¿Por qué eran tan parecidos?, ¿Cómo la encontró?, ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, ¿Por qué se preocupo tanto por ella cuando se desmayo?, ¿Por qué la beso en la frente cuando creía que nadie lo veía? Esta última pregunta era la que más la intrigaba. Incluso le parecía recordar en su sueño el sentir sus suaves labios sobre su frente y se sobrecogía al recordar esa sensación.

A pesar de que estos pensamientos la abruman, sin poderlo evitar, se suman a estos sus bellos recuerdos de Anthony. Le parecía verlo frente a ella en el portal de las rosas el día que lo conoció y siente que una lagrima lucha por salir. Recuerda la vez que cabalgaron juntos en el atardecer; recuerda el día que pasaron en el pueblo; recuerda cuando subieron al campanario; recuerda su primer baile juntos…

Recuerda el día de la cacería, y recuerda el momento en que vio a Anthony caer del caballo y morir. Candy se detiene y se sujeta la cabeza, le duele el pecho y la garganta. Lucha por no llorar, intenta pensar en otra cosa pero los recuerdos la invaden. Recuerda el amanecer en que le regalo la dulce Candy; recuerda a Anthony en el desierto tocando la gaita para ella con Stear y Archie. « ¡Archie!, ¡¿Dónde deje la carta de Archie?!» piensa de repente.

Candy corre al jardín y encuentra la carta de Archie entre las raíces del árbol donde la había dejado. El cielo muestra un bello atardecer. Mira hacia el frente y ve otra cosa que la hace temblar. Una gran rosa roja esta en el suelo frente a ella. Candy camina hacia la rosa y la toma con delicadeza. Siente una extraña sensación al hacerlo y le parece sentir la mano del chico de los ojos azules sobre la suya. Mira alrededor y recuerda lo que paso. Le duele la cabeza de nuevo. Acerca la rosa a su rostro y percibe su aroma. Se estremece al recordarlo. Le parece verse de nuevo con el rostro cubierto de tierra y Anthony frente a ella en el portal de las rosas. Él se acerca a ella y le dice: «eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, pequeña pecosa». Candy presiona la rosa contra su pecho mientras rompe a llorar y cae de rodillas al suelo. Llora por largo rato antes de que logre calmarse.

Tomando la carta de Archie lee de nuevo las últimas líneas.

«_De nuevo, disculpa que me asuntara de repente, y por tanto tiempo, dejándote sola con el tío Albert. Pero ten por seguro que cuando tenga todo preparado para anunciar mi compromiso con Annie volveré a chicago para verte y animarte. Hasta entonces. _

_Pd: Annie te manda saludos y espera que le escribas pronto._»

Secando las lagrimas de su rostro Candy piensa mientras camina de nuevo al hospital «ojala hubieras estado aquí Archie, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?». El atardecer ha llegado casi a su fin dejando a la rosa roja sumida en la oscuridad de la noche entre las raíces del gran árbol.

Candy mira la luna desde su habitación mientras vuelca su corazón al escribirle las cosas tan dolorosas que le están pasando a sus dos grandes amigas: Annie y Patty.

Anthony también había tenido un día muy duro. Debido al fatigoso y duro viaje, que había hecho desde New york hasta Lakewood, y luego a Chicago además del terrible encuentro con Candy y las numerosas pesadillas que tuvo con esta, su cuerpo se rindió debido al agotamiento y quedo profundamente dormido hasta que el hambre lo obligo a despertar. Se sentía muy débil y le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó sobre la cama y suspira mientras pasa sus manos por su rostro hasta perderse en su cabello. Se levanta y mira por la ventana. Ya es más de medio día. Algo abatido decide salir y busca una cafetería en la cual saciar su hambre. Mientras come piensa en lo que hará respecto a Candy.

Debe convencerla de que está vivo. No será nada fácil ya que ella cree haberlo visto morir y esto le ha causado un terrible trauma por lo que es obvio que se muestre incrédula. Puede que le tome algún tiempo. Debe tener paciencia y permanecer cerca de ella. Debe hablarle para convencerla pero hoy no podrá verla, ya que no le permitirán entrar al hospital de nuevo. Está concentrado en estos pensamientos cuando le llega la cuenta de la comida. Al pagarla se da cuenta de que le queda poco dinero y no lo suficiente para subsistir por días. Debe buscar trabajo para mantenerse.

Mira hacia a fuera. Ya es tarde, debe encontrar un trabajo antes de que obscurezca. Sale de la cafetería y pasa el resto de la tarde buscando un trabajo. Por suerte logra encontrar uno, que le dejara tiempo suficiente para ir a ver a Candy además de 2 días libres. Por suerte para él la paga, aunque era poca, era más que suficiente. Después de años de no tener nada, ni siquiera para comer en varias ocasiones, ahora se las arreglaba con muy poco.

Ya era de noche cuando volvió a su apartamento. Estaba algo deprimido pero intento animarse cantando canciones francés que le hacían recordar sus buenos años en el circo y recordando a su petite soeur sintió la necesidad de hablar con ella y contarle lo que sucedió así que se acostó muy tarde esa noche escribiéndole una larga carta. Al terminar se sentía renovado. Se tiro en la cama y durmió plácidamente soñando con Francia, el circo "Imaginer", Monsieur Antón, "su familia" y su petite soeur.

Candy se levanto aliviada de haberles escrito a sus amigas aunque algo triste de no tenerlas a su lado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro alejo la tristeza de su mente y se levanto. Mientras se vestía pensaba en el lindo sueño que había tenido con Anthony pero se estremeció al recordar también al joven que se le parecía. Estaba a punto de salír cuando Jenny entro atropelladamente en la habitación.

- ¡CANDY! ¡CANDY! ¡ES TAN ROMANTICO! - gritaba emocionada juntando las manos- ¡ ¿a que no sabes quién está afuera en la entrada del hospital esperándote?! ¡Es tan atractivo!, ¡tienes una suerte amiga!- decía casi sin respirar de la emoción.

A Candy le costó un poco entender los disparatados gritos de su amiga pero no tenía idea de quién sería que está hablando, sin embargo al escuchar que era muy atractivo, una idea fugaz cruzo por su mente y corrió muerta de felicidad a la ventana. Recorrió con la mirada a todo alrededor esperando ver una larga melena obscura. Sin embargo sintió un golpe en el estomago al ver una cabellera rubia en cambio. Palideció de repente y las manos le temblaban.

- ¡Candy, ¿lo ves?! ¡Es el chico que vino a verte hace unos días, cuando te desmayaste! ¿recuerdas?- gritaba Jenny eufórica detrás de Candy sin ver su rostro lívido.

- Es él…- susurro Candy temerosa

Estaba allí petrificada, viendo su rostro hermoso y dulce. Vio sus sublimes ojos azules. Por un segundo se sintió hipnotizada por ellos. « ¡Se parece tanto!...» pensó de repente; «¡Pero no es él!» le respondió una voz. Rápidamente aparto la vista y con renovada fuerza salió de la habitación. Jenny asombrada la siguió y se sorprendió al ver que Candy caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo pero en vez de estar contenta estaba sombría.

- ¡Candy! ¡¿no iras afuera a hablar con él?!- decía Jenny halándola del brazo para llamar su atención

- No Jenny, no voy a ir. No quiero verlo - dijo Candy dulcemente pero con un dejo de frialdad mientras seguía caminando sin detenerse.

- ¡Pero Candy!, ¡está aquí por ti!- insistía muy confundida por su reacción- ¡vino desde muy temprano a verte! yo lo reconocí así que salí y él me pregunto por ti- dijo logrando al fin que Candy se detuviera- yo lo dije que esperara afuera y que yo te avisaría para que salieras.

- Pues… pues… ¡no debiste hacerlo Jenny!- dijo Candy algo enojada- ¡debiste consultarme primero!- Jenny la miraba afligida así que Candy dulcifico su expresión y dijo más tranquila- no te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo, no lo sabías. Si quieres sal y dile… que no lo quiero ver...- Jenny la mira asombrada y Candy dice- y si no quieres no lo hagas, tarde o temprano se tendrá que ir…

- ¡Pero Candy!, ¡ ¿Por qué?! - Jenny estaba estupefacta

- Jenny… ¡no lo quiero ver… porque…!- decía mientras sentía que su garganta se estrujaba- ¡porque no tenía derecho a burlarse de manera tan atroz de la memoria de Anthony! ¡no tenía derecho a burlarse así de mi sufrimiento!- Jenny la miraba confundida- ¡el abrió una profunda herida en mi corazón que había logrado cerrar después de muchos años…!- dejo escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas- ¡y ahora…! ¡ahora duele como la primera vez…!- Jenny se sentía terrible de verla así y la abrazo con fuerza.

- Está bien Candy, no llores más. No insistiré. Por favor perdóname- la abrazo por un momento más y Candy se tranquilizo. Jenny la soltó para que fuera a trabajar y ella salió del hospital.

Anthony sintió una patada en el estomago cuando escucho que Candy no quería verlo. Le apretaba la garganta. Desesperado intento convencer a Jenny de que lo dejara entrar para hablar con ella. Se veía tan angustiado que esta de verdad estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero al recordar las palabras de Candy se mantuvo firme y decidida a evitarle más sufrimientos.

Después de mucho discutir y de que Jenny casi flaqueara ante sus bellos ojos azules, Anthony suspiro resignado. Después, con el semblante serio, dijo que no se movería de allí hasta que Candy decidiera salir a verlo. Jenny intento convencerlo de que se fuera pero no lo logro. Allí se quedo Anthony todo el día, sentado en la entrada del hospital, sin moverse…

* * *

que tal ahora? se que muchas pensaran que candy es una cabeza dura pero ese es un rasgo de su personalidad y no quise perderlo ademas de lo que hablamos sobre como nos comportaríamos si estuviéramos en su situación. a mi me daría algo de miedo salir a verlo también, a ustedes no?


	9. Candy, estoy vivo…

aquí les dejo el cap que sigue. espero que las haga tan felices como a mi me hizo el escribirlo.

* * *

Cap. 9

"Candy, estoy vivo…"

Anthony camina por las calles. Es muy temprano aun, así que hay pocas personas. Camina lentamente y algo desganado porque tuvo una mala noche. Finalmente llega a su destino. Mira hacia dentro un momento pero al no ver a nadie, camina a su lugar favorito y se sienta justo en la entrada del hospital. Deja que su mente se pierda en sus recuerdos y cierra los ojos.

Tenía semanas de estar haciendo lo mismo. Los días pasaban y todo seguía igual. Anthony iba al hospital cada vez que salía del trabajo y durante sus días libres. Siempre se quedaba ahí hasta que era tarde en la noche y debía volver.

Esto, por supuesto, llamo la atención de muchas enfermeras y doctores que terminaban entablando conversaciones con él. Al cabo de unos días ya era conocido por la mayor parte del personal del hospital. Todos sabían la historia. Anthony les contaba que estaba allí esperando a Candy. Siempre hubo quienes lo desanimaron y otros hacían lo contrario. Katherine era una de sus más fieles oyentes cuando tenía un rato libre pero nunca le dio esperanzas de que Candy saliera.

Mientras Anthony esperaba cada día, -cuando estaba solo- se entretenía cantando en voz baja canciones francesas, y viendo una y otra vez la pequeña moneda que siempre tenía con él. Siempre estaba sumido en sus recuerdos. La mayoría de veces eran diferentes y sobre las personas importantes de su vida.

A veces recordaba el aroma de sus rosas y se sentía mal de haber dejado la rosa roja en el jardín del hospital, pero soñaba con que Candy la hubiera recogido, aunque dada su reacción lo dudaba.

Esos días, eran para esta era un martirio. Cada mañana al despertar se asomaba por la ventana a ver al sol y él estaba ahí. Cada vez que pasaba cerca de una ventana lo veía sentado en la entrada del hospital. Cada vez que salía al jardín le parecía escuchar el murmullo de su voz cantando en francés. Cada vez que se iba a dormir y se acercaba a ver la luna ahí estaba él contemplándola también mientras la luz de esta iluminaba su bello rostro.

Cada vez que lo veía sentía un golpe en el estómago. Cada vez que oía su voz sentía un escalofrió que le corría el cuerpo. Cada vez que escuchaba como sus compañeras alababan su belleza se odiaba a si misma al darse cuenta de que le molestaba que hablaran de él, aunque… «No es que este celosa…» se decía a si misma «es solo que no me gusta oír hablar de él y de sus hermosos ojos a cada segundo». Por último, lo que más odiaba, era que por las noches soñaba con él y le parecía sentir sus brazos alrededor de ella y sus suaves labios sobre su frente.

El papel no le rendía para contar todo lo que sentía a sus amigas. De vez en cuando sentía que no aguantaba más y lograba escaparse por la puerta trasera para ver a Albert durante los escasos minutos en que este podía, pero no tenía el valor de contarle.

Se sentía deprimida al ver que siempre estaba en su mente. Siempre estaba distraída y no estaba durmiendo bien. Incluso a veces se pescaba a si misma admirándolo por la ventana, perdida en sus ojos. La gota que derramo fue cuando un paciente del hospital le reclamo descaradamente "lo mala" y "desconsiderada" que era ella al dejarlo ahí afuera esperando por tanto tiempo. Así que, harta de esta situación y furiosa con todo y con todos; decidió ponerle fin de una vez por todas.

Ese mismo día, Candy se despertó como siempre. Al acercarse a la ventana lo vio llegar y un momento después, tomar asiento en su lugar usual. De pronto sintió como toda su rabia acumulada le corrió como pólvora por las venas. Se toma unos minutos para tratar de tranquilizarse y luego se viste lentamente mientras prepara "un discurso" con todo lo que le quiere decir. Sale de la habitación con normalidad y habla con unas cuantas compañeras e incluso ve unos cuantos pacientes. Cuando finalmente se siente lista y ha memorizado su discurso, decide salir.

Camina con paso firme por los pasillos del hospital repitiendo su discurso mientras siente su corazón a todo galope. Se detiene un momento ante la puerta del hospital. Respira profundo y apretando los puños mira hacia el frente y sale de este. Mientras se está acercando a la entrada siente como sus piernas tiemblan y su cuerpo se estremece. Camina cada vez más lento, tratando de tranquilizarse. Repite su discurso con ahincó.

Él está de espaldas a ella, sentado en la entrada, con la reja como respaldar. Esta callado y quieto. Candy se detiene indecisa, quiere volver pero sabe que no puede hacerlo. Siente que su garganta se estruja y tose un poco para aflojarla. Avanza de nuevo muy lentamente hasta dar la vuelta y quedar frente a él. Se lleva la mano a la boca mientras una lágrima sale de su ojo y se pierde en su mejilla.

Anthony está dormido plácidamente contra la pared. Su rostro pacifico, iluminado por los rayos de la mañana, esboza una débil pero encantadora sonrisa. Mientras Candy ve su rostro, no puede evitar quedarse maravillada por ese hombre frente ella, que sin quererlo la atrae como un imán. Candy lo ve por un momento mientras siente que su corazón se comprime con violencia. «Es él… es igual a Anthony… pero… no puede ser él» se dice mientras tratada de obligarse a sí misma a respirar. Candy aparta la vista un momento. Suspira de nuevo e incapaz de decir, o recordar, su largo discurso, logra balbucear entrecortadamente:

- Te ruego que… por favor… por lo que más quieras… te vayas de aquí…

Anthony se despertó al oír su voz y al verla frente a él se incorporó enseguida con rapidez. Su corazón comienza a latir como un potro desbocado. Sus manos empiezan a sudar. Olvidando todo lo que ha pasado, siente unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y por un momento se pierde en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Candy repite lo que acababa de decir sin atreverse a mirarlo. Le duele el pecho y quiere irse corriendo de allí pero se obliga a permanecer en su lugar. Anthony siente un golpe en el estómago de nuevo al oír sus palabras y calla por largo rato mientras la mira fijamente buscando su mirada la cual Candy se niega a darle.

- Está bien… te prometo que lo hare… si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte.- dijo mirándola con ojos esperanzados.

- No quiero hablar contigo…- respondió lentamente, intentando huir de sus ojos.- no voy a hacerlo…

- Entonces… - se cruzó de brazos mirándola con seriedad mientras se dejaba caer contra la valla- no me iré hasta que me escuches.

Candy lo miro al fin con enojo y apretó los labios. « ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este chico? ¿Es que acaso no entiende que su presencia me tortura? ¿De verdad me quiere obligar a escucharlo?» pensaba sintiéndose impotente. Quería que se fuera, pero no quería escucharlo. Sabía que si no accedía se iba a quedar ahí para siempre. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decirle. Tenía miedo de saber la verdad. Las lagrimabas la segaban y apretaba los puños con furia. Anthony al ver que no respondía, ni se marchaba; interpreto su silencio como una aprobación. Suavizo su rostro y acercándose un poco a ella comenzó con voz dulce y suave:

- Sé que estas confundida… sé que debes creer que soy un chico malo que viene a torturarte… - mantenía su mirada fija mientras Candy lo miraba enojada- sé qué crees que Anthony Brower Andry está muerto, y tienes muchas razones para creerlo pe…

- ¡NO! -lo interrumpió Candy encontrando su voz de nuevo- ¡estas equivocado! ¡no lo creo, lo sé! ¡yo lo vi morir ante mí!- dijo con voz tan ronca que casi fue un murmullo

- Lo sé… ya me lo dijiste antes…- seguía Anthony con voz amable- pero te aseguro que no es verdad… todo fue un terrible malentendido…- Decía extendiendo los brazos ligeramente hacia ella, pero esta retrocedió con rapidez

- ¡QUIERES DECIR QUE ESTOY LOCA! –grito enojada y comenzó a hacer gestos graves y fuertes mientras hablaba- ¡significa que no sé lo que vi! ¡no sé de qué estoy hablando!... ¡todo lo invente en mi cabeza y que sufrí todos estos años por nada!

- Yo no dije eso- logro responder Anthony sin saber muy bien qué hacer

- ¡SI! ¡eso es lo que estás diciendo; que estoy loca! -decía llorando- ¡pues para que lo sepas, si se de lo que hablo porque… yo…! -trataba de controlarse pero ya no pudo- ¡YO TAMBIEN MORí ESE DIA!- grito al fin desecha y se puso las manos en el pecho como queriendo sostenerse el corazón que se le quería salir.

- Candy escúchame por favor…- suplicaba Anthony también llorando mientras se acercaba a ella- no estás loca… pero entiende… YO SOY ANTHONY… ESTOY VIVO aquí frente a ti… NO MORÍ - dijo tomándole la mano pero ella se estremeció y la aparto rápidamente

- ¡Tú no eres Anthony! - se alejó de él- NO… no puedes ser él… no puedes ser él- decía mientras se frotaba las sienes desesperada

- Candy escúchame… - dijo Anthony ya perdiendo la paciencia y temiendo que se desmayara de nuevo- me viste caer del caballo el día de la cacería, pero no morí, estoy vivo… - dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Esta alusión al día de la cacería hizo que el recuerdo de este se reprodujera en la mente de Candy con ímpetu y el relincho del caballo lleno sus oídos.

- ¡BASTA, BASTA! -grito tapándose los oídos- ¡NO TE CREO!... ¡no puedes ser él! ¡no te creo!- decía viéndolo con ojos llenos de dolor.

Anthony se dio cuenta de que no lograría nada de esta manera así que aproximándose a ella con rapidez, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y atrajo hacia él. Ambos se estremecieron ante el contacto y Candy desesperada intento zafarse, golpeándolo en el pecho, al verlo tan cerca pero Anthony la sujetaba con fuerza y no la dejo escabullirse.

- ¡CANDY MIRAME! -le ordeno- ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS!... ¡MIRAME!- Candy lloraba tratando de huir, no quería ver esos ojos que tanto la turbaban- ¡CANDY MIRAME! - repitió con fuerza y esta tuvo que hacerlo- ¡MIRAME A LOS OJOS Y DIME QUE NO ME RECONOCES!... ¡mírame y dime que no me reconoces! -le decía mirándola directamente a los ojos y dejándole ver su alma a través de los suyos- ¡dímelo!… ¡anda!… ¡dímelo! - le decía más suavemente.

Candy lo miraba a través de sus lágrimas. Sentía todo su cuerpo temblar con violencia. No podía dejar de ver sus ojos… ERA ÉL… ERA ÉL... TENÍA QUE SER ÉL... Era su rostro, sus cabellos dorados, sus ojos. Eran esos perfectos ojos azules que tanto la hicieron suspirar algún día, que la miraban con tanto amor, que la atravesaban hasta ver su alma… Era él... No podía negarlo más tiempo, no podía seguir huyendo de él, no podía seguir alejándolo de ella… Era Anthony… era él… Las lágrimas la cegaban. Su enojo se fue, junto con su sufrimiento y su dolor y sintió que una paz inmensa la llenaba. Ahora sus ojos despedían felicidad, delirio, anhelo, esperanza y amor.

Anthony al ver su cambio sintió como un peso se desvanecía de su corazón y de su pecho y lo dejaba respirar de nuevo. No quería soltarla pero todavía no había terminado. La separo lentamente de él con cuidado. Candy aun perdida en sus ojos, estaba petrificada frente a él. Sin dejar de mirarla metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacando algo dijo:

- Esta es la prueba de que soy Anthony- abrió su mano frente a ella – dime que no la reconoces.

A Candy le costó separar sus ojos de los de Anthony y miro su mano. Abrió la boca llena de asombro y tomo la pequeña monedita que este le ofrecía. No podía creerlo. Después de examinarla sonrió ampliamente al reconocerla y su bello rostro pareció iluminarse ante el recuerdo del día en que pasaron juntos. Anthony la miraba con amor y no puedo evitar decir

- Eres más linda cuando ríes que cuando lloras, pequeña pecosa…

Candy levanto el rostro lentamente, atónita por lo acababa de oír. Después de recuperarse, sin pensarlo más, se lanzó hacia su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza y casi lo hace caer. Anthony la abrazo con igual ímpetu y la levanto del suelo. Ambos lloran de felicidad en los brazos del otro. Anthony susurra dulcemente en el oído de Candy

- Soy yo Candy… estoy vivo… soy yo… estoy vivo…

Candy llora sin poder detenerse. Anthony está vivo, está aquí, junto a ella. Lo siente con fuerza mientras la abraza. Su amado Anthony está vivo. Es él. Siente sus brazos rodearla con amor. Siente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Es él. Como pudo ser tan ciega y no verlo. Como pudo ser tan incrédula. Como pudo rechazarlo. Como pudo alejarlo así de ella. Llora de arrepentimiento. A pesar de eso él está aquí con ella. Volvió por ella. No la dejo. Llora de felicidad. Ahora están juntos y nadie podrá separarlos.

Anthony no quiere soltarla. Se siente tan feliz de tenerla en sus brazos. El verdadero momento por el cual espero tantos años, el momento con el que soñó mil veces, el momento que tanto anhelo, es este. Ese momento es este. Es tenerla junto a él para siempre. Sentirla tan cerca de si, oler su perfume, sentir su tersa piel, oír su voz en su oído repartirle: «volviste… volviste… volviste». Era una dicha demasiado grande. No quería que ese momento acabara.

Finalmente la bajo con suavidad. La separo lentamente de él pero no todo. Candy aún tenía sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos estaban perdidos en los ojos del otro. «Es tan hermosa…» pensó Anthony mientras paso su mano dulcemente por su mejilla. Candy sentía la calidez de sus dedos y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Anthony recorrió su rostro con suavidad percibiendo su tersura y suavidad y sin poder controlarlo pasó sus dedos lentamente por sus carnosos labios.

Candy abrió los ojos y sintió como su corazón se le quiso salir del pecho. Empezó a respirar agitadamente y vio el rostro de Anthony tan cerca de ella que sus ojos se desviaron instintivamente a sus labios. Anthony tomo su cabeza con las manos y Candy, acercándose más, dejo caer sus manos por su pecho, haciéndolo estremecerse. Podía percibir su aliento y cerró los ojos de nuevo.

- ¡SEÑORITA CANDICE!

Ambos se separaron rápidamente

- ¡Si doctor!- respondió está sumamente sonrojada escondiendo sus manos y bajando el rostro

- Disculpa que te interrumpa… - dijo el anciano doctor mirando hacia otro lado algo incómodo- pero ya has estado mucho rato aquí y te necesito para una cirugía. Tienes suerte que tu supervisora no se ha dado cuenta de tu… ausencia -dijo viendo a Anthony que miraba hacia el suelo avergonzado- ven de inmediato, antes de que lo note.- termino de decir y camino con rapidez hacia el hospital

- Si doctor voy enseguida -dijo caminando tras de él con lentitud. Se volvió hacia Anthony- ¿qué tienes que hacer mañana?

- Estar contigo- respondió con ternura

Ven mañana temprano, es mi día libre- dijo radiante de felicidad y se apresuró a entrar en el hospital mientras daba brinquitos como una niña

* * *

que les pareció este? por favor díganme que opinan. todos los comentarios son aceptados.


	10. ¿Cómo es posible?

los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen.

aquí les dijo uno cortito pero bonito.

* * *

Cap. 10

"¿Cómo es posible?"

Una vez que Candy ha desaparecido en la puerta, Anthony se deja caer sentado en el suelo y se recuesta en la pared. Una gran sonrisa cubre su rostro y suspira mientras pasa sus manos por su cabeza. Se siente tan feliz que no sabe ni que pensar. Apoya sus bazos en sus rodillas mientras ve sus manos y recuerda de nuevo la sensación de los labios de Candy en sus dedos. Mira hacia el cielo y pone una mano en su pecho como queriendo sentir de nuevo la caricia de Candy. No puede dejar de sonreír. Cierra los ojos y repite en su mente pasado encuentro. Sonríe de nuevo al pensar en que la vera mañana.

«¡Mañana!» piensa de pronto «mañana debo trabajar». Golpea el piso con el puño. ¿Que hará?, debe trabajar para mantenerse pero no quiere dejar de verla ahora que ella volvió a él. Se levanta y pone las manos sobre su cabeza mientras suspira intentando pensar que hará. De pronto se queda mirando hacia el hospital y todo su alrededor. Tiene una idea y vuelve a sonreír. Corre hacia la puerta trasera del hospital. Cuando alguien lo ve, él pregunta ansioso por el encargado de mantenimiento.

La primera vez que vio a Candy fue en el jardín del hospital y estaba muy mal cuidado. Además de que al estar tanto tiempo fuera del hospital se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algunas reparaciones. Después de hablar largo y tendido con el encargado de mantenimiento, lo convenció de que lo dejara ser el jardinero además de ayudarle con el mantenimiento. Anthony nunca estuvo tan agradecido con Jean y con su madre. Gracias a ambos y lo que le enseñaron ahora podía tener un trabajo cerca de Candy y verla todos los días. Por suerte quedaron en que Anthony empezaría a trabajar en dos días así que podría estar todo el día de mañana con Candy.

Cuando salió del hospital estaba tan radiante de felicidad que se veía mucho más atractivo. Ya en su apartamento entro y riendo de nuevo se dejó caer en la cama con alegría. No le importaba haber renunciado a su otro trabajo ya que ahora vería a Candy a diario. Después de un momento supo que debía hacer algo. Se levantó y presuroso comenzó a escribirle una larga, y algo torpe, carta a Annette contándole lo que había pasado… Finalmente lo había logrado… Candy había vuelto a él…

Esa noche ninguno pudo dormir, aunque que esa vez era de felicidad. Anthony se sentía tan aliviado de saber que Candy le había creído. No podía evitar sonreír al recordar en sus ojos cuando lo reconoció con una mirada pura y amorosa. Todavía lo quería. Sentía su cuerpo vibrar al recordarla entre sus brazos, recordar la tersura de su rostro y la suavidad de sus labios en sus dedos… Como la quería… la adoraba… la amaba…

Candy no cabía en sí misma de felicidad, casi ni pudo concentrarse en su trabajo el resto del día. Ya en su cama se sentía tan ansiosa que quería gritar. Su querido Anthony estaba vivo, estaba aquí con ella y lo vería mañana… Lo vería mañana… No podía dejar de repetírselo.

Recordaba sus ojos amorosos al verla y sus fuertes brazos rodeándola. Le parecía sentir su mano sobre su rostro y se sonrojaba mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. Era tan increíble que no lograba entenderlo. Por más que pensaba en ello no daba con ninguna respuesta coherente. A veces sentía que empezaba a dudar de nuevo pero entonces miraba la pequeña y maltrecha monedita y sonreía al recordar ese gran día en el pueblo y ese momento en el campanario cuando abrazo a Anthony. Estaba tan feliz que no pudo dormir y solo pensó en él.

Anthony caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Era muy temprano. Los primeros rayos del sol todavía perezosos se negaban a iluminar mucho la calle. Anthony tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Le sudaban las manos. Poco a poco las calles se iluminaron y las personas comenzaron a aparecer en todas las esquinas. Finalmente llego a la entrada del hospital…

Había varias enfermeras en los alrededores esperando a sus familiares para disfrutar de su día libre. Candy estaba entre ellas hablando con Jenny. Se veía tan radiante que Anthony se detuvo un momento para admirarla, pero no lo logro. Las enfermeras que lo conocían, corrieron a saludarlo y consolarlo, completamente ajenas a lo que había pasado el día de ayer. Candy noto el tumulto y vio a Anthony acosado por sus compañeras y riendo se acercó. Anthony fue amable y cortes al responder a sus preguntas pero cuando vio que Candy se acercaba se disculpó y camino hacia ella. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente al otro se olvidaron de lo demás y se abrazaron con ternura. Las enfermeras los miraban asombradas de ese desenlace pero era una escena tan tierna que sonrieron con satisfacción.

Se separaron lentamente. Anthony, guiñándole un ojo, tomo su mano y ambos salieron caminando del hospital. Candy se volvió ligeramente y se despidió con la mano de Jenny que respondió con su usual energía y luego junto las manos y se las llevó al pecho.

Ya en la calle Anthony le pregunta a Candy que quería hacer y esta después de pensarlo lo dirigió tras de sí al parque de la ciudad. Allí podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

Después de caminar un rato por él y ver como los arboles resplandecían y las hojas eran iluminadas por los rayos de la mañana, se sentían dichosos. Además podían sentir la dulce brisa sobre sus rostros y la escuchaban juguetear entre las ramas de los árboles. Se sentaron en una banca apartada rodeada de grandes árboles.

Ninguno sabía que decir, ni por dónde empezar. Solo se miraban a los ojos pensando en cuanto habían deseado hacerlo los pasados años. Candy metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacando la moneda sonrió. Se la tendió a Anthony. Este, en vez de tomarla y le cerró la mano con cariño para que se la quedara. Candy sonrió de nuevo y supo que quería que ella siempre tuviera una prueba de su identidad. Después de guardarla en la bolsa de su chaqueta, Candy tomo su brazo y se recostó en él tímidamente

- ¿Cómo es posible?...- susurro Candy al fin, viendo hacia el cielo

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Anthony- Ahh… cómo es posible que estoy vivo.- dijo casi de inmediato- bueno… es muy fácil en realidad… para empezar nunca estuve muerto - dijo con soltura pero vio el semblante triste de Candy.

- Pero… no lo entiendo… yo te vi caer del caballo- respondió susurrando se nuevo- cuando me incline sobre ti… tú no… - decía con dificultad tratando de no llorar- no respondías… no te movías… - se aclaró la garganta mientras bajaba la mirada- no… no respirabas y yo… yo creí…-Anthony tomo su mano dulcemente y con la otra le levanto el rostro para hacerla mirarlo.

- Tranquila… aquí estoy… estoy bien…- decía mientras secaba una lagrima que resbalaba por la mejilla de Candy, y esta se tranquilizó- veo que este tema te afecta mucho. Empezare a explicártelo para que lo entiendas y no sufras más por algo que nunca paso.- beso su mano con dulzura y Candy sonrió- después de que caí del caballo, es cierto que quede inconsciente; pero luego desperté sumamente herido y adolorido…- decía mientras recordaba lo sucedido- Cuando gire mi cabeza te vi sobre mi espalda te llame, y como tampoco me respondías me asusté mucho pensando que tú también estabas herida. Fue por eso que decidí ir a buscar ayuda. Después de mucho esfuerzo, logre adentrarme en el bosque…

Candy lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendida de lo que Anthony le contaba. En realidad tenía mucho sentido y ahora le parecía lógico y se recrimino el haber sido tan incrédula. Después de explicar cómo sobrevivió paso a relatarle las razones de su separación y Candy se sentía aún más asombrada de que eso hubiera pasado. Anthony le conto de su intento de huida y de su fracaso. Le conto de su lenta recuperación y de su llegada a Francia la cual describió como un belleza. Le conto sobre todos y cada uno de sus frères y soeurs del circo. Le conto de su petite soeur y de Monsieur Antón los cuales ocuparon gran parte de su relato. Le conto de los años que trabajo en el circo y de su gira por toda Francia…

Finalmente llego al momento de la guerra. No era un tema que le gustase recordar pero Candy quería saber cómo fue que tardo más de tres años para huir de ella. Fue un relato doloroso y no pudo evitar que una cuantas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al recordar a todas las personas tan queridas para él, que vio morir frente a sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. Luego termino por relatarle su viaje en barco y su breve estadía en new york. Candy simplemente sostenía su mano y la presionaba con dulzura.

A pesar de que le fue muy difícil y doloroso; termino su relato fielmente sin ocultarle nada, ni siquiera sus temores y dudas sobre ella. Candy estaba impresionada de la vida tan dura y peligrosa que había llevado desde su separación. Durante el relato le pregunto muchas cosas sobre sus amigos y sobre la guerra, se asombró de pensar que ella estuvo a punto de estar también en el frente, en Francia pero como enfermera, sin embargo al escuchar a Anthony le agradeció a Dios el no haber ido.

Anthony había hablado por horas y ahora la miró ansioso esperando su reacción. Candy tenía tanto en la mente que no sabía cómo expresarse. Anthony al ver su silencio temió que estuviera disgustada tomo sus manos de nuevo y le dijo con ojos suplicantes:

- Por favor Candy, dime qué piensas, ¿tome la decisión correcta?...-Candy se sorprendió ante la pregunta- sé que esa decisión nos alejó por muchos años pero lo hice porque creo que era lo correcto y era mi deber… ¡por favor Candy dime que no estás enojada! -decía algo ofuscado, Candy al notarlo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo tranquilizo al decirle en todo suave y comprensivo

- Tranquilo… no te aflijas… no estoy disgustada…- Anthony suspiro- Hiciste bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo… no te preocupes más… estoy orgullosa de ti…

Anthony sintió que un peso se le iba del corazón y lo dejaba renovado. Sonrió ampliamente y miro a Candy por unos minutos sin decir nada. Esta se quedó ida en sus ojos y olvido que aun sostenía su rostro entre sus manos cerca de ella...

De repente se escuchó un sonido en la distancia muy parecido a una armónica. Candy se sobresaltó. Soltó a Anthony y se levantó de la banca. Miró a su alrededor. A lo lejos logró divisar a un pequeño niño que corría con un gran perro, mientras lo llamaba con una armónica.

- ¿Qué sucede Candy?- pregunto Anthony haciendo lo mismo.

- No, nada… - dijo recuperándose- es que estoy cansada… quiero caminar -dijo sonriendo

- Por supuesto, yo también- le ofreció su brazo y Candy lo tomo con delicadeza y ambos empezaron a caminar por el gran parque.

- Quisiera que me hablaras más de tú… "petete soure"- dijo Candy sonriendo

- Querrás decir: mi "petite soeur"- la corrigió riendo- bueno ella ha sido la pequeña hermana que nunca tuve y la quiero mucho…

Ambos caminaban por en medio de los arboles cuyas copas eran iluminadas por los rayos del sol que las atravesaban bellamente. El paisaje era hermoso y ambos se perdieron en él. Anthony hablo largo rato sobre Annette. Empezó por contarle acerca de su gran parecido físico. Le dijo que era esa semejanza con ella, la que lo hiso admirarla de inmediato. Le hablo de todas las veces que lo ayudo con sus palabras. Le conto como la había visto crecer y como se imaginaba que así debía ser ella. También le hablo de las vivencias que tuvieron juntos y las travesuras que hacían en el circo.

Candy no podía evitar el tener la sensación de que esa chica, tal vez, no lo quería como él pensaba. Por todo lo que le contaba Anthony, era casi obvio para ella que esa chica no lo quería como un hermano, pero al ver la transparencia en los ojos de Anthony se sentía mal de dudar de él. Termino por contarle cómo fue su confidente todos esos años y por ultimo como lo ayudo a reunir el valor para venir a verla a pesar del peligro de encontrarse con los Andry.

- ¿A qué te refieres con encontrarte con los Andry?, ¡¿es que ellos no saben que estás vivo?!- pregunto Candy asombrada

- No Candy, no lo saben… y no quiero que lo sepan- dijo con el semblante serio

- ¡Pero Anthony!... ¡¿Por qué no?!... ¡Es tu familia!...

- Candy es… muy complicado…- dijo al frustrado- no sé si me entiendas… pero no soporto vivir mi vida como un miembro de los Andry –la miro a los ojos- Candy, cuando estuve en Francia tuve que aprender a cuidar de mí mismo…

A continuación le explico las razones de su decisión. Le conto las muchas cosas que había aprendido. Lo bien que sentía de trabajar por sí mismo para mantenerse. Lo mucho que disfrutaba de ser autosuficiente. Lo mucho que le agradaba ayudar y colaborar con otros. Y se sentía libre…

No quería volver a ser un juguete de la tía abuela. No quería tener que volver a esa vida de apariencias y falsedad. Candy lo entendía a la perfección pero no consideraba justo el que le ocultara a su familia su regreso. Intento convencerlo pero él estaba decidido a evitarlo. Al final pensó que sería mejor dejarlo para otro día y mientras tanto mantendría el secreto aunque significaba que no podría compartir con nadie su felicidad de haberlo encontrado. En estos pensamientos se encontraba cuando…

- Ahora es tu turno Candy, - esta lo miro extrañada- cuéntame que paso en tu vida después que de que desaparecí…

Al entender la pregunta que Anthony le hacía, Candy no pudo evitar que en su mente apareciera la imagen de un chico de ojos azules, sin embargo su cabello no era rubio…

* * *

muchas gracias por sus comentarios. los aprecio mucho. me pareció interesante lo que algunas me escribieron sobre preferir a albert pero "en este caso" inclinarse un poco por anthony. para ser honesta yo también creo que candy quedo con albert al final tanto de la serie como del manga y me alegra que fuera así (aunque no tengo nada contra terry) pero como ustedes dijeron "en este caso" yo también me inclino por anthony. después de todo, si el no hubiera muerto lo mas probable es que hubieran quedado juntos de alguna o otra manera. el no era del tipo que se rendía y hubiera luchado por ella contra terry si fuera necesario pero no paso a si. por eso quise darle una oportunidad ahora. después de que todo paso para ver que hace.

así que, que les pareció este?


	11. Te preocupas mucho por él… ¿verdad?

este es un poco mas largo pero me gusta mucho. espero que a ustedes también. los personajes ni la historia de candy candy me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap.11

"Te preocupas mucho por él… ¿verdad?"

- Bueno… es una larga historia… - decía recuperándose, mientras intentaba reorganizar sus pensamientos- Cuando desperté en mi habitación, después de la cacería, me sentí confundida por que no recordaba nada. De pronto Dorothy apareció y me dijo que habías muerto…

Hablar sobre todo esto era muy doloroso para ella. Definitivamente no eran recuerdos gratos. Sin embargo, consideraba que ella debía ser igual de abierta y honesta que él al hablar de su vida.

Después de relatarle lo referente a su falsa muerte siguió por hablarle de su duelo. Anthony acariciaba su mano, condolido por su dolor. Luego le hablo de su viaje a Londres y su estadía en el colegio san pablo. En este punto se vio forzada a mencionar el nombre de Terry con mucha frecuencia, tal vez demasiada. Anthony permaneció tranquilo y jovial al principio, sin embargo cuando llego al verano en Escocia y el resto de su estadía en el colegio, Anthony no reacciono tan bien. Si bien no reacciono mal, su semblante se volvió serio y grave y estaba muy pensativo. Candy lo notaba pero sabía que no había ya nada que hacer. Debía decirle toda la verdad ya que tarde o temprano lo sabría y sería mejor que fuera por ella y no por alguien más. Se armó de valor y continúo. Anthony permanecía callado y solo sonreía débilmente de vez en cuando al oír de las locuras de Stear o las rabietas de Archie.

Anthony estaba sumamente abatido por dentro. No lograba aceptar la aparición de este nuevo chico, en la vida de Candy. No lograba aceptar que se hubiera ganado su corazón de esa manera. Le dolía el pecho de pensar que ya no era el único dueño de este. Se sentía mortificado de pensar que debía compartirlo con alguien más. Especialmente con un chico tan maleducado y arrogante como lo parecía ser, por lo que Candy le contaba de él. Estaba sufriendo de verdad. Sin embargo no quiso que Candy lo notara. Él había estado lejos mucho tiempo y ella lo creía muerto. Era natural que esto pasara. En realidad era casi obvio y se asombraba de que no lo hubiera pensado antes. Además, ya había sufrido mucho y no quería lastimarla más con sus reproches. Así que trato de comportarse normal, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Candy siguió contándole acerca de su viaje por Londres y su embarque hasta América. Luego le conto sobre su decisión de ser enfermera y sus estudios hasta graduarse. Anthony sonrió de nuevo y la abrazo con cariño por la cintura, contento de ver que era feliz y había encontrado su camino. Aunque no le hiso muy feliz la parte en la que ella fue a ver a Terry actuar. Candy siguió contándole de la enfermedad de Albert y la época en la vivieron juntos. Al principio se alarmo pero recordó todo lo que Candy le había contado de él y como estuvo siempre a su lado, además de las circunstancias, así que se tranquilizó.

Candy no pudo evitar el que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al contarle de su viaje a new york y del desenlace de su relación con Terry. Miro hacia el suelo todo el tiempo ya que no quería que él la viera llorar pero este siempre lo noto y la abrazo de nuevo con dulzura. Cuando se hubo repuesto Candy siguió con su relato y le conto de su trabajo en la construcción del ferrocarril y de la trama de Eliza para despedirla de todos los hospitales de chicago además del intento de Neil de obligarla a casarse con él.

Anthony no había terminado de escuchar la historia completa cuando se puso furioso. Sin poder evitarlo y comenzó gritar que ese par pagaría por todo el daño que le hicieron. Candy logro calmarlo al decirle que así había sucedido y le conto como el tío abuelo William los avergonzó frente a todo la sociedad en la fiesta de compromiso y los mando a todos a vivir a Florida, en la pequeña propiedad de la que eran dueños, alejándolos de toda la aristocracia y las comodidades de las que estaban acostumbrados.

Luego de un rato de caminar en silencio Candy lo preparo lo mejor que pudo para la noticia que debía darle. Empezó por contarle que Stear se había enlistado en la guerra para ser piloto en Francia no obstante Anthony se alteró de nuevo ya que todos sus recuerdos sobre la zona de guerra vinieron de repente a su mente. Empezó a preguntar tantas cosas que Candy no daba a abasto en responderlas.

- ¿Cuándo fue?... ¿dijo porque?... ¿qué hicieron mis tíos y la tía Elroy para detenerlo?... ¿mando alguna carta?... ¿a qué parte de Francia fue?... ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo allí?... - Y la última -¿cuándo volverá?...

Candy se quedó callada ante esta última y tapándose el rostro con las manos comenzó a llorar. Anthony retrocedió al entender lo que eso significaba y también comenzó a llorar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- NO… NO PUEDE SER…- avanzo hacia ella y la tomo por los hombros-¡dime que no es cierto Candy! ¡DIMELO!

- ES CIERTO- dijo entre sollozos- Stear murió...

Anthony la soltó al escuchar sus palabras y camina desorientado hasta dar con un árbol. Se agarró de él con fuerza ya que sentía que las piernas se le doblaban. Con el puño comenzó a golpear el tronco con toda su rabia y dolor. No podía creerlo. Stear fue voluntariamente a la guerra… Ese estúpido fue voluntariamente a la guerra de la que él lucho por huir… Fue a Francia para ser piloto… Francia… estuvieron tan cerca y no se vieron.

No pudo verlo, no pudo detenerlo y traerlo a casa. No pudo hacer nada. Ahora era otro más de los que la abominable guerra se había tragado entre sus fauces. Era otro más de los que la maldita guerra le había arrebatado. Otro más que no volvería a ver nunca.

Stear… su querido, inteligente y divertido primo, que siempre lo hacía reír con sus inventos no estaba más y nunca volvería a verlo. Las lágrimas lo cegaban. Le faltaba el aire. Pudo ver que su puño sangraba debido a los golpes. Candy lo noto también y corrió hacia él y tomo su mano. Él se resistía porque sentía más rabia dentro de sí, pero Candy logro alejarlo del árbol. Tomo su rostro entre las manos y dijo

- Tal vez no te haga sentir mejor… pero piensa que fue su decisión… murió en paz y satisfecho con ella.- decía entrecortadamente

- ¡Es eso lo que más me duele y me da rabia!- lloraba apretando los puños- ¡¿porque lo decidió?!... ¡¿porque nos hizo esto?!... ¡¿por qué decidió ir a la guerra a morir?!...

- Lo hizo por la misma razón por la que tú te quedaste en Francia- dijo Candy con firmeza. Anthony la miro anonadado- él pensó que era la correcto y lo considero su deber… Pensó que su deber era protegernos con su vida.-

Anthony no sabía que responder. Algo en su cabeza le decía que tenía razón pero no lo quería aceptar

- tal vez nosotros no concordamos con él; pero debemos respetarlo, y agradecerle por su acto de valor y amor- decía Candy mucho más tranquila y veía que esto surtía efecto en Anthony. Aun sostenía su rostro entre sus manos- debes tratar de entenderlo… y si no puedes… al menos, debes perdonarlo- termino acariciando su rostro dulcemente y limpiando las lágrimas que lo cubrían.

Anthony sabía que Candy tenía toda la razón y asintió débilmente. Candy sonrió y lo abrazo con ternura. Él la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba por un rato más. Aun debía desahogarse. Sentía como su pecho se iba descargando poco a poco. Se sentía tan bien de tenerla tan cerca. Lo animaba y lo hacía sentir mejor. Ella también lloraba muy despacito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y pasaba sus manos atreves de sus cabellos iluminados por el sol. Después de un rato ambos se soltaron y Candy, recordando la herida de Anthony, tomo su mano de nuevo con rapidez. No tenía los implementos apropiados, pero la vendo con su pañuelo y le rogó que volvieran al hospital para curarlo adecuadamente, pero el rehusó. Todavía no estaba listo para irse.

Caminaron otro rato por entre los árboles y terminaron sentándose a la orilla del estanque que había en medio del parque. Allí se quedaron durante un rato sin decir nada, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Candy estaba ligeramente recostada en su hombro. El sol estaba en lo más alto y sus rayos iluminaban la superficie del estanque haciéndolo brillar espectacularmente. El viento jugaba entre las ramas haciéndolas vibrar, se producía un dulce sonido que los arrullaba. Todo era maravilloso. Era como si la naturaleza se hubiera propuesto levantarles el ánimo.

- ¿Cómo están Archie y la tía abuela?...- pregunto Anthony al fin

- Muy bien.- respondió dulcemente- Archie finalmente se comprometerá con Annie y supongo que se casaran pronto. Vendrán a verme dentro de poco.- termino con una sonrisa

- Me alegro mucho por él- dijo sonriendo, pero algo preocupado por la última frase

- La tía abuela sigue igual que siempre- continuo- nunca me acepto como parte de la familia, -dijo con risa pero al ver el rostro severo de Anthony dijo - pero tú sabes que no me importa…

- No importa Candy -respondió- ella no tiene por qué tratarte mal- dijo algo disgustado- el bisabuelo William te adopto y ella debe aceptarlo-

Ambos callaron y Candy se sonrojo ligeramente al recordar "al bisabuelo William"

- por cierto –dijo Anthony de repente- me contaste que lo conociste, cuando paso lo de Neil, ¿verdad? Dime, ¿es tan viejo como siempre nos imaginamos?- pregunto con ansiedad.

- Bueno… -dijo Candy tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas- en realidad no… no es para nada como lo imaginamos- dijo enfatizando la última frase

- Entonces… dime ¿cómo es? - insistía Anthony

Candy pensó que no le haría ningún daño, así que termino por contarle el resto de la historia y la verdadera identidad de Albert. Le conto de la mentira del tío abuelo William, de como él siempre estuvo con ella y la ayudo, de cómo la ayudo al final al protegerla del engaño de los legan para casarla con Neil. Y como había descubierto que él era su príncipe de la colina. También le conto que desde entonces se veían muy a menudo y eran muy amigos, pero siempre estaba ocupado y a veces no podía verlo.

- Entonces, él era el chico del que te hable el día de la cacería, ¿recuerdas?- decía asombrado- no puedo creer que mantuvieran semejante secreto por tanto tiempo y que la tía abuela lo planeara todo.

- Sí, es impresionante.

- Y también era tu príncipe- dijo en voz baja mirándola

- Si, nunca lo pensé posible- respondió Candy mirando el agua del lago- aunque ahora resulta obvio que lo confundiera contigo; siendo tu tío. En realidad se siguen pareciendo mucho aun. Quisiera que lo conocieras un día

- Yo también- respondió

Anthony no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tanta información. Por un lado estaba muy asombrado de ver todo lo que él hizo por ella y como ambos se querían, y se sintió feliz y agradecido de que mientras él estuvo lejos siempre hubo alguien bueno a su lado que la ayudaba y la protegía. Pero por el otro, se sentía extraño de pensar que él era el príncipe del que Candy le hablo en su niñez y con quien lo confundió, sin embargo ya había pasado mucho tiempo de eso así que desvió sus pensamientos.

Ambos sintieron hambre de repente. No habían comido nada y ya era más de medio día. Candy conocía más la ciudad así que lo llevo a un modesto restaurante en el que comieron salchichas. Luego ambos fueron a caminar por la ciudad de nuevo.

Mientras caminaban, Anthony comenzó a pensar en todo lo que se había perdido y comenzó a preguntar muchas cosas a Candy que todavía no entendía o sentía curiosidad. Candy tuvo que relatarle de nuevo muchas cosas que ya le había dicho, como la muerte de Stear, el tío abuelo William, su carrera de enfermera y por último el tema que más le interesaba y que más le dolía, su relación con Terry.

- ¿Y no has sabido nada de él desde esa noche en nueva york?- pregunto

- No… bueno si…- dijo Candy, Anthony la miraba confundido- no he sabido nada de él excepto por los periódicos.- se explicó- Lo último que leí sobre él, fue hace más de un mes antes de tu llegada. En el periódico decía que tuvo un problema muy grave y termino dejando la compañía Stanford y también a Susana. Al parecen tuvieron una gran pelea el día del estreno de su última obra y el renuncio. Se dice que varias compañías le habían estado haciendo ofertas y que él se fue a trabajar a una de ellas pero nada más. He estado muy preocupada por qué… no sé si está bien; o que fue lo que paso en realidad. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no aparece nada de él en los periódicos. No tengo idea de cómo o donde estará…- decía luchando por no llorar

- Te preocupas mucho por él… ¿verdad?...- dijo Anthony con un dejo de tristeza y enojo

- Si… solo quisiera saber que está bien… - dijo intentando que Anthony no la viera limpiarse una lágrima de su ojo.

Este no la vio pero si noto su tristeza, tomándole la mano se acercó a ella y le dijo con cariño

- Perdóname Candy. No tengo derecho de interrogarte así. Es obvio que este tema te incomoda y no tenemos que hablar más de ello.- dijo con dulzura pero melancólico, Candy sonrió débilmente- Ahora, si quieres, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras y te responderé con gusto- Candy lo miro aliviada y lo complació preguntándole muchas cosas sobre su vida en Europa y "su familia".

Ya estaba obscureciendo, Candy y Anthony estaban en medio de la cuidad. Decidieron detenerse para ver los últimos vestigios del atardecer. Anthony la miro feliz y le conto sobre el primer atardecer que paso en Francia y como deseo tenerla a su lado; y que ahora, después de tantos años, finalmente era así. Candy lo miraba, también feliz de estar a su lado y mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas le conto cuantas veces deseo poder sentirla de nuevo y le parecía una fantasía que estuviera sucediendo. Ambos se miraron satisfechos de saber que incluso a través del tiempo y la distancia siempre pensaron en el otro.

Las estrellas iluminaban el firmamento. Decidieron que era hora de volver. Ya no querían hablar más y callaban. Solo querían sentir ese momento, ver el cielo y las estrellas, sentirse juntos, unidos y completos. Aun caminaban de la mano. Ambos estaban embebecidos viendo la bóveda del cielo. Tan amplia y magnifica. Anthony de vez en cuando miraba a Candy y veía lo hermosa que lucía a la luz de luna. Sus ojos verdes brillaban más y sus labios se veían más perfilados. Como quería besarla. Sin embargo no podía en ese momento. No con tanta gente a su alrededor. Se sentían tan pacíficos y alegres que no hubieran querido que el paseo terminara pero finalmente llegaron al hospital.

Ambos se detuvieron y Anthony tomo las manos de Candy. Las besó dulcemente mientras la veía a los ojos, Candy se sentía desarmada ante tal gesto. Ninguno quería irse.

- Hasta mañana Candy- dijo Anthony al fin

- Pero Anthony, mañana debo trabajar, no puedo verte- respondió confundida

- Yo también debo trabajar Candy- respondió tranquilo con una sonrisa encantadora

- No te entiendo Anthony

- Mañana empezare a trabajar en el hospital… - Candy abrió los ojos asombrada- por eso te veré mañana

Candy se alegró y junto las manos. Ahora lo vería todos los días. Se sentía tan feliz. Sin embargo ahora debían separarse. Anthony hizo una reverencia a Candy y esta hizo una en respuesta.

- Hasta mañana Candy

- Hasta mañana Anthony

Este comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Anthony!- grito Candy

Él se detuvo. Candy corrió hacia él; y parándose de puntillas y apoyándose en su hombro, le dio un beso rápido pero dulce en la mejilla y se fue corriendo al hospital completamente sonrojada. Anthony se quedó allí un momento. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla y sonrió ampliamente. Miro al cielo y agradeció a Dios el darle una segunda oportunidad al enviar a Monsieur Antón a él.

* * *

como pudieron notar aquí lo mantuve con un perfil algo bajo. les prometo que mas adelante se pone mas interesante pero como alguna me dijo antes. queira darles una oportunidad de tener un romance tranquilo como el que nunca pudieron tener. ademas de esto les digo que no se asusten, mas adelante todo se aclarara. me algro mucho que les guste lo que hago porque eso es lo que me impulsa a actualizar seguido. lo hago por ustedes y aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios.

especiales gracias a sandy, flor, blackcat2010, cecilia, verito y todas las que me han mandado su reviews desde el primer capitulo.


	12. Viejos y nuevos recuerdos

hola a todas. aqui les dejo pequeño lapso de romance que les prometi. espero que eles guste.

* * *

Cap.12

"Viejos y nuevos recuerdos"

Ambos se acostaron esa noche con el corazón lleno de felicidad por el tiempo que pasaron juntos. No obstante tenían mucho en que pensar y muchas cosas que los agobiaban.

El haber relatado su historia con Terry tan minuciosamente, había despertado en Candy muchos recuerdos y sensaciones. Tenía largo tiempo de no pensar en él. Sin embargo ahora le parecía imposible no hacerlo, sus memorias se alborotaban en su mente y sus dudas la entristecían. ¿Por qué había dejado a Susana?, ¿Cómo estaría ella después de su separación?, ¿Por qué había dejado el teatro?, ¿Por qué había desaparecido sin dejar rastro?, ¿Por qué no había venido a verla?, ¿Por qué no le había mandado una carta tan siquiera?

A veces sentía una opresión en el pecho que la quería hacer llorar pero se contenía. No quería llorar más ese día. Había sido un gran día y quería ser feliz recordándolo. Pensó en toda la historia que Anthony le relato y se divertía al pensar en lo absurda que sonaba. No podía evitar reír al pensar en la cara que pondría la tía abuela Elroy si supiera que su sobrino, un Andry, vivió en un circo por años trabajando como cualquier joven pobre y desventurado. Sin embargo, estaba sumamente contrariada por Annette. Estaba segura de las palabras de Anthony acerca de quererla como hermana. Pero los sentimientos de ella por él era lo que la confundía. Anthony no menciono nada al respecto. Tal vez no lo sabía o no quería lastimarla al decírselo. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saberlo, y quería conocerla. Sus ojos se cerraron con ese pensamiento. Conocerla…

Anthony tenía mucho más que pensar y analizar. Había tenido emociones muy fuertes ese día. Siempre pensó que su vida había sido más interesante pero el sorprendido fue él. Cuantas cosas habían pasado durante su ausencia. Algunas eran muy buenas como la profesión de Candy y el compromiso de Archie, algunas eran confusas y sorprendentes como la aparición de Albert y el repentino enamoramiento de Neil, y otras eran sumamente dolorosas como la muerte de Stear y la aparición de Terry.

Estos últimos predominaban en sus pensamientos más que ninguno. Sin poder evitarlo, lloro de nuevo por varias horas al recordar a su querido primo. Y cuando logro sacar su imagen de su mente, la de Terry apareció. Mejor dicho, su nombre. Repetía una y otra vez su historia en su cabeza intentando creerla. Le dolía profundamente el pensar que mientras él está lejos pensando en Candy, este joven estaba con ella robándose su corazón.

Por momentos, no podía evitar sentirse aliviado de que no hubiera intentado buscar a Candy después de desaparecer, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía terrible de saber que ella se sentía mal por eso. Aunque no se lo dijera, parte de su corazón todavía estaba con él.

Todo el amor que le tenía a él, había sido rechazado por el hecho de su falsa "muerte". El corazón de Candy ya no le pertenecía, al menos no por completo. Debía hacer algo para ganarlo de nuevo. Después de mucho pensar se dijo a sí mismo «Candy se enamoró una vez de mi cuando era pequeña, si repito todo de nuevo tal vez suceda lo mismo». No estaba muy convencido, pero cerró los ojos agotado de pensar y de llorar; y quedo profundamente dormido.

Al día siguiente puso su plan en marcha. Después de hacer numerosas reparaciones en el hospital, las cuales eran sumamente necesarias, se dedicó por entero al jardín del hospital. Trabajo duro por días para arreglarlo. Su plan era convertirlo en un bello jardín que se pareciera a su jardín de las rosas.

Candy no sabía nada de esto y no tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo. En esos días había habido un grave accidente en una fábrica así que el hospital estaba lleno de pacientes y Candy no podía pensar en nada más que en su deber de enfermera. Sin pensar en nada más se dedicó por entero a ellos y su recuperación. Anthony no se sintió mal por esto ya que le daba más tiempo para trabajar en el jardín para ella. Además de que la admiraba mucho por su amor a su profesión y su entrega y sacrificio por ella.

Cuando la mayoría de los pacientes fueron dados de alta y Candy pudo respirar, utilizo el primer momento libre que tuvo para correr al jardín a ver a Anthony. Antes de que pudiera dar ni diez pasos se detuvo maravillada al ver el panorama a su alrededor. El descuidado jardín del hospital se había convertido en un paraíso cubierto de flores y arbustos. Había muchas rosas de todas las especies impregnando el aroma con su dulzura. La imagen de un jardín similar vino a su mente y le pareció ver a una pequeña niña de ojos verdes llorando y con el rostro cubierto de tierra, cuando de pronto, un apuesto muchachito de ojos azules se acercó a ella.

- Bienvenida a tu propio portal de las rosas- le susurro Anthony después de acercarse a ella por detrás

Candy se volvió feliz y lo abrazo feliz, sin embargo lo soltó casi de inmediato ya que no eran los únicos en el jardín. Había muchas enfermeras y varios pacientes que al ver la transformación del bello jardín, pasaban allí mucho tiempo. Anthony, sin darse cuenta, fue de gran ayuda para muchos de los pacientes; que mejoraron notablemente ya que pasaban mucho tiempo afuera haciendo ejercicio y demás. Candy fue de las primeras en agradecerle por esto y aprovechaba cada momento que podía para estar en el jardín con los niños del hospital. Justo como Anthony pensó, este le traía numerosos recuerdos.

Lo siguiente en su plan era recrear más recuerdos. Pacientemente esperaba a los días libres de Candy para llevarla a muchos lugares. Por ejemplo: la llevo a un rodeo en el cual participaron y Candy gano un premio por enlazar; la llevo a una feria en la que comieron salchichas y se subieron a un carrusel, a pesar de ser muy grandes para eso; y también la llevo a un campanario al que subieron hasta la cima y rieron recordando la última vez que estuvieron en uno juntos.

En cada uno de estos paseos ambos disfrutaban recordando los tiempos pasados. Como Anthony lo había pensado, Candy se sentía cada vez más feliz al estar con él y poco a poco todo el dolor y la incertidumbre de su corazón iba desapareciendo.

Por último Anthony llevo a Candy a un baile en la ciudad. Después de ahorrar mucho le regalo un hermoso vestido a Candy para la ocasión. Cuando entraron en el salón muchos los miraron con asombro. Anthony vestía con sencillez pero su belleza y sus ojos eran más que suficiente para hacer a cualquier chica suspirar. Candy llevaba un bello vestido lo cual la hacía verse aún más hermosa. Anthony no podía estar más feliz de tenerla a su lado de acompañante durante toda la noche. Ambos se mantuvieron juntos y no le prestaron atención a nadie más.

- Candy- dijo Anthony tomándole la mano- ¿recuerdas esta canción?...- Candy escucho y reconoció el vals al instante- …fue la primera que bailamos juntos…

Halándola suavemente, la dirigió al centro del salón

- Y ahora… será la primera vez que bailemos desde que te encontré…- decía tomándola de la cintura y llevándola al son de la música mientras esta sonreía llena de felicidad.

Se sentía dichosa de bailar con él en aquel inmenso salón, con ese hermoso vestido, siendo la envidia de todas las chicas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse molesta al pensar que, aunque no se lo dijo a Anthony, también recordaba que había bailado esa canción con Terry en el festival de mayo. Aparto ese pensamiento de su mente y se concentró en el chico de hermosos ojos azules frente a ella que le demostraba tanto amor. Ella se sentía tan feliz con él y lo amaba tanto. Incluso se sorprendía pensando que, tal vez, esta vez podría ser feliz.

Ahora sin más cosas que recordar, Anthony pensó que era hora de crear nuevos recuerdos. Se encargó de que Candy tuviera nuevas experiencias. Lo primero que hizo fue enseñarle varias frases en francés, sin mucho éxito ya que Candy no parecía tener mucha habilidad para ello.

Después la llevo a un verdadero circo que se presentaba en la ciudad. Después de explicarle muchas cosas sobre los actos y todo lo que hacían, la sorprendió al ofrecerse como voluntario para los trucos de magia. Lo que Candy no sabía era que Anthony iba a asombrar a la audiencia al descubrir los trucos de magia. El mago monto en cólera y terminaron echándolos del circo. Candy y Anthony reían tanto que les faltaba el aire. Candy quedo tan impresionada que Anthony termino enseñándole muchas cosas que había aprendido, entre ellas: malabarismo, acrobacias, trucos de magia y equilibrismo, etcétera. Anthony fue el que termino asombrado de ver como lo captaba todo tan rápido, en especial las acrobacias y el equilibrismo.

La llevo a diferentes museos, a un jardín botánico, a varios restaurantes a comer una cena romántica, a la ópera y a varias obras de beneficencia. Sin embargo, las vivencias que Candy disfrutaba más, era cuando Anthony hacía reír a los niños enfermos del hospital con sus trucos de magia y sus acrobacias. En todas y cada una de estas experiencias, Anthony se esforzaba por hacer algo memorable que quedara grabado en la mente de Candy. La quería tanto y temía perderla. Se sentía confiado por su progreso ya que Candy respondía de maravilla a sus esfuerzos por ganar su corazón y le demostraba de muchas maneras que lo amaba.

No obstante aún no estaba satisfecho. Candy no podía evitar que el nombre de Terry se le escapara de la boca cada vez que escuchaba una armónica, veía una foto de Eleonor Baker, escuchaba noticias sobre las carreras del hipódromo, veía un afiche de romeo y Julieta o veía a alguien con capucha y una larga melena obscura. Anthony siempre fingía no notarlo; y actuaba tranquilo y natural aunque en el fondo se le partía el alma. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo más drástico para ganarse su corazón por completo pero algo vino antes...

Anthony tenía razón respecto a los sentimientos de Candy. Esta amaba cada una de sus aventuras y experiencias con él; y lo amaba por ser tan bueno y por hacerla tan feliz. También lo amaba porque nunca le recrimino el hecho de que recordara a Terry y mencionara su nombre y sus vivencias con él, como este hizo varias veces. No obstante, por más que intentara, no podía borrarlo de su mente. Cada vez que veía algo que tenía que ver con él, lo recordaba con ímpetu y sus dudas acerca de su separación del teatro y Susana reaparecían de nuevo. Cada vez pasaba más tiempo y seguía sin saber nada de él. En los diarios solo había leído que al parecer se había tomado un receso.

A veces se sentía tan bien y a veces tan mal. Lo que más la deprimía era que no podía compartir su felicidad y sus preocupaciones con sus amigos. No podía traicionar el secreto de Anthony al contarle a Albert, Archie, Annie e incluso a Patty por que podía divulgarse la noticia de su regreso. No quería contarles sus dudas sobre Terry porque no quería pensar más en él. Así que solo hablaba con ellos de cosas triviales, de su trabajo y de un chico muy bueno que conoció. Lo único que la reconfortaba eran las frecuentes visitas que le hacía a Albert, cuando este lograba encontrar tiempo para ella, lo cual era cada vez menos.

Acababa de terminar de leer una carta de Patty cuando abrió descuidadamente la siguiente sin ver el remitente.

"Querida Candy:

Espero que no estés enojada conmigo. Aunque estoy consciente de que ha pasado más tiempo del que preví, créeme que no fue mi intención dejarte sola tanto tiempo. Hubiera querido poder venir antes. Pero como ya te lo contare, no me fue posible. Sé que has de estar muy ocupada, pero confió en que tengas tiempo para vernos. Finalmente he dejado todo preparado. Con satisfacción te hago saber que iremos a verte dentro de tres días.

Con amor: Archie y Annie"

* * *

este es una capitulo muy tierno. no pasa nada muy emocionante pero como dije antes sentí que se los debía. por lo menos así tuvieron un tiempito para estar juntos. ahora si empieza a ponerse un poco mas emocionante...

quería comentar que me hizo reír como algunas ya me están pidiendo la escena tan esperada del beso entre ellos... no debería hacer esto pero... lamento decirles que las haré esperar un poco porque algunas cosas deben pasar primero pero les prometo que se los voy a recompensar... :)

gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y sugerencias. créanme que los aprecio mucho y si no fuera por ellos no me esforzaría por actualizar tan seguido.


	13. ¿Anthony…eres tú?

aqui les dejo uno muy emotivo que casi me hizo llorar al escribirlo. como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ni la seria de candy candy.

* * *

Cap.13

"¿Anthony…eres tú?"

«¡ARCHIE!» piensa Candy alarmada «Archie no sabe nada Anthony». Candy sale corriendo de su habitación. Es de noche. Todo está muy callado. Candy camina por los pasillos con rapidez, pero cuidándose de no ser vista. Una enfermera no puede andar deambulando por el hospital tan tarde. Pronto encuentra la puerta que busca y sale al jardín corriendo. Anthony aun esta en medio del jardín, aunque ya es tarde y debió irse hace rato.

- ¡Anthony!, ¡Anthony!- lo llama Candy mientras corre por el jardín buscándolo- ¡¿dónde estás?!

Anthony sale de entre los arbustos y va hacia ella. Se detiene asombrado de verla en bata de dormir y descalza. Antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón, Candy le tendió la carta mientras se apoyaba en un árbol y recuperaba el aliento. Anthony tomo la carta y la leyó con la escasa luz que la luna le proporcionaba. Su rostro pasa de la curiosidad al horror.

- ¡ARCHIE VIENE EN TRES DIAS! - dijo retrocediendo. Paso la mano por su cabello frustrado- ¡no puede ser!, ¡dime que no es así Candy!

- En realidad…- comenzó a balbucear- esa carta llego ayer así que… técnicamente llegara pasado mañana- decía Candy mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Candy ¿qué hare?!- decía caminando alrededor frotándose las sienes- él no sabe que estoy vivo y no sé si…- balbuceaba- no se todavía si se lo diré, no… no me siento preparado aun para hacerlo.

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito Candy- ¡Anthony, ¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡es tu primo Archibald!- decía Candy intentando seguirle el paso- ¡no puedes ocultarle la verdad! ¡Es el primo que tanto quieres y con el cual te criaste!

- ¡LO SÉ, lo sé! Pero… si se entera… ¡no sé si se lo dirá a la tía abuela…! ¡no sé si lo hará y no quiero volver allí! ¡no quiero!- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Candy, cansada de tratar de seguirlo, lo toma del brazo y lo fuerza a detenerse. Toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo obliga a mirarla

- ¡Anthony escúchame!- Anthony la miro a los ojos- créeme que entiendo tu temor de que la tía abuela se entere y te haga volver. Entiendo tu temor de volver a ser un Andry. Pero ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A ARCHIE!- Anthony bajaba la vista avergonzado- ¡es tu primo! ¡el también sufrió mucho con la mentira de tu muerte! ¡merece saber la verdad tanto como yo!- Anthony abría la boca pero no lograba defenderse- ¡no es justo que te ocultes de él por más tiempo!

- Lo sé, pero…- balbuceo

- ¡NADA DE PEROS!- dijo Candy con firmeza- ¡no es justo y lo sabes! – Candy lo soltó y prosiguió mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡Tampoco deberías ser tan duro con la tía abuela! Es cierto que es difícil, y grosera muchas veces, pero ella sufrió mucho al perderte. ¡Y luego perdió a Stear! Sabes que nunca se ha llevado bien con Archie. Eliza y Neil no están. Albert no le puede dedicar mucho tiempo. Está muy sola y se deprime, es por eso que es tan amargada. ¡Merece tener la felicidad de saber que estás vivo!- Anthony la miraba sorprendido- sé que temes que te haga volver pero ahora eres un hombre. Tienes más probabilidades de convencerla que no lo haga.- Anthony se sentía muy estresado y pasaba las manos por entre su cabeza con desesperación

- ¡Qué tal si no es así! ¡qué tal si no lo consigo! ¡ella me obligara a volver; y no podre trabajar; y no…! No podre verte más...- termino tomando su mano- ella no lo consentiría fácilmente y lo sabes.

Candy bajó la vista. No había pensado en eso. Era cierto y ella lo sabía. Siendo el heredero de Albert, nunca le permitiría estar con ella. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento

- De todas formas- dijo con voz ronca sin mirarlo a los ojos- no es justo para ella

Anthony suspiro frustrado. Candy lo halo hacia ella de la mano y dijo

- Debes tener fe. Todo saldrá bien.-

Anthony negó con la cabeza ligeramente pero con la mano acaricio la mejilla de Candy mientras trataba de sonreír

- ¡¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?!- se escuchó una voz

Era el guarda del hospital que hacia la ronda de la noche. Había escuchado voces y corrió al jardín a ver quién andaba allí. Anthony empujo a Candy detrás de unos arbustos y salió a su encuentro. Candy supo que lo hacía para que no la descubrieran o tendría problemas. Sin esperar mucho, se fue con sigilo por un costado del jardín. Justo antes de entrar pudo escuchar como Anthony pedía disculpas al guarda y decía que se marcharía de inmediato.

Ya en su habitación de nuevo Candy se recostó en su cama pensativa. Esperaba que sus palabras hubieran surtido efecto en Anthony. No quería tener que ocultarle a Archie y Annie su regreso. Ya había sido duro hacerlo hasta ahora que los tenia de lejos; pero al tenerlos enfrente, no podía evitar pensar que no resistiría.

A pesar de esto estaba preocupada por lo que dijo Anthony sobre la tía abuela. Ella no lo había pensado antes y sin embargo tenía razón. De pronto recordó a Albert. Como no lo pensó antes. Albert es muy similar a Anthony y lo entendería. Él podía interceder a favor de él con la tía abuela. Y podrían seguir juntos. Esto le devolvía la esperanza. Debía tener fe en Anthony y en Albert.

Las palabras de Candy surtieron efecto en Anthony. Después de que se hubo disculpado salió del hospital. Mientras caminaba por las calles leía una y otra vez la carta de Archie. Los recuerdos de él, Stear, la tía abuela y todos sus familiares comenzaron a resurgir en su mente, haciéndolo sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Una vez en su cama se encontraba muy agobiado ya que no sabía qué hacer. No podía negarlo, en realidad quería mucho a la tía abuela y le dolió mucho que Candy le dijera que había sufrido por su muerte. Sabía que era cierto, a pesar de que había tratado de ignorarlo. Debía estar muy sola en verdad. También quería mucho a Archie y quería verlo, lo había extrañado mucho durante todos estos años. Se sentía muy culpable por haber sido tan duro con ellos y no merecían vivir una mentira.

Las lágrimas desfilaban lentamente por sus mejillas. Era lo correcto. Pero le costaba hacerlo. Se sentía tan bien allí; le gustaba trabajar; amaba cuidar de sus rosas; estaba satisfecho de ser independiente; se había encariñado con ciertos niños del hospital y no los vería más; y sobre todas las cosas, era feliz de estar cerca de Candy. Cuando pensaba en su posible rencuentro con Archie y la tía abuela se sorprendía al sentir mariposas en el estómago y pensaba que también sería feliz de verlos de nuevo. Paso la noche en vela pensando en lo que haría. No tenía mucho tiempo. Archie vendría pasado mañana. Debía tomar una decisión…

Candy sale de una habitación y después de cerrar la puerta se recuesta contra ella y suspira. Finalmente había terminado con el paciente de la habitación 7. Era una niña muy difícil pero era muy buena, hasta cierto punto le recordaba a Mary jane. Camino hacia la ventana con lentitud y vio a Anthony trabajando arduamente en el jardín. Miro hacia a los lados; no vio a nadie; saco la lengua con mirada traviesa. Se escabullo hacia el jardín y camino hacia Anthony. Este no la había visto. Candy se detuvo frente a él.

- Hola

Anthony levanto los ojos y la vio. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonriendo encantadoramente avanzo hacia ella y la abrazo sin previo aviso.

- Gracias por ayudarme a ver el error que estaba a punto de cometer- la separo de sí y concluyo- mañana veré a Archie y después buscare a la tía abuela.

- ¡Anthony! ¡que feliz estoy de que reaccionaras!- dijo sonriendo- sin embargo debo decirte algo… no tengo mucho tiempo porque me escape un momento para ver como estabas- dijo llevándolo a un lugar más apartado- estuve pensando y… no creo que sea bueno que veas a la tía abuela aún

- Pero… no fuiste tú la que…- empezó a decir confundido

- Si lo sé - se apresuró a interrumpirlo- y aun quiero que la veas pero… ya viste lo mal que yo reaccione al verte y lo mucho que me costó aceptarlo- bajo la mirada- la tía abuela ya es muy mayor y una impresión así pudiera hacerle mucho daño- levanto la mirada para ver la reacción de Anthony- incluso pienso que sería mejor si… me dejaras hablarle primero a Archie antes de que te vea-concluyo

- Creo que tienes razón sobre la tía abuela- dijo Anthony pensativo después de un momento, luego sonrió- pero ¿qué le dirás a Archie?

- La verdad

- Pensara que estás loca

- Es muy probable– guiñándole un ojo- de todas formas no será la primera vez que lo piense- ambos rieron pero Candy vio que el doctor Larson preguntaba por ella a otra enfermera- adiós debo irme- dijo y corrió al hospital dejando a Anthony sumido en sus pensamientos y en sus temores por el suceso del día siguiente...

Candy estaba en la entrada del hospital junto con otras enfermeras. Era su día libre. Estaba muy ansiosa. De pronto un bello carruaje apareció frente al hospital y se detuvo. La emoción se apodero de ella cuando vio bajar de él a su querida amiga Annie y a Archie.

Candy y Annie gritaban como locas al verse después de tanto tiempo. Luego Candy no paraba de dar vueltas a su alrededor al ver el enorme anillo de compromiso y Archie se reía a carcajadas de ver la reacción de ambas. Después de los saludos y abrazos; hablar un rato sobre su ausencia y quejarse sobre el transito; Archie le pidió a Candy que fuera con ellos a la mansión Andry para ver a Albert y la tía abuela. Candy les dijo que primero debía decirles algo muy importante y sería mejor si iban a otro lugar. Archie trato de convencerla de que se lo dijera de camino pero Candy se negó rotundamente y después de mandar al cochero a la mansión con el equipaje, los arrastro a ambos al parque. Anthony los seguía de cerca. Al llegar, se sentaron en la banca apartada que estaba rodeada de árboles verdes y frondosos, la misma banca en la que Anthony le conto su historia. El paisaje era hermoso, las flores comenzaban a abrirse, ya que muy pronto seria mayo.

Candy comenzó por decirle a Archie que la historia que le contaría no era un juego sino toda la verdad y debía creerle. Archie no pudo evitar reír ante su solemnidad aunque tratara de mantener la seriedad. Candy lo ignoro y comenzó por relatarle el día que se encontraba sentada en el jardín del hospital leyendo su carta, cuando de pronto vio a un hombre rubio de ojos azules frente a ella...

Candy hablo por más de un hora relatando todo lo referente a Anthony. Archie, al principio, pareció sumamente incomodo por el tema, pero al mismo tiempo, muy intrigado por saber la verdadera identidad de ese hombre. Cuando Candy le aseguro que era Anthony, Annie se llevó la mano a la boca y él la miro incrédulo. Trato de decir algo pero Candy lo interrumpió y le rogo que la dejara terminar para que pudiera entender. Al oír el disparatado relato del circo y Francia; se relajó creyendo que era una broma y no pudo evitar reír y hacer unas cuantas bromas al respecto. Candy, sin embargo, se mantuvo sumamente seria. Cuando termino por contarle que había ido primero a Lakewood antes de buscarla en chicago, Archie recordó que el mayordomo le comento hacia unos días que un joven había ido hace unos meses a buscar a su familia y que el jardinero le había regalado una rosa. Su semblante pasó de alegre a uno confundido, dolido, contrariado. La corbata comenzaba a apretarle y de pronto hacía mucho calor. Ni siquiera escuchó a Candy que término su relato. Annie, descubrió su boca para mostrar una tímida sonrisa que se hizo más grande y al final abrazo a Candy. La conocía demasiado bien para dudar de su palabra. No podía creer que su amiga hubiera tenido tanta suerte.

- Con que era él, el chico del que me hablas en tus cartas- decía contenta mientras Candy asentía con una sonrisa.

Archie miraba a alrededor perdido. « ¿Será cierto?… no, no puede ser, pero… Candy no parece estar mintiendo aun así… no puede ser… o, ¿será cierto?». Termino por arrancarse la corbata y sentía que el sudor le mojaba la frente. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y se levantó de la banca.

- No…no… no puedo… no puedo estar aquí, necesito aire- balbuceo frotándose las sienes y se volvió dispuesto a marcharse

- ¡Archie espera!- grito Candy tomándolo del brazo para detenerlo- ¡sé que es difícil de entender pero tienes que creerme!

- Archie - Annie se levantó y tomo su rostro entre sus manos- tu sabes que Candy no te mentiría con algo tan serio.- dijo con voz dulce

- Pero… es que, no… no puede ser… él… él mu…- se detuvo y tomo las manos de Annie entre las suyas que estaban heladas- no me parece posible… no puede ser…

- Espera a que lo veas y sabrás que si es posible- dijo Candy

- ¡¿Qué?¡ - pregunto Archie palideciendo mientras soltaba a Annie - ¡¿Él está aquí?!... no… no sé… no… no quiero verlo- balbuceaba retrocediendo

- ¡Archie!- grito Candy mientras Annie trataba de halarlo para que no se fuera

- No… no se… ¡no sé si es…! ¡no sé si es él!... no puedo quedarme aquí- balbuceaba mientras forcejeaba para soltarse

- ¡No te vayas Archie!- grito alguien

Archie se quedó paralizado al oír esa voz. Giro su cuerpo con lentitud hacia ella. En ese momento, Anthony salió de detrás de un árbol cercano, con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Archie, al reconocerlo abrió sus ojos color ámbar de manera desmesurada. Las rodillas le temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en Candy y Annie para no caer. Estaba más pálido aun. «Es él... Es cierto… Está vivo… » Le gritaba una vocecita en su interior. Su querido primo está vivo. No era mentira, no era una ilusión. Es él…

Lentamente sin dejar de verlo suelta a las chicas y avanza con paso lento y torpe. Anthony hace lo mismo. Cuando ambos están frente a él otro se detienen. Archie lo mira de arriba abajo, calculando cada centímetro de él. Lentamente estira una mano pero la contrae rápidamente. Abre la boca pero no logra hablar. Las lágrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos. Anthony avanza un paso pero el retrocede instintivamente. Archie presiona los puños con fuerza y logra susurrar

- ¿Anthony?... eres… ¿eres tú?

- Si Archie, soy yo- responde mientras se acerca de nuevo a él.

Archie, traga saliva he intenta calmarse. De nuevo, levanta el brazo lentamente, indeciso y temblando. Lo pone suavemente sobre el hombro de Anthony y luego lo presiona con firmeza. Suspira como si al fin creyera que no es un fantasma. Anthony también pone su brazo sobre su hombro y no puede evitar temblar. Ambos se miran por un momento más, mientras las lágrimas bañan sus rostros. Finalmente Anthony lo atrae hacia él con fuerza y lo abraza. Ambos lloran como niños mientras con una mano se dan palmadas en la espalda y repiten el nombre del otro. Candy y Annie presencian el espectáculo y conmovidas lloran también tomadas de la mano.

- Ya volví Archie - susurro Anthony.

Los cuatro jóvenes estaban sentados frente al pequeño estanque del parque. Han pasado un rato desde que lograran tranquilizarse. Archie todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y le costaba entender lo que los otros le decían. Anthony también lo miraba asombrado de lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado. Annie fue presentada a Anthony y todos se sumieron en un incómodo silencio por un rato. Ninguno sabía que decir o que hacer.

Finalmente Archie le pidió a Anthony con voz temblorosa que le explicara que sucedió. Este le conto la historia de nuevo, muy lenta y detalladamente, e incluso le mostro algunas de las cicatrices que le quedaron. Archie todavía estaba algo pasmado le tomo otro rato recuperarse lo suficiente para unirse a la conversación. Esta vez fue Anthony el que le pregunto sobre la muerte de Stear. Archie se mantuvo callado por un momento y desvió la mirada, pero lo complació al contarle de nuevo lo que había pasado desde su punto de vista y le brindo muchos más detalles que antes no sabía. La mayoría fueron dolorosos. Hablaron de esto largo rato y ambos chicos no pudieron evitar derramar unas cuantas lágrimas más.

- ¡Casi lo olvido!- dijo Annie de pronto- ¡Archie, debemos ir a ver a la señora Elroy y a Albert!

- ¿Qué?- dijo Anthony palideciendo

- ¡tienes razón Annie!- dijo dándose en la frente con la mano- habíamos quedado de acuerdo con ellos en que vendríamos por Candy para luego irnos todos a la mansión- explicaba mientras Candy y Anthony se miraban asustados- pero… ahora que lo pienso… no me has contado nada de tu encuentro con ellos ¡¿Por qué ellos no me dijeron nada?! - decía Archie empezando a enojarse

- No te enojes Archie- se apresuró Anthony a decir- no te dijeron porque no saben que estoy vivo-

- ¡¿Por qué?!- dijo sin poder ocultar su asombro

- Mira… no les he dicho…porque- balbuceaba inseguro de decir la verdad

- No le ha dicho por qué tememos por la salud de la tía abuela si se llegara a enterar de repente- intervino Candy- ella está muy mayor y tú sabes que ha estado muy delicada de salud desde lo que paso con los Leagan. Este puede ser un golpe muy fuerte para ella. – dijo mirando a Anthony

- Si, Candy lo sabe más que nadie por ser enfermera, es por eso que todavía no saben nada de mi regreso

- Entiendo- dijo Archie pensativo- tienen razón, puede ser peligroso para ella.

- Pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora?-dijo Annie- No podemos faltar a la cena que organizaron por nuestro compromiso y prometimos llevar a Candy

- Annie, no puedo dejar a mi primo solo- dijo Archie- acabo de encontrarlo de nuevo.

- Archie no tiene importancia- dijo Anthony- ellos también deben extrañarte y no sería cortes dejarlos plantados

- Pero Anthony…

- No te preocupes, ya he pasado mucho tiempo solo no me afectara una noche más, podremos vernos mañana- reafirmo con una sonrisa

- Además yo me quedare con él- dijo Candy

- Candy ¿no oíste lo que dijo Annie?, debes ir porque se lo prometieron a la tía abuela y a Albert- dijo Anthony volviéndose hacia ella

- Es cierto Candy, me costó mucho convencerla de que cenaras con nosotros- dijo Archie- si rehúsas ir te detestara más

- Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarlo solo- dijo Candy

- Candy no te preocupes por mí, no soy un niño- dijo Anthony riendo- la tía abuela está siendo buena contigo y debes aprovechar. Ve tranquila que yo estaré bien.

- Candy, la cena será muy especial y habrá muchos invitados - dijo Annie- y sabes que la señora Elroy se disgustara mucho si le hicieras semejante desprecio frente a ellos.

- Este bien, iré - dijo levantando las manos rendida.

Archie, Annie y Candy se dirigieron a la mansión de los Andry donde se prepararían para la cena de compromiso. Anthony se fue a su apartamento. Utilizo su tiempo en escribirle a Annette todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y le pregunto con ansiedad por su padre ya que sabía que estaba delicado de salud de nuevo. Una vez que hubo terminado se concentró en los sucesos del día de hoy. Sentía que un nudo le apretaba la garganta al recordar su encuentro con Archie. Lo había extrañado más de lo que pensaba y ahora sentía el dolor de la muerte de Stear más fuerte que antes ya que al verlo sus recuerdos afloraron con fuerza en su mente. Tenía tanta nostalgia que incluso deseo ir a la cena y ver a sus familiares y pasar tiempo con Archie y Candy e incluso la tía abuela, sin embargo aún no le era posible. Debía hacer algo antes.

* * *

se que algunas se me están desesperando con respecto a otros personajes de la serie pero partir de aquí en adelante es cuando todo empieza a aclararse. lo que sucede es que como he dicho varias veces solo quería darles un tiempito solos. espero que me tengan paciencia y como siempre aprecio todos sus comentarios y me halaga que me den sugerencias y lo que creen que debería pasar porque me hace pensar en que de verdad están tratando de entender mi historia y no solo la leen por hacerlo. gracias de nuevo.

pd: ... el capitulo que sigue es el que mas amo y les anticipo que las va hacer gritar de emoción... o al menos conmigo fue así jajaja lo cual es extraño porque yo lo escribí jajajaja.


	14. Esta es tu última sorpresa

aquí esta el que les prometí y es un poco largo pero a mi me encanta. como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ni la seria de candy candy.

* * *

Cap.14

"Esta es tu última sorpresa"

Archie y Annie tenían muchos compromisos con los Andry y los Brighton; y muchas veces Candy se veía forzada a acompañarlos. Sin embargo esto no los detuvo de pasar todo su tiempo libre juntos. Anthony y Archie se habían vuelto inseparables de nuevo. Pasaban hablando de los días de antaño y constantemente se divertían peleando amistosamente. Estaban tan felices de haber recuperado al otro y saber que ya no estaban solos, que no notaron su indiferencia con las damas. Candy y Annie no pudieron evitar ponerse un poquitín celosas. Aun así Candy se sentía sumamente feliz de tener a Annie cerca y sobre todo porque ya podía compartir su felicidad con ella y con Patty.

Anthony estaba sumamente feliz por como resultaron las cosas. Había recuperado a su queridísimo primo y Candy estaba muy feliz. Aun así todavía tenía algo en mente. Candy no había mencionado ni siquiera el nombre de Terry por varias semanas y ahora parecía ni siquiera recordarlo. Era ahora cuando tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad y hacer algo para ganarse de nuevo el corazón completo de Candy de una vez por todas.

Para esto pidió la ayuda de Annie y Archie para que distrajeran a Candy. Estos aceptaron gustosos y acapararon la atención de Candy con diferentes pretextos; y el predilecto era su boda. Annie y Archie hicieron a Candy ayudarlos a elegir y preparar todo para esta aunque aún faltaba mucho. Candy se sentía algo contrariada y confundida por su actitud, ya que ahora era de ella de quien exigían toda su atención. Esta notaba que algo raro pasaba. Especialmente con Anthony que estaba muy estresado y distraído; a veces lo descubría secreteándose con Archie. Él fingía que todo estaba bien pero ella sabía que no era así. Candy estaba de verdad confundida y a menudo interrogaba a Annie. Esta, como era de esperarse, no le fue fácil ocultarle la verdad; principalmente porque la veía en verdad muy afligida. Por suerte para todos, el gran día llego y todo estuvo listo a tiempo.

Candy abre los ojos de mala gana. Presta atención y oye ese sonidito de nuevo. Se incorpora un poco y lo oye de nuevo. Mira a la ventana y ve como una piedrita da contra ella. Se levanta refunfuñando y se acerca a esta. Es muy temprano, todavía está todo completamente obscuro y no amanecerá hasta dentro de un par de horas. Candy abre la ventana y se asoma.

- ¡Candy! Qué bueno que despertaste. ¡vístete y baja!- dice Anthony procurando que no despertar a nadie.

- ¿Qué te sucede Anthony?- contestó restregándose los ojos- hoy debo trabajar.

- No te preocupes por eso. No tienes que trabajar hoy. Ya lo arregle todo- decía viendo alrededor procurando que nadie estuviera por ahí- ¡apresúrate y baja!

- Estas confundido, mañana es mi día libre, no hoy- decía bostezando

- ¡Candy, entiende! ¡ya lo arregle! ¡no tienes que trabajar hoy tampoco!- decía más fuerte comenzando a desesperarse- ¡vístete y baja que te tengo una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños!

- Mi cumpleaños es mañana- replicaba de nuevo

- ¡Esa es parte de la sorpresa, ahora baja por favor!- dijo casi gritando- ¡no cuestiones y vístete o llegaremos tarde!

- ¡No grites!- dijo Candy preocupada de que lo hubieran oído- además ¡es muy temprano aun…!

- ¡Candy, por favor! ¡te prometo que valdrá la pena!- dijo con voz más dulce y mirándola fijamente.

Candy no entendía que rayos le estaba pasando a Anthony. No creía que estuviera borracho ya que él no bebía. Sin embargo, había tanta verdad y tanto anhelo en sus ojos que no pudo resistirse a ellos y cerrando la ventana refunfuño algo mientras se vestía para bajar.

Una vez abajo Anthony la abrazó con el rostro sonriente y lleno de felicidad por el día que les esperaba. Candy comprobó que no estaba ni borracho ni enfermo y estaba aún más confundida.

- No te puedo explicar nada aun- la miro directo a los ojos- debes confiar en mí. ¿puedes?

Candy se sintió desarmada ante su mirada y asintió atolondradamente. Anthony sonrió mostrando sus bellos dientes blancos y tomando su mano se encaminaron hacia afuera del hospital.

Hacía mucho frio aun, así que Anthony rodeo con ternura a Candy con su brazo. Candy lo miraba confundida al ver que caminaban por las dormidas calles y él no decía nada aun, y por si fuera poco le parecía que estaban camino a la estación. Su presentimiento se confirmó cuando entraron en la estación de trenes que ya estaba despierta. Ella miraba a su alrededor, buscando un pista y algo preocupada. Un vez que estaban frente a uno de los trenes Anthony se detuvo y la miro significativamente para recordarle que debía confiar en él. Candy sonrió tímidamente y el la beso en la cabeza. Se subieron al último vagón del tren que estaba casi vacío y se sentaron en los últimos asientos. Anthony se las ingenió para tapar las ventanas cercanas para que Candy no viera el camino. Aún no había amanecido cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

No llevaban mucho trecho recorrido cuando sus risas empezaron a resonar en el vagón. Ambos comenzaron a hablar de todo y de nada en particular. Se sentían tan a gusto juntos, que no hacían falta muchas palabras o muy significativas para que ambos disfrutaran de la conversación del otro. Rieron a más no poder y estuvieron a punto de llorar, siempre ignorando las miradas represivas de la otra pasajera del vagón.

De vez en cuando se quedaban callados y pensativos unos frente al otro. Anthony no podía evitar mirarla con ojos llenos de amor cada vez que la veía reír. Veía sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda, y pensaba que era tan hermosa que le costaba creer que pronto tendría su corazón de nuevo.

Candy también se sentía satisfecha, y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, al ver el modo en que Anthony la miraba y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Cada vez que él se fijaba discretamente por la ventana para ver el camino, no podía evitar admirarse de ver como pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban por ella e iluminaban su hermoso rostro de dios griego. Se ruborizaba de nuevo cuando se pescaba a si misma viendo sus labios con fijeza.

Anthony a veces sentía la necesidad de sentirla por lo que tomaba delicadamente su mano y las acariciaba mientras le decía algo en francés y luego la besaba con dulzura. Candy no podía evitar estremecerse ante esto y también se arriesgaba de cuando en cuando a despeinar su cabello dulcemente y terminar en una rápida caricia sobre su rostro.

Ambos estuvieron tan absortos en sí mismos que no notaron cuando el tren se detuvo. El pito del tren los despertó de su ensimismamiento. Ambos se levantaron de prisa. Anthony, sacando un gran pañuelo de su bolsillo, miro a Candy de nuevo mientras lo extendía frente a ella.

- ¿Confías en mí?- pregunto dulcemente

- Si – respondió con una sonrisa, volteándose al saber lo que significaba

Anthony le vendo los ojos y la tomó de los hombros con firmeza para guiarla fuera del tren.

Afuera de este estaba haciendo un día espectacular. El sol estaba en el horizonte e iluminaba todo a su alrededor con maestría. El cielo estaba azul y los pájaros volaban felices en él mientras otros cantaban. Anthony con cuidado guio a Candy fuera de la estación. Candy, por un momento, creyó escuchar una voz conocida, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en ella porque Anthony la dirigió por un camino que parecía ser de tierra o piedra. Finalmente se detuvieron y Candy escucho el relincho de un caballo. Se asustó por un momento y retrocedió pero Anthony se puso frente a ella y levantándola por la cintura en un rápido movimiento de sus fuertes brazos, la acomodo con cuidado en la montura y se subió detrás de ella.

- Anthony espera- dijo algo asustada e inquieta

- ¿Qué pasa Candy?- pregunto él, agarrándola para que no se cayera

- No… no creo que sea buena idea

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿no es peligroso que hagas esto mientras yo estoy vendada?- dijo con insistencia

- Candy no te preocupes. Recuerda que tengo mucha experiencia con los caballos gracias a lo que aprendí en el circo- decía amablemente

- Pero…

- No iré galopando Candy. Aún hay tiempo, no hay prisa ya. Te lo prometo.- puso una mano en su hombro- Iremos trotando por el camino con lentitud.- se acercó para susurrarle- Recuéstate en mi pecho para que no tengas miedo.

El caballo comenzó a caminar con lentitud y Candy intento serenarse. Se recostó en el pecho de Anthony como este le dijera. Poco a poco sintió que su corazón latía más lento y se tranquilizó. Al irse su ansiedad fue más consciente de lo que la rodeaba. Comenzó a percibir todo a su alrededor. Podía sentir la respiración de Anthony; oír sus latidos; y percibir su varonil aroma. Ahora se sentía tan calmada, como si nada malo pudiera suceder.

De pronto noto algo más a su alrededor. Podía oír los cascos del caballo chocar contra el camino cubierto de hierba; podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar en las rama de los arboles; percibía el sonido de las aguas correr con rapidez por un arroyo; le llegaba el aroma de las flores silvestres y pinos. Todo esto le parecía conocido, creía conocerlo. Anthony se dio cuenta de que ella prestaba mucha atención a su alrededor y temeroso de que descubriera la sorpresa pensó en distraerla así que comenzó a cantar, más que todo en francés. Candy nunca lo había oído cantar de tan cerca y la verdad es que no lo hacía nada mal.

El paseo fue sumamente placentero para ambos. Anthony no podía estar más feliz. Sentía Candy sobre su pecho, percibía el aroma de su cabello, podía oír su respiración, sentía el calor de su cuerpo. Hubiera querido quedarse así por siempre y tenerla tan cerca de él.

El caballo cambia de dirección y comienza a subir una cuesta empinada. Candy se estremece. Anthony la abraza con fuerza para evitar que se caiga. El corazón de Candy late rápido de nuevo y siente que le falta el aire. Esta vez no está asustada… está feliz. Mientras ascienden puede sentir la brisa en su rostro y aprieta los puños mientras cree saber dónde están. El caballo termina su ascenso y se detiene. Anthony baja del caballo y tomando a Candy fuertemente, la baja con lentitud y delicadeza.

Candy siente el viento despeinar su cabello. Siente el suave césped bajo sus pies. Escucha la brisa juguetear entre las ramas de un árbol. Anthony tomándola por los hombros la hace voltearse y el queda detrás de ella. Comienza a soltar el pañuelo sin darse cuenta de que Candy ya sabe dónde están. Al quitar el pañuelo de sus ojos no ve que estos ya están llenos de lágrimas. Candy se llevó una mano a la boca mientras trata de detenerlas.

Frente a ella, bañada por la divina luz de la mañana, estaba su amada colina de Pony; y tras ella, estaba su querido padre árbol. Era el día perfecto. El sol brillaba en el horizonte, el cielo esta azul y lleno de bellas nubes, la brisa movía los tallos de las flores, los pajarillos cantaban dulcemente. Los pequeños animalillos salían de sus madrigueras. Candy bajo la mano, todavía hipnotizada por el paisaje le pregunto a Anthony que estaba tras ella.

- ¿Cómo supiste…?- murmuro

- ¿…Que no habías venido en más de un año…?- la interrumpió - Tu misma lo dijiste por casualidad un día y luego Archie me lo confirmo.- dijo mientras suavemente abrazo a Candy por la cintura y puso su barbilla en su hombro- Pensé en traerte porque se lo mucho que amas este lugar, además de que quería que me mostraras todos los lugares que fueron importantes para ti.

Candy permaneció en silencio por un momento con el rostro iluminado de dicha. Luego, rotó lentamente su cuerpo en los brazos de Anthony para quedar frente a él. Anthony se perdió en sus perfectos ojos verdes. Candy tomo su rostro con cariño y lo acaricio por un momento. Poniéndose de puntillas se acercó hacia él. Poso sus labios dulcemente en su mejilla por un instante, transmitiéndole todo su amor y agradecimiento. Se separó lentamente de él y esbozo una débil sonrisa. Anthony se estremeció hasta los huesos por el beso de Candy y sentía como sus manos, que la rodeaban, la sujetaban con más fuerza. Sentía las tibias manos de Candy sobre su rostro. No podía dejar de ver sus labios rojos. Sin darse cuenta fue inclinándose hacia ella mientras con sus brazos la atraía hacia él. Candy al darse cuenta cerro sus ojos.

- ¡CANDY, CANDY!- gritaba una voz a la distancia

Los jóvenes se separaron asustados de inmediato. Candy reconoció la voz y dando la vuelta al padre árbol vio a la hermana María. Venia subiendo la colina y la señorita Pony estaba más atrás casi sin aliento. Candy corrió hacia ellas que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos y lloraron y rieron mientras se abrazaban. Anthony aprovecho para amarrar al caballo a un rama baja del padre árbol. Después se acercó un poco para ver el enternecedor encuentro. La hermana María lo vio en lo alto de la colina y soltando a Candy camino hacia el mientras decía con los brazos abiertos:

- ¡Ven aquí Anthony!, ¡tú también mereces un abrazo!

Anthony se sonrojo al instante. Camino tímidamente hacia ella y la abrazo. Candy miraba extrañada y se sintió aún más confundida cundo vio a la señorita Pony hacer lo mismo.

- ¿es que acaso se conocen?- dijo caminado hacia ellos

- No lo conocemos… bueno, al menos no en persona- respondió la hermana María- Anthony nos escribió una carta hace unas semanas contándonos su historia y diciendo que te traería hoy – continúo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Anthony.

- Hemos estado ansiosas desde entonces- termino la señorita Pony tomando a Candy de la mano

- ahora vengan que los están esperando- dijo la hermana María halándolos a ambos del brazo ayudada por la señorita Pony.

Los cuatro bajaron la colina. La hermana María le hablaba a Anthony sobre el hogar y como estaba construido; y la señorita Pony le hablaba de los niños. Estaban a punto de entrar en el hogar de Pony cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando escapar un grupo de niños revoltosos que saliendo corriendo mientras gritaban y no perdieron tiempo en abalanzarse sobre Candy.

Tras ellos venia Tom riendo, se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Anthony. Lo miro de arriba a abajo durante un momento. Luego, sonriendo incrédulamente, se acercó a él algo vacilante. Anthony hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió cuando Tom lo estrecho con fuerza un momento después mientras reía.

- ¡Anthony! ¡aun no puedo creer que estés vivo!- decía mientras le palmeaba la espalda- la hermana María me conto todo pero… ¡aun no entiendo cómo fue que un día estabas muerto y al siguiente estabas vivo!

Se separaron. Tom dio un paso atrás mientras lo examinaba de nuevo y se asombró de ver lo alto y fuerte que estaba Anthony.

- Veo que te has vuelto todo un hombre -comentó- tal vez ahora puedas ganarme en un pelea- dijo sarcásticamente tendiéndole la mano

- Cuando quieras- respondió Anthony dándosela y ambos rieron

Candy hubiera querido presenciar el encuentro de los chicos pero los niños acaparaban toda su atención, hasta que estalló un tumulto. Un niño escuchó parte de la conversación de los jóvenes y grito mientras señalaba a Anthony:

- ¡HEY CHICOS! ¡Él es el novio de Candy que estaba muerto y ahora está vivo!

Los niños corrieron hacia Anthony y lo rodearon en un segundo. Candy y los demás rieron de ver su entusiasta reacción. Los más chicos jalaban de la ropa de Anthony e intentaban trepar a su espalda. Otros lo pellizcaban para ver si era real y este saltaba y los apartaba. Los más grandes, lo agobiaban con preguntas sin darle tiempo tan siquiera de contestar o respirar. «¿Estás muerto o vivo?», «¿es cierto que vienes del más allá?», «¿Cómo es estar muerto?», «¿Cómo volviste?», «¿eres un fantasma?», «¿Por qué volviste?», «¿puedes volar? », «¿te duele si te golpean?», «¿puedes desaparecer?», «¿vas a volver a morir?», «¿te vas a llevar a Candy contigo?»…

Cuando esta última pregunta resonó en los oídos de los más chicos, comenzaron a llorar pensando que era cierto y corrieron hacia Candy de nuevo. Jalaban de su falda con vehemencia y le rogaban que no se muriera mientras Candy intentaba tranquilizarlos. Los más grandes, lo creyeron también y se volvieron contra Anthony. Mientras lo empujaban para que se fuera, le gritaban que no le permitirían llevarse a Candy.

Anthony, que al principio se reía como los otros y hasta les seguía la corriente, ahora no sabía qué hacer ya que todo se estaba saliendo de control. Ni siquiera Candy lograba hacer que la escucharan. Cuando uno de los niños le pateo la espinilla a Anthony haciéndolo gritar; la hermana María y la señorita de Pony, intervinieron con la ayuda de Tom y lograron tranquilizarlos; no después de un largo rato y una severa reprimenda.

Anthony se frotaba la pierna. Los niños lo miraban con enojo y desconfianza. Candy trataba de hablar pero estaba algo disgustada de que los niños hubieran rasgado su vestido nuevo durante la faena. Tom dijo algo de llevárselos pero Anthony lo detuvo, no quería que las cosas quedaran así. Se puso de rodillas frente a los niños para verlos a los ojos y con voz dulce y amable dijo:

- Niños, ha habido un terrible malentendido. No soy un fantasma. No estoy muerto. Es más, nunca morí. Solo estuve lejos por mucho tiempo- los niños lo miraban con atención. Anthony desvió la mirada un momento para ver a Candy y luego miro a los niños. - No me llevare a Candy a ningún lugar que ella no quiera. Nunca la lastimare, ni hare nada que ella no desee. Siempre la cuidare y protegeré. – miro a Candy de nuevo brevemente y sonriendo puso la mano sobre su pecho- Y la traeré tan a menudo como pueda para que los vea… lo prometo…

Al fin, los niños se rindieron ante sus dulces ojos azules y amable voz. Con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros, pidieron disculpas y las niñas más pequeñas se acercaron tímidas a abrazarlo.

Pasada la tormenta y los ánimos restaurados; Tom se despidió y se llevó a los niños, como había quedado, al rancho Steve a un rodeo improvisado y a pasar la noche. Los cuatro restantes entraron al hogar, algo cansados por la pasada batalla. Una vez adentro se sentaron a la mesa con tazas de té en las manos y pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando. No sin que antes Candy insistiera en ver el golpe de Anthony, que resultó ser poca cosa.

De nuevo Anthony tuvo que contar la historia de su falsa muerte y su regreso. Después hablaron de diversos temas. Rieron a carcajadas, lloraron y rieron de nuevo. Hablaron mucho de Candy y su niñez. Anthony miraba alrededor y pensaba que en esa casa tan pequeña y sencilla había más amor del que él jamás había experimentado en cualquiera de las inmensas mansiones en las que vivió. Incluso comento que envidiaba a Candy por tener dos madres tan amorosas y buenas.

Ambas damas habían hecho un delicioso almuerzo para los jóvenes y estos comieron con gran apetito. Las madres de Candy estaban encantadas con lo modales y la dulzura de Anthony. Jamás habían visto a Candy tan feliz. Se asombraban de ver lo crecida y hermosa que estaba. Ya no era una niña, ahora era una mujer. Este pensamiento las hacía sentirse tristes pero felices y orgullosas al mismo tiempo.

Anthony menciono algo de ver los alrededores antes de irse. Ambas mujeres entendieron a la perfección y los guiaron a la puerta. Se despidieron con tristeza pero con la promesa de volver a verse

Salieron del cálido hogar con el corazón alegre y reconfortado. Candy sentía una felicidad indescriptible. Anthony la sorprendió al decirle que quería ir al pueblo. Una vez allí, los jóvenes se divirtieron haciendo el mismo recorrido que hicieron una vez de niños. En lo alto del campanario, ambos con los codos apoyados en la baranda, viendo hacia el horizonte y recordando. Anthony le tomo la mano a Candy y ambos se quedaron allí un rato más, en silencio, guardando el momento en su memoria para siempre.

Ahora fue Candy la que sorprendió a Anthony al decirle que quiera ir al portal de las rosas. Anthony miro el cielo y vio que el sol aún estaba en lo más alto así que accedió. Cabalgaron con rapidez por los caminos de tierra admirando el imponente paisaje a su lado. Mientras se iban acercando ambos comenzaron a temblar al reconocer el camino.

Lentamente, caminaron hacia el portal de las rosas frente a ellos. Las rosas estaban abiertas y su aroma impregnaba todo el aire a su alrededor. Estaban igual de hermosas que siempre. Ambos se acercaron y las acariciaron con amor pero con cuidado de dañar tanta hermosura. Anthony no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran un poco. Candy se acercó a él y con un suave movimiento de sus dedos, limpio una lágrima que se había atrevido a salir de su ojo. Anthony, conmovido, tomo su mano y la beso con ternura. Miro las rosas y con cuidado corto una grande y fragante. Mirando a Candy a los ojos de nuevo, la coloco en su dorada cabellera. Candy sonreía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Con su mano tomo la rosa y la besó con dulzura mientras veía a Anthony a los ojos. Luego se acercó y la colocó en el bolsillo izquierdo de su camisa, sobre su corazón. Anthony sonriendo tomo su mano mientras lo hacía. Por un momento se quedaron allí, mirándose directo a los ojos. Candy podía sentir los latidos del corazón de su corazón debajo de la tela de su camisa.

- ¡¿Quién anda allí?!, ¡no se atrevan a tocar las rosas!- gritaba alguien

Ambos corrieron a esconderse tras unos árboles y trataban de no reír tapándose la boca con la mano. Anthony notó la sombra del árbol y miro al cielo en busca del sol. Tomó la mano de Candy y la condujó con sigilo al caballo. Unos minutos después están cabalgando de nuevo, con el viento en sus rostros y las aves que vuelan a su lado.

Anthony detiene el caballo de nuevo frente a la colina de Pony. Falta unas horas para que comience a anochecer. Sin perder más tiempo, Candy le mostró a Anthony todos sus lugares preferidos, y le contó miles de anécdotas de su niñez y sus travesuras. Anthony reía a carcajadas y repetía de cuando en cuando entre risas «mi pequeña pecosa». Candy disfruto mucho recordando su niñez. Por último lo llevo de nuevo a la colina de Pony. El cielo empezaba a teñirse de soberbios tonos rojizos y naranjas. Era como si las nubes se prendieran en llamas, y sin embargo se veían hermosas. Los pájaros dan sus últimos trinos para despedir al sol.

Ambos están sentados en el césped, recostados al fuerte tronco del padre árbol. Candy tiene la cabeza recostada en el hombro de Anthony mientras sostiene la mano de este entre las suyas sobre su regazo. Ambos están en silencio admirando el divino paisaje.

- Candy - dice Anthony sin desviar la mirada del horizonte- debo confesarte que… tenía otro motivo para traerte aquí hoy…

- ¿Cuál?- pregunto levantando su cabeza y lo mirándolo curiosa. Anthony tardo un momento en empezar

- El día de la cacería de los Andry, tú me hablaste de esta colina; y de cuanto la amabas.- comenzó mientras ambos evocaban los recuerdos de ese día en su mente- Y ese día, yo me prometí que… -decía mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a latir con violencia- la próxima vez que tuviera la oportunidad, te traería aquí y te diría…- se detuvo por qué sintió como sus manos temblaban, miro a Candy que lo miraba ansiosa con sus profundos y bellos ojos verdes, y sin darse cuenta termino de decirlo- …te diría que te amo…

Candy abrió sus ojos ampliamente y sintió que el aire se le escapó de los pulmones. Anthony, por el contrario, sintió como un fuego lo consumía por dentro y lleno de adrenalina siguió con pasión

- TE AMO CANDY. Con cada fibra de mi ser. Te amo, desde el primer día en que vi tus ojos y tu sonrisa. Te amo, mi dulce, dulce Candy -esta había empezado a llorar de felicidad y presionaba su mano con fuerza mientras sonreía hasta más no poder- te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo…- decía Anthony cada vez en un tono más bajo hasta susurrar mientras con su otra mano acariciaba el rostro de Candy y secaba sus lágrimas.

- Anthony- respondió está entre sollozos- te lo dije una vez cuando éramos niños, ahora te lo digo de nuevo- Candy puso su mano sobre la de Anthony mientras decía con dulzura- yo también te he amado desde el día en que te vi en el portal de las rosas. Te he amado todo el tiempo desde entonces y nunca logre sacarte de mi corazón. Yo también te amo Anthony. Te amo…-

Anthony no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al escuchar a Candy. Ambos lloraban de felicidad mientras mantenían sus frentes unidas y los ojos cerrados.

Anthony se separó un poco levantando la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos de Candy y le pareció tan hermosa. Afianzando más la mano en su rostro la fue atrayendo gradualmente hacia él por inercia. Sus labios temblaban y no podía dejar de ver los de Candy. Está de nuevo cerró los ojos y espero.

Se escucha un tren a la distancia. Anthony se levanta con violencia y miro el horizonte para ver que el sol que casi se ha ocultado. Corre hacia el caballo y lo desata con prisa.

- ¡Ven Candy!, ¡debemos irnos o perderemos el tren!- decía subiendo al caballo con agilidad y tendió la mano a Candy

- Pero Anthony, ¿Por qué la prisa? -dijo levantándose, algo molesta por su ruda separación- ¿no podemos esperar al siguiente tren? - dijo tomando su mano.

- No Candy- respondió este mientras la subía al caballo tras de él con un rápido movimiento y sin decir nada más cabalgo a toda prisa hacia la estación- ¡todavía te tengo una última sorpresa y si no nos vamos en ese tren no llegaremos a tiempo!- grito tratando de que Candy lo oyera a pesar del viento

- ¡Pero Anthony!- decía Candy abrazándolo con fuerza para no caerse

- Candy - Anthony disminuyo la velocidad un poco y volvió el rostro para verla a los ojos- ¡¿confías en mí?!

- Si- susurro Candy perdida en sus ojos

Anthony apresuro el paso de nuevo y cabalgo con rapidez a la estación. Sin embargo esto no les impidió admirar los últimos vestigios del atardecer y Candy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Anthony mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Ya en el tren ambos se acomodaron el último asiento del primer vagón. Mientras el tren comenzó a moverse ambos no parecieron notarlo. Por largo rato se mantuvieron absortos mirando por la ventana como cada pequeña estrella aparecía y como la luna ascendía por el horizonte y brillaba inmensamente. Durante unas cuantas horas hablaron de la belleza y la majestuosidad del inmenso firmamento lleno de estrellas, constelaciones y la divina luna. Cuando el tema hubo acabado Candy escucho complacida a Anthony hablar de lo mucho que le agradaron sus madres, y los niños del hogar de Pony - a pesar del pequeño malentendido y el golpe que recibió-. Lo feliz que estaba de ver a Tom. Lo hermosa que era su colina de Pony...

Candy estaba recostada delicadamente sobre su hombro mientras lo escuchaba hablar complacida. Después de un rato sintió como su voz suave y dulce la arrullaba y sucumbió al cansancio. Anthony se dio cuenta de que Candy se había quedado dormida así que con cuidado la rodeo con sus brazos para mantenerla cómoda y abrigada. Era tan hermosa y se sentía tan frágil en sus brazos. Con su mano acariciaba sus rizos mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que aún le esperaba. Después de un largo rato de pensar y admirarla Anthony también sintió todo el peso del cansancio y posando delicadamente su cabeza sobre la de Candy se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Anthony despierta al sobresaltado al oír el ruido del tren al detenerse. Ya están en chicago de nuevo. Con una mano se froto la cara y suspiro perezosamente. Afuera la noche estaba esplendida. La luna seguía brillando en el cielo estrellado. Miro a Candy que seguía plácidamente dormida entre sus brazos. Anthony no tuvo el corazón para despertarla. Se veía tan hermosa y pacífica. Con sumo cuidado la soltó y giro su cuerpo para soltarse de ella y la dejo sobre el asiento. Una vez de pie frente a ella no podía evitar admirarla. Sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y se hacía tarde. Anthony se inclinó y tomándola con suavidad la levantó en sus brazos. Camino afuera de la estación sin dar importancia a las miradas de los curiosos y respondiendo cortésmente a las incomodas preguntas.

Una vez en la calle se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde ya. Todo estaba desierto, no había nadie alrededor. Sería una suerte encontrar un coche a tal alta hora de la noche. No podía arriesgarse a perder más tiempo. Se encamino por las calles de chicago con Candy profundamente dormida en sus brazos. Sin embargo, no se sentía cansado, por el contrario, mientras más caminaba, más ansioso se sentía de pensar en la última sorpresa que le tenía a Candy. Después de mucho caminar Anthony llego al hospital. La luna pronto desaparecería en el horizonte, y debía apresurarse. Con paso más firme se dirigió hacia el lado trasero del hospital. Con algo de dificultad logro sacar la llave de su bolsillo y abrió el pequeño portón que llevaba al jardín del hospital. Una vez adentro Anthony caminaba preso de la emoción de lo que ocurriría. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera suficiente. Tenía que ser suficiente…

El centro del jardín era una gran rotonda de cemento con baldosas, allí los pacientes se quedaban a tomar al sol y a disfrutar de la vegetación a su alrededor. Fue allí hacia donde Anthony se dirigió. Había hecho algo muy especial en el centro de ella. Caminó más aprisa, en parte por la ansiedad, en parte por qué la luna ya casi se había ocultado del todo y los primeros rayos de sol amenazaban con aparecer. Una vez en el centro de la rotonda, Anthony colocó a Candy en el suelo con cuidado y se acomodó detrás de ella para sostenerla contra su cuerpo. No pudo evitar limpiarse el sudor de la frente mientras suspiraba aliviado. Habían llegado a tiempo.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron; al principio tímidamente pero luego se dejaron ver en todo su esplendor. Algunos se posaron en el rostro de Candy con delicadeza y esta despertó. Aun adormilada se froto los ojos con las manos mientras bostezaba para luego mirar al frente y ver su última sorpresa…

Sus grandes ojos verdes se abrieron aún más. Candy se llevó la mano a la boca mientras una exclamación se escapaba de su boca y una lágrima se preparaba para salir de so ojo y perderse en su mejilla.

Frente a ella, a unos escasos 30 cm, una rosa Dulce Candy se abría por primera vez ante sus ojos. Era sumamente grande y hermosa. Su exquisito aroma impregnaba el aire a su alrededor y los rayos delicados del sol la iluminaban con maestría.

- ¡feliz cumpleaños Candy!- susurro Anthony en su oído detrás de ella - este es tu regalo y tu última sorpresa - continuo, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de los ojos verdes de la chica y caían en una pequeña cascada hasta perderse en la mano que aun tapa su boca- trabajé mucho por varias semanas para tenerla lista a tiempo.

Candy aparto su mano para dejar ver una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba atónita. Giro con cuidado su cuerpo para quedar de frente a Anthony. Con sus manos limpio sus lágrimas de su rostro mientras dejaba ver un tímida pero gran sonrisa mientras lo miraba con ojos llenos de amor y gratitud. Anthony le devolvió la mirada con igual amor mientras sentía como en su garganta se formaba un gran nudo.

- Eres más hermosa cuando ríes que cuando lloras…- susurro

Acaricio su rostro y aclaro su garganta tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos aun

- Candy… aún hay algo más que quiero preguntarte…- dijo con voz ronca

Miro el cielo y las pocas estrellas que aún se podían divisar en él a pesar de que los rayos del sol los rodeaban. Bajo la mirada y vio como Candy lo miraba atentamente con su hermosa sonrisa y todavía llorando. Suspiro para tomar valor y metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar algo. Candy al ver su gesto creyó saber lo que significaba y abriendo sus ojos de nuevo se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Anthony saco su mano y poniendo frente a sus ojos un hermoso anillo de oro con detalles en plata y diamantes con forma de cisne y dos zafiros pequeños por ojos dijo suavemente:

- Candy….- una lágrima se escapa y rodó por su mejilla- ¿quieres casarte conmigo?...

Candy soltó un sollozo entre sus manos mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro con mayor intensidad. Sin poder hablar aún, se lanzó sobre Anthony y lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello casi haciéndolo caer. Llorando desconsolada de felicidad. Anthony, la abrazo con igual fuerza mientras repetía su nombre y acariciaba sus rizos con ternura.

Candy se separó de él lentamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro los ojos delirantes de felicidad. Anthony tomo su mano con delicadeza

- Era de mi madre…- explico mientras deslizaba el anillo lentamente en su dedo anular- Archie lo consiguió para mí…- termino con un caricia en su mano

Levanto los ojos y se topó con los de Candy que lo miraban con fijeza. Candy tomo su rostro con sus manos para acariciarlo. Anthony no pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al sentir el contacto de su ahora prometida. Candy lo noto y acercándose a él recogió sus lágrimas con un beso en sus mejillas. Anthony sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba y tomó a Candy por la cintura con las manos inquietas y la atrajo hacia él con rapidez. Candy se sentía tan cerca de él, sentía su respiración sobre su rostro. Anthony solo veía sus ojos y se acercaba a ella mientras sentía sus labios temblar. Candy cerró sus ojos de nuevo. Anthony poso sus labios sobre los de ella con amor y delicadeza. Ambos sintieron un escalofrió por su cuerpo. El beso que esperaron por tanto tiempo finalmente sucedió. Ambos disfrutaban de sentir al otro tan cerca. Anthony la seguía besando con suavidad y ternura. Candy se dejaba llevar y solo pensaba en que por primera vez podía decir que era total, absoluta, completa e irremediablemente feliz y nada podía arruinarlo…

Sin embargo, ignoraba que pronto sucedería algo que le arrebataría esa felicidad…

* * *

que les pareció? logre hacerle justicia a su primer beso o no? espero que si porque a mi me encanto. solo lamento decirles que ahora, después de tanta felicidad viene un poco de dolor. sin embargo hay ciclos de la vida que se deben terminar correctamente o si no nos perseguirán el resto de nuestra vida y eso es lo que buscaba con este fic. espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.


	15. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la enfermera

ahora si empieza lo bueno y lo interesante. aunque me da pena decir que tambien doloroso para algunos de los personajes. como siempre no me pertenecen ni la serie de candy candy ni sus personajes.

* * *

Cap.15

"¿Dónde puedo encontrar a la enfermera Candice White Andry?"

Anthony se limpia el sudor que cae sobre su frente con el brazo. El sol brilla con intensidad y hace mucho calor. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista y divisaba la ventana de la habitación de Candy. Mientras suspira, se pregunta si aún estaría dormida o que podría estar soñando, tal vez con él. Sin embargo debía esperar, después de todo, hoy era su cumpleaños y su día libre; tenía el derecho de dormir todo lo que quisiera.

Aunque eran casi las 10:00, no había casi nadie en la calle ni el jardín, el mundo parecía desierto. Anthony volvía su atención a las plantas que estaba sembrado en la entrada del hospital. Eran lilas blancas, siempre le habían gustado. De vez en cuando miraba hacia la calle. Archie y Annie llegarían pronto, ansiosos de saber el resultado de las cosas, no obstante alguien se les adelanto.

Anthony estaba concentrado en su tarea. Aún estaba a gatas en el suelo y tenía el rostro algo rojo y sudoroso por el esfuerzo. De nuevo se detuvo un momento, pero esta vez saco una gran rosa roja de su bolsillo. Estaba algo maltratada pero seguía igual de bella. Recordó el momento en que la corto y la puso en el cabello de Candy. Ambas se veían hermosas. Acaricio dulcemente el lugar en el que Candy la había besado y la puso de nuevo en su bolsillo dispuesto a seguir con el trabajo.

Apenas había hecho esto sintió la presencia de alguien y una mirada sobre sí. Levanto el rostro y vio frente a él a un joven como de su edad. Estaba muy bien vestido, y era muy bien parecido. Estaba bien erguido y tenía sus manos en los bolsillos. Su larga melena obscura se mecía con el viento y sus grandes ojos azules eran imponentes y dejaban ver un poco de altanería. Anthony se inclinó hacia atrás quedando sobre sus rodillas y lo examino rápidamente. Había algo en él que hacía que se le crisparan los nervios. Creía conocerlo de algún lugar, a pesar de nunca haberlo visto antes.

- Disculpe - le dijo el hombre a Anthony sacándolo de su ensimismamiento- podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a la enfermera Candice White Andry.

Anthony lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y desconfianza. Había algo en ese joven que no le agradaba y ¿porque estaba buscando a su prometida?

- Vengo de muy lejos para verla –continuo sin prestarle mucha atención a la expresión del rubio, el cual sentía que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse-. Soy un viejo amigo suyo. Mi nombre es Terrance Granchester…

Anthony sintió un puñetazo en el estómago que le saco el aire de pronto. Abrió los ojos asombrado y palideció.

Era_ él_…

Fue por eso que creyó conocerlo. El nombre que tanto temía se había materializado frente a sus ojos. Su rival por el amor de su amada Candy. El hombre que la había ayudado a "superar su mente". Esta aquí frente a él preguntando por Candy, preguntando por su prometida. Por un momento, no pudo, no supo que contestar y solo lo miraba atónito.

- Veo que la conoces… - dijo Terry con una leve sonrisa- y al parecer te ha hablado de mi.- término con un tono altivo que hizo a Anthony reaccionar.

- Candy está ahora dormida en su habitación. Hoy es su día libre y no se le puede molestar.

Respondió poniéndose de pie muy lentamente. Una vez a la misma altura que él, se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

- Pero tienes razón. La conozco y también me ha hablado mucho de ti…- dijo sin poder ocultar el sarcasmo de su voz. Terry, al notarlo, lo miraba con algo desconfianza- tal vez…- siguió Anthony con tono amable y de aparente ignorancia- …no lo sé… ella te hablo de mi alguna vez- le dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano - mi nombre es Anthony Brower Andry.

Esta vez es Terry el que se asusta y palidece. Da un paso atrás y con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de asombro e incredulidad, lo miro con detenimiento.

Recordaba ese nombre… _ese_ _maldito nombre_…

Ahora era él, el que creía está viendo a su peor pesadilla materializarse frente a él. El fantasma con el que tanto lucho. Al pensar en esto recordó que Anthony estaba muerto, y definitivamente no podía ser este chico frente a él. Se recuperó del golpe rápidamente. Para el asombro de Anthony, río a carcajadas pensando que era una broma de mal gusto y se burlaba de su propia credulidad. Se acercó a Anthony y dándole la mano respondió con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

- Entonces… ¡resulta que tú eres Anthony!… ¡el chico que murió hace unos cuantos años!... -se rio de nuevo soltándole la mano- ¡ahora sospecho que me dirás que eres un fantasma ¿cierto?!

- Lamento decepcionarte pero soy de carne y hueso como puedes ver – dijo con igual actitud palmándose el brazo- no soy ningún fantasma Terrance.

- Entonces… ¡volviste del más allá! Dime ¿Cómo es?- contesto Terry en tono burlón, bajando la voz.

- Pues tendrás que preguntárselo a otro porque no tengo idea- respondió Anthony.

- ¡Es muy extraño que lo digas…- lo interrumpió Terry con el mismo tono- debido a que estabas muerto! Entonces… dime ¡¿Dónde estuviste todos estos años?!

- Aquí en la tierra y entre los vivos ya que nunca estuve muerto en realidad, – respondió, ya cansado de jugar- ni siquiera cuando caí del caballo el día de la cacería de la familia Andry el día que Candy fue presentada- continuo con el rostro serio-. Supongo que en eso te basaras para pensar que estaba muerto ¿o no?. De todas formas no te culpo.

- Ah no, ¿Por qué?- dijo Terry aparentando soltura, aunque estaba algo confundido al ver que sabía exactamente lo que había pasado.

- Porque sé muy bien que Candy te conto que creía que yo estaba muerto. Todo el mundo lo creía. Por lo tanto es obvio que tú le creyeras.- se detuvo un momento para ver la confusión en el rostro de Terry- Sin embargo, ahora ella sabe que todo fue mentira y que estoy vivo. Te aseguro que está muy feliz por eso…- termino Anthony con tono amable pero retador enfatizando la última frase.

- ¡Ya basta de esta broma!- espetó Terry. Su confusión se convirtió en enojo al escucharlo decir la última frase sobre ella- ¡Anthony está muerto y nunca va a volver!

- ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!- respondió Anthony en igual tono

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Te estoy preguntando: ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?, ¡¿acaso estabas tú allí para verme caer?!, ¡¿acaso te dijo Candy que vio mi cadáver ser enterrado?!, ¡dime!, ¡¿cómo lo sabes?!... - repetía Anthony también comenzando a enojarse

Terry no supo que responder a estas preguntas porque en realidad no lo sabía, no tenía pruebas, solo el testimonio de Candy. Sin poder articular palabra se limitaba a verlo con ojos llenos rabia e ira. Anthony lo miraba con igual intensidad. Terry abrió la boca para decir algo pero una voz femenina que lo llamaba por su nombre lo detuvo. Ambos voltearon la cabeza y se toparon con las miradas asombradas de Archie y Annie.

- ¡Terry!- repitió Annie

- ¿Qué haces aquí Terry?- pregunto Archie acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Vine a ver a Candy pero este…- dijo furioso señalando a Anthony despectivamente- pretende entretenerme con un estúpida broma de mal gusto!

- Es cierto, había olvidado que ustedes se conocen.- dijo Anthony mirándolos a ambos. Luego se volvió hacia su primo- Archie, podrías por favor decirle quien soy. Tal vez a ti, si te crea- Terry miro a Archie confundido.

- ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto Archie en voz baja.

- Si Archie, dile. De todas formas lo sabrá.- dijo mirándolo sin disimulo.

- Si es lo que quieres. -suspiro Archie y volviéndose a Terry comenzó- Mira, Terry, sé que esto puede sonar algo raro y poco creíble,- decía despacio y con voz clara- puede que no lo entiendas, pero él…- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Anthony- él es mi primo Anthony. Creímos que estaba muerto pero todo resultó ser un terrible malentendido. Está vivo y ha vuelto con nosotros.

Anthony miro a Terry con cara de victoria después de la explicación de Archie. Terry los miraba pálido y con ojos incrédulos. Se sentía algo mareado. Archie no era un mentiroso, lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía creerlo. Recordaba lo que Candy le había dicho sobre él. Recordaba que le había dicho que lo había visto morir. «Candy» pensó de repente, «Candy debe saber la verdad».

- ¡¿Dónde está Candy?!- pregunto casi gritando mientras caminaba con prisa al hospital. Anthony, al ver esto, rápidamente lo alcanzó y lo agarró con fuerza por el brazo obligándolo a detenerse.

- ¡No puedes verla, necesita descansar!- dijo con enojo sujetándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Eso no le importara cuando me vea!- respondió librándose con rabia del brazo de Anthony y camino de nuevo al hospital.

- ¡No te dejare! - dijo Anthony plantándosele enfrente y poniendo sus manos en su pecho para detenerlo- ¡¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?! ¡Solo la lastimaras y la harás sufrir más! ¡ella no quiere verte!- le grito ya enojado sin darse cuenta de que muchos curiosos en la calle que se acercaban para ver.

- ¡¿QUIEN RAYOR TE CEES TU QUE ERES PARA SABER LO QUE ELLA QUIERE?!- grito con furia mientras empujaba a Anthony lejos de él.

- ¡SOY SU PROMETIDO, POR ESO LO SÉ! - grito Anthony.

La gente se había aglomerado a su alrededor. Algunos pacientes se asomaron a sus ventanas al oír los gritos. Archie en vano trataba de calmarlos pero estos lo ignoraban. Sin embargo todo cambio cuando Anthony dijo esta última frase. Archie y Annie lanzaron una exclamación de alegría al oír la noticia. Por el contrario Terry sintió que le clavaban un cuchillo en su pecho y no lo dejaba respirar. Su querida Candy… comprometida… con ese estúpido mequetrefe. No, no puede ser cierto, no podía ser, debía ser mentira, tenía que ser una mentira. Volviendo en sí, grito:

- ¡NO TE CREO, NO ES CIERTO!- miro hacia el hospital y corrió con rapidez hacia la entrada mientras gritaba- ¡Candy me dirá que es mentira! ¡solo a ella le creeré!

Anthony corrió detrás de él con igual rapidez y logró tomarlo de la chaqueta justo antes de que llegara a la entrada y con fuerza lo empujó lejos de esta mientras gritaba:

- ¡NO DEJARE QUE LA LASTIMES MÁS!

- ¡TU ERES EL QUE LA HIZO SUFRIR MÁS!- grito Terry sin poder contener su rabia- ¡tú te fuiste, quien sabe a dónde y la dejaste sola, desamparada y desprotegida! ¡Le hiciste creer que estabas muerto y ella casi muere de dolor por tu culpa! ¡La abandonaste a su suerte! ¡Yo la ayude a recuperar su felicidad! ¡Yo la hice reír de nuevo! ¡¿en serio piensas que querrá más a un estúpido, enclenque y débil cuidador de rosas que a mí?! ¡Más que a mí que soy…!

No pudo continuar porque su rostro fue violentamente impactado por el puño de Anthony con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo y rodar un poco. Annie y otras mujeres que estaban alrededor gritaron. Los hombres en la calle e incluso algunos pacientes que veían desde sus ventanas gritaban al unísono dándoles ánimos a ambos chicos para que pelearan y defendieran su honor.

Archie trato de calmar a Anthony poniendo su mano en su hombro pero este la quito con brusquedad. Estaba fuera de sí. Sentía una inmensa rabia en su interior. Terry estaba en el suelo todavía, podía sentir la sangre en su boca y estaba un poco aturdido por el fuerte golpe. Se incorporó hasta sentarse. Con una mano en su mejilla, escupió un poco de sangre y miro a Anthony con ojos de odio y estupefacción. No podía creer que el debilucho mequetrefe frente a él, fuera capaz de ser tan fuerte y rápido para golpearlo de esa manera; sin que él, que se consideraba un magnifico peleador, pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Anthony se acerca, un poco más calmado, pero Terry solo siente que su furia crece desorbitadamente dentro de él. Animado por los gritos de los mirones se levanta con rapidez y se lanzó contra Anthony agarrándolo por la cintura y lo hizo caer con fuerza en el duro suelo.

Así comenzó una terrible pelea entre ambos mientras rodaban por el suelo, luego se levantaban y se golpeaban de nuevo hasta hacerse caer. La gente comenzó a aclamar a su favorito mientras gritaban entretenidos. Los pacientes también se emocionaron y gritaban casi colgados de las ventanas ignorando a las enfermeras. Solo Annie, Archie y unos cuantos doctores estaban preocupados y les rogaban a los jóvenes que se detuvieran. No obstante estos parecían no notar nada a su alrededor y peleaban con toda su fuerza y rabia acumuladas. Tan fuertes eran los golpes que se podía ver como ambos comenzaban a sangrar y cojear pero esto no los detenía. Tan absortos estaban que ni siquiera Anthony noto que estaban pisoteando y destruyendo el hermoso jardín que había cuidado con tanto amor. Incluso rompieron una banca de madera frente al hospital cuando Anthony lanzo a Terry sobre ella. Todo parecía una terrible danza mortal con ambos chicos viniendo de aquí a allá.

Annie gritaba desconsolada que los detuvieran sobre el hombro de Archie que la mantenía lejos de ellos para que no corriera peligro de ser golpeada. Sin embargo, al ver que no se detendrían hasta matarse; dejo a Annie en una esquina y se acercó cautelosamente a ellos, esperando una oportunidad para intervenir. Por desgracia, cuando se acercó, tuvo la mala suerte de interponerse en el camino de Terry y recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo caer al suelo de inmediato. Ambos se detuvieron por un segundo al ver lo sucedido pero Anthony reacciono de inmediato con furia al ver a su primo en el suelo y golpeo a Terry fuertemente en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Éste grito de dolor pero tomando fuerza de su creciente rabia se levantó y tomo el brazo de Anthony. Estaba a punto de golpearlo en el rostro de nuevo cuando los tres -incluyendo a Archie que todavía estaba aturdido en el suelo- quedaron petrificados al oír:

- ¡DETENGANSE!, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS ¡BASTA!

Los tres jóvenes se volvieron para encontrarse frente a ellos a la propietaria de la voz. Candy, estaba de pie en medio del destruido jardín, en bata de dormir, descalza y con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Annie estaba junto a ella sosteniendo su brazo. La había ido a buscar al darse cuenta de que la pelea no terminaría y nadie podía detenerlos. Al ver a Archie en el suelo y al ver sangre en su labio corrió hacia él desesperada y llorando. Archie trató de tranquilizarla aunque estaba aturdido y le dolía el mentón. Annie finalmente logro ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y alejarse de los otros dos jóvenes.

Anthony y Terry seguían petrificados y la miraban atónitos. Esta les devolvía la mirada pero en ella había una mezcla de enojo, preocupación y dolor. Los mirones y los pacientes habían dejado de gritar, ahora estaban callados esperando el desenlace de los asuntos. Incluso los doctores y las enfermeras estaban a la expectativa.

Terry fue el primero en reaccionar. Lentamente soltó a Anthony y se paró derecho mientras con el dorso de su mano limpiaba la sangre que le corría por la comisura de la boca.

- Hola Candy- dijo suavemente.

- Terry… – dijo está llorando de nuevo y camino lentamente hacia él.

Terry hizo lo mismo pero cojeando. Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a él otro se miraron un momento en silencio. Candy fue la primera en lanzarse a su cuello y Terry la abrazó con fuerza a pesar de su dolor.

Anthony miraba la escena, al principio asombrado y confundido, pero luego, dolorido y martirizado. Sintió que alguien lo golpeaba justo en el pecho quitándole el aliento al ver a Candy llorar en los brazos de Terry. Las palabras de este vinieron a su mente de pronto y resonaron en su cabeza «¿Quién rayos te crees tú que eres para saber lo que ella quiere?...»

Creyó que Candy lo había olvidado... Creyó que Candy no lo quería ver… Creyó al fin haber logrado librarse de su recuerdo... Creyó que se había ganado de nuevo el corazón completo de Candy… Ahora todo estaba tan claro… Creyó todo eso porque era lo que quería creer. Esto le causo más dolor que cualquiera de los golpes de Terry. Unas pequeñas lágrimas desfilaron por sus mejillas de manera casi imperceptible. Busco la rosa en su bolsillo pero no la encontró. Miro a su alrededor y la vio a cierta distancia de él, en el suelo, destruida. Sin darse cuenta, se le había caído del bolsillo y seguro en medio de la pelea la habían pisado. Verla allí, con sus pétalos esparcidos en el suelo y pisoteados no pudo evitar sentir un dolor que le quemaba el pecho.

Candy y Terry seguían abrazados en silencio hasta que Terry entre sollozos susurro al oído de Candy.

- Te extrañe tanto, Candy.

Esta, pareció despertar del trance en el que estaba al oír esto. Se separó abruptamente de él. Dio un paso atrás y lo miro con algo de resentimiento

- ¿Por qué no viniste?- dijo con voz áspera

- ¿Ahh…? que, ¿a qué… te refieres?- balbuceo Terry, mirándola sorprendido y avergonzado e intentando acercarse a ella.

- Tu sabes a que me refiero- dijo Candy en el mismo tono dando otro paso atrás- han pasado meses desde que dejaste a Susana y el teatro. Pero ¡nunca viniste!- decía alterándose de nuevo- ¡nunca viniste! ¡ni siquiera me enviaste una carta! ¡nada! ¡no supe nada de ti! ¡No sabía si estabas bien o que había sucedido!- gritaba Candy sin importarle que la gente a su alrededor la miraba asombrados y sin disimulo. Terry estaba pálido y tragaba con dificultad.

- Candy yo no…- balbuceo Terry en voz baja casi inaudible.

- ¡No te imaginas lo que pase!- siguió sin poder contenerse- lloraba por horas muerta de preocupación por ti y lloraba por tu indiferencia para conmigo.- decía casi en un susurro pero mirándolo con ojos llenos de indignación y enojo.- ¡Y ahora tras de todo...- continuo emocionándose de nuevo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de la cara a manotazos.- en vez de ir directo a la recepción y buscarme te quedas aquí afuera y te peleas y armas semejante escándalo!- Terry al oír lo último levanto el rostro y recuperando su temple. Se volvió hacia Anthony

- ¡Vine aquí para verte! ¡Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, pero él me detuvo y empezó la pelea por que no quería que te viera!- Candy miro a Anthony incrédula, rogándole con los ojos que lo negara- ¡trato de convencerme de que tu no querías verme y que solo te haría sufrir!- continuo volviéndose a ella e intento acercarse.

Candy, ignorando a Terry, avanzo hacia Anthony mirándolo fijamente. Anthony podía ver en su rostro que había cometido un grave error e intentaba huir de su mirada. Los mirones y los pacientes contenían el aliento al ver como las cosas se iban dando. Anthony miraba al suelo nervioso al oír a Candy acercarse a él.

- Anthony, por favor dime que no es cierto - le decía suavemente buscando sus ojos pero Anthony se negaba a mirarla-. Anthony, tu sabias lo preocupada que estaba por él. Sabías que quería saber si estaba bien - decía intentando contener su llanto.

Anthony levanto la mirada y sintió como de sus bellos ojos azules brotaban lágrimas que corrían por su rostro y se mezclaban con la sangre que corría desde su sien hasta su cuello. Candy al ver sus ojos se llevó la mano a la boca ya que podía ver la verdad en ellos.

- Candy, yo creí que…- balbuceo extendiendo la mano para tocarla pero ella retrocedió

- Creíste que había cambiado de opinión, - dijo Candy derramando lágrimas de nuevo- ¡creíste que por que era feliz contigo ya no me iba a importar lo que le sucediera a él!- Anthony se mantenía callado ya que no atinaba que decir en su defensa- no lo entiendo, creí que tu no eras celoso, ¡creí que me entendías! ¡Te conté lo que sufrí por nuestra separación y lo preocupada que estaba al no saber nada de él! - Anthony la miraba con dolor en los ojos y apretaba los puños impotente al ver su propia estupidez- y lo peor de todo fue que sabiendo todo esto intentaste ocultármelo- termino Candy casi en un susurro mientras caminaba alejándose de él.

Candy los miro a ambos. Estaban pálidos, sucios, heridos y avergonzados. Apretó los puños con rabia por el comportamiento de ambos. Miro a su alrededor y vio el jardín delantero destruido, varias cosas rotas incluyendo la banca de madera. Vio a los curiosos en la calle pegados a la malla como moscas y los pacientes casi colgados de las ventanas junto con las enfermeras y los doctores con los que trabajaba y por último se miró a sí misma. Hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que estaba en camisón y descalza frente a todas esas personas. Todo esto combinado la hizo enfurecer aún más y grito con fuerza:

- ¡AMBOS SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS, INMADUROS Y DESCONSIDERADOS! - ambos la miraron asombrados y avergonzados- ¡¿Cómo se les ocurre venir a pelear frente a un hospital como un par de niños en una guardería?! ¡¿Es que acaso no pensaron que pudieron lastimar a alguien gravemente aparte de ustedes mismos?! - Anthony y Terry se miraban confundidos y gravemente sonrojados – ¡Alguien de la calle pudo salir herido por estar donde no debía! ¡Y los pacientes necesitan descansar en sus camas, sin interrupciones, ni sobresaltos!- grito mirando tanto a los mirones como a los pacientes en las ventanas los cuales entendieron el mensaje. Unos siguieron su camino y los otros volvieron a sus camas- ¡Son unos descorteses y desconsiderados! ¡CUANDO FINALMENTE APRENDAN A COMPORTARSE, PUEDEN PONER UN PIE AQUÍ! ¡DE OTRO MODO, VAYANSE!

Cuando hubo terminado esta última frese sintió su respiración agitada, la garganta le dolía y su rostro hervía por el enojo. Dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia el hospital sin que nadie se atreviera a decir o hacer nada al respecto.

* * *

ahora si finalmente el pasado se funde con el presente...

que tal les pareció la entrada de terry? y la reacción de anthony? que tal la de candy? espero sus comentarios y les agradezco a las que siempre me dejan saber su opinión y a las personas que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y a las que siguen.

muchas me preguntan que cada cuando actualizo. en realidad no tengo una fecha establecida. lo hago cuando tengo tiempo pero casi nunca dejo que pase mas de una semana. también depende de los reviews que reciba porque si son bastantes entonces me esfuerzo por actualizar mas rápido.

gracias por su apoyo y los veo en la proxima.


	16. tenemos que hablar

usualmente no escribo mucho antes del capitulo pero en este caso creo que es necesario ya que tengo varias cosas que decir.

primero les agradezco por los comentarios y opiniones que me han dado.

segundo, he recibido opiniones diferentes con respecto a los comportamientos de los tres y tienen razón sin embargo les recuerdo que por mas que los queramos los tres son humanos y los tres cometen sus errores (aunque quisiera no puedo retratarlos como perfectos todo el tiempo porque seria falso).

tercero, es que no sean tan duras con candy, es cierto que anthony es un sueño pero su historia con terry no fue cualquier cosa y como dije antes quedo inconclusa y en un punto doloroso y es bueno y lo correcto terminarlo y cerrarlo de una vez por todas.

cuarto, les digo que no se preocupen por con quien va a quedar candy por que aun falta muchisisisisimo para el final y muchas cosas van a pasar. sin embargo si les digo que presten mucha atención de aquí en adelante porque iré dejando pistas sutiles sobre el final. en realidad desde el principio lo he estado haciendo pero procure que no fueran tan visibles pero si son importantes.

por ultimo les digo que aunque estos personajes cometan sus errores siempre hay razones detras y siempre esta la otra cara de la moneda.

disculpen si me alargue mucho con estos comentarios algo filosóficos pero los creí necesarios y espero que les guste este capitulo. sin quitarles mas tiempo aquí esta.

* * *

Cap.16

"tenemos que hablar"

Reina un silencio sepulcral. Todo está detenido…

Finalmente los doctores y las enfermeras entraron en el hospital. Los últimos transeúntes se cansaron de esperar más emociones y se marcharon. Annie, después de corroborar por enésima vez que Archie estaba bien, corrió al hospital a buscar a Candy.

Los tres jóvenes tardaron largo rato en recuperarse del asombro. Finalmente Anthony y Terry se miraron e instantáneamente las chispas de furia volaron de nuevo.

- ¡Viste lo que acabas de hacer estúpido!- dijo Terry acercándose a él mientras apretaba los puños- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- grito furioso.

Anthony apretó los labios y no dijo nada, e inmediatamente se acercó a él con el rostro contraído de enojo. Archie esta vez pudo reaccionar a tiempo y se interpuso entre ellos. Lograba mantenerlos alejados al dejar a Anthony tras de sí y empujar suavemente con las manos a Terry lejos de este mientras decía diplomáticamente:

- Caballeros, por favor, no peleen más. Ya escucharon a Candy esto es un hospital, no pueden pelear aquí. Alguien más puede salir herido, como yo por ejemplo. – no pudo evitar decir lo último sin embargo ambos se resistían. Seguían tratando de acercarse y se lanzaban miradas de odio- ¡Caballeros si no detienen esto Candy se va enojar aún más con ambos!- dijo empujando a Terry lejos con un último esfuerzo.

Esta última frase dio en el clavo y ambos jóvenes se detuvieron y se distanciaron. No sin refunfuñar disgustados. Archie estaba feliz de que esta vez sí había logrado evitar la pelea. Con cuidado puso el brazo de Anthony sobre su hombro y comenzó a llevarlo al hospital.

- Vamos Anthony, necesitas que te vean esas heridas, especialmente la de la pierna y la sien. ¡Tú también deberías venir Terry, estas muy herido!- volviéndose se dirigió al inglés que los veía a unos pasos de distancia.

- No gracias, no entrare con él - dijo enfatizando la última palabra con desprecio

- Como quieras - respondió Archie algo ofendido- de todas formas, me atrevería a afirmar que debiste venir directo de la estación por lo tanto te aconsejo que vayas a buscar algún lugar en el cual quedarte - habiendo dicho esto, se volvió y siguió caminando mientras le decía a su primo-. Apresúrate Anthony, debes trabajar o te despedirán. Si es que no lo hacen después de semejante espectáculo que acabas de dar...

Anthony lo miro con tristeza y no dijo nada. Terry los miro y se dio media vuelta para marcharse. Mientras lo hacía vio una destrozada rosa roja en el suelo frente a él. Sin poder evitar la tentación se paró sobre ella y la pisoteó. Por supuesto se dio vuelta y vio complacido como el dueño de esta lo había visto. Sin más siguió su camino y salió de allí.

El resto del día fue terrible para todo el mundo. Muchos pacientes se habían emocionado tanto con la pelea que tuvieron problemas de presión, respiratorios e incluso de fiebre. Los encargados del hospital tuvieron que trabajar mucho para arreglar tanto el jardín como el frente del hospital que estada hecho un desastre. Las enfermeras y los doctores se sentían indignados por el terrible escándalo y lo mal que habían dejado el nombre del hospital.

Después de que curaran sus heridas, el rubio de ojos azules, tuvo que soportar la terrible reprimenda del jefe de mantenimiento. El cual estaba decidido a despedirlo, sin embargo Anthony le rogo tan encarecidamente que no lo hiciera que termino cediendo y le dio un tiempo de prueba además de que debía trabajar horas extra y pagar por los daños causados. A pesar de sus heridas, dedico el resto del día a trabajar duramente en el jardín, sin tan siquiera descansar, no obstante su mente estaba en otro lado. Repetía todo lo sucedido en su mente una y otra vez, y cada vez lo lastimaba más: la reacción de Candy al ver a Terry, su reclamo por no venir a verla, el que dijera que lloró por él cuando él nunca la había visto, como le recrimino el que intento ocultar su venida y por ultimo su explosión de rabia. Estos pensamientos lo torturaron todo el día.

Terry había encontrado un hotel y había pasado el resto del día en la azotea de este fumando y tocando la armónica. Lo único que veía en su mente era el rostro de felicidad de su querida pecosa al verlo. Sin embargo esta grata imagen era rápidamente remplazada por el terrible rostro de tristeza y enojo al reclamarle su larga ausencia y su preocupación. Justamente esa era la razón por la que no había vuelto... La había hecho sufrir… «El estúpido mequetrefe ese tenía razón» pensaba mientras apretaba los puños. Al verlo, lo único que había hecho fue traerle más sufrimiento y decepción. Se sentía miserable y vil, el ser más vil. A veces no podía evitar dar patadas a una pared mientras se esforzaba por tragarse sus lágrimas al recordar las palabras de Anthony: «¡soy su prometido!». Trataba de negarlo en su mente. No podía ser cierto que ella lo hubiera olvidado tan rápido. Por más que intentaba descifrar las imágenes de su cabeza, no podía evitar sentirse desesperado. Estaba tan emocionado de verla que no reparo en su mano en busca de un anillo. Se consolaba con esto pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Sufría de pensar que su viaje hubiera sido todo en vano. Las dudas no lo dejaron tranquilo.

La pequeña rubia de ojos verdes fue la que tuvo el peor día. Candy había subido a su habitación después de la confrontación y paso el día entero llorando recostada en el regazo de Annie la cual hacia su mayor esfuerzo por consolarla. Se sentía tan confundida, contrariada, enojada y disgustada, consigo misma y con todos los demás. No sabía ni tan siquiera como expresar sus sentimientos. Paso un muy largo rato hasta que ella pudiera decir una palabra. Se sentía extremadamente dichosa de estar comprometida con Anthony pero en el momento en que vio a Terry se sintió sumamente feliz de estar en sus brazos. Los detestaba a ambos por su estúpido comportamiento pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto y sabía que se odiaba más a si misma por reaccionar así. Imágenes y recuerdos de ambos se abarrotaban en su mente luchando por conseguir su atención. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía estúpida e impotente. Quería ver Anthony pero también quería ver a Terry. Se odiaba a si misma por su indecisión y debilidad. El resto de su día fue un tormento continuo. Lloraba desconsolada y se sentía miserable. No tenía ni idea de que haría.

Los siguientes días Candy se mantuvo recluida en el hospital y evito bajo cualquier circunstancia salir al jardín o recibir cualquier visita. Había tomado la resolución de mantenerse alejada. Se sentía indecisa y contrariada, y quería aclarar su mente. Sin embargo, esto no le era del todo posible. Cada vez que pasaba por una ventana, podía ver a Anthony trabajando en el jardín mirándola fijamente. También la confundía el recibir hermosos arreglos de flores dejados en la recepción por un joven de acento inglés con una tarjeta que siempre decía: « "para mi tarzán pecosa" ». Hasta que finalmente llego su día libre.

Un joven de largo cabello obscuro caminaba hacia la entrada del hospital con un bello arreglo de rosas cuando vio frente a si a su rubia y pecosa Candy que parecía estarlo esperando. Terry corrió emocionado a su encuentro y se detuvo frente a ella ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas. Candy lo recibió gustosa y olio las dulces rosas sin poder evitar que la imagen de un chico rubio de ojos azules viniera a su mente.

- Debemos hablar Terry- dijo algo sombría pero con una débil sonrisa

- Por supuesto - contesto algo triste- ya me lo esperaba tarzán pecosa- terminó con tono dulce, arrancando una ligera risa de sus labios.

Ambos caminaron fuera del hospital en silencio. Candy, sin saber a dónde más ir y sintiendo una necesidad de hacerlo, llevo a Terry al parque. Ambos caminaban en silencio mientras admiraban los bellos arboles a su alrededor. Terry se acercó lentamente y con su dedo menique tomo suavemente el de Candy. Esta lo miro con un sonrisa y tomo su mano. Ambos se sentaron en la banca preferida de Candy la cual había presenciado muchos encuentros felices y esperados. Esta vez no era la excepción.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Finalmente Candy puso el ramo de rosas a un lado y comenzó

- Terry…- suspiro- no quiero que vuelva a suceder lo mismo que paso la vez que fui a New York a verte…- comenzó con la vista clavada en el suelo y voz lastimera- no quiero que me ocultes la verdad como me ocultaste el accidente de Susana…- aquí levanto la vista y vio como Terry la miraba con ojos llenos de pena y arrepentimiento-. No me malinterpretes, no te estoy recriminando lo que paso- se apresuró a aclarar y volvió a bajar la vista-. Solo… quiero saber la verdad. Quiero que me cuentes **todo** lo que paso desde la última vez que te vi.

Terry se inclinó hacia adelante poniendo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y armándose de valor respondió:

- Está bien Candy. - respiro profundo y comenzó- Después de que te fuiste del hospital aquella noche, yo me quede con Susana. Le dije que me quedaría con ella y decidí que haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, sin embargo, como sabes tiempo después me deprimí y deje el teatro- se detuvo y miro a Candy anticipando su reacción-. Albert me encontró y me ayudo a reaccionar- Candy lo miro desconcertada- incluso me llevo a la pequeña y maltrecha clínica en la que trabajabas y te vi desde lejos…- Terry no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al recordar su rostro- Estabas tan feliz y repuesta. Tan valiente y animosa como siempre, a pesar de los problemas. Eras la misma Candy que se robó mi corazón.- decía mirándola fijamente haciendo que Candy se ruborizara- En fin… decidí seguir tu ejemplo y volver a la vida que había elegido y asumir mis problemas e intentar ser feliz. Así que volví con Susana, regrese al teatro y comencé a actuar de nuevo.- se detuvo por un momento y le pareció ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Candy, que había vuelto a mirar al suelo, lo cual le dolió- Al igual que tú, yo también asumí mi vida con valentía y me esforcé por ser feliz.- desvió la mirada hacia el frente- Amaba actuar… Me esforzaba por hacerlo bien y cada vez lo hacía mejor, tenía mejores críticas y conseguía mejores papeles. Era mi sueño hecho realidad. – decía mientras sus ojos se perdían en las copas de los árboles y se notaba la emoción es su voz pero de pronto bajo la mirada y se volvió sombrío- las cosas con Susana también mejoraron increíblemente. Decidí ser bueno y amable con ella. Sin que me lo esperara, sano sumamente pronto y con la ayuda de una pierna artificial, volvió a caminar y volvió a ser la misma chica alegre y cariñosa que era. Gracias a esto su madre dejo de hostigarme constantemente y al fin pude respirar en paz. – Candy lo miraba con atención pero Terry se había perdido en su relato y sus recuerdos. Hablaba más para sí que para alguien más- Ella era tan vivaz, dulce y animosa como tú, y eso me agradaba. Comencé a sentirme cómodo con ella. Era muy graciosa y me hacía reír a menudo. Con su gran amor y disposición me ayudaba en mi carrera y fue un gran apoyo para mí. Se convirtió en más que una amiga y siempre me apoyó y me cuidó. Llego a escribir hermosas obras de teatro y yo interpretaba los papeles principales para ella. A veces se quedaba hasta tarde ayudándome a ensayar para alguna obra. Con el tiempo comencé a disfrutar de su compañía… - se detuvo un momento y pareció despertar de ensimismamiento. Miro a Candy y se sorprendió de ver que esta lo miraba con un gran sonrisa- La relación con mi madre también mejoro. Se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y me ayudó mucho en mi carrera. Incluso empecé a planear un reencuentro con el duque. Creo que por primera vez en mi vida era muy feliz y estaba satisfecho con mi vida. Sin embargo…- se detuvo y la miro de nuevo- cada vez que tocaba la armónica, cada vez que veía una enfermera, cada vez que escuchaba la canción que bailamos en el festival de mayo, cada vez que veía una niña de ojos verdes no podía evitar que tu rostro apareciera en mi mente. Cada vez que esto pasaba me sentía terriblemente culpable. Me sentía como el ser más horrible por ser feliz sin tenerte a mi lado.- Candy abrió sus ojos, asombrada y confundida. Terry aparto la mirada- Ese espantoso sentimiento comenzó a apoderarse de mí a cada segundo. Ya no tenía un momento de paz. Me sentía tan mal que trataba mal a todos los que me rodeaban. Me volví grosero, amargado, insolente y quejumbroso. – Terry se inclinó hacia atrás, recostándose en la banca y puso sus dedos sobre su boca. le estaba costando trabajo continuar- La primera en sufrir fue mi madre. Me aleje de ella y la trataba mal hasta que al final, ella fue la que se alejó de mí. Esto me dolió y me deprimió un más. Susana fue mi siguiente víctima. Empecé a tratarla terriblemente y sin razón alguna. La culpaba constantemente de nuestra separación y de mi infelicidad hasta el punto de volverla amargada también, y su salud empeoró de nuevo. Peleábamos todo el tiempo y yo me sentía cada vez más miserable de ver lo que estaba causando pero no podía parar. Por último mi actuación también decayó y comencé a perder papeles y las críticas eran muy malas. Comencé a desesperarme al ver que todo se desmoronaba a mí alrededor.- Terry se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante y mientras movía las manos inquieto- Finalmente, todo exploto el día del estreno de mi más reciente obra. Yo estaba en mi camerino y Susana llegó. Comenzamos a pelear como de costumbre. Yo le dije cosas tan terribles, de las cuales hoy me arrepiento tanto. Ahora no me extraña que reaccionara de la manera en que lo hizo, pero en ese momento me agarro por sorpresa al gritarme que ya no me amaba.- se detuvo de nuevo, aclaro su garganta ya que tenía un nudo en ella que no lo dejaba hablar. Candy dulcemente puso su mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimos tratando de ocultar su asombro. Terry sonrió y se esforzó por continuar- Me dijo que tenía bastante tiempo de no quererme pero no sabía cómo decirlo. Dijo que se había dado cuenta de que todo había sido un error. Me dijo que cuando me amo lo hizo sin reservas y que pensó que con su actitud dulce, comprensiva y alegre algún día llegaría a ganarse mi amor. Incluso pensó por un momento que lo había logrado cuando estábamos bien. Pero que se había dado cuenta de que todo fue un error, porque cuando cambie de nuevo se dio cuenta de que era inútil intentarlo y pensó que no podía… que no quería pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. Inclusive llego a decirme que con mi actitud despreciable y mi trato hostil para con ella había logrado matar todo el amor que una vez me había tenido. Me dijo que había hecho de su vida un infierno y que podía volver contigo si quería o quedarme solo. Pero que no la volviera a buscar porque ya no quería verme nunca más…- se detuvo un segundo y desvió la mirada lejos de Candy- Sus palabras eran como cuchillos afilados. Pero lo que sentía que me quemaba la piel, por dentro y por fuera, era su mirada… fue mientras que me gritaba que me pareció ver algo en sus ojos que nunca considere posible… me pareció ver odio…- volvió a mirar al suelo- Lo peor de todo esto fue la manera en que me afecto - apretó su puño y dio unos golpes a la banca- Ahora me arrepiento tanto de mi reacción. Definitivamente no fue la que hubiera querido tener. En vez de avergonzarme y tratar de disculparme estalle en cólera. Como un niño grite, patee y amenace a todo el mundo. Tal fue mi rabieta que el Director de la compañía Stanford vino al camerino a tranquilizarme y a proteger a Susana ya que yo esta fuera de mí. Yo no quería calmarme e ignore todos sus intentos de lograrlo. Finalmente, harto de batallar y preocupado porque ya era mi hora de que saliera a escena, me amenazo con despedirme si no me tranquilizaba y salía a actuar. No sé qué me paso, algo se apodero de mí y no pude controlarme así que salí caminando del teatro.- Candy lo miró atónita durante todo esta última parte y se llevó las manos a la boca al escuchar el final.

- Pero… los periódicos decían que los dejaste ambos.

- Yo deje el teatro, por eso los periodistas pensaron que por ende deje a Susana pero no fue así. Ella me dejo.- suspiro de nuevo y después de frotarse los ojos con los dedos continuo- Por suerte tenía varias ofertas de otras compañías, algunas buenas y otras malas. Me tome mi tiempo para decidir qué hacer. Principalmente porque estaba sumamente deprimido por la manera en como acabo todo con las personas que habían llegado a ser casi como mi familia.- Terry ya estaba más tranquilo pero Candy podía notar su voz aun temblorosa - Las palabras de Susana sobre mi actitud y mi comportamiento me perseguían constantemente y me torturaban. Lo peor de todo… fue que… en cuanto salí del teatro pensé en ti. Pensé en todo lo buena, amable, justa y correcta que eras y lo opuesto que era yo.- Candy lo miraba en silencio, con un nudo en la garganta, no se atrevía a interrumpir, ya que no podía disculpar sus acciones- Pensé en lo mucho que hice sufrir a Susana y su atormentado rostro al dejarme, y recordé tu hermoso y alegre rostro la última vez que vi.- se detuvo y miro fijamente a Candy- En ese momento, me di cuenta de que no podía volver. No podía hacerte sufrir como lo hice con Susana. No podía soportar la idea de lastimarte. No podía volver…- Candy contenía la respiración al ver sus ojos vidriosos- … al menos… no hasta que volviera a ser el mismo hombre del que te enamoraste. - ante esto ninguno de los dos pudo evitar que las lágrimas desfilaran por sus rostros.- No volví por que no podía tolerar la idea de hacerte sufrir con mi comportamiento. No volví por temor a que con mi actitud pudiera matar también el amor que tú sentías por mí como lo hice con el de Susana. Y ahora…- decía cada vez con más dificultad para controlar su llanto- ahora que volví, porque me sentí listo para verte y hacerte feliz. Ahora que volví me doy cuenta de que llegue tarde. Tu amado Anthony volvió de entre los muertos y me ganó.- dijo tratando de reír pero sin mucho éxito- Llegue tarde… y ahora es el él que te está haciendo feliz… y yo solo te hice sufrir al verme…-no aguanto más y escondió su rostro entre sus manos tratando de controlarse. Candy lloraba calladamente y de verlo en ese estado se sintió sumamente dolida y triste por él. Compadecida se acercó y lo abrazo con ternura mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- ¡Estas equivocado Terry! No llore porque me hicieras sufrir al verte…- con sus manos tomo su rostro obligándolo a mirarla- Llore porque me hiciste muy feliz al venir. Llore porque te extrañe y porque estaba aliviada de ver que estabas bien.

Terry no podía dejar de llorar y abrazo a Candy con fuerza en cuanto termino de decirle esas palabras que le devolvieron el alma al cuerpo. No quería soltarla, aspiraba el aroma de sus rizos y acariciaba su cabeza. La había extrañado tanto. Candy lo abrazaba con igual fuerza.

* * *

aqui esta? que les parece? espero sus comentarios de nuevo y les agradesco de antemano.


	17. tienes que tomar un decisión

ahora aqui les dejo el que sigue. espero que les guste aunque sospecho que a algunas no sera asi pero les repito que deben ser un poco pacientes conmigo :P. los personajes y la serie de candy candy no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap.17

"tienes que tomar un decisión"

Candy estaba abrumada por todo lo que acababa de oír. Al mismo tiempo, se sentía mal de haberlo juzgado tan duramente. Por supuesto que su comportamiento había sido más que abominable y hasta cierto punto merecía lo que le paso; sin embargo, podía ver su dolor y arrepentimiento, además de que reconocía sus errores.

Terry la soltó lentamente y tomo sus manos. Se sentía tan bien de haberle dicho todo y saber que no la había hecho sufrir. Era como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Mirándola fijamente con sus impresionantes ojos azules, acerco sus manos a su rostro para besarlas. Justo en el momento en que lo iba a hacer, bajo la mirada y lo vio…

Su peor pesadilla… Era verdad...

El destello que producía la luz sobre los diamantes y zafiros era inconfundible. Sintió como sus manos temblaban al ver el grande y hermoso anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular de Candy. Su rostro palideció de inmediato su semblante se volvió sombrío. Candy noto la situación y adivino lo que sucedía así que rápidamente separo sus manos de las de Terry y las oculto tras de sí.

- Era cierto… - susurro Terry después de un rato aun sin levantar la vista - Estaba diciendo la verdad… Era cierto…- repetía aun sin creerlo. Candy se mantenía callada no atinando que contestar.- Están… Están comprometidos…- se volvió dando la espalda a Candy que lo miraba apenada.-¿Desde cuándo?...-inquirió en voz casi inaudible

- Desde el amanecer del día de mi cumpleaños.-respondió Candy en igual tono.

- ¡El mismo día que yo llegue!- dijo volteándose y mirándola- ¡por eso estabas durmiendo tan tarde!- recargo la frente sobre su mano- ¡si hubiera llegado antes! ¡yo iba a venir antes! Iba a hacerlo pero pensé que sería más romántico hacerlo el día de tu cumpleaños. ¡Qué estúpido fui! Ahora ese idiota se me adelanto…- termino con desprecio mientras se golpeaba la frente con la mano

- Por favor no te enojes con él. - suplico Candy tomando su mano para evitar que se golpeara- Él no tiene la culpa.-Terry la miro con ojos dolidos.

- Te preocupa mucho… ¿verdad?- dijo con voz áspera. Candy soltó su mano y miro al suelo

- Sí, mucho.- dijo suavemente.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Candy suspiro y dijo:

- Sé que tal vez no querrás oír esto, pero él ha hecho mucho por mí. Yo estaba sufriendo. Él me ayudo a superar el dolor, la tristeza y me hizo feliz de nuevo…- Terry miraba hacia el frente y sus ojos chispeaban de ira contra el chico rubio- Hizo exactamente lo tú hiciste una vez cuando yo sufría por su muerte.- termino mirando fijamente a Terry, esperando su reacción.

Terry la miro por un segundo y desvió la mirada. Tenía razón pero eso lo hacía aun peor. Era como si ahora le debiera al mequetrefe el que le quitara el amor de Candy. Trato de decir algo pero el sonido se ahogó en su garganta. Bajo la mirada, apretó los puños y se obligó a sí mismo a repetirlo.

- ¿Lo amas?

Candy también bajo la mirada y miro su anillo. Tardo un poco en responder pensando en que palabras usar. Las lágrimas se empezaron a formar en sus ojos de nuevo.

- Si… - susurró.

Terry sintió que un cuchillo se le clavaba en el corazón y se lo arrancaba. Respiro profundo tratando de controlar el dolor que lo quemaba por dentro. Aun había algo que no sabía. Que no creía posible. Pero debía saberlo. Así le destrozara el alma. Debía escucharlo de sus labios.

- ¿me amas?- susurró tan lentamente que sus labios casi ahogaron el sonido de sus palabras.

Candy no aguanto más y soltando un sollozo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. No quería responder porque ni ella misma estaba segura de la respuesta. Sentía que el pecho le ardía y no lograba articular ninguna palabra

- Yo… y… yo… ehh… tú…

Se esforzó por controlarse. Imágenes de su vida juntos venían a su mente y la asaltaban con fuerza. Las promesas que se hicieron algún dia.

- Yo…

El silencio de Terry y su mirada perdida en el horizonte la hacían sentirse aún peor. Después de un rato más largo aun, logro susurrar su respuesta.

- Eso creo...

Terry volteo su rostro rápidamente para mirarla. Sus ojos azules destilaban amor y sus manos temblaban. Su dolor se redujo hasta hacerse casi imperceptible.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

- Si…- volvió a susurrar sin verlo aun

- Dijiste… ¿si?... dijiste…

Tomo de nuevo su mano con rapidez y sin poder contener sus emociones le decía con elocuencia.

- Candy, ¡yo te amo!... ¡te amo, siempre te voy amar!...- Candy cerro los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano- ¡Vine hasta aquí por ti, porque te amo!... ¡Por favor, dime que tengo una oportunidad!... ¡dime que tengo una esperanza!... ¡dime que no te he perdido todavía!...- repetía con voz entrecortada presionando la mano de Candy con fuerza.

Candy se negaba a mirarlo. El tomo su rostro con la otra mano y la obligo a mirarlo. Candy lloraba copiosamente sin saber que hacer mientras él se acercaba a ella.

- ¡Por favor Candy!... dímelo… ¡dime que mi sufrimiento no ha sido en vano!... ¡dime que todavía puedo hacerte feliz! - estaban tan cerca que Candy podía percibir su aliento.

Sin saber qué hacer, se zafó de Terry con rapidez. Se levantó de la banca, nerviosa, llorando y se sostenía la cabeza mientras decía:

- ¡No sé!... no sé… Terry no… ¡no puedo!… ¡que pasara con Anthony!... no sé qué decir… no puedo.

- ¡Por favor, Candy! - dijo el inglés poniéndose de pie y tomando a Candy por los hombros- ¡acabas de decir que me amas! ¡dijiste que me amabas!

- Si… pero… no…

- ¡¿Por qué no puedes decidir?! ¡Debes querer a uno más que al otro!, ¡no nos puedes querer igual!- le gritaba ansioso mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos.

- No se… - grito Candy soltándose de sus brazos- no puedo… los quiero a ambos… no sé...

- Candy, ¡piénsalo!- insistía Terry- ¡debiste extrañar a uno más que al otro! ¡tú dijiste que me extrañaste! piénsalo ¡¿a quién extrañaste más Candy?! - le gritaba mientras la rubia trataba de huir de su mirada-¡¿a quién deseaste a tu lado con más fuerza?! ¡¿ a quién necesitaste más?! ¡¿A AQUIÉN, CANDY, A QUIÉN?!...

- ¡BASTA BASTA!- grito Candy tapándose los oídos- ¡no puedo Terry, no me tortures más!- cayó de rodillas frente a él desecha en lágrimas y apretando los puños.

Terry la miro en ese estado y sintió un dolor terrible. Se odio a sí mismo por dejar que su temperamento impulsivo y explosivo lo hiciera lastimarla. Se golpeó la frente con la mano por su estupidez y se hinco frente a ella. Suavemente la abrazo con ternura mientras le hablaba dulcemente para calmarla.

- Tranquila… No te preocupes, ya paso… Perdóname por favor… No debí presionarte… No tienes que decirme nada... No te preocupes…

Candy se quedó en sus brazos y lentamente se calmó. A pesar de que ya no lloraba su interior seguía destrozado y confundido. Estaba inquieta y distraída. La cabeza le dolía y la garganta la quemaba. Después de un rato, se escucharon unos pasos tras de sí. Ambos jóvenes se voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver quien estaba frente a ellos.

Anthony, por lo visto acababa de bajar del frondoso árbol que estaba junto a la banca; y ahora se encontraba frente a ellos. Tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y los puños apretados. Candy, en un impulso y sin saber porque, se separó de Terry de inmediato y corrió a sus brazos llorando de nuevo. El rubio de ojos azules la abrazo dulcemente y con fuerza. Terry se levantó lentamente mirando la escena con el pecho lleno de dolor y los ojos llenos de odio y frialdad hacia Anthony.

Anthony lo ignoró y se concentró en tratar de tranquilizar a Candy, al susurrarle cosas al oído mientras la abrazaba. Después de un rato lo logro. Con delicadeza la separo de sí y limpio sus lágrimas con sus manos mientras le sonreía con amor.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto estabas espiándonos?- preguntó Terry con voz áspera. Anthony lo miró.

- Vine en la madrugada por que no podía dormir y me subí a ese árbol para pensar.- respondió- He estado allí desde entonces. No tenía idea de que vendrían aquí- se defendió secamente.

Candy bajo la mirada avergonzada al oír la última frase. Anthony lo noto, así que el acariciando su rostro con dulzura dijo:

- No estoy enojado Candy. No te preocupes, no tienes que sentirte mal.

- Pero yo…-balbuceo

- Candy mírame.- dijo dulcemente levantando su rostro al empujar su barbilla- Mírame a los ojos. - Candy levanta la mirada y se topa con el bello azul de los ojos del chico- Solo quiero que me respondas algo, solo eso.- Candy asiente débilmente mientras traga saliva. Anthony se esfuerza por arrancar las palabras de su boca.- ¿Es cierto todo lo que le dijiste a Terry?- Candy aparta la vista ofuscada pero Anthony insiste- ¿Es cierto que no sabes a cuál de los dos amas más?...

Candy está a punto de llorar de nuevo pero esta vez se obliga a controlarse. Trata de hablar con varios intentos fallidos. Frustrada, se obliga a si misma a verlo y él pudo ver todo el dolor y la confusión que había en ellos. Y supo la respuesta antes de que Candy bajara la vista nuevamente y lograra susurrar un sonido casi inaudible que significaba: "si". Anthony sintió una puñalada en el pecho que le quito el aliento por un momento y mirando al suelo suspiro profundamente. Se repuso y con una decisión inquebrantable, tomo la mano de Candy muy delicadamente y dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas:

- Está bien Candy. No debes llorar... No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie… No sufras más…

Decía esto con voz tan lastimera, que Candy solo se atrevió a mirarlo justo en el momento en que él empezaba a deslizar el anillo de compromiso fuera de su dedo. Terry abrió los ojos sorprendido y contuvo la respiración por un momento. Candy intento detenerlo mientras protestaba pero Anthony no la escuchó.

- ¡Anthony!, ¡¿por qué estás haciendo esto?!- dijo entre sollozos una vez que este la hubo soltado y metido el anillo en su bolsillo.

- Porque me di cuenta de que tú nunca aceptaste mi propuesta. - Candy lo miro confusa- Candy, tu nunca me dijiste que si… solo… me abrazaste y yo lo di por un hecho… así que… técnicamente no estamos comprometidos.

Esto fue un terrible golpe para Terry. Se sentía dichoso de que ahora Candy era libre para elegir pero sentía rabia de pensar que se lo debía al estúpido mequetrefe. Candy se tapó el rostro con las manos llorando desconsoladamente mientras trataba de hablar hasta que pudo decir:

- ¡Anthony! ¡¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?! ¡¿es que ya no me quieres?!

- ¡Por supuesto que te quiero Candy!- dijo Anthony con pasión tratando de no dejar que sus emociones lo traicionaran- ¡te amo y siempre lo hare!...-dijo tomando sus manos- y me casare contigo si así tú lo deseas… pero tú misma has dicho que no sabes a cuál de los dos amas más.

- Si pero… pero eso no quiere decir que…-se interrumpió y miro a Terry que la veía con sus hermosos ojos azules- yo sé que si pero… es que… no… no sé… no sé qué hacer…- decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

- No importa Candy -la interrumpió Anthony-. No tienes que disculparte, ni preocuparte. Pero debes tomar una decisión. ¿Me oyes? La decisión es solo tuya - decía claramente asegurándose de que Candy entendiera. Esta asintió mientras bajaba la mirada- y… creo que… lo mejor que puedes hacer para decidir… es… alejarte de nosotros…-siguió

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! -lo interrumpió Candy retrocediendo - ¡¿es que ya no quieres verme?!

- ¡No Candy!, ¡por supuesto que quiero que estés aquí!- se apresuró a decir y continuo con énfasis- ¡Ambos sabemos que necesitas tomar un decisión muy complicada y al tenernos a ambos cerca solo lograras sentirte mal y confundirte!…-dudo por un momento- y Terrance…- continuo tragando saliva- tiene razón. Al estar lejos de nosotros, podrás ver con más claridad a cuál de los dos extrañas más y deseas a tu lado con más fuerza.- volteo su rostro y miro a Terry con fijeza buscando su apoyo.

Terry lo noto. Por un segundo trato de ignorarlo; no quería que se fuera ahora que la había encontrado; pero sabía que el mequetrefe tenía razón. Con mucho dolor se obligó a sí mismo a hacer lo correcto.

- Escúchame Candy.- dijo atrayendo la atención de la confundida rubia mientras se acercaba - Anth…- se interrumpió y aclaro su garganta- Él tiene razón. Es lo mejor para ti y para todos. Debes irte…-Candy lo miraba incrédula- Será más fácil para ti tomar una decisión si no estamos cerca para confundirte e influenciarte. Y no te preocupes por nosotros. Ten por seguro que cuando estés lista, nosotros estaremos aquí esperándote- dijo esto último obligándose a mirar a Anthony fijamente que asintió con decisión

- Terrance tiene razón. Ambos estaremos aquí esperándote- Candy se mordió el labio comenzando a rendirse- Podrías pedir al hospital que te transfirieran un tiempo al hospital en el que trabajas antes, ¿recuerdas?, el que está cerca del hogar de Pony. Ese lugar siempre te hace sentir mejor y allí están tus madres que te harán compañía

Candy lo miro con una mezcla de agradecimiento y dolor. Quería negarse y decir algo pero sabía que ambos tenían razón y no podía decidir teniéndolos a ambos tan cerca. Además la idea de pasar un tiempo en el hogar de Pony la conmovió demasiado. No podía hablar. Bajo de nuevo la mirada, rendida.

- Ya casi es hora de comer. Si te vas ahora creo que puedes alcanzar al Director Montgomery. Estoy seguro que te ayudara de inmediato.- volvió a decir Anthony

Candy asintió y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro. Terry apretaba los puños y su mandíbula con fuerza. Luchaba por no intervenir y rogarle que se quedara, rogarle que se quedara con él. Anthony por el contrario estaba muy calmado. Le dolía mucho que se fuera lejos de él y haría lo que fuera por irse con ella; pero le dolía aún más el verla en ese estado y sufriendo. Candy se acercó y abrazo a cada uno por más de un minuto. Luego se encamino hacia afuera del parque pero volviéndose de repente dijo:

- ¡Esperen! Iré con una condición: ambos tienen que prometerme que no van a pelear en mi ausencia y que trataran de llevarse bien.- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con hostilidad. Ninguno quería aceptar. Se detestaban el uno al otro. ¿Por qué habrían de intentar llevarse bien? Sin embargo las palabras de Candy «iré con una condición» fueron suficientes para hacerlos dudar. Después de un largo rato de miradas hostiles, Anthony suspiro hondo y se volteó para ver a Candy.

- Te lo prometo- dijo con voz monótona

- Yo también- dijo Terry después de un rato haciendo lo mismo pero con un tono de profundo disgusto

Candy los miro complacida. Ahora podía irse tranquila. Siguió su camino con paso firme. Sin embargo su interior se encontraba agitado. Sabía que el Director Montgomery, por más bueno que fuera, no podía enviarla lejos así como así. Estaba a punto de salir a la calle cuando de pronto le pareció ver un zorrillo correr rápidamente entre las raíces de un árbol y supo que hacer. Miro el cielo y vio que le quedaba poco tiempo. Se apresuró a correr entre las calles de chicago esperando poder alcanzarlo mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con formarse de nuevo en sus ojos ante la idea de verlo. No sabía que le diría a Albert, pero solo pensar que lo vería la hacía sentirse mucho mejor.

Los chicos de ojos azules se quedaron allí unos minutos, observándola partir. Anthony aclaro su garganta y dijo con disgusto y voz áspera:

- Quiero que sepas que, no lo hice por ti, sino por ella, tu no lo mereces….- si nada más que añadir se marchó.

* * *

que tal este? espero sus comentarios?

muchas gracias zafiro por tu comentario, concuerdo contigo y me alegra que entiendas el punto que quiero recalcar con todo esto.

a todas las demás tambien les agradezco por sus comentarios


	18. ¿cómo te enamoraste de ella?

qui esta uno de mis favoritos aunque no se que les parecerá a ustedes...

como siempre no me pertenecen ni la serie ni los personajes de candy candy.

pd: este es algo largo

* * *

Cap.18

"¿cómo te enamoraste de ella?"

Mayo llegaba a su fin. Los días eran más sombríos y tristes para un par de chicos de ojos azules. Sin darse cuenta, ambos extrañaban tanto a Candy que iban todos los días a la banca del parque en la cual estuvieron con ella. Era como si de esa manera pudieran estar con ella por un momento a través de la distancia.

Terry salía muy temprano en la mañana hacia la aún dormida calle y siempre se dirigía al parque. Se sentaba en una rama de un gran árbol que se encontraba cerca de la banca y sacaba su armónica del bolsillo. Rodeado por la bruma de la madrugada comenzaba a tocar la armónica, mientras se perdía en el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Candy. También se encontraba rodeado de una bruma espesa, y al igual que en esos momentos estaba llorando.

Anthony se despedía de todos al terminar su día de trabajo y caminaba lentamente hacia el parque. Siempre llegaba a tiempo para ver el atardecer. Se sentaba entre las raíces de un árbol cercano a la banca y sacaba el anillo de su madre. Mientras observaba el atardecer, miraba la bella joya que destellaba al contacto del sol. Siempre tenía una gran pero triste sonrisa en su rostro. No podía evitarlo. No podía evitar esa reacción al recordar a la pequeña pecosa que le había robado el corazón, los atardeceres que paso con ella y el momento en que fue suya.

Un día, sin embargo, algo sucedió. Terry durmió hasta tarde esa mañana. Anthony debía trabajar horas extra en la noche. Aun así, ambos necesitaban ese tiempo a solas con sus recuerdos.

Era medio día, el sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo. Las aves cantaban y la brisa jugueteaba entre las hojas de los árboles. Anthony camina a paso lento mientras se deleita con el paisaje a su alrededor. Finalmente desvía su mirada para ver el árbol junto a la banca. El árbol a cuya sombra siempre se sienta. El árbol que le da el mejor panorama de los bellos atardeceres. Su árbol. Se acerca alegre, pero se detienen en seco a unos cuantos metros de él. El sonido llego a sus oídos en el momento justo. Anthony levantó la mirada y pudo verlo.

Terry estaba sentado cómodamente en una rama y tocaba la armónica magistralmente. Anthony lo miro por varios minutos. No sabía que debía hacer. Antes de que lograra decidirse vio como los bellos ojos azules de Terry se volvían hacia él y el hermoso sonido que procedía del instrumento se detuvo. Ambos mantuvieron la mirada fija en el otro. Habían prometido no pelear, ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo no era algo fácil de cumplir. Después de largo rato Anthony dio la vuelta lentamente y dio un paso hacia el frente, dispuesto a marcharse.

- ¡Espera! - exclamo Terry lanzándose al suelo desde la rama y cayendo de pie con habilidad. Anthony se volvió hacia él con el rostro inexpresivo-. No tienes por qué irte, de todas formas yo ya me iba - Terry comenzó a alejarse.

Anthony lo veía y sentía algo raro en su interior. Sentía sus manos sudar y sus pie moverse. Se debatía entre ser honorable y hablarle o permanecer callado e intentar olvidarlo. Paso sus manos por sus cabellos en señal de rendición.

- ¡Espera un momento Terrance!- exclamo caminando rápidamente hacia él.

- ¿Ah?- dijo Terry algo disgustado mientras se volvía ya que definitivamente no quería oírlo.

- Es que…- comenzó Anthony, también algo disgustado consigo mismo pero ahora debía continuar- quería disculparme contigo. Por lo que dije la última vez que nos vimos.- decía sin darle importancia a la expresión confusa y asombrada de Terry- Era cierto, no obstante, no era ni el momento ni el lugar adecuados y, siendo completamente honestos, lo hice por lastimarte, lo cual tampoco está bien- termino escupiendo con esfuerzo cada palabra y le tendió la mano algo rígido.

Terry se la dio rápidamente, por simple reflejo. Ya que aún estaba procesando las palabras de Anthony y su acción. Anthony inclino la cabeza como despedida y camino hacia el árbol detrás de ellos y se sentó entre las raíces como siempre lo había hecho. Pronto estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las hojas de las ramas bajas y la luz que se filtraba por ellas.

Terry se volvió para marcharse pero algo lo detuvo. La misma sensación que antes sintiera Anthony lo atacó. Aunque claro, él no lo sabía. La promesa que le hizo a Candy se le vino a la mente y pensando en ella, se decidió a volverse en sus pasos. Camino hacia Anthony y se sentó a su lado ignorando su mirada de alarma y confusión.

- yo también… - comenzó a decir sin atreverse a verlo después de aclararse la garganta- tengo que disculparme por… haber pisado la rosa que se te había caído … y por haberte llamado estúpido, enclenque y débil cuidador de rosas…- Anthony desvió la mirada manteniéndose serio- no debí hacerlo. Aunque también he de admitir que lo hice por lastimarte. – se detuvo un momento y paso sus dedos por la marca que todavía llevaba en su mejilla debido al fuerte golpe que Anthony le propinó.- Sin embargo tú me demostraste lo equivocado que estaba.- Anthony lo vio y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos. Anthony sentía algo dentro de él que lo quería hacer hablar a pesar de sus deseos. No obstante su curiosidad era demasiada.

- Terrance…- susurro rompiendo el silencio. Aclaro su garganta. Terry se atrevió a mirarlo- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Si no quieres no respondas. Probablemente me arrepienta después. Pero quisiera saber…-decía arrancando cada palabra de su boca- ¿Cómo…?... ¿Cómo te enamoraste de ella?

- ¿Qué?- dijo Terry algo contrariado por la pregunta

- Sé que suena extraño que te lo pregunte precisamente yo, pero es que tengo mucha curiosidad- comenzó a balbucear rápidamente aunque mantenía su semblante serio –. ¡Eres tan diferente de las personas a las que ella usualmente frecuenta y nunca me imaginé que alguien como tú se enamorara de alguien como ella!

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?- respondió algo disgustado, dispuesto a levantarse y marcharse en ese mismo momento.

- ¡Porque eres tan diferente a mí! Nunca pensé que ella pudiera querernos tanto a ambos si somos completamente distintos. ¡Es extraño! Además, para mí fue natural quererla, pero no sé si lo fue para ti.- dijo Anthony más para sí mismo que para el joven sentado a su lado y por un momento casi se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Terry lo miro y luego suspiro. No podía negarlo. El sentía lo mismo. Lo sospecho desde que Candy le hablara sobre él. Lo supo desde que lo vio. No podía explicarse como ambos cabían en su corazón. Por extraño que pareciera él también se preguntaba a menudo como fue que se enamoró de ella, ya que definitivamente no lo esperaba, solo sucedió.

- En serio quieres que te lo cuente- pregunta Terry mirando sus pies-. Es posible que existan algunas partes que no quieras oír; además de que también puede que me lleve mi tiempo, al menos varios días, no sé si más de una semana.

- Estoy consciente de ello, pero siento que necesito saberlo.

Terry sonrió a si mismo pensando que el también sentía que debía saberlo. Después de suspirar de nuevo se recostó lo más cómodamente que pudo en el tronco del árbol y dijo:

- ¡Como quieras! Después no llores y digas que no te lo advertí - dijo en voz baja pero suficientemente alto para que Anthony oyera y espero su reacción pero esta nunca vino-. No sé exactamente cuándo o como comenzó, así que comenzare por contarte como la conocí - dijo mientras se acomodaba más entre las raíces y continúo con la mirada perdida entre las hojas sobre su cabeza-. Era invierno. Yo me encontraba en un barco camino a Londres. Acababa de volver de ver a mi madre, Eleonor Beaker, y ahora iba a casa. Había una fiesta en el barco esa noche pero yo no me sentía de ánimos para celebrar. Estaba en la cubierta, pensando. Había una espesa bruma a mí alrededor. Oí que alguien se acercaba con pasos ligeros tras de mí y cuando me volví, la vi por primera vez…- hablaba mientras sus ojos brillaban y le costaba ocultar la emoción en su voz.

Anthony lo escucho. Tranquilo e impasible. Con el rostro inexpresivo. El cuerpo rígido. Sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte. Jugueteaba, con el anillo de su madre entre sus dedos. Escuchaba y analizaba cada palabra. No interrumpió, ni se movió.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta que llegó la hora de partir. Tenía que ir a trabajar. Su descanso había terminado. Le costó interrumpir a Terry el cual se había inmerso en su historia y sus recuerdos. Ambos acordaron encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar cada día a la misma hora. Se despidieron con cortesía y se alejaron por distintas direcciones.

Ambos cumplieron su palabra y se reunieron a diario. Cada vez se sentaban debajo del árbol que estaba junto a la banca, un poco separados el uno del otro. Sin tan siquiera saludarse Terry perdía la vista en el espacio y empezaba a hablar. Anthony lo escucha sin tan siquiera moverse o hablar.

Los primeros días fueron terriblemente incomodos para ambos. Terry no le gustaba hablar de su amor por Candy con alguien ajeno a él y era aún peor si no le agradaba. Sin embargo con el tiempo comenzó a sentirse más cómodo y sin darse cuenta empezó a disfrutar de ello y termino por olvidarse de quien era su interlocutor.

Abrió su corazón y desentraño sus pensamientos y sentimientos, tratando de descubrir cómo o cuando comenzó. Más para él mismo que para Anthony. Tanta era su emoción que no se retrajo de contarle cosas que de seguro no le gustarían como por ejemplo: su muerte, como le ayudo a Candy a superarla, y su primer beso en Escocia y el viaje de Candy a New York para verlo. Cuando llego el momento de hablar sobre su separación Terry no pudo evitar detenerse en ciertos momentos para tomar aire y a veces le costaba mantener un tono neutral en su voz.

A pesar de que ese debía ser el final de su historia, Terry sintió la necesidad de seguir. Anthony no lo detuvo. Sin detenerse, habló sobre sus recaídas; sobre cómo se levantó y tuvo todo lo que siempre quiso; sobre como dejo que su mal temperamento lo arruinara y como el mismo término destruyendo todo por lo que una vez luchó y deseó. A pesar de que Anthony había oído la historia de Susana cuando este se la conto a Candy, Terry la repitió y aumento numerosos detalles, sucesos y una que otra anécdota. De nuevo le costaba controlarse y de vez en cuando Anthony descubría un pequeño brillo que se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Terry lo sabía pero continuaba. No podía quedarse callado. Tenía que desahogarse. Cada palabra que salía de su boca era un peso menos sobre su espalda, y el alivio era mayor de que fuera Anthony quien lo escuchara. Aunque no lo quiso admitir al principio e intento ignorarlo, Anthony resulto ser una excelente persona con la cual hablar, desahogarse, contarle secretos, pensamientos y cosas privadas. Sin desearlo, al final de su relato quedo con el deseo de seguir hablando.

Anthony sentía lo mismo. Era cierto que al igual que él, los primeros días estaba sumamente incómodo. Se mantuvo serio y callado, no se movía y solo escuchaba. No obstante conforme el relato avanzaba no pudo evitar sentirse curioso e interesado por lo que le contaba y por él mismo. Casualmente comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas sobre su vida, su familia, su trabajo, sus amigos y sobre Candy por supuesto. Su interés crecía y no podía evitar reír cada vez que él le contaba sobre las travesuras de Candy. También sentía una opresión terrible en el pecho cuando Terry le hablaba sobre su padre y su madre, su madrasta y sus hermanos. Quería decirle que entendía lo de su padre ya que el casi no conoció al suyo pero se contenía ya que se sentía raro aún, de pensar en consolar a su rival. A pesar de esto Anthony estaba asombrado ya que era sumamente diferente escuchar la historia de boca de un hombre rudo y sarcástico como Terry.

Por supuesto que hubo muchas cosas que hubiera deseado no oír pero al mismo tiempo se alegraba de haberlo hecho. Siempre detesto a Terry porque siempre pensó que lo que había hecho era tratar de que Candy lo olvidara pero ahora se daba cuenta de que en realidad Terry la había salvado de la depresión y el hoyo en que había quedado por la mentira de su muerte y se lo agradecía tanto que pensaba que nunca lograría pagárselo. Ahora lo veía todo tan claro. Veía por qué Candy lo amaba y porque él la amaba. Podía ver como él logro, lo que el destino le negó por mucho tiempo. Él hizo feliz a Candy y la protegió siempre que pudo. Logro hacerla feliz. Ese pensamiento le traía mucha satisfacción por que pudo respirar tranquilo por primera vez desde que Terry llegó. En cierto modo le preocupaban sus arrebatos de cólera y su dureza con las personas; pero Candy lograba con su presencia y por su amor a ella, que él se convirtiera en un ser amable y considerado. Ahora podía estar tranquilo de que si Candy lo llegara a escoger, él la iba a amar y a proteger y hacerla feliz.

- En resumen- dijo Terry después de sentarse erguido. Luego soltó una larga carcajada- ¡no tengo idea de cómo me enamore de ella!, ¡no sé qué me hizo esa tarzán pecosa! Y tienes razón, no fue natural para mi quererla pero… sucedió.

- ¡Y tardaste tanto y me contaste tantas cosas, para al final solo decirme que no lo sabes! -dijo Anthony entre risas pero tratando de sonar enojado.

- Pensé que lo descubriría en el camino pero no lo logre- dijo Terry como excusa-. Además, tú no me detuviste. Hasta podría decir que me animaste a seguir hablando.

- Ahora me hechas la culpa a mí -dijo Anthony fingiéndose ofendido.

- No importa quién tiene la culpa, al fin y al cabo, ya paso y nada podemos hacer-dijo acomodándose más cómodamente entre las raíces y apartando un mechón de cabello de su ojo-. Ahora dime, ¿por lo menos tú descubriste por mis palabras como sucedió?

- Para serte honesto, - dice Anthony pensativo- tampoco lo logre. Y déjame decirte que tenías razón. Tardaste demasiado y hubo muchas partes que fueron del todo placenteras para mí- dijo recostándose al tronco del árbol.

- Te lo dije - dijo Terry en burlón-. Pero he de decirte que me impresionaste mucho al no llorar ni una vez- dijo sarcásticamente dándole una palmadita en el hombro a Anthony el cual se rio acostumbrado ya a las burlas de Terry-. Y dime ¿te arrepentiste de haberme preguntado cómo me enamore de ella?

- Sabes que- dijo Anthony después de considerarlo por un momento- lamento desilusionarte, pero no, no me arrepiento. Ahora te entiendo un poco más, lo cual te hace más_… tolerable _- dijo enfatizando la última palabra con tono sarcástico. Terry se rio.

- ¡Me alegro mucho de oírlo! Pero,- dijo tornándose más serio- lamento no poder decir lo mismo de ti Anthony.

Ambos rieron y sin más se sumieron en un gran y prolongado silencio. Ambos sabían lo que significaba. Había terminado. Debían seguir con sus vidas. Aunque ninguno lo aceptaba, había una parte de ellos que no deseaba que esto sucediera. Terry se sentía contrariado. Quería decir algo pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Anthony se sentó con la espalda recta y estaba a punto de levantarse cuando Terry, sin saber muy bien porque, dijo aparentando tranquilidad y jovialidad:

- Ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Anthony volviéndose para mirarlo. Sabía a qué se refería pero no lo creía-¿estás seguro?

- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- dijo aparentando seriedad.

- ¿Quieres que te cuente como me enamore de ella?- pregunto incrédulo, tratando de contener la risa-. _Porque…_- empezó a decir mientras se recostaba en la raíces del árbol imitando a Terry- _es posible que existan algunas partes que no quieras oír además de que también puede que me lleve mi tiempo, al menos varios días, no sé si más de una semana_.- Terry lo miraba, divertido por su intento de imitarlo-. _Después no llores y digas que no te lo advertí_- termino Anthony, mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca y fingía fumar un cigarrillo. Terry se rio de buena gana y le dio un leve empujoncito.

- ¡Lamento decirte Anthony, que eres un pésimo actor!- ambos rieron mientras Anthony se enderezaba de nuevo-. Ya, hablando en serio - dijo Terry dejando de reírse-. Al igual que tú, también quiero saber cómo y por qué fue tan fácil para ti.

Anthony lo miro y no pudo evitar sonreír. Terry, para restarle importancia se quieto un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre el ojo y dijo:

- Además, creo que es justo ya que llevo días hablando como loro y tengo la lengua entumecida. Creo que es mi turno de escuchar- decía aparentando enojo mientras Anthony reía-. Y sobre todas las cosas, ¡me corroe la curiosidad de saber cómo diablos fue que no moriste es día y donde rayos estuviste todos estos años! - decía Terry con gran énfasis

- Si quieres que te cuente todo eso he de advertirte que puede que dure mucho más que tú.

- Bahh- dijo Terry recostándose de nuevo sobre las raíces-. De todas formas no tengo mucho que hacer aquí más que esperar a Candy y más vale que ocupe mi tiempo en algo ¿no?- dijo intentando sonar jovial pero no pudo evitar mostrar la tristeza en su rostro

- Claro- dijo Anthony algo ronco, dejando de sonreír.

- ¡Pues, ¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡¿una invitación?! ¡comienza ya!- dijo Terry impaciente de cambiar de tema.

- Un día… - comenzó Anthony después de suspirar y de recostarse al tronco del árbol de nuevo- cuando aún era un chiquillo, estaba en el jardín de rosas de mi madre que estaba en la entrada de la mansión de los Andry en Lakewood. Mi madre murió cuando yo todavía era casi un bebe, así que casi no la recuerdo. Mi más preciado recuerdo eran sus rosas. Por eso me ocupaba de ellas; era como si de esa manera pudiera tenerla conmigo- decía melancólico mientras Terry lo escuchaba con atención-. En fin, ese día estaba en el jardín como siempre y oí a alguien llorar a la distancia. Camine hacia el portal de las rosas y hacia el sonido de llanto -cuando recordó la escena que seguía su rostro se ilumino-. De pronto un pequeña niña rubia, con grandes ojos color esmeralda como los de mi madre y de tez pecosa se acercó llorando desconsoladamente…

Anthony tuvo razón con respecto a cuánto tiempo le tomaría su relato. Él era más sensible que Terry y describía las cosas con más minuciosidad. Los primeros días, este último se aburrió un poco al oír tantos "sentimentalismos" pero después termino por quedar inmerso en su historia. En cierta manera le recordaba a Candy. Anthony era más abierto y elocuente así que no le costó hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pensamientos y acciones. Disfrutaba tanto de hablar de Candy y su tiempo juntos que muchas veces no notaba la tristeza en los ojos de Terry.

Finalmente llego a la parte de su muerte. Fue aquí cuando Terry pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y comenzó a hacer miles de preguntas sobre sus heridas, el circo, su viaje en _El Liberté_, su vida en Europa y su huida de la guerra. Ambos disfrutaron mucho durante esta parte. Anthony de verdad extrañaba a su "familia de circo" y recordaba con mucho cariño su vida en Francia y, aunque era sumamente doloroso, también necesitaba desahogarse y contarle a alguien todos los horrores que vio en la guerra. Muchas veces se detenía y miraba a la distancia recordando los rostros de todos los seres queridos que había perdido, mientras luchaba ferozmente por tragarse la bola de llanto que llenaba su garganta. Terry, conmovido, pensaba en poner su mano sobre su hombro a manera de consuelo aunque fuera solo por un momento, sin embargo no lo hizo.

Cuando finalmente llego a la parte de su reencuentro con Candy y todo lo que lucho por recuperar su amor y como lucho contra su recuerdo fue un momento incómodo y doloroso para ambos. Pero fue honesto con él hasta el último detalle. Terry pensaba en ocasiones que se arrepentía de haberle preguntado porque su relato le parecía interminable, pero ese sentimiento era descartado rápidamente.

A pesar de todo lo disfruto y sin darse cuenta en su corazón creció una gran admiración por Anthony. Le asombraba todo lo que vivió y que sin embargo al igual que Candy siempre se mantuvo alegre y busco el lado positivo de las cosas. Ahora lo comprendía y respetaba mucho. Ya no pensaba que era afeminado y débil, sino que era un hombre muy fuerte e independiente. No le asombraba para nada el que Candy la amara tanto y ahora entendía por qué para él fue natural quererla. Al igual que Anthony se sentía satisfecho de saber que este la hizo muy feliz cada vez que pudo. Y su perseverancia de volver con ella a pesar de que era feliz en Francia con su "familia" lo hizo admirarlo aún más.

Sobre todas las cosas lo que más le asombraba era ver cuán diferentes eran. Eran polos opuestos. A pesar de esto ambos se habían enamorado de la misma chica y esta de ellos.

- En resumen…- dijo Anthony con la vista pérdida en la copa del árbol- me enamore de ella desde que la vi por primera. El ver su sonrisa me recordó que aunque mi madre no estuviera, yo podía volver a ser feliz y podía querer a otra persona tanto como ella- después de un momento más bajo la mirada y termino de decir con algo de risa en la voz-. También porque era muy divertida y algo torpe por lo que me hacía reír a menudo - ambos rieron.

- ¡Podría acusarte si no fuera porque sé que verdad!- dijo Terry-. Aunque tal vez no tenga que hacerlo porque tardaste tanto que no me extrañaría que Candy ya hubiera regresado y te hubiera estado escuchando - dijo en son queja.

- Te dije que iba a tardar mucho. Además ¿Quién fue el que me hizo recitar el nombre de todas las ciudades de Francia, (sin mencionar las de España) en las que estuve? ¿Y quién me hizo hablar por varios días sobre las comedias que hacíamos en el circo?

- No tenías por qué complacerme - replico Terry simplemente. Ambos rieron un poco.

Luego de la risa un silencio se produjo entre ambos. El día era maravilloso y todo parecía despierto y hermoso.

- Gracias… - susurro Terry, mirando al suelo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Anthony-. Si es por lo de las comedias que te relaté, no creo que sean buen material para un actor de tu calibre…

- Gracias por haberla hecho tan feliz…- lo interrumpió, se aclaró la garganta y continuo sin verlo- el día antes de su cumpleaños, antes de mi llegada.

- No me debes las gracias- respondió Anthony después considerar un momento las palabras de Terry. Lo miro y puso su mano sobre su hombro-. Lo hice porque la amo y quiero que sea feliz - Terry se atrevió a mirarlo-. Además, en ese caso, yo también te doy las gracias por haberla hecho feliz durante todo el tiempo que estuve "muerto"- dijo sinceramente.

Terry sonrió débilmente. Estaba asombrado. Como era que ese chico siempre sabia decir lo correcto en cada momento y como curiosamente siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento más. Estaba pasando de nuevo. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría ahora. Todo había terminado. No había nada más que decir o hacer.

- Te das cuenta… de que… ha pasado un mes desde…- empezó a decir Terry lentamente pero se interrumpió.

- ¿Desde qué?... - dijo Anthony con una sonrisa - ¿Desde qué Candy se fuera o desde que tú y yo nos odiáramos a muerte?... - ambos rieron

- ¡¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que todavía no te odio a muerte?!- dijo Terry en tono sarcástico.

- Si es así ven y golpéame – lo reta Anthony golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo

- Sabes que no puedo hacerlo- dijo Terry en tono superior suprimiendo una sonrisa

- A si -rio- ¿y por qué no?

- Porque soy un noble caballero inglés y no me rebajo a pelear con jardineros – dijo con tono altivo y ambos rompieron a reír de buena gana.

- Discúlpeme, se me olvido ese detalle su alteza.

- Mas te vale que lo recuerdes

Los jóvenes reían de nuevo pero pronto el silencio volvió más pesado que antes. Terry se puso serio de nuevo

- ¿lo sabías? – pregunto

- ¿ah…?- pregunto Anthony distraído

- ¿lo sabías?- repitió el inglés.

- ¿a qué te refieres?- respondió

- Me refiero a que…- decía aunque era notorio que le costaba organizar sus palabras- si sabias que… al hacerme hablar sobre ella… y hacerme contarte nuestra historia… me harías tener curiosidad por ti, y por tu historia con ella… y terminaríamos…- se detuvo abruptamente-… así.

- ¿así como?- dijo Anthony aparentando inocencia-¿a qué te refieres? ¿así como?

- Así… así. - decía algo disgustado consigo mismo por traicionarse.

No era fácil y no quería aceptarlo. Al ver que Anthony se negaba a entender mirándolo con inocente confusión, lucho por lograr arrancar las palabras de su boca.

- Terminaríamos… así… siendo… ya sabes… amigos…- susurro la última palabra y luego tocio ligeramente.

- No te preocupes… - respondió Anthony con una sonrisa pero sin verlo-. Para serte honesto, a mí también me costó mucho aceptarlo - alzo la mirada y dejo escapar un risilla-. Sin embargo, ¡te aseguro que no tenía ni idea de que esto pasaría! ¡Nunca lo hubiera creído posible! Me asombro tanto como a ti…

Ambos permanecieron callados por largo rato más. Ninguno sabía qué hacer. Mejor dicho, ninguno sabía cómo preguntarlo. Ambos sabían que el otro lo pensaba, pero ¿Quién sería el primero en dejar su orgullo aun lado y hacerlo? Terry se sentía ansioso y su temperamento comenzó a ganarle. Sin poder ocultar su impaciencia dijo:

- ¿y ahora qué?

- De que hablas- dijo Anthony intentando ganar tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos

- Anthony, hemos estado reuniéndonos aquí, bajo este árbol - empezó algo agitado- todos los días, a la misma hora, durante un mes. Con el único propósito de hablar sobre nuestros sentimientos sobre ella y nuestras vidas- suspiro para tranquilizarse-. Ahora, pregunto de nuevo: ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿Qué haremos? ¿fingiremos que nada paso y esperaremos pacientemente a Candy? o…o…- se detuvo de nuevo

- ¿O seguiremos siendo amigos?- dijo Anthony mientras lo codeaba con un sonrisa

- Te agrada que lo diga, ¿verdad?-dijo Terry sin poder evitar una sonrisa y dándole un leve empujón.

- Me agrada ver tu rostro lleno de decepción cuando lo haces- dijo Anthony.

- ¿Por qué piensas que estoy decepcionado?- lo tanteó Terry, recuperando su humor.

- ¡Porque te conozco Terrance Granchester, y sé muy bien que detestas el hecho de que quieras alguien a quien has decidido odiar!- dijo Anthony entre risas sin ver que los ojos de su amigo echaban chispas.

- Lo dices por Susana, ¿verdad?... – gruño Terry entre dientes sumamente malhumorado e intentando levantarse para poder marcharse.

- ¡Espera Terry!- dijo Anthony agarrándolo por el brazo-. ¡No lo dije por ella! Me refería a tu madre; por todo lo que me contaste de ella y de cómo te costó perdonarla.

Terry lo miro algo avergonzado pero seguía enojado, ahora consigo mismo por ponerse en evidencia de ese modo. Aparto la mirada y se recostó de nuevo al árbol. Ambos se mantuvieron callados por un rato. Terry trataba de tranquilizarse y Anthony pensaba en que la pregunta de Terry sobre qué harían ahora.

- En fin…- dijo el rubio al fin - no tenemos que vernos más si no quieres. De todas formas supongo que Candy regresara pronto… No hace falta vernos.- termino con la vista perdida en las copas de los arboles a su alrededor. Terry lo pensó por un momento y esbozo un pequeña sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que hace falta- dijo suavemente y cambio su tono a uno más juguetón-. ¡Sino dime ¿de quién me burlare por ser pésimo actuando y llorar por todo?! - apartó un mechón de cabello de su ojo. Anthony lo miro con gesto ofendido por un momento y luego ambos rieron de nuevo.

- ¡Me alegro!- dijo Anthony con el mismo tono- ¡así yo también podre burlarme por tu falta de fuerza y agilidad! – se negó a mirarlo pero sentía la mirada incrédula de Terry - ¡sabes que es cierto y la prueba de ello estaba en tu mejilla!

- ¡Discúlpame - dijo fingiendo estar enojado- por no haber tenido la ventaja de haber vivido en un circo francés con el gigante Pierre y con Ginette, Harmonie, Janelle y todas esas francesas locas que caminabas sobre cuerdas!

- Equilibristas Terry, te lo dije muchas veces.- dijo Anthony tratando de no reírse- Pero tienes razón. Por eso he estado pensando en hacer un pequeño trato contigo- intento ponerse serio-. Qué tal si yo te enseño a pelar y tú me enseñas a tocar la armónica.

- ¡¿ENSEÑARME A PELEAR?! ¡que yo sepa, yo ya se pelear! -dijo ofendido-.

- ¡Tranquilo tigre, no te enojes! ¡Por supuesto que tú sabes pelear! Solo me refería a enseñarte las verdaderas técnicas del boxeo- dijo Anthony tratando de sonar serio.

- Además, ¿Por qué quieres aprender a tocar la armónica?- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Lo que sucede es que he estado pensando que, pase lo que pase y decida lo que decida Candy, no sé si te volveré a ver y me gustaría aprender a tocar la armónica para tener algo con lo que recordarte- dijo Anthony desviando la mirada. Terry se sintió conmovido por un momento pero volvió a su tono sarcástico y jovial.

- ¡Excelente, simplemente excelente! ¡Tu tendrás para recordarme, la apacible música de la armónica; y yo tendré para recordarte, múltiples marcas, heridas y cicatrices por peleas en las que de seguro me voy a meter!- decía intentando sonar serio mientras Anthony reía a carcajadas-. ¡¿Qué acaso quieres matarme?! – termino de decir sin poder contener la risa

- Perdóname, tienes razón- dijo Anthony tratando de tranquilizarse-. ¡Candy nunca me lo perdonaría! Pero, dime, ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe a cambio?, ¿no creo que sepa hacer algo que te interese?- Terry lo medito seriamente por un momento.

- Quisiera…-dijo- Me gustaría… que me enseñaras a cultivar una rosa- término casi en un susurro. Anthony lo miró sin disimulo con el rostro lleno de sorpresa

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo…- dijo tratando de contener la risa- que el terriblemente rudo y varonil actor inglés, Terrance Granchester, quiere cultivar una pequeña e indefensa rosa?! - termino mientras se le escapo una pequeña risilla

- ¡No empieces, si no quieres que te demuestre que soy más fuerte de lo crees! - dijo Terry aparentando amenazarlo enserio con su puño en alto

- ¡No Terry, por favor tranquilízate!- respondió Anthony fingiendo estar asustado-. Acepto el trato - dijo tendiéndole la mano. Terry se la dio y ambos sonrieron.

Sin tan siquiera planearlo los dos chicos de ojos azules se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Tal vez no los mejores. Sin embargo era suficiente para ambos. Los días pasaron y sus conversaciones dejaron de girar en torno a Candy y se volvieron más personales. Se asombraron de saber que tenían muchos problemas en común y otros diferentes. Ambos acordaron que lo mejor sería resolverlos antes de que Candy llegara. Debido a esto ambos jóvenes utilizaron el resto de su tiempo y toda su fuerza para tomar la decisión de arreglar su situación. Lo cual trajo encuentros incómodos, dolorosos y hasta inesperados.

* * *

que les pareció? espero sus opiniones.

quería comentar que el comentario de blackcat me hizo reír mucho. seria divertido si eso pasara pero creo que ya tres es demasiado y ni yo podría encontrar la manera de elegir entre ellos. y creo que tomare como un cumplido el comentario de val rod sobre que siempre piensas que es el ultimo pero quieres seguir, espero poder mantener ese interés. sin embargo todavía falta para el final. de nuevo les recuerdo que estén muy atentas a la pistas escondidas. ahora hasta la próxima.


	19. limpiar el honor de los Andry

aquí esta el siguiente. me gusta mucho porque casi me hace llorar. solo les advierto que a partir de este y en los caps siguientes voy a jugar un poco con el tiempo y el orden de los sucesos así que plis presten atención para que entiendan. ahora las dejo para que disfruten de los rubios jajaja...

la serie y los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap.19

"limpiar el honor de los Andry"

Anthony juguetea con la copa de vino en sus manos. Se encuentra sentado en una impecable mesa. Mira al bello restaurante a su alrededor. Ríe para sí mismo y se vuelve para mirar a Annie que estaba frente a él y le sonreía. Deja la copa en la mesa.

- Está muy enojado conmigo ¿cierto?- dice tratando de sonar serio

- ¡No, para nada!- se apresuró a contestar Annie pero la mirada incrédula de Anthony la hizo confesar-. Bueno… tú lo conoces mejor yo, Anthony…- respondió Annie apenada-. Pero sabes que pronto se le pasará- lo animo.

- Lo sé -dijo sonriendo divertido tomando la copa de nuevo-. Pero debes admitir que es algo incómodo comer con alguien, que casi ni te ha dirigido la palabra en toda la noche.

- Tienes razón. Archie no ha sido muy condescendiente esta noche – aceptó Annie-. Pero no te enojes con él, lo que sucede es que está un poco celoso.

- ¡Es exactamente eso lo que más me asombra!- sonrió, con la vista perdida en el líquido rojo-. No entiendo cómo puede estar celoso de Terry, cuando él es mi único y más querido primo.

- Pues no lo parece…- mascullo Archie entre dientes apareciendo detrás de Anthony y tomando su asiento junto a Annie -. Disculpen la demora- se excusó-. El baño de caballeros estaba muy concurrido- acomodo la servilleta en su regazo y se acomodó los ajustados guantes blancos que llevaba.

- ¡Archie no te comportes como un niño! No importa que tan bien me lleve con Terry. Tu sabes que siempre serás mi primo y mejor amigo – respondió Anthony poniendo la copa en la mesa.

- No parece, ya que desde que se volvieron "amigos"- dijo sarcásticamente- apenas si te he visto. Casi ni me has ayudado con las flores para la boda; lo cual prometiste; y ayer no fuiste conmigo a escoger tu traje de padrino porque tenías que ver a tu gran amigo Terry - dijo muy disgustado-. ¡Así que, discúlpame si estoy siendo infantil!- Tomo su copa y dio un sorbo.

- ¡Chicos no peleen! La gente nos está mirando -suplica Annie al ver el enojo de Archie.

- Está bien Annie - la tranquiliza Anthony y suspira-. Tienes razón Archie. He sido un pésimo primo y un terrible padrino. Te ruego que me disculpes - dijo honestamente mirando a Archie-. Desde ahora en adelante te prometo que me dedicare a ser el mejor primo y padrino que pudieras desear – dijo con una sonrisa-. Siéntete libre de pedirme lo que quieras.

- Ves Archie, todo se arregló- dijo Annie animosa codeando a Archie.

- No te creo- respondió este aparentando frialdad.

- Es cierto Archie – contesto riendo-. Si quieres te lo probare. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pidas para que me perdones por abandonarte.

Archie lo miro, primero con indiferencia y luego con ojos maliciosos mientras pensaba que hacer. Anthony lo miraba dulcemente tratando de que viera su sinceridad. Annie estaba a la expectativa ya que le parecía que las cosas podían no salir tan bien.

- Creo que ya sé que puedes hacer- dijo Archie después de una pausa, muy sonriente.

- Te ruego que me lo digas, por favor- contesta Anthony.

- Solicito que me dejes limpiar mi honor al estilo de los Andry- dijo seriamente tratando de contener la risa.

Annie los miraba sumamente confusa pensando que sería algún ritual escocés. Anthony trataba de entender sus palabras. No sabía a qué se refería. Iba a preguntarlo cuando un recuerdo afloro en su mente. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír. Y Archie lucho por no hacerlo también.

- ¡Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo aquí en público!- dijo entre risas.

- Por supuesto - contesto Archie obligándose a sonar serio-. De por si este lugar es sumamente aburrido - dijo en voz más baja.

- ¿De qué están hablando?- pregunto Annie más confundida aun por sus risas- ¿qué es lo que harán?

- Ya lo veras Annie- contesto Archie levantándose de la mesa con delicadeza.

- Solo quiero que recuerdes- dijo Anthony haciendo lo mismo y deteniéndose frente a el -, que soy tu padrino y debo verme bien el día de tu boda.

- No te preocupes, que lo tendré en cuenta- respondió Archie en tono burlón mientras se quitaba el guante de la mano- ¿Listo?

Sin esperar una respuesta puso un pie atrás para mantener el equilibrio. Levanto su mano para tomar impulso, e inmediatamente la dejo caer abofeteando a Anthony en la mejilla con el guante.

A pesar de que el golpe no fue muy fuerte, produjo mucho ruido y atrajo la atención de todos los demás comensales. Anthony se llevó la mano a la mejilla que comenzaba a tornarse roja. Annie se había llevado la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. Estaba a punto de intervenir para evitar una pelea cuando ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Todos los miraban anonadados, incluyendo Annie. Cuando terminaron de reír –o mejor dicho se les fue el aire- se abrazaron amistosamente. Sin prestarle la más mínima atención a nadie se sentaron de nuevo como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

- Eso, Annie, es limpiar el honor al estilo de los Andry - explico Anthony a la chica que aún seguía con la mano en la boca y los ojos bien abiertos-. En realidad no es muy original pero si es muy efectivo...- se rio mientras tomaba un trocito de hielo y lo puso sobre su mejilla.

- Es un pequeño juego que inventamos de niños - siguió Archie, posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica para tranquilizarla-. Cada vez que nos enojábamos entre nosotros por alguna razón, esa era nuestra manera de hacer las paces - decía sonriendo. Annie bajo la mano y sonrió.

- Eso quiere decir que…- dijo Anthony mirando a Archie- ¿me perdonas?

- Perdonado- dijo Archie con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Ustedes están locos! - dijo Annie riendo dulcemente una vez que hubo pasado la impresión.

- Ahora que todo está bien, quiero pedir tu ayuda- dijo Anthony cambiando de posición en la silla, tirando el hielo a un lado y preparándose para hablar-. He decidido que quiero ver a la tía abuela y al tío Albert para hacerles saber que estoy vivo, antes de que vuelva Candy.

- ¿En serio?- pregunto la pareja al unísono.

- Sí, quiero hacer esto de una vez por todas y poder dejar de verlos a escondidas - responde mientras su rostro se vuelve serio-. Además, no tengo idea de cómo reaccionara la tía abuela. No me extrañaría que decidiera culpar a Candy, he intentara que el tío Albert cancele su adopción. Es mejor y más seguro si ella está lejos por el momento.

- Creo que Anthony tiene razón mi amor, sabes que ellas nunca se llevaron bien- dijo Annie.

- Es cierto. Es muy probable que la tía termine encontrando la manera de culparla - dijo Archie después de considerarlo-. Pero, ¿estás seguro de que tiene que ser ahora?

- Si,- responde convencido- quiero sacármelo de la cabeza de una vez por todas. Y para serte sincero, creo que es hora de verla de nuevo; al fin y al cabo, además de ti, es la única familia que me queda.

- Bueno, querido primo, - dice Archie con una sonrisa- sabes que te ayudare con todo el gusto del mundo pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer con respecto a la tía abuela. Creo que lo mejor y lo más sabio es hablar primero con el tío Albert.

- Buena idea amor- dice Annie-. Albert es muy bueno y sabe manejar a la señora Elroy muy bien - continua dirigiéndose a Anthony.

- ¿Están seguros?- pregunta Anthony algo indeciso-. Esperaba ver a la tía abuela primero.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿es que acaso desconfías del tío Albert?- pregunta Archie.

- No…- se apresura a responder- bueno… la verdad es que no lo conozco mucho que digamos. Todo lo que se de él, son cosas que me han contado Candy, tú, Annie, Terry y otras personas. Además de lo que leo en los diarios sobre él. Es como si todos lo conocieran menos yo - dice algo avergonzado.

- Te entiendo. Sin embargo es lo mejor. Por la salud de la tía abuela. Él sabrá cómo manejarlo - dice Archie pero nota la indecisión de Anthony-. Si prefieres, yo puedo ir con él primero y le daré la noticia. Después tu solo tienes que aparecer para corroborarlo. ¿te parece?

- Creo - dice Anthony algo indeciso aun-. No creo que tenga muchas opciones.

- Veras que todo sale bien. Lo prometo.- le dice Archie con una sonrisa.

Anthony asiente y cambian de tema. Para el infortunio de muchos, el resto de la velada transcurre sin más emociones.

Pasan uno pocos días cuando Anthony recibe una visita de Archie en el hospital. Se encontraba jugando con unos pequeños pacientes a los que divertía con unos sencillos trucos de magia caseros cuando vio que Archie se acercaba a él. Después del saludo, Archie no perdió tiempo en contarle que venía de ver al tío Albert y que le acaba de decir todo.

Sin que Anthony tenga la necesidad de preguntar Archie le cuenta toda la conversación. Le repite una y otra vez lo asombrado que esta por su tranquila reacción. No se portó incrédulo o confundido, ni emotivo. No interrumpió y no hizo preguntas. Cuando Archie hubo terminado, solo pregunto cuándo podría verlo. Ambos estaban muy confundidos y extrañados. Después de conversar otro rato decidieron que aprovecharían que al día siguiente Anthony saldría temprano de trabajar, así podrían ir a verlo. Sobra decir que Anthony no pudo dormir esa noche.

Conforme se mueve la manecilla de su reloj, Anthony se siente más nervioso e inquieto a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantenerse sereno. No podía evitar que sus emociones estuvieran a flor de piel.

A pesar de que Archie se las ingenió para hacerlo entrar en la mansión de manera desapercibida, no podía evitar que el corazón le galopara a toda velocidad ante la expectativa de ser descubierto por alguien antes de tiempo. Sumado a esto estaba toda su nostalgia y sus recuerdos; que se presentaban en su mente con cada trecho, pasillo, habitación, puerta y cuadros que viera frente a sí.

Estaba en su casa. Después de tantos años había vuelto. Finalmente había vuelto a su hogar, o el que alguna vez lo fue. Todo estaba casi igual. Todo olía igual. Sentía que se le iba el aire cada vez que veía un cuadro de su madre o de Stear en alguna pared. Se detenía ante las ventanas que daban al jardín y trataba de divisar la pequeña casa del árbol en la alguna vez jugó con sus queridos primos. Luchaba por controlarse. Se sintió sumamente aliviado cuando llegaron a la pequeña recamara adyacente a la oficina de Albert, en la que debía esperar hasta que este pudiera recibirlos sin correr peligro. Allí podría tener un momento de paz para tranquilizar sus nervios. Aunque no le fue del todo posible.

Ya llevaban media hora de estar esperando. Archie caminaba de un lado a otro rápidamente, cuando alguien toco tres veces en la puerta. Era la señal. Ambos se encaminaron rápidamente frente a la puerta pero se detuvieron en seco. Archie giro la perilla y ambos entraron.

Archie cerró la puerta tras de sí con llave. No podían ver donde estaba su tío. Albert estaba en su silla vuelto hacia el amplio ventanal que daba al jardín. Sin tan siquiera moverse dijo con voz fuerte:

- Archie, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejarnos solos?

- Claro… tío Albert - dijo algo confuso mientras miraba a Anthony que se encogía de hombros más perdido aun. Quito el cerrojo y se metió en la pequeña recamara de nuevo.

La oficina se llenó se silenció y Anthony solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón sonar tan fuerte, que temía que Albert pudiera escucharlos también.

- Me imagino…- dijo Albert después de una pausa, aun sin volverse- que debes de estar muy incómodo y confundido de estar en tu hogar de nuevo, después de tantos años, y con un tío al que no conoces -termino sin poder evitar una pequeña risa en la última frase.

- A decir verdad si,- dijo Anthony con sinceridad, armándose de valor- no tienes idea de cómo me siento - se detuvo un momento y reanudo con fuerza-. Sin embargo, pensé que tu ibas a estar más incómodo y confundido de saber que un sobrino, que casi no conociste, vuelve de entre los muertos y está aquí de pie en tu oficina.

Albert se ríe ligeramente mientras le da vuelta a su silla con lentitud. Al principio, Anthony no lo puede distinguir bien porque la luz de la ventana esconde su figura, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbran a esta, no puede evitar que se abran en asombro. Ambos se miran en silencio por unos minutos. Ambos absorbiendo cada trozo de la imagen del otro. Anthony no puede evitar pensar en su parecido. Es como verse a sí mismo de adulto. Solo que sus ojos tienen una mirada tan dulce y paternal que inspiran confianza de inmediato. Además, había algo en ellos que hacía que la imagen de su madre se le viniera a la mente. Se sorprende más aun al darse cuenta de que tiene un nudo atorado en la garganta.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que casi no te conocí?- le dice Albert suavemente.

Anthony no responde. Aún está demasiado asombrado para hablar aunque la pregunta de su tío lo toma por sorpresa. ¿No se suponía que la tía abuela siempre lo mantuvo oculto?

Albert, al ver que Anthony esta mudo aun prosigue.

- Entiendo que no tengas idea de lo que te estoy hablando. Nunca supiste de mi existencia realmente. Y es cierto que yo todavía era un niño cuando tú me viste por primera vez. Pero quiero que sepas, que pase muchos momentos maravillosos contigo y con tu madre.

Albert se levanta de la silla. Lentamente camina hasta estar frente a su obscuro escritorio de ébano y se apoya en el borde con las manos en los bolsillos. Desvía la mirada hacia la pared y sus ojos dan con un gran cuadro que cuelga en una de las paredes laterales. Es un enorme retrato de Rosemary Andry.

- Mis padres murieron cuando aún era pequeño así que yo vivía con tu madre. Ella siempre fue mi única compañera y amiga. Cuidaba de mí y me protegía de las exigencias de la tía Elroy…- comenzó con una triste sonrisa- todavía recuerdo cuando quedo embarazada. Yo me preocupe un poco porque siempre fue muy frágil de salud. Sin embargo…- se detuvo para tragar saliva- cuando tu naciste… pude ver tanta felicidad desbordarse por sus ojos al tenerte en sus brazos… que mi preocupación se disipo... – baja la mirada por un segundo- Recuerdo que pensé que nada malo le podía ocurrir ahora que te tenía con ella… – desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el retrato y callo por un momento-. Aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez… eras tan… pequeño y… perfecto y… te parecías tanto a ella… – se detuvo de nuevo, aun sin dejar de mirar el retrato. De pronto soltó una risilla y bajo la mirada para luego ver a Anthony-. Y eras tan travieso. Todavía recuerdo que a la primera oportunidad que tuviste de acercarte a mí, te prendiste de mi cabello con tanta fuerza que tu madre tuvo que cortar el mechón para poder liberarme – Albert toco su cabeza como si aún lo sintiera y Anthony sonrió ligeramente mientras se sonrojaba. Albert desvió la mirada de nuevo y comenzó a caminar por la habitación-. Durante tus primeros años, le ayude a tu madre a cuidarte. Al principio no fue nada fácil. Yo era un niño y ella estaba algo delicada de salud. Poco a poco tú empezabas a crecer y yo me hacía un poco más diestro al cuidarte. Conforme pasaban los meses te parecías cada vez más a ella; aunque ella insistía en que eras igual a mí. También recuerdo que cuando jugábamos juntos y tú te prendías tan fuerte de mis piernas que me hacías caer y ella reía al vernos rodar sobre el césped. A veces me parece que aun puedo oír su risa… – de nuevo se detuvo un momento antes de continuar con voz un poco más ronca -. Fueron unos días maravillosos. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que su salud no había mejorado como yo creí al principio sino que parecía más débil cada día- se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez le tomo más tiempo continuar -. Cuando finalmente se fue… sufrí mucho… porque… no solo la perdí a ella… después me di cuenta de que te perdí a ti también… – Anthony lo escuchaba en su espalda pero no se atrevía a voltearse para mirarlo. Albert siguió caminado- La tía abuela Elroy te tomo bajo su tutela y trajo a Archie y a Stear, para que te hicieran compañía. Y a mí me mando lejos de ti. Tú empezabas a crecer y ella no podía arriesgarse a que nadie supiera nada de mí, ni siquiera un niño- rio ligeramente-. Esto nunca me agrado. Con frecuencia lograba escapar, aunque fuera por breves momentos, para poder verte desde lejos. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía lo mucho que habías crecido y como te convertías en todo un caballero- se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca y pasaba un dedo por el lomo de los polvorientos libros-. Por supuesto procure que tú nunca te dieras cuanta. Sabía que me arriesgaba al hacerlo pero… sentía la… la necesidad de verte… – llego a la pared donde estaba el retrato de Rosemary y paso su mano por los rizos que adornaban su rostro mientras suspiraba-. Era como si al hacerlo pudiera revivir un poco de esos días de felicidad con mi hermana… y contigo…- sonrió ligeramente- Cada vez que te oía reír era como si mi hermana hubiera vuelto y estuviera allí, a mi lado… – se separó del retrato y volvió a su posición apoyado en el escritorio. Une al fin su mirada con la de Anthony y ambos callan por un momento-. Eres tan parecido a ella...- dijo suavemente casi en un susurro.

Anthony presiona los labios con fuerza. No tenía ni idea de nada de lo que le había dicho Albert. Nunca nadie se lo dijo. Ni siquiera él lo recordaba. Pero todo lo que decía e incluso su voz misma, sonaban tan… familiares, que lo confundían aún más. La presión que sentía en su garganta solo aumentaba y no lograba articular ninguna palabra mientras sentía que algo resbalaba por sus mejillas.

- Sé que crees no conocerme – dijo Albert avanzando lentamente hacia el- pero… ¿me… dejarías… darte un… un abrazo?- termino abriendo los brazos ligeramente mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Anthony, sin saber cómo o porque, no dudo en correr a sus brazos como un niño. Albert recibió con fuerza el ímpetu con el que Anthony lo abrazó. Mientras ambos están abrazados se sujetan con ahínco, como si temieran que si se soltaban, el otro desaparecería. Anthony trataba de no llorar pero era inútil, se había estado reprimiendo todo el día y el escuchar a su tío llorar contra su pecho no lo ayudaba. Le parecía tan extraño que un hombre al que creía un extraño hace unas horas ahora le parecía alguien preciado a quien había deseado volver a ver desde siempre.

Sin embargo, ya fuera por la falta de aire o de lágrimas, después de varios intentos, Albert soltó a Anthony lentamente y beso su cabeza antes de separarse por completo. Después, Albert seco sus lágrimas con bruscos manotazos y volvió a apoyarse sobre su escritorio.

- Supongo que también quieres ver a la tía Elroy – dijo indicándole a Anthony que se sentara frente a él.

- Si… bueno… no se…- decía limpiándose las lágrimas y tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

- No te entiendo. Archie me dijo que querías verla- dice Albert extrañado.

- Sí, pero… me preocupa que el verme pueda hacerle algún daño a su salud- dijo resueltamente pero dudo en continuar- y también me preocupa…que ella…- decía casi susurrando

- Continua. No te preocupes por mí. No soy como ella. Puedes contarme - dijo Albert en tono paternal.

- Ehh… yo… me… me preocupa que si me ve traté de convencerme para que vuelva a ser parte de la familia Andry- respondió rápidamente después de una pausa y sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento. Albert analizaba las palabras de Anthony y este luchaba por controlar que su corazón no se le saliera del pecho.

- Con respecto a lo primero… - comenzó Albert - si encontramos la manera de hacerlo lentamente y con paciencia; no veo porque habrán de haber mayores problemas. Y con respecto a los segundo…- se detuvo un momento y cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho buscando los ojos de Anthony- quisiera que me explicaras más detenidamente a que te refieres con eso de convencerte de volver a ser parte de la familia Andry - dijo con tono amable.

- Sé que es un honor pertenecer a una familia con un linaje como el de los Andry y todo eso - empezó algo reservado-. Pero, para serte honesto, yo nunca fui feliz en este mundo. ¡Nunca me gusto estar en medio de la aristocracia, sus hipócritas cortesías y falsa etiqueta; donde lo único que importa es el que dirán y el honor! - comenzó a emocionarse-. En realidad, ¡siempre me sentí sofocado, inútil y totalmente solo en esta casa llena de sirvientes! – se detuvo un momento. Aun no se había atrevido a mirar a Albert- Cuando estuve en un país extraño, no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer nada ni mucho menos de cómo cuidar de mí mismo. Me costó mucho y con algo de ayuda, lo logré – no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente-. ¡Ahora soy un hombre fuerte, independiente y autosuficiente! Y me alegra serlo. Estoy feliz y orgulloso de trabajar cada día por mi sustento - se detuvo un momento. Tomo aire y se atrevió a mirar a Albert con ojos apenados-. Por más que añorara volver a poner un pie en esta casa, no quiero volver. No quiero volver a esa vida de pretensiones y falsedad. No quiero volver a ser un juguete en las manos de la tía abuela y sentirme inútil y enjaulado de nuevo - termino y suspiro aliviado de habérselo sacado del pecho. Sin embargo, tan apenado estaba, que no había notado la amplia sonrisa de satisfacción que Albert tenía cubriéndole el rostro.

- Me alegra mucho saber que no soy el único Andry con esa opinión- dijo después de aclararse la garganta. Anthony recordó lo que sabía de sus viajes por África y sonrió ligeramente también-. Creo que acabas de leer mi mente y describir mis propios sentimientos a la perfección.

Albert se detuvo un momento de nuevo y desvió la mirada hacia el retrato de su hermana. Por su expresión era obvio que se debatía consigo mismo sobre qué hacer.

- Déjame decirte que tienes suerte- dijo al fin mirándolo de nuevo. Anthony lo miro confuso y Albert sonrió-. Absolutamente todos creen que estás muerto. Y yo, como cabeza de los Andry, considero que sería muy complicado y tedioso el tener que desmentirlo ante toda la sociedad, así que no veo la necesidad…- decía sonriendo pero Anthony se levantó de prisa y corrió a abrazarlo de nuevo interrumpiéndolo. Albert lo separa cariñosamente mientras dice entre risas-. Vamos, vamos, muchacho, no te emociones tanto - Anthony se separa de él algo avergonzado-. Esa es mi humilde opinión, que estoy convencido que tu apruebas, pero aún queda lo más difícil. Decirle a la tía Elroy al respecto.

Anthony se deja caer en la silla con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro. Todavía no es seguro que pueda librarse del peso de su nombre. La tía abuela nunca lo permitirá. Ella luchara hasta el final para evitarlo. Albert, adivinando sus pensamientos, se inclinó y puso la mano en su hombro para consolarlo.

- No te preocupes sobrino, ella todavía no lo sabe. Tenemos tiempo. Podemos planearlo bien y detenidamente. Y si todo sale mal…- dijo irguiéndose de nuevo- bueno pues, ¡¿acaso no soy yo el cabeza de los Andry o no?! - Anthony sonrió de nuevo al oírlo decir esto-. Te pareces tanto a tu madre cuando sonríes- susurro dulcemente y luego sacudió la cabeza ligeramente-. Más vale entonces que comencemos a planear ahora lo que haremos- dijo mientras daba la vuelta a su escritorio para sentarse en su silla cuando escucho un sonido detrás de la puerta- ¡Archie! ¡me había olvidado de Archie! - dijo caminando a la puerta -. Ven Archie ya puedes pasar - dijo al abrirla.

Archie trato de fingir que no se había dado cuanta, pero apareció casi un segundo después de ser llamado. Se moría de la curiosidad de saber que había pasado pero nadie dijo una palabra al respecto y hubo de resignarse a las palabras sueltas que escuchó tras la puerta y los ojos hinchados de ambos.

Hablaron el resto de la tarde y al final trazaron un plan. Archie y Albert sembrarían la duda en la mente de la tía abuela sobre el porqué nunca encontraron el cuerpo de Anthony. Cuando se hubiera convencido de esto, le dirían que varias personas habían dicho ver a Anthony recientemente y fingirían investigar el asunto. Al final le dirían que lo encontraron, le contarían su historia y cuando estuviera tranquila y lo hubiera creído todo, los reunirían.

Era un plan algo complicado y era posible que llevara algún tiempo, pero si se efectuaba de la manera correcta podía funcionar perfectamente. Después de sacar a Anthony de la mansión sin que nadie lo viera, Archie volvió para poner el plan en marcha esa misma noche.

La buena noticia fue que el plan funciono mejor de lo que esperaron y ni siquiera hubo necesidad de convencer a la tía abuela de la posibilidad de que Anthony estuviera vivo ya que nunca encontraron su cuerpo. En realidad ella siempre lo había sospechado. La mala noticia fue que cuando le insinuaron el hecho de que algunas personas creían haberlo visto. La idea de que su querido Anthony, su favorito, podía estar vivo en chicago, se apodero de ella con fuerza causándole una angustia y ansiedad extremas. Solo hablaba del tema, no comía, e incluso trato de salir a las calles a buscarlo ella misma. Debido a esto fue necesario acelerar el plan.

Archie y Albert la sentaron en una silla y con mucho tacto le informaron que habían encontrado Anthony. De inmediato empezaron a contarle la historia de su desaparición pero ella ni siquiera escucho las primeras palabras, la emoción se apodero de ella y muy pronto estaba de pie llamándolo a gritos al no poder contenerse más. Los gritos y la emoción pronto acabaron con sus fuerzas y por poco se cae. Albert –después de lograr un poco de su atención- la obligo a sentarse. Como vieron que tratar de calmarla no funcionaria, optaron por amenazarla al decirle que si no se tranquilizaba no la dejarían ver a Anthony. Esto, sin embargo, fue aun peor y solo la altero más. En un arrebato de llanto descontrolado, gritaba su nombre mientras estrujaba su chal con fuerza y amenazaba con desmayarse.

Anthony se encontraba detrás de una puerta en una pequeña recamara adyacente. Esa mañana lo habían introducido a la mansión por insistencia de él, en caso de que la tía abuela reaccionara muy bien y fuera seguro que lo viera. Sin embargo había sido todo lo contrario.

Anthony esperaba pacientemente a ser llamado por su tío cuando empezó a escuchar los gritos de la tía abuela. Había tratado de mantenerse firme en su lugar y esperar a que lo llamaran pero los desgarradores gritos de la anciana llenaban sus oídos y no pudo hacerla sufrir por más tiempo. Las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Tomo la perilla con manos frías mientras los pies le temblaban y después de suspirar profundamente, entro en la habitación al mismo tiempo que gritaba:

- ¡Aquí estoy, tía abuela! ¡Estoy aquí, no llores más!

La anciana pareció perdida por un instante pero luego empujo a Albert fuera del camino y corrió hacia su querido Anthony que la recibió con los brazos abiertos. A pesar de que Anthony había crecido y era fuerte, el impacto del abrazo de la anciana casi lo hace caer. La tía abuela llora desconsoladamente en sus brazos y va perdiendo las fuerzas de nuevo. A Anthony se le hace difícil sostenerla así que Albert corre en su ayuda.

Después de que la anciana accediera soltarlo y dejara de cubrir de besos todo su cuerpo, lograron sentarla en un sillón amplio. Anthony se sentó a su lado, y la rodeó con los brazos mientras ella seguía llorando como una niña. Para ella Archie y Albert dejaron de existir, en ese momento solo se ocupaba de Anthony. Luego de un largo rato de ambos llorar, la tía abuela logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para recuperar la compostura. Volvió a su posición de dama respetable, se limpió las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda y se mantuvo serena mientras escuchaba la historia de Anthony de su propia boca. Anthony –por el momento-decidió omitir la parte Candy y su fallido compromiso, ya que la tía Elroy se encontraba muy débil y no debía recibir más emociones. Al menos por ese día.

Después de hablar por varias horas más la tía abuela menciono algo de cenar todos juntos pero Anthony comenzó a negarse con la excusa de que debía ir al hospital. La tía abuela lo interrumpió con lágrimas en los ojos al decirle que no podía ser tan malo de marcharse ahora que lo había encontrado de nuevo, aunque fuera por un momento. Anthony no tuvo corazón para negarse, sin embargo, miraba a su tío con preocupación. Albert trato de apoyarlo pero la anciana lo hizo callar al decir que había tenido muchas emociones ese día y ahora solo quería algo de paz con su familia. Albert le dio la razón y se excusó un momento de la habitación para darles algunas indicaciones a los sirvientes sobre la cena. Después de un rato algo largo, volvió con una sonrisa. Anthony, aunque no sabía lo que había hecho, no pudo evitar tranquilizarse.

En la cena, los sirvientes se comportaron normalmente y lo trataron como un miembro de la familia, aunque – no que le importara- no lo trataron con ninguna muestra de especial distinción o importancia, a pesar de ser el heredero de Albert. En momento se le aceleraba el corazón cuando reconocía a alguno de los empleados de la mansión y podía ver el asombro en sus ojos pero nadie dijo, ni insinuó nada. Por suerte, la tía abuela Elroy aún estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a su sobrino que no reparo en nada ni nadie más.

Cuando la cena termino y todos se hubieron despedido, la tía abuela Elroy le dio un beso a Anthony mientras le deseaba buenas noches. Luego se volvió hacia una joven sirvienta:

- Esta lista la habitación de mi sobrino

- Si señora- respondió-. Si el señor gusta me puede acompañar- se dirigió a Anthony.

- Buenas noches, "Anthony"- le dijo Albert con un gesto extraño que le pareció más dirigido a la sirvienta que a él mismo.

Antes de que Anthony respondiera, la sirvienta le hizo una seña de que la siguiera y este lo hizo. Estaba pensando en el gesto extraño de Albert sin darse cuenta de a donde era dirigido. Fue por eso que no pudo evitar el mirar con asombro a la sirvienta cuando vio la habitación a la que lo había llevado

- Espero que este cómodo aquí, señor- dijo la joven-. Era la habitación de uno de los herederos de la familia Andry. Su primo, el señor Albert, me dijo que se la preparara para usted – sonrió ligeramente-. Espero que no le moleste que me tomara la libertad de hacerle algunos arreglos para que se sintiera como en Escocia.

- Gracias - le sonrió Anthony.

La joven miro hacia ambos lados y luego se acercó a Anthony para susurrar sin que nadie la oyera

- No se preocupe usted señor, que ya todos los sirvientes estamos al tanto de que la señora Elroy cree que usted es el difunto señor Anthony. Le aseguro que ninguno dirá nada al respecto.

- Gracias- fue lo único que Anthony atino a decir- se lo agradezco.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Anthony sonrió complacido al ver el ingenio de su tío, al parecer la tía abuela no era la única con la facultad de inventar parientes lejanos a la familia.

Miro al frente y vio su la puerta de su antigua habitación. Entro lentamente y se detuvo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Todo estaba tal y como él lo dejara – ignorando, por supuesto, los pocos arreglos a los que la sirvienta se refería-. Todo lo demás estaba intacto en su mente. Camino alrededor de su habitación tocando todo y dejando que su mente se inundara con los recuerdos de su niñez. Se recostó sobre su cama y hundió la cara en una almohada. Todavía olía al perfume de su madre… Olía a rosas... De pronto se le vino a la mente el rostro de Candy. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Estaría pensando en él? ¿Habría tomado ya su decisión? …

Recordó los sucesos del día y se alegró de que todo saliera bien a pesar de que el plan se estropeo. Pero no importaba ya. La tía abuela estaba bien. Nadie sabía que estaba vivo. Todos creían que era un primo lejano de Albert que venía de Escocia. Todo estaba resultando perfectamente bien.

De nuevo pensó en Candy. Luego pensó en la tía abuela. Ambas eran totalmente diferentes. Sin embargo las amaba a ambas. El remordimiento empezó pincharle el alma. Se odiaba a sí mismo por su egoísmo al querer negarle a la tía abuela la felicidad de saber que estaba vivo. Se sentía tan mal que casi lloraba. Quería contarle todo a Candy pero sabía que no podía aún. Para desahogarse, se levantó y encendió una luz, tomo una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribirle a su eterna amiga y hermana. Tenía mucho que contarle…

* * *

algo largo pero me gusta. y a uds? que tal? que piensan sobre las reacciones de ambos? finalmente apareció el otro rubio hermoso y maduro que tanto me pidieron algunas jajajaja espero su comentarios al respecto..


	20. ¡eres un caballero inglés!

aqui les dejo el que sigue. este es algo dramatico pero no podia hacer menos tratandose de terry. espero que les guste.

* * *

Cap.20

"¡eres un caballero inglés!"

- ¿Desde hace cuánto las enviaste?- pregunta Anthony mientras juguetea con la armónica entre sus dedos.

- Hace una semana…- contesta Terry suavemente mientras mira hacia otro lado.

El sol brilla sobre ellos. Los pajarillos perezosos toman una siesta a media tarde. Ambos se encuentran sentados en su habitual sitio, entre las raíces del gran árbol del parque. Llevan allí vario rato. Terry no está de muy buen humor.

- Las cartas a veces tardan mucho en llegar Terry. ¡No debes desesperanzarte! Tal vez ya te respondieron y no lo sabes aun- le dijo Anthony dándole un codazo amistoso.

- Es difícil no hacerlo – dijo ignorando el gesto. Seguía sin verlo-. Especialmente para mí.

- Recuerda lo que hablamos. No dejes que tu rabia te consuma. Desvíala hacia otro lugar – rio un poco-. Por ejemplo, empezar con mi clase de armónica - dice sacudiendo la armónica en el rostro de Terry. Este sonríe tristemente.

- No creo que funcione hoy – contesto volviendo a su tono melancólico-. Solo me hará recordarla y me sentiré peor.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón– dijo Anthony algo avergonzado-. Discúlpame. No se ocurrió.- se mantuvieron callados por un momento-. Es difícil encontrar las palabras correctas que decir para animarte.

- No creo que exista algo que puedas decir que me anime- dijo mirándolo a los ojos al fin.

- Tal vez si - replicó Anthony con una sonrisa -. Hoy, Archie me pidió que fuera con él a escoger mi traje para su boda, pero… lo rechace porque tenía que ver a mi depresivo… temperamental… y melancólico amigo - se ponía una mano en el pecho mientras enfatizaba las palabras con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Qué sacrificio! - replica Terry sin poder suprimir una pequeña sonrisa-. Rechazaste ir de tienda en tienda, durante todo el día, con tu primito y escucharlo hablar de las diferentes telas, modas y tendencias del momento; para estar aquí conmigo aprendiendo a tocar la armónica, para complacer a Candy ya que resulta ser su instrumento favorito - dijo con muy marcado sarcasmo-. ¡uyy si… que sacrificio!

- ¡No te pongas agresivo conmigo!- respondió Anthony riendo un poco-. Aunque… he de confesarte que no estás del todo equivocado - agrego con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿la parte de ir de compras?

- No… la parte de Candy - respondió con toda tranquilidad.

- ¡Se supone que eso debería animarme! – ríe Terry al ver su desvergüenza.

- Se supone que no - respondió-. Aunque… tal vez no lo has notado pero… es la primera vez que ríes en toda la tarde.

Terry lo miro confuso al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Se rio de nuevo y le dio un golpe en el hombro con el puño.

- ¡Bueno, dame ya esa armónica!- lo regaño mientras le arrebataba la armónica de las manos-. ¡más vale que te enseñe algo para que te calles por un rato!

Anthony rio, pero no dijo nada más. Recuperando un poco de su seriedad, ponía atención a las palabras de Terry y escuchaba atentamente las notas que lograba sacar de la pequeña caja de metal.

Terry camina por la calle. La sonrisa que Anthony logro arrancarle hace unas horas se desvanecido. Está algo decepcionado… aunque en el fondo está un poco aliviado. Nunca le han agradado las confrontaciones. En especial unas tan dolorosas.

En la entrada del hotel, el señor Brown lo detiene y le da una carta que recién llego del correo. Terry palidece de momento pero le agradece. Empieza a subir las escaleras mientras rompe el sello. Su rostro toma diferentes tonos con cada palabra que lee. Al terminarla, siente que le falta el aire. Necesita desesperadamente estar solo. Trata de pensar en otra cosa mientras sube las últimas escaleras. Perdido en sus pensamientos esta tan distraído que no ve el enorme gato de la señora Tucker dormido en el último escalón y por accidente pisa su cola. El felino chilla y sale huyendo entre las piernas de Terry y por poco lo hace perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Estúpido gato!- grita en disgusto.

Es en ese momento que sus sentidos están alerta de nuevo que percibe el aroma de su perfume. Sus músculos se paralizan por un momento. Su corazón empieza a latir violentamente. No sabe que sentimiento abunda más en su interior: alegría, miedo, tristeza, vergüenza.

Llena sus pulmones de aire y suspira. Avanza lentamente y abre la puerta de su apartamento. Sin esperarlo, tan pronto como a puesto un pie en la pieza, suelta la carta que cae al suelo y una fuerza más allá de su poder lo hace correr a sus brazos. Eleonor por poco cae al suelo al ser abrazada con tanta fuerza por su hijo. Ambos se mantienen en silencio y dejan que las lágrimas bañen la ropa del otro.

- Recibí tu carta… - susurra Eleonor.

Una vez que ambos se sueltan ante la necesidad de respirar, se sienten sumamente reconfortados. Terry piensa en cuanta falta le había hecho su madre todos estos meses de aislamiento voluntario. Una vez que el hielo se ha roto con conversaciones triviales sobre la economía, el trabajo de Eleonor y el descanso de Terry, pasan a temas más importantes y dolorosos. Eleonor le cuenta a Terry que Susana está muy recuperada y que ha escrito otras dos obras que se estrenaran pronto. Terry no puede evitar una sonrisa en su rostro al saber que está bien y su corazón late con fuerza. Luego pasan a Candy. Eleonor se entristece de saber que las cosas no han resultado como su hijo esperaba. Se asombró mucho al ver la firmeza que tenía este en respetar su decisión y la tranquilidad que mostraba. Aun así lo que la asombro hasta el punto de dudar de su hijo fue su curiosa amistad con ese muchacho, Anthony.

Mientras Terry hablaba, Eleonor no podía evitar mirarlo fijamente. Se sorprendía del gran cambio en la actitud y el aspecto de Terry. Ambos habían mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo viera.

Una vez que se acabaron los temas referentes al presente, Terry supo que no podría retrasarlo más. Aun así se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato. Al final, logro arrancar las palabras que habían estado trabadas en su lengua desde la última vez que la vio.

- Quiero… pedirte perdón, mamá - no podía mirarla aun-. No debí… tratarte de la manera en que lo hice… No fue tu culpa… que yo mismo me amargara a mí mismo y me comportara como un niño malcriado… Fui alguien despreciable y te lastime sin razón… - levanto la mirada buscando los ojos de su madre y pudo ver sus lágrimas reflejadas en las suyas-. Por favor… ¿podrías… perdonarme…? - susurro

- Terry- dijo está abrazándolo- no importa ya, olvídalo.

- ¡No mamá!- dijo separándose disgustado- ¡por supuesto que importa!

- Terry…

- Tú estuviste a mi lado todo ese tiempo y yo te desprecie. ¡por supuesto que sí importa!

- ¡está bien!- dijo disgustada también-. ¡¿es eso lo que quieres oír?! Pues entonces te complaceré- dijo decidida-. ¡SI! ¡te portaste de una manera abominable!, ¡casi ni podía reconocerte! ¡Nos hiciste sufrir a Susana y a mí terriblemente!

Terry la miraba sorprendido de su reacción pero al mismo tiempo muy dolido por sus palabras aunque sabía que el mismo las había provocado

- Todo lo que dijiste es cierto, pero…- continúo con tono más suave-. También es cierto que te arrepentiste. Y más importante aún, estas pidiendo perdón. Lo cual demuestra tu buen corazón- Terry la miro incrédulo-. Si, aunque no lo quieras creer, tienes un buen corazón. Pero por lo que más quieras Terry, ¡Deja de alejar de ti a las personas que quieres! ¡aprende a perdonar a los demás y a ti mismo!- en este punto Terry ya no pudo seguir reteniendo sus lágrimas y tuvo que dejarlas desbordarse por sus ojos.

- ¡lo sé!… ¡lo sé muy bien! Lo tuve que aprender por las malas…- decía entre sollozos- Es por eso que te estoy rogando que me perdones. Porque te quiero y te necesito…

- Siempre estaré aquí para ti y lo sabes- dijo Eleonor conmovida ante las lágrimas de su hijo-. Si te hace sentir mejor: SI TERRY, si te perdono.

Ambos se abrazaron. Terry lloraba hasta que, a través de sus espesas lagrimas diviso la carta en el suelo junto a la puerta. Todo su temor regreso. De nuevo le faltaba el aire. Soltó a su madre y camino a la puerta para recoger la carta.

- Hay algo más que quisiera pedirte…- dijo esforzándose por no estrujar la carta entre sus rígidas manos.

- Lo que quieras- dijo Eleonor caminado hacia él. Terry le tendió la carta abierta.

- Acaba de llegar- dijo como toda explicación.

Eleonor se sentó en una silla y leyó la carta. Al igual que su hijo, su rostro cambio de color muchas veces y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Al terminarla, la doblo y la dejo sobre la mesa. Respira muy fuerte. Se esforzaba por controlar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Miro a Terry con ojos llenos de temor, ya que sabía que era lo que quería pedirle.

- Lo que menos quiero es que salgas lastimada…- comenzó a decir- pero… te necesito conmigo cuando llegue - susurro tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

Eleonor, desvió la mirada y se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano tratando de decidir. Al final miro de nuevo a Terry. Vio el mismo terror que ella sentía reflejado en sus ojos y supo que no podía dejarlo solo. A modo de respuesta, abrió los brazos y Terry se fundió en ellos como un niño.

Los días pasaron rápidamente a pesar de que Terry y Eleonor trataron de aprovechar cada segundo. Ninguno se atrevió tan siquiera a pensar en la carta. La relación entre ellos se recuperó maravillosamente y en cuestión de días eran más cercanos que antes. Terry sentía que una parte de si había vuelto a vivir.

Ambos caminan por la concurrida acera. Eleonor se ríe mientras ve el rostro de Terry cubierto del helado que se devorara hace unos minutos. Maternalmente trata de limpiar su rostro a pesar de las protestas de este. Dándose por vencida se dedicó a terminar el delicioso helado que tenía en las manos. Ya casi llegaban al edificio donde vivía Terry cuando Eleonor se detuvo en seco. Agarro el brazo de Terry con fuerza para no caer y sin darse cuenta su mano soltó el helado que pronto termino esparcido por el suelo. Era sorprendente lo rápido que su piel se tornó casi lívida. Terry siguió la vista de su madre y también sintió que la sangre le dejaba de fluir por el cuerpo.

Frente al edificio, se encontraba un coche, indudablemente inglés, con un gran escudo de armas en uno de sus costados. De este salió un chofer con una gran sonrisa y corrió rápidamente al encuentro de ambos. Haciendo una reverencia dijo:

- ¡Es un placer verlo de nuevo, señorito Granchester! Él, lo está esperando arriba- dicho esto saludo a la dama y volvió a su puesto dentro del coche.

Ambos podían escuchar los fuertes latidos del otro. Estaba aquí. Había llegado antes. Terry sintió que el brazo de su madre se alejaba y se volvió asustado de que se hubiera desmayado. Eleonor estaba retrocediendo rápidamente, parecía hiperventilada. Terry la tomo por los hombros.

- Terry… no puedo… - decía mirando a todos lados tratando de encontrar un salida- … no tengo el valor… no puedo verlo… no aun…

Terry la miraba fijamente. Sintió que su corazón se partía al verla en ese estado. La beso en la frente y la soltó.

- No tienes que venir- dijo algo ronco pero con firmeza- yo puedo hacerlo solo... Debo hacerlo solo...

Sin más corrió escaleras arriba lleno de adrenalina y temor. Antes de que se diera cuanta, estaba frente a la puerta. Sabía que si se detenía, no lo lograría así que sin detenerse abrió la puerta de golpe y entro atropelladamente.

- Papá… - dijo casi sin voz.

El duque de Granchester se levanta lentamente de la silla que ocupara segundos antes.

- Terrance.

Permanecieron callados por un momento. Tenían varios años sin verse y sin saber del otro. Ambos examinaban cada rasgo de la figura frente a si, comparándolo con sus recuerdos. El duque parecía más viejo y cansado. Había cierta melancolía en sus ojos. Terry sintió que le dolía el pecho al notarlo. Por el contrario, el duque estaba complacido con lo que veía. Estaba satisfecho de ver a su hijo ante sí, tan fuerte y crecido, todo un hombre.

Terry reacciono primero al indicarle con la mano que se sentara de nuevo. Camino hacia la pequeña cocina y empezó a preparar té. Trataba de ganar tiempo mientras organizaba sus pensamientos y pensaba que era lo que en realidad quería decirle.

El duque lo examinaba en silencio

- Veo que has crecido y madurado mucho Terrance- nadie contesto-. Me alegro mucho - susurro el duque. Aclaro su garganta y dijo con buen humor-. Ahora dime, ¿Por qué me enviaste esa carta pidiéndome que viniera?

- La mande…- comenzó a arrancar las palabras de su boca de nuevo- porque… quería hablar contigo… en persona- sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras servía el té. El duque las tomo cariñosamente entre las suyas y busco sus ojos.

- No te preocupes… creo que ya se dé que me quieres hablar- Terry lo miro algo confundido-. Quiero que sepas que estoy completamente de acuerdo y me parece lo mejor - Terry no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Una lágrima se escapó de su ojo y rodo por su mejilla-. Si te parece bien, yo mismo arreglare todo. Pasado mañana podemos volver a Inglaterra y tú volverás a ser un caballero inglés…

Terry, al oír estas palabras retiro sus manos con brusquedad, tirando el té al piso.

- ¡LO SABIA!- grito- ¡SABIA QUE ESTO PASARIA! ¡como siempre tomas decisiones por mí y nunca escuchas lo que yo quiero! ¡siempre tratas de obligarme a hacer tu voluntad!

- ¡¿QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE?!- grito el duque levantándose de la silla de nuevo- ¡¿acaso no fue por eso que me hiciste venir a este mugroso país?¡ ¡¿para qué volvieras conmigo?!

- ¡NO!, ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡si me conocieras en lo más mínimo lo sabrías! - le gritaba furioso- ¡y no te atrevas a insultar este país! ¡ahora este es mi país y me gusta!

- Tienes toda la razón… ¡no te conozco por qué no entiendo cómo puedes preferir esto…! - gritaba mientras señalaba a su alrededor despectivamente- ¡no sé qué fue lo que hice mal! ¡desde pequeño te crie para ser lo que eres: un caballero inglés! ¡eso es lo que eres aunque lo niegues!- gritaba- ¡ERES UN CABALLERO INGLES! ¡no perteneces aquí! ¡no perteneces a esa estupidez de ser actor!- gritaba con desprecio.

- ¡no te metas en eso, porque no sabes de lo que estás hablando!- dijo Terry mientras de un golpe hizo una silla caer al piso- ¡NO SOY UN CABALLERO INGLES! ¡nunca lo fui! Pero tu nunca lo aceptaste. ¡yo soy actor! ¡y soy hijo de una gran actriz!

- ¡NO ME HABLES DE ELLA!- gritó el duque mientras estrangulaba el borde de una silla y trataba de relajar los músculos de su rostro que se habían vuelto de piedra- ¡no quiero saber nada de ella!- continuo casi rabiando entre respiraciones ya que estaba muy excitado

- ¿Por qué? ¿es acaso porque me impulsa a seguir mi sueño y ser independiente?- decía mientras miraba fijamente en los ojos desorbitados por la furia de su padre- ¡¿Por qué no quieres oír de ella?! ¡DIME!

- ¡deja ese tema ya Terrance! ¡TE LO ADVIERTO!- dijo levantado la mano y dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa- ¡no quiero saber nada de ella! ¡no quiero verla! ¡te prohíbo que la veas!

Terry callo por un segundo mientras escudriñaba la mirada de su padre. Dio un paso atrás en cuanto pudo ver tras la furia de sus ojos.

- Yo sé porque no quieres hablar de ella… - susurro Terry - se por qué no quieres verla…

- Tú no sabes nada- respondió el en igual tono

- Si. Lo sé- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de un manotazo- ¡SE QUE AUN LA AMAS! ¡siempre lo has hecho y por eso la odias!

- ¡BASTA! - grito el duque haciendo que la vena del cuello se le saltara- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

- ¡SI LO ES! - sin pensarlo recordó una frase en su cerebro y la repitió- ¡te conozco, y sé muy bien que detestas el hecho de que quieras alguien a quien has decidido odiar!

Una vez que estas palabras salieron de su boca recordó de quien las había oído antes y en quien había pensado al oírlas. El duque quedo mudo por un segundo pero continúo con renovada fuerza.

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡es una vulgar americana! ¡NO LA QUIERO CERCA DE TI! ¡ no dejare que se acerque a ti! - Terry estaba a punto de gritar pero otra voz lo interrumpió

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A INTENTAR ALEJARLO DE MI DE NUEVO!- grito Eleonor desde la puerta

Había estado allí, de pie desde hace un rato sin que ellos notaran su presencia. Tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. El duque de Granchester sintió un golpe en el estómago al verla. Sus recuerdos se atropellaron en su mente. Su imagen lleno sus pupilas. Se veía casi igual desde la última vez que la vio. Sin embargo algunas de sus memorias hicieron reaparecer la ira de inmediato con más fuerza

- ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO ELONOR!- era la primera vez que decía su nombre en años- ¡TERRANCE ES MI HIJO Y YO SOY SU PADRE!

- ¡es mi hijo también, yo soy su madre así que tengo todo el derecho de meterme!- grito llena de rabia también. Caminando temblorosa al lado de Terry. El cual todavía está registrando lo que estaba sucediendo- ¡ESTA VEZ NO DEJARE QUE LO ALEJES DE MI!- termino mientras agarraba el brazo de Terry con fuerza. Terry pudo sentir sus dedos helados a través de su camisa.

- ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA ÉL! - grito golpeando la mesa de nuevo! - ¡YO SÍ!

- ¡¿Cómo sabes tú lo que es mejor para mí, si nuca te dignaste a hablarme?!- grito Terry recuperándose de su asombro pero sin poder evitar que sus ojos de nuevo expidieran tantas lágrimas que empapaban su camisa-. ¡nunca me miraste siquiera! ¡YO NUNCA EXISTI PARA TI!

El duque pudo ver el resentimiento en su mirada. No sabía cómo remediar eso. Veía a Eleonor al lado de Terry. Tan juntos y unidos como él nunca logro serlo con él. Su rabia se apoderaba de él. Sin tener más idea de que hacer, avanzo rápidamente y tomando el brazo de Eleonor, empezó a empujarla con fuerza fuera de la habitación.

- ¡VETE! ¡QUIERO HABALR A SOLAS CON MI HIJO!

Eleonor se resistía y le gritaba que la soltara mientras trataba desesperadamente de empujarlo lejos de ella. Terry, que se quedó paralizado por un segundo, pero reaccionó y de inmediato se colocó detrás de su padre. Tomó sus brazos con fuerza haciéndolo soltar a su madre. Eleonor cayó al suelo de inmediato. Terry empujo a su padre lejos de ella y este choco contra la mesa. El duque mantuvo el equilibrio pero no por mucho. Algo había pasado...

Sus manos estaban blancas como la cal pero su rostro de un rojo encendido y cubierto de sudor. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de decir nada el duque se llevó la mano al pecho y estrujo su camisa mientras gritaba de dolor. Cayó sobre una silla.

- ¡PAPÁ!- grito Terry corriendo a su lado justo en el momento en que iba a caer al suelo y logro sostenerlo en brazos.

- ¡RICHARD!- grito Eleonor al mismo tiempo que se esforzaba por levantarse y correr a su lado.

El rostro del duque estaba desfigurado por el dolor y no podía respirar. Sus manos se contorsionaban con rudeza. Su rostro comenzaba a perder color. Sus ojos perdidos en el techo, llenos de lágrimas. Haciendo sonidos inteligibles de agonía. Por más que Terry y Eleonor gritaran o lo sacudieran, no parecía reaccionar. El duque estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

- ¡VE POR AYUDA! ¡CORRE!- le grito Terry a su madre. Eleonor no espero un segundo más y pronto estaba corriendo escaleras abajo gritando por ayuda-. ¡PAPÁ, POR FAVOR NO TE MUERAS! ¡No te mueras!... ¡POR FAVOR RESISTE! ¡ya viene la ayuda! ¡resiste por favor papá!... ¡no te mueras!... ¡NO ME DEJES!... ¡TE NECESITO!... ¡TE AMO!... ¡por favor papá! ¡NO!... ¡NO TE MUERAS! ¡NO!…- balbuceaba Terry entre sollozos mientras sostenía la mano de su padre con fuerza para evitar que se contorsionara y trataba de ver a través de sus lágrimas. Al no ver ninguna respuesta hunde su rostro en el pecho inerte de su padre y susurra lleno de dolor una y otra vez- perdóname… perdóname… perdóname… perdóname…

El reloj daba las 3:00… Tick-tock… tick-tock… tick-tock…

Terry se frota la sien con fuerza al tratar de sacar ese sonido de su cabeza. Las lágrimas que aun salen de sus ojos no ayudan a su dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos van a tener aquí esperando sin saber nada?- susurraba-. Hemos estado aquí desde hace horas.

- No tengo idea… - responde Eleonor que está a su lado, con la vista perdida en la ventana.

- Crees que…- empezó Terry pero su voz se ahogó en el camino y tuvo que contener un sollozo. Eleonor estrujo su mano con más fuerza mientras trataba de controlarse a sí misma por el bien de su hijo.

- RICHARD GRANDCHESTER- exclamo un doctor de gafas que entraba en la sala de espera

Terry y Eleonor se levantaron de inmediato y corrieron a su encuentro.

- ¡¿QUÉ TIENE MI PADRE?! ¡¿se va a curar?! ¡¿está bien?! ¡¿está vivo?!- casi grito desesperado mientras Eleonor lo jalaba del brazo manteniéndolo a una pequeña distancia del doctor.

- ¡TRANQUILISECE JOVEN!- mando el doctor alejándose un poco-. ¡su padre está vivo! Esta estable en sala de recuperación. He de advertirle que está muy delicado.

Por primera vez en horas, ambos sintieron que al fin podían respirar.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le paso a mi… a Richard?- pregunto Eleonor

- Tuvo un infarto. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera. No sé qué estuvo haciendo o que lo exaltó tanto pero por poco se le revienta el corazón. Lo cual no era de extrañar ya que se ve que su salud se ha deteriorado un poco los últimos años - explicaba el doctor.

Terry sintió sus últimas palabras como una bofetada en la cara. «Los últimos años»… Los últimos años que él no estuvo allí… Los últimos años en los que él nunca se preocupó en comunicarse con él... Los últimos años en que él se había concentrado solo en sí mismo, en su carrera… Los últimos años en que él había dejado que su orgullo lo dejara ignorar el hecho de que él sabía perfectamente que su padre no estaba tan fuerte como antes cuando lo dejo… Esas palabras le quemaban por dentro… En especial cuando pensaba en esos últimos momentos en los que no le importo gritarle o lanzarlo contra la mesa.

- Repito que está estable- dijo el doctor al ver la expresión de Terry- pero aun esta delicado. No debe recibir ninguna emoción fuerte. No deben discutir con él ni enojarlo. Lo que más necesita ahora es que lo cuiden, lo acompañen, le muestren cariño y amabilidad – enfatizo, mirando a ambos. Luego miro hacia el suelo y dijo-. Es muy pronto para decirlo pero su padre necesitara de ciertos cuidados durante el resto de su vida así que sería bueno que lo mantuviera vigilado.

« ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?» pensó Terry « ¿acaso mi padre quedara lisiado de alguna manera?»… sintió que sus músculos se tensaban… « ¿Tanto daño le causo esa estúpida pelea?» Se detuvo y re fraseó la pregunta mientras apretaba los puños… « ¿Tanto daño le cause a mi padre? »…

Sentía que su dolor de cabeza lograría reventar su cráneo. Un pensamiento le daba vueltas. No podía apartarlo de su mente.

- ¿Cuándo podremos verlo?- pregunto Eleonor

- Diría que lo mejor sería que volvieran mañana. Ahora lo que más necesita es descansar y recuperarse - miro a Terry con simpatía-. Vengan mañana. Está en la habitación 16B en el segundo piso a mano derecha.- sonrió. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando se detuvo y volviéndose dijo-. Solo recuerden que no debe exaltarse bajo ninguna circunstancia – terminado de decir esto se marchó.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un momento más.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya Terry. Estoy muy cansada- dijo besándolo en la frente.

- ¿Vendrás mañana?- susurro aun sosteniendo su mano.

- No… - dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¿no quieres verlo?- continuo.

- Sabes muy bien que si- dijo dulcemente-, pero tú mismo oíste lo que dijo el doctor. No debe exaltarse o enojarse y ambos sabemos que no puedo esperar una reacción diferente de él.

Normalmente ese último comentario hubiera hecho que Terry odiara más a su padre pero en estos momentos solo le producía dolor y lastima. Beso la mano de su madre y esta se marchó.

Aunque él también debía irse estaba clavado al suelo. No podía alejar ese pensamiento de su mente. Lo tortura el tan siquiera pensarlo pero no había otra salida. No podría hacer otra cosa...

Sin darse cuanta se encontró deambulando por las calles sin rumbo. Cada vez que regresaba a la realidad y se veía rodeado de personas tomaba otra calle más vacía. Deseaba estar solo. Deseaba estar acompañado. Lo próximo que supo fue que se encontraba frente al gran árbol del parque. Se dejó caer de rodillas. Sin nada más que lo detuviera dejo que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro y su camisa. Las dejo fluir a su antojo. Con cada sollozo sentía que perdía fuerza y pronto estaba tendido entre las raíces arrancando desesperadamente trozos de césped con las manos desnudas. Haciéndose pequeñas cortaduras sin tan siquiera importarle.

Una vez que hubo dejado de llorar se quedó allí… Con la vista perdida en nada en particular… Contando cada respiración… Inmóvil... Insensible a lo que lo rodeaba...

No había ninguna decisión que tomar. No debía ni tan siquiera dudarlo. Debía hacerlo. Aunque lo negaba, había una diminuta parte de sí mismo que quería hacerlo. Por él...

* * *

que tal? cree que logre captar la esencia de los tres o no? espero que si. quisiera oir sus comentarios.


	21. La maldición del honor de los Andry

este es muy bonito y responde algunas preguntas para algunas y espero no decepcionarlas. como siempre los personajes y la serie de candy candy no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap. 21

"La maldición del honor de los Andry"

Anthony abre los ojos a la mañana siguiente y mira a su alrededor. Lo primero que siente es confusión. ¿De dónde salieron cosas tan espectaculares y lujosas? Después de un rato logra recordar que esta en la mansión de los Andry y que ahora la tía abuela sabe que está vivo. Siente una mezcla de satisfacción con temor. Por más que la tía abuela estuviera feliz de verlo y lo complaciera toda la noche aun no sabía de su decisión de no volver… ¿Qué haría cuando lo supiera? La duda hacia que Anthony casi se arrepintiera de hacerlo pero ese sentimiento era rápidamente ahogado por el recuerdo de su encuentro. Aunque le sorprendió al principio, su anhelo de verla y su emoción al hacerlo casi podían compararse con el de la pobre anciana. Candy tenía razón: estaba vieja y sola, por eso era amargada.

Anthony se levanta de la cama y – de nuevo- admira su antigua habitación. Cuantos gratos recuerdos aunque… la mayoría son muy solitarios. Media hora después, se encuentra bajando las escaleras y se sorprende de reconocer el camino después de tantos años. Los sirvientes lo saludan amablemente. Pronto se encuentra en el gran comedor donde su familia acaba de llegar. Como el día anterior, los sirvientes no muestras ninguna muestra de distinción –excepto las que exige la tía abuela- y algunos parecen hacer una mueca de contradicción cuando la oyen llamarlo "Anthony".

Después del desayuno, decidieron que el día ameritaba un poco de aire fresco. Era un bello día: el sol brillaba con intensidad, la brisa juguetona llenaba el aire, los pequeños pajarillos se atrevían a cantar sus más hermosas canciones y el jardín se veía más vivo que nunca.

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el jardín alrededor de una mesa cubierta por un gran toldo de un blanco inmaculado. Dicho toldo recordó a Anthony su querido circo "imaginer". Después de cerciorarse de que no había sirvientes cerca comenzó a hablar encarecidamente sobre el circo, su "familia" y su trabajo. No disimulaba en ocultar el orgullo que le producían. Archie y Albert reían de sus anécdotas y le hacían preguntas. Anthony estaba tan emocionado en su historia que no notó el disgusto en el semblante de la tía abuela Elroy.

- ¡BASTA YA ANTHONY! – vociferó al fin- ¡No quiero escuchar nada más sobre toda esa… esa… "gentuza"! - dijo enfatizando la última palabra con notorio desprecio-. ¡ya es suficiente con la deshonra de que vivieras en un circo y que te hicieran trabajar durante todos esos años para que encima hables tan bien de ellos!

Su tono solemne hizo sus palabras aún más pesadas. El trino de los pajarillos pareció cesar y todos quedaron atónitos.

- Cómo te atreves, tía abuela… - susurro Anthony sin poder ocultar su enojo y desprecio por ella- ¡es gracias a esa… "gentuza" como tú la llamas… que yo estoy vivo! ¡es gracias a esa "gentuza"… que sobreviví a la guerra!, ¡es gracias a esa "gentuza" que pude volver y estoy aquí frente a ti!- casi gritaba mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Es cierto tía- intervino Albert poniendo una mano en el hombro de Anthony indicándole que debía calmarse-. Deberías ser un poco más comprensiva.

- Después de todo, Anthony tiene razón, les debemos mucho. –agrego Archie

- ¡No me interesa! -Respondió la dama con un respingo-. ¡Al saber que eras parte de la familia de los Andry debieron, al menos, permitirte el no trabajar!

- Ellos trabajan duro cada día tan solo para sobrevivir. Para ellos no importan ni los nombres, ni la sangre. Cada uno es responsable de sí mismo y de ayudar a los demás - le responde Anthony entre dientes tratando de no levantar la voz.

- ¡Es exactamente por eso que me disgusta tanto que pasaras tanto tiempo con ellos!- decía con voz solemne-. ¡tan solo piensa en la vergüenza que recaería sobre el honor del apellido de los Andry si alguien se enterase!- dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente ante tal pensamiento.

- Nadie tiene por que enterarse…- intervino Albert rápidamente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no Albert! - dijo interrumpiéndolo-. Tienes toda la razón. ¡Nadie debe enterase de esto! - decía para el asombro de todos. De nuevo se secó la frente, acomodo su vestido y siguió un poco más tranquila-. Es por todo esto que… una vez que seas introducido en la sociedad de nuevo como un miembro de los Andry esto debe permanecer en secreto y oculto de todos los…- decía solemnemente mientras Anthony veía horrorizado a Albert que se apresuró a decir.

- ¡Creo… tía… que es el momento de adecuado de comunicarte mi decisión de mantener el regreso de Anthony en secreto y dejarlo fuera de la sociedad de modo que…!- había empezado a decir cuando la anciana se levantó de la silla furiosa y planto los puños sobre la mesa con fuerza.

- ¡NO!, ¡NO PUEDES HACERLO WILLIAM! ¡NO TE LO PERMITIRE!- chillo la anciana con fuerza.

- ¡¿Por qué no?!- grito Albert en respuesta

- ¡POR EL HONOR DE LOS ANDRY!- le grito- ¡NO PUEDES MANCHAR EL HONOR DE LOS ANDRY!

- ¡No veo por qué he de mancharlo al mantener a mi sobrino en el anonimato! - respondió Albert.

- ¡Sabes muy bien que ahora que ha vuelto ÉL es tu legítimo heredero! ¡ y debe aprender de ti para continuar manteniendo el honor de los Andry!

- No puedo creer que ahora que recién empecé a ejercer mi autoridad como el cabeza de los Andry, ya me estés destituyendo querida tía -dijo sin poder evitar esbozar un sonrisa.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS WILLIAM A BRULARTE DE MI!- decía cada vez más fúrica- ¡ANTHONY VOLVERA CON LOS ANDRY Y PUNTO!

- ¡NO! ¡NO LO HARE!- intervino Anthony levantándose también al no poder contenerse también - ¡NO LO HARE Y NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME! ¡Es por esto que no quería venir! ¡es por esto que no quería verte! ¡ES POR ESTO QUE NO QUERIA QUE SUPIERAS QUE ESTABA VIVO!- le grita sin poder controlar sus palabras mientras frotaba sus sienes por el dolor de cabeza que le había empezado desde hace rato.

- ¡ANTHONY!- exclamó la anciana anonadada mientras siente sus palabras como cuchillos

- ¡no quería venir porque sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡sabía que tratarías de controlarme de nuevo y de enjaularme aquí a tu lado para exhibirme como un trofeo! ¡LO SABIA!, ¡LO SABIA! ¡Pero me deje convencer por ella! ¡DEJE QUE ELLA ME CONVENCIERA!

- ¿ella…?- susurro la tía abuela

- Si, ella. Candy. ¡CANDY ME CONVENCIO DE VENIR A VERTE! – le grito y la dama se dejó caer en su silla. - ¡Me convenció de que debía darte otra oportunidad! ¡Me convenció de que era injusto al ocultarme de ti! ¡Ella me convenció de olvidarlo todo y hacerte saber que estaba vivo! ¡ES GRACIAS A ELLA QUE TU QUERIDO SOBRINO VOLVIO DE ENTRE LOS MUERTOS!

- No te creo…no te creo…- decía ocultando su boca en su pañuelo pero con la cabeza altivamente erguida tratando de ocultar su asombro y confusión.

- ¡Pues no me importa que no me creas! De todas formas ¡ME IRE A HORA MISMO!

El ofuscado joven trata de abrirse paso para salir del toldo. La tía abuela grita su nombre en desesperación y Albert – al ver que de verdad pensaba marcharse- se apresuró a tomar su brazo con fuerza obligándolo a detenerse.

- NO ANTHONY… Espera… No te vayas ahora que nos hemos encontrado después de tanto tiempo…- Anthony se suelta de su brazo algo disgustado pero no se marcha-. No quiero que nos separemos de nuevo… y si para evitarlo es necesario que nadie sepa de tu regreso… ten por seguro que tus deseos serán respetados y nadie se enterara de que estas vivo...- Anthony se volvió, mirándolo con ojos incrédulos.

- ¡PERO WILLIAM!- chillo la tía abuela

- ¡BASTA TIA ABUELA! ¡ES QUE ACASO NO VE QUE ANTHONY SE IRA SI INTENTAMOS FORZARLO A PRESENTARSE EN SOCIEDAD! ¡¿ES ESO LO QUE QUIERE?! ¡¿QUEIRE QUE ANTHONY SE MARCHE Y QUE NO LO VOLVAMOS A VER?!- gritaba Albert con autoridad. Anthony entendió lo que estaba tratando de hacer.

- Es cierto, tía abuela. ¡SI INSISTES EN PRESENTARME EN SOCIEDAD, ME IRE Y NO VOLVERAS A VERME JAMAS! ¡LO JURO POR EL HONOR DE LOS ANDRY!- termino diciendo mientras colocaba la mano derecha sobre su pecho.

La pobre anciana bufaba de rabia, pero las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Su corazón se estrujaba ante la amenaza de no volver a verlo. Ahora que había visto a su adorado niño de vuelta frente a sus ojos no podía soportar la idea de perderlo de nuevo. Estaba derrotada. No había salida. Sus ojos despedían chispas incontrolables y sus manos arrugaban el fino mantel de seda china. Se levantó lentamente, hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó, inmutable como si nada hubiera sucedido. Hasta que a algunos pasos de distancia la oyeron descargar su rabia con los pobres sirvientes que tuvieron la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Archie -que se había quedado sin aliento desde el primer grito-, finalmente logro respirar. Se había mantenido estático en su lugar. Paralizado por el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Tomo el vaso de limonada frente a sí y tomo un sorbo para recuperarse.

- No sabía que no querías volver con nosotros - dijo al fin dirigiéndose a Anthony que acababa de sentarse de nuevo junto con Albert.

- No es lo que tú crees- se apresuró a responder-. Archie, tu siempre serás mi primo y mi mejor amigo, Albert siempre será mi tío y la tía abuela siempre será mi tía abuela. Lo que sucede es que ya no soportaba más vivir atrapado en esta jaula de oro- dijo señalando alrededor-. Quiero ser libre y vivir mi vida, como yo quiera y como yo lo decida.- Archie hizo una mueca extraña ya que no entendía muy bien a que se refería su primo-. Sin embargo, no pienses ni por un momento que me alejare de ustedes y no los veré más.

- Así que… era mentira lo de irte y nunca volver.

- Bueno… No lo sé… tal vez… tal vez no… Pero no importa ya que funciono de todas maneras, ¿cierto? – pregunto mirando a Albert que asintió con una sonrisa.

Después de hablar otro rato más Archie se despidió ya que debía ir a ver Annie para aclarar unas cosas sobre la boda. Albert y Anthony se quedaron solos. El día aún estaba maravilloso a pesar de esa tormentosa mañana. Albert sintió la necesidad de despejarse y llevo a Anthony a recorrer los amplios jardines hasta terminar en su pequeña casita del árbol.

- ¿Crees que algún día me perdonara?- pregunta Anthony mientras caminan por las senderos cubiertos de vegetación.

- ¿La tía Elroy?- pregunta Albert y Anthony asiente-. No me extrañaría que ya lo hubiera hecho. Ella te ama creo que incluso más que a mí. De otro modo no se hubiera rendido tan fácil y no es que no sea capaz de cambiar de opinión o intentar algo. Lo que sucede es que te hará sufrir por varias semanas más como castigo.

- ¡Mmmm… Como la había extrañado!- dice Anthony y ambos ríen.

Toman un camino que es bordeado por frondosos árboles con bellos colores. Albert le habla a Anthony sobre sus viajes a áfrica y sobre los inmensos e imponentes arboles de las junglas que eran mil veces mayores.

- ¿entonces… sabías que funcionaria?- pregunto de repente. Albert lo miro confundido por un segundo pero luego entendió sus palabras

- Para serte honesto… no…no lo sabía - rio-. Pero al recordar el estado en que se puso cuando la amenace con no dejarla verte… supe que debía funcionar.

- Pues…qué bueno que se te ocurrió. No tengo ni idea de que hubiera pasado si las cosas se prolongaban.

- Lo más probable es que ella hubiera tratado de encerrarte en alguna habitación hasta que entraras en razón.

- ¿crees que algún día… podrá perdonar a Candy… por lo que le dije?- dijo de repente algo avergonzado.

- Eso sería mucho más difícil pero… no lo creo imposible…- sonrió- No digo que llegue a recibirla con un abrazo la próxima vez que la vea. Pero como te dije antes, ella te ama tanto que con tu pequeña actuación… no me extrañaría que lograras dar en el clavo - dijo mirándolo maliciosamente y Anthony se sonrojo.

Ambos caminaron un largo trecho sin hablar. Solo admirando la belleza natural a su alrededor y disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Llegaron al pequeño lago cuyas aguas brillaban con intensidad y la brisa traía el aroma del agua fresca. Ambos se sentaron en la orilla por un momento.

- Sabías que estaba vivo ¿verdad?- pregunto Anthony después de una pausa

Albert rio ligeramente. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y se preparó para hablar mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

- En realidad no lo sabía pero… lo sentí… en… Candy – miro a su sobrino que tenía el rostro lleno de confusión y asombro. Albert rio por su propia forma de expresarse y continuo -. Te lo explicare mejor pero para eso tengo que irme un poco más atrás. – Anthony asistió y Albert perdió la vista en las aguas relucientes frente a si-. Cuando Candy se enteró de que yo era el tío abuelo William, ella estaba viviendo en el Hogar de Pony. yo tuve que marcharme casi de inmediato por lo negocios que tenía y casi no pude estar con ella. Logramos mantenernos en contacto pero me preocupaba que estuviera allá sola además de que la extrañaba y quería verla- Anthony escuchaba con atención cada palabra-. Unas semanas después de que yo lograra volver, llegaron noticias de que Terry estaba teniendo problemas serios con la bebida y que su actuación estaba decayendo. A pesar de que lo negaba sé que se deprimió un poco por ello, ella sinceramente espera que le estuviera yendo mejor. Yo estaba muy preocupado así que use mis influencias para que fuera transferida aquí, a un hospital de chicago. De esa manera yo podría estar cerca de ella y animarla cuando pudiera, también estaría cerca de Annie, Archie y Patty que venía pocas veces. Funciono y ella volvió a ser la misma chica alegre y risueña de siempre – a Anthony le costaba ocultar su asombrabo ya que no se esperaba nada de eso-. De pronto estallo la noticia de la separación de Terry con Susana y con el teatro. Muchos decían que tenía muchas deudas por el juego y la bebida; que ya nadie quería darle trabajo; que ya no era el mismo actor de antes y solo servía para pelear en las cantinas… Algunos hasta dijeron que había dejado a Susana embarazada, y después de obligarla a abortar la dejó - se detuvo por un segundo-. Candy trato de ocultar sus sentimientos y negaba el hecho de que le afectaran todos estos rumores pero era muy obvio para todos que no era cierto. Yo no podía pasar mucho tiempo con ella como hubiera deseado por mis compromisos. Archie y Annie estaban ausentes en ocasiones. Patty tuvo que volver a Inglaterra con sus padres. Los meses pasaban y Terry no volvía ni se sabía nada de él. Cada vez se veía peor. Empecé a dudar de mi decisión de traerla y estuve a punto de mandarla de nuevo a al hogar de Pony pensando que allí estaría mucho mejor cuando… - se detuvo y volvió su rostro para ver a Anthony. Sonrió ligeramente como si un recuerdo se reprodujera en su mente- …un día apareció frente a mí con una sonrisa tan grande que no cabía en su rostro y unos ojos tan brillantes que parecían irradiar luz y me di cuenta de que toda su alegría había vuelto. Era la misma chiquilla risueña y atolondrada de siempre- Anthony sonrió levemente por qué sabía que se refería a él. Albert desvió la mirada de nuevo -. Yo no tenía ni idea de que había pasado. Ella no me dijo nada al respecto así que decidí olvidar el motivo y ser feliz con los resultados. Decidí dejarla aquí para así poder ver parte de su felicidad ocasionalmente - su tono era tranquilo pero con un dejo de melancolía-. No obstante, empecé a notar cosas extrañas cada vez que estábamos juntos. Por ejemplo, en ocasiones la descubría mirándome detenidamente con una sonrisa, pero su gesto era como si yo le recordara a alguien. También empezó a hacer muchas preguntas sobre ti, tu niñez y tu madre. Me hablaba sobre un nuevo amigo que tenía pero nunca me dijo su nombre y evitaba hablar de él conmigo aunque yo sabía que por dentro se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Y por último, sin darse cuenta, me llamaba por tu nombre en ocasiones -Anthony sacudió la cabeza un momento dudando de sus oídos al creer escuchar un dejo de tristeza en su voz-. He de confesarte que todo me parecía muy extraño pero, la veía tan feliz que no me importo nada de lo que estuviera pasando- miro a Anthony de nuevo-. Un día, hace ya casi dos meses apareció en mi puerta con los ojos hinchados. Trató de no llorar y yo no le hice muchas preguntas pero al final término llorando en mis brazos desconsoladamente diciéndome que debía irse para el hogar de Pony de inmediato y que necesitaba mi ayuda. Yo no entendía nada y ella lloraba cada vez más. Trate de tranquilizarla pero sin éxito hasta que al final…

- Termino contándotelo todo- lo interrumpió Anthony.

- Si, de manera algo desordenada e incompleta, he de agregar, pero sí. Por supuesto, al principio pensé que estaba loca pero comencé a atar cabos y me di cuenta de que esa era la razón de su extraño comportamiento. Incluso Archie también se había estado comportando de manera extraña y eso lo explicaba a la perfección. Aún estaba un poco aturdido por la noticia pero la ayude a marcharse lo más rápido posible. Pronto me encontré en mi despacho, solo con mis pensamientos. Una vez que me acostumbre a la idea me pareció lo más lógico y me sentí estúpido de que no hubiera pensado antes en buscar tu cuerpo - suspiró-. Desde ese día… solo espere pacientemente el momento en que tú solito vinieras a mí.

- ¿Cómo sabias que lo haría?

- Porque eres igual a tu madre – sonrió Albert-. Sabía qué harías lo correcto independientemente de que Candy estuviera allí para empujarte o no.

Ambos callaron por un momento. Puppe había logrado encontrarlos en el camino y ahora estaba jugueteando con la mano de Albert pero este se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste con la tía abuela?- pregunto Anthony sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Albert lo pensó por un momento y sonrió.

- Porque se perfectamente cómo te sientes… siempre me he sentido de la misma manera que tú. Lastimosamente, yo no pude escapar de mi destino de ser la cabeza de los Andry y no quise te sucediera lo mismo a ti si es que tenía la oportunidad de evitarlo- cayó por un momento y continuo-. Además… si Candy te llegara a escoger a ti… ella nunca sería feliz en este mundo de apariencias y falsedades como tú lo llamaste. Quise asegurarme de que ambos pudieran escapar de "_la maldición del honor de los Andry_"- terminó solemnemente en el tono que solía usar la tía abuela y ambos comenzaron a reír.

Pupe pareció escuchar algo y salió corriendo entre los árboles. Ambos jóvenes vieron al zorrillo alejarse y luego se miraron. Un brillo destello en sus ojos y sabiendo que ambos pensaban los mismo, se levantaron de prisa y comenzaron a correr tras el zorrillo intentando atraparlo. Albert reía y Anthony gritaba corriendo tras de él. Pupe era muy ágil y se escabullía con maestría de entre sus manos. Corrieron como niños por el jardín y estuvieron a punto de caer cuando Anthony quiso hacer trampa al prenderse de las piernas de su tío como cuando eran niños. Finalmente, Albert se detuvo al pie de un gran árbol. Había perdido un poco su condición física al estar tanto tiempo encerrado en una oficina. Anthony también se detuvo y se secaba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Anthony levanto la vista por un segundo y su risa se ahogó.

A unos cuantos pasos de si, iluminado por el sol del mediodía, estaba el inmenso árbol en el que estaba la casita del árbol en la que jugo tantas veces con sus primos. Sin decir nada corrió hasta ella y subió con ligereza. La recorrió toda en un segundo, devorándola con la vista mientras sus recuerdos le llenaban el pecho. Tocaba cada rincón como si aún no lo creyera. Albert se le había unido con rapidez y lo miraba compadecido. Pobre niño –porque aún era un niño a sus ojos- que se había visto obligado a madurar tan pronto por los golpes de la vida.

Ambos estaban sentados en la plataforma, los pies colgando de esta. El silencio reinaba, ligero como una pluma pero algo le impedía a Anthony disfrutarlo. La emoción de ver su casita del árbol de nuevo le había hecho olvidar la sensación de que algo le daba vueltas en el estómago. Masticaba las palabras en su boca pero no las dejaba salir. Jugaba con Pupe que se había rendido y ahora estaba en su regazo. Finalmente se armó de valor y pregunto por última vez:

- ¿desde hace cuánto la amas?

La sonrisa del rostro de Albert se desvaneció y de inmediato miro a Anthony. Abrió la boca por un segundo pero vio en sus ojos que no valía la pena negarlo. Desvió la mirada de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a reír por su cruda honestidad.

- Cada vez te pareces más a tu madre - dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro y su rostro se volvió serio pero relajado-. ¿Tan obvio soy?

- Todos lo somos… - susurro Anthony y luego una sonrisa se caló en su boca- no sé cómo lo hace pero Candy siempre logra hacer que todos pierdan la cabeza por ella.

- Tienes toda la razón- respondió Albert con una leve sonrisa

- ¿por qué nunca intentaste ganarte su amor? Pudiste haberlo hecho mientras Terry estaba desaparecido y yo estaba muerto – continúo después de un rato-. Pudiste haber aprovechado.

- ¿quién te dijo a ti que no lo intente?- respondió Albert riendo mientras lo miraba con sus ojos azules ligeramente vidriosos para luego posarlos en otro lugar-. Lo intenté... de verdad que lo intenté… pero… Candy no es la clase de chica que entrega su corazón con rapidez a cualquiera… Con ella hay que tener paciencia, perseverancia y tiempo. Para mi desfortuna yo no tuve esto último…- dijo sonriendo tristemente.

- Porque aparecí yo… - susurro Anthony débilmente.

- Ya no importa - respondió Albert acariciando a Pupe

- ¿estás seguro de eso?- insistió. Albert busco su mirada de nuevo

- Estoy completamente seguro - respondió con voz clara y honesta-. Sé que hay dos grandes chicos que la aman y la cuidaran con su vida si es necesario. Sé que cualquiera que sea que ella elija le puede dar lo que yo no puedo por…

- "_la maldición del honor de los Andry_"- termino Anthony y ambos rieron ligeramente-. La tía abuela nos mataría si no oyera decir eso

El silencio volvió de nuevo pero seguía siendo liviano. Anthony aún tiene algo más que decir.

- gracias por preferir su felicidad antes que la tuya - dijo viéndolo con ojos de agradecimiento. Albert pasó su brazo sobre su hombro y lo atrajo hacia él.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que no soy feliz, ah? ¡Acabo de recuperar al difunto hijo de mi difunta hermana! ¡¿Qué me puede hacer más feliz que eso?!

A pesar de que lo conoció hace tan solo unos días Anthony siente como si conociera a Albert de toda la vida. Lo abrazo con fuerza agradecido de haberlo encontrado. Se asombra de cómo se puede admirar y querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo.

- Quisiera pedirte un favor- dice Albert sin soltarlo aun-. Ven a vernos a menudo. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ser descubierto. Puedes venir cuantas veces gustes. Puedes traer a quien quieras. Esta siempre será tu casa… Tu hogar... Nosotros siempre seremos tu familia... Ya no estás solo…

Anthony no puede evitar que una lágrima se le escape ante las palabras de su tío y asiente con la cabeza. No tenía que pedírselo. Ahora es él, el que no quiere irse. El que quiere volver. Pero no se preocupa porque sabe que puede volver. Sabe que al renunciar a su apellido y su honor no significa que deba renunciar a su familia también. Se sentía tan bien saber que ya no estaba solo en el mundo. Ahora si sentía, por primera vez desde que piso América de nuevo, que finalmente había vuelto…

* * *

que tal? espero sus comentarios y hasta la próxima.

pd: perdona isis verania que no te he contestado pero es estado algo ocupada y es por eso que tarde un poco en actualizar. me siento extremadamente honrada con tu propuesta pero quisiera que me dieras un poco mas de información al respecto por que no soy muy buena con ese tipo de cosas. de hecho este es mi primer y único fic y todavía estoy aprendiendo como usar esta pagina ect, ect, ect. asi que de nuevo te agradezco mucho.


	22. Soy un caballero ingles…

este es un de mis favoritos. he de admitir que aquí las pistas son un poco mas evidentes pero pongan atención por que se relacionan con algunas de otro capítulos. espero que les guste.

los personajes y la serie de candy candy no me pertenecen.

* * *

Cap. 22

"Soy un caballero ingles…"

El duque de Granchester está sentado contra el respaldar de la cama. Una bata blanca cubre su cuerpo aun débil. Come a regañadientes la comida que se encuentra a un lado de su cama mientras da respingos y la enfermera lo obliga a tragar.

Se escuchan tres golpes en la puerta. La enfermera camina hacia ella y la abre. Es Terry…

Este entra en la habitación lentamente y le pide a la enfermera que los deje solos. Ella obedece y se va. Terry se queda un momento allí, vuelto hacia la puerta. Dándole la espalda a su padre. Tratando de reunir el valor para comunicarle lo que ha decidido hacer.

- Hola hijo… - dijo el duque débilmente con una sonrisa en los labios y ojos brillantes.

- Hola papá…- dijo Terry mirando al suelo. Apretó los puños y se volvió para verlo.

Se veía más débil y cansado de lo que imaginó. Aún estaba pálido y sus manos temblaban ligeramente. Terry sintió que su corazón se estrujaba pero su resolución crecía. Aunque no lo sabía, el mismo estaba pálido y lucia débil. Se acercó hacia la cama tratando de organizar sus pensamientos.

El duque estiró ligeramente la mano y Terry la tomó de inmediato. Este la utilizo para jalarlo hacia él y hacerlo sentarse a su lado. El sostener la fría y débil mano de su padre hacia que Terry sintiera que le empezaba a faltar el aire. Debía decirlo antes de que ya no pudiera…

- Papá…- dijo aclarándose la garganta- tengo algo muy importante que decirte…- comenzó a decir sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara- he decidido que tienes razón… Soy un caballero inglés... ¡Soy tu hijo!... ¡Mi lugar es en Inglaterra… contigo!... Así que acepto tu oferta… Tan pronto te recuperes nos iremos juntos a Inglaterra y seré tu heredero…- arranco cada palabra de entre sus dientes.

El duque lo miro por un minuto entero, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que empezaban a llorar abundantemente. Sin una palabra atrajo a Terry hacia él con fuerza y lo abrazó mientras sollozaba de felicidad. Terry, al principio se mantuvo rígido ya que lo tomo por sorpresa pero, sin poder evitarlo tampoco, se hundió en los brazos de su padre llorando como un niño. Tratando de absorber todo su cariño y su calor y brindándole el suyo propio. No recordaba la última vez que había estado así tan cerca de él. Excepto ayer cuando creyó que estaba...

El tiempo parece haberse detenido. Ninguno intenta separarse del otro. Ninguno se mueve por temor que el momento acabe y deban volver a la realidad. Sin embargo, todo tiene que acabar en algún momento. El duque necesitaba decir algo. Con mucho esfuerzo separo a Terry ligeramente de sí mismo para verlo a los ojos. La felicidad se desbordaba de ellos.

- Me has hecho el padre más feliz del mundo con tus palabras hijo…- Terry sonrió también- pero… lamento informarte que no pienso llevarte conmigo a Inglaterra…- Terry lo mira confundido y algo disgustado. Se separa un poco más de él.

- ¡No te entiendo…! ¡por primera vez en mi vida estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que correcto, lo que un buen hijo haría, lo que tú quieres… y me… me rechazas!

- Te equivocas Terry- contesto el duque con dulzura-. Lo correcto, lo que deberías hacer, lo que yo quiero…- enfatizo la última oración- es que te quedes aquí en América con Ele…- aclaro su garganta- con tu madre y te conviertas en un magnifico actor como ella- dijo quitando un mechón de cabello oscuro que caía sobre el ojo de Terry.

- ¿Que… que has dicho?- balbuceo Terry incrédulo- ¿tan fuerte fue el infarto que te volviste loco?- dijo con sincera preocupación tocando su frente en busca de fiebre.

- ¡estoy bien, no estoy loco!…- rio el duque ante su pregunta quitando su mano. Era la primera vez que Terry lo veía reír y eso lo hacía más extraño- por el contrario… Por primera vez en muchos años estoy lucido- Terry lo miraba cada vez más perdido en sus palabras. El duque lo noto-. Te lo explicare mejor puesto que veo que no logras entenderlo.-termino incorporándose un poco más en la cama.

- No deberías esforzarte mucho- replico preocupado tratando de detenerlo.

- No es un esfuerzo, es un alivio- le aseguro. Terry se separó de él y se sentó cómodamente a su lado esperando su explicación. El duque mantuvo sus manos entre las suyas fuertemente agarradas-. Veras Terry, - comenzó- cuando leí la carta que me enviaste no pude contener mi emoción. Tu madrastra se enteró y trato de impedirme el venir. Sin embargo no me importo y de inmediato tome el primer barco que zarpo de Inglaterra – se detuvo, su rostro se sonrojo un poco por la vergüenza-. Vine a América con el único y absoluto propósito de llevarte conmigo de nuevo a Inglaterra a como dé lugar sin tan siquiera detenerme a pensar en que era lo que tú querías - ahogo un sollozo que amenazo con enmudecerlo y cerró los ojos por un segundo-. Sabía que estaba mal… pero no podía evitarlo… Desde que te fuiste no tuve un momento de paz. Las dudas sobre ¿Cómo estarías? ¿Qué estarías haciendo? Y… ¿si estabas con ella?... Me carcomían por dentro - no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos pero Terry lo analizaba cuidadosamente-. En realidad esto es mi culpa - dijo señalando la sala a su alrededor-. Deje que mi temperamento me amargara y yo mismo descuide mi salud y deje que mi mal humor me gobernara… ¡quería verte pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía! ¡No podía venir aquí y… y aceptar que estaba equivocado! ¡No podía…! - decía con rabia en los ojos mientras estos dejaban escapar pequeñas lágrimas-. Pero, cuando me enviaste esa carta…- se detuvo y miro a los ojos de Terry por primera vez- por primera vez… en muchos años… tuve una pequeña esperanza de recuperarte…- Terry bajo la mirada y el duque hizo lo mismo- En el fondo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo o porque. Lo único que me decía a mí mismo era que habías cambiando de opinión y querías volver. Era la única excusa que encontraba para justificar mi regreso a este país... Incluso cuando estábamos peleando, seguía con mi determinación de llevarte a casa conmigo... Ahora que te había visto de nuevo… no podía dejarte ir… no podía perderte de nuevo...- esta última frase fue casi un susurro ya que el duque tuvo que detenerse para evitar un sollozo. Su rostro se enrojeció de nuevo- Pero cuando la vi a ella junto a ti lo supe... Supe que no había nada que pudiera hacer... Supe que no vendrías conmigo... ¡Supe que ya te había perdido de nuevo…!- Terry quería hablar pero sus labios estaban sellados. Solo sus lágrimas parecían encontrar una salida de su cuerpo-. ¡No supe que hacer! ¡Me sentía acorralado! De nuevo deje que mi temperamento se apoderara de mí… tenia tanto miedo…-siguió el duque- no sabía qué hacer… rehusaba la idea de perderte… tenía miedo que tu madre te indispusiera contra mí por todo el daño que le hice, que tratara de alejarte aún más de mí… y… yo… no…-

El duque trataba de continuar pero ya no aguanto más y tuvo que dejar que sus sollozos salieran. Terry lo abrazo de nuevo conmovido hasta el hueso sintiendo como el rencor contra su padre empezaba a derretirse lentamente al reconocerse a el mismo en él. Por primera vez en su vida le parecía que estaba viendo a su padre. Quien era realmente. Por primera vez se veía a sí mismo en él.

- Ella no es así… - susurro débilmente

- Lo sé…- susurro el duque después de un rato. Cuando al fin se hubo controlado de nuevo- lo sé… sé que ella no es así pero… en mi miedo y mi rabia lo creí...- se detuvo de nuevo y se separó de los brazos de Terry para mirarlo a los ojos- fue por eso que cuando caí en la silla y vi la preocupación y terror en sus rostros me di cuenta… Me di cuenta de que había sido un estúpido durante todos estos años desde que la deje… Me di cuenta de que mis temores y dudas solo existían en mi cabeza… Me di cuenta de que ustedes que amaban y trataban de acercarse pero yo con mi actitud y odio lo alejaba de mi…- decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Terry y este tomaba su mano comenzando a entender- También me di cuenta de que al querer obligarte a estar a mi lado, te estaba haciendo tan miserable como yo. ¡Me sentí como una basura por hacerte lo mismo que me hice a mí mismo! Decidí que dejaría que te quedaras aquí… con tu madre… con tu vida… Porque te amo y quiero que seas feliz... Así que… ¿crees que… me puedes perdonar… algún día…?- pregunto el duque con los ojos llenos de anhelo

- ¿me perdonas tu a mí por nunca entenderte?- respondió Terry tragándose las lágrimas.

Ambos se abrazaron de nuevo como respuesta y así dejaron que sus heridas sanaran.

- Apresar de que había decidido que no interferiría más con tu felicidad…- continuo el duque- aun me sentía muy triste y melancólico por tener que separarme de ti, pero…- dijo sonriendo ampliamente orgulloso- al ofrecerme tu vida, al volver conmigo a Inglaterra me demostraste una vez más que me quieres y supe que no me iría solo sino que tu amor me acompañaría y me hiciste el padre más feliz del mundo- dijo besándolo en la frente-. Te amo hijo…- susurro

Terry se refugió en sus brazos de nuevo y susurro:

- Yo también te amo papá…

De nuevo el tiempo se detuvo. Esta vez nadie trato de ponerlo en marcha de nuevo. Su corazón estaba tan liviano y lleno de paz que no cabía nada más que eso en el mundo…

- ¿Dónde está tu madre?- pregunto el duque algo sonrojado y evitando la mirada inquisidora de su hijo.

Terry dejó el periódico que estaba leyendo sobre una mesita y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, camino a la cama de su padre y se sentó en el borde. Sin poder evitarlo sus labios formaron una sonrisa pícara al momento que decía:

- ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿es que acaso quieres verla?...

- Terrance Granchester, ¡no te pases!- lo regaño-. Pregunto por qué sé que no ha venido al hospital ninguno de estos días y quisiera saber si está bien… si no… la… la lastime - dijo algo avergonzado.

- No te preocupes papá. Está perfectamente bien- lo tranquilizo Terry-. No ha venido a verte porque sabe que no quieres verla.

- Ahh…- exclamó el duque algo sorprendido por la última afirmación de Terry.

- Papá…- dijo Terry después de un largo silencio. El duque se volvió para mirarlo- si te pregunto algo… ¿prometes que me responderás con la verdad?

- Claro hijo –respondió el duque con amabilidad.

- ¿alguna vez… amaste… a mamá…?

El duque no pudo evitar que su rostro cambiara de color ante la pregunta y desviando la mirada trato de controlar las emociones que la pregunta de Terry habían causado en él. Definitivamente no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Miro a su hijo por un segundo y vio en sus ojos que este aún deseaba una respuesta así que se esforzó por hablar.

- Si… mucho… desde la primera vez que la vi- se atrevió a decir.

Suspiro profundamente ya que solo esas palabras habían hecho que sus manos se pusieran frías. Miro a Terry y se dio cuenta de que este aun esperaba que el continuara. No quería, era muy doloroso. Pero por su hijo…

- Pensé que seriamos muy felices. Pensé que estaríamos juntos hasta la muerte pero no se pudo…

- ¿Por qué?- se apresuró a preguntar Terry para obligarlo a hablar. Era lo que había deseado saber desde que tenía uso de razón.

- Porque…- decía el duque, dudando si debía continuar. Pero los ojos de Terry le rogaban que continuara- porque éramos muy diferentes... Más que diferentes, éramos polos opuestos… nuestros deseos, sueños y metas eran diferentes... Nuestros gustos y nuestros temperamentos eran incompatibles... Nuestras vidas eras distintas…- decía con tono melancólico y callo por un momento.

Terry se sintió confundido por un segundo. ¿Qué habría querido decir con eso? ¿Qué tan diferentes podían ser? El duque miro a la ventana y la luz que se filtraba por ella. Suspiro profundamente. Había empezado y ahora le tocaba terminar.

- Al principio no importó… Ambos nos amoldamos y tratamos de incluir al otro en nuestra vida, tratamos de unir nuestros caminos… Yo la amaba tanto que hice todo lo posible por aferrarme a ella… Tal vez demasiado... Pero… por más que lo intentamos… no basto... Con el tiempo, las peleas empezaron. A veces por nada y otras por todo. Cada vez eran más frecuentes y peores. No parecíamos estar de acuerdo en nada. Peleábamos y hacíamos las paces y luego peleábamos de nuevo. ¡Era como una maldita montaña rusa! Nunca sabíamos lo que iba a pasar… Sabía que la estaba lastimando pero trataba de aferrarme a ella. La amaba tanto que no quería perderla… – decía mientras su voz dejaba ver su flaqueza- No importaba lo que hiciera, las cosas empeoraban cada día. Tú empezabas a crecer y yo entre en pánico. ¡Me odiaba a mí mismo por hacerla sufrir al mantenerla a mi lado pero odiaba el hecho de vivir sin ella!… sin embargo… un día…

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si el recuerdo de ese día le quemara. Terry puso su mano sobre el hombro de su padre para darle ánimos y este la tomo entre sus manos admirando el parecido que tenía con las de Eleonor. Miro hacia la ventana de nuevo.

- Un día, me pareció ver algo más en sus ojos que dolor y decepción… Me pareció ver un… diminuto… destello de odio… ¡No importaba cuanto la amara… no podía soportar la idea de que me odiara… supe que debía irme! Debía dejarla. Pero no podía dejarte…- estrecho su mano y lo miro- no podía irme sin ti así que deje que mi temperamento impulsivo me dominara de nuevo y te lleve conmigo ignorando el hecho que la estaba haciendo sufrir aún más. ¡Por eso me odie a mí mismo y por eso la odie! ¡Porque no importaba lo que hiciera siempre lograba hacerla sufrir! – Terry acaricio su mano con dulzura y el duque lo miro a los ojos fijamente como si su rostro produjera miles de dolorosos recuerdos en su mente-. Cuando comenzaste a crecer -continuo hablando más bajo- te comenzaste a perecer tanto a ella... Todo en ti me la recordaba... Tu viveza, tu amor por el arte, tu buen corazón… tu mirada.- Terry sostenía el aliento. El duque aparto la mirada de nuevo pero esta vez la poso en el punto más bajo que logro encontrar- Con el tiempo tu sola presencia me martirizaba ¡Había luchado por huir de ella pero… ella estaba en ti! Cada vez que veías con esos ojos azules era como si fueran los suyos con ese destello de odio que me mataba…- trataba de no llorar, mientras Terry permanecía mudo e inmóvil- por eso me alejaba de ti… Porque no podía soportarlo... Me desgarraba el alma recordarla... Por eso te evitaba... ¡Eras el recordatorio del gran amor que le tuve y el gran dolor que le cause! –el duque se detuvo para tomar aire. Esto no era nada fácil y su corazón aún no estaba fuerte. Debía apresurarse para terminar-. Cuando insististe en verla mi corazón se detuvo. Todos mis temores se apoderaron de mí. ¡A pesar de que rehusaba verte no podía soportar la idea de que te fueras y me dejaras! ¡No podía perderte! ¡Por eso me opuse a que la vieras! ¡Pero te juro que siempre me arrepentí de todo! De dejarla de esa manera… de alejarla de ti… de alejarte de mí por su recuerdo. Lastime a las personas que más amaba ¡Y me odie tanto por eso! Sé que tú me has perdonado, pero no entiendo como tu madre no me odia…- dijo al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada y sentía como sus mejillas ardían por las lágrimas calientes que resbalaban por ellas.

- Porque tiene un gran corazón- respondió Terry al fin.

- Tú eres igual a ella- respondió el duque sin verlo.

- No papá... Soy más parecido a ti de lo que piensas…- dijo al mismo tiempo en que el duque se volteaba para mirarlo.

- ¿me perdonaras alguna vez por lo que te hice?

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…- susurro débilmente recordando la razón por la que no había vuelto al teatro aun. Porque en el fondo sabia le recordaba mucho a ella.

- ¿Eso es un sí?- insistió

- Por supuesto que es un sí- reafirmo Terry.

Se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la tarde. Ya no había nada más que decir. Ya todo había sido aclarado. Ambos estaban tan ligeros como un pluma. Por primera vez se sentían como verdaderos padre e hijo. Listos para empezar de nuevo con borrón y cuenta nueva.

El duque, con su nuevo amor por la vida y por su hijo, se recuperó espléndidamente. A esto contribuyo las diarias visitas de Terry. Ambos reconstruyeron su destruida relación en cuestión de semanas. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y no paraban de hablar, y sin embargo, parecía que el tiempo volaba y siempre faltaban cosas por decir. Terry llego a conocer realmente a su padre y su vida. Al igual que este llego a conocer a su hijo.

Terry adoraba escuchar a su padre hablar sobre su madre. Cada vez que hablaba sobre cuanto al amo y cuan diferentes eran, Terry no podía evitar que un pensamiento le viniera a la cabeza aunque trataba de ignorarlo: Candy. Sin embargo, cuanto su padre hablaba sobre como la lastimo y la hizo sufrir era otro rostro el que se empecinaba en aparecer en su mente, uno que juro nunca volver a ver porque ese destello en sus ojos lo mataba.

El duque se encontraba tan bien que se dejó convencer por Terry para que viera a Eleonor. El encuentro fue sumamente incómodo y doloroso. Por poco le causa una recaída pero por suerte todo resulto bien. Unas cuantas visitas más y todo lo que ambos guardaron dentro de si durante todos estos años fue dicho y dejado atrás. Por fin podían verse con el cariño que exigía su historia. Incluso un vestigio de amistad resurgió entre ellos pero no avanzo a más.

El duque disfrutaba escuchar a su hijo hablar de Candy - de lo que fuera en realidad pero este tema lo intrigaba-. Reconocía que la chica demostraba ser una gran mujer y se complacía al recordar su coraje cuando lo siguió y le rogó que no hiciera a Terry volver. Era de verdad una buena chica. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba. La forma en que Terry habla sobre ella era tan familiar. Era como escucharse a sí mismo más de 20 años atrás. No obstante trataba de no demostrarlo ya que lo último que quería ahora era meterse en la vida de su hijo. Él sabía su historia con su madre. Él lograría encontrar la respuesta.

- ¿Cuándo se fue tu padre?- pregunto Eleonor sorprendida.

- Ayer. Me dejo esta carta de despedida para ti - le dice Terry ofreciéndole un sobre cerrado. Eleonor lo toma y sonríe-. Trate de convencerlo que me dejara ir con él…

Terry se acomoda al lado de su madre en la estrecha banca de la estación de trenes. Es muy temprano aun y hace frio.

- Al menos hasta que se recuperara un poco más… -siguió- Sé que Candy lo hubiera entendido… Sin embargo se negó rotundamente. Alego que era trabajo de mi madrastra cuidarlo y que yo tenía que quedarme aquí a esperarla- termino un poco disgustado.

- En eso tiene razón Terry- dijo Eleonor guardando la carta en su bolso-. Una vez que ese asunto acabe, puedes ir a verlo.

- Si- respondió pensativo-. Creo que tienes razón, solo tengo que ser un poco más paciente - rió-. Lo cual, he de admitir, nunca ha estado en mi naturaleza.

- ¡No tienes ni que decírmelo! - Eleonor sonrió sarcásticamente-. Pero he de felicitarte, últimamente has hecho muchas cosas que van contra tu naturaleza y estoy feliz por ti.

- Sí, creo que sí- dijo Terry –. Déjame confesarte que ha sido maravilloso- se estiro posando su brazo sobre el respaldar de la banca-. Gracias a ti y a papá, al fin pude quitarme un gran peso de encima. Me siento tan libre, que casi pudiera alzar vuelo ahora mismo - término con una sonrisa pero Eleonor lo miraba fijamente y analizo sus palabras.

- Me imagino cual es ese peso que aun te impide alzar vuelo- dijo muy suavemente después de una pausa.

Terry sintió sus palabras como una bofetada. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Ponerse a sí mismo en evidencia. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? Era su madre, por supuesto que se daría cuenta de lo que escondían sus palabras. Terry bajo el rostro. Sus mejillas se volvieron ligeramente rosadas. Estaba furioso consigo mismo y avergonzado con su madre.

- ¿ya intentaste librarte de ese peso también?, o como tu padre lo dejaras para dentro de 20 años- continuo Eleonor.

- No es tan fácil- gruño Terry sin verla.

- ¿y no será por eso que se ha convertido en una carga para ti? ¡Por supuesto que no es fácil Terrance! Mira a tu padre. ¡Le tomo más de 20 años pedirme perdón! ¿estás dispuesto a esperar tanto? ¿estás dispuesto a cargar con eso todo ese tiempo?- le decía Eleonor, indiferente a la expresión de rabia de su hijo y sus puños apretados.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces?! ¡¿Qué le pida que venga?! ¡Sabes que no puedo hacerlo! ¡Ni siquiera puedo ir yo por qué no sé dónde está! ¡¿y qué esperas que le diga: "podrías perdonarme por hacer de tu vida un infierno"?!

- ¡Seguirás haciendo su vida un infierno si no lo haces!- dijo firmemente.

Terry no pudo decir nada más. De nuevo la rabia. ¿A quién engañaba tratando de discutir con su madre? ¿A caso no tenía ella siempre la razón? El tren que partía para New york llego a la estación. Eleonor se levantó y Terry también lo hizo. A pesar de todo no dudo en dejarse envolver por los brazos de su madre. Antes de que esta lo soltara rápidamente para correr al tren le susurró al oído:

- No la hagas esperar por 20 años…- al mismo tiempo metió algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se alejó.

Terry vio el tren partir. Se quedó allí un momento más. No tenía el valor para meter la mano en el bolsillo. Creía saber que había dentro. No fue hasta que llego a su apartamento que logro reunir el valor de hacerlo.

Dentro de su chaqueta había un pequeño papel de decía:

_Miss. Susana Marlow_

_39 de la calle Lincoln, 5° avenida. _

_Manhattan, New York_

* * *

que tal? el final se va acercando un poco aunque aun faltan creo que como 5 caps más o algo así. gracias anticipadas y hasta la próxima.


	23. recuerdos y decisiones

personalmente este uno de mis favoritos. principalmente porque no solo trata sobre la historia sino que me encargue de darle un carácter mas real y les confieso que los consejos que allí aparecen yo misma se lo hubiera dicho a candy si existiera o alguna persona que conozca que esta en la misma situación. se que algunas no concordaran con algunos pero en mi criterio creo que seria lo mejor ya que aveces es mejor pensar con la cabeza que con el corazón. ahora no les diré mas y que lo disfruten.

ni la serie ni los personajes de candy candy me pertenecen

* * *

Cap.23

"recuerdos y decisiones"

Candy posa sus ojos en la ventana del tren. Acaba de dejar su querido hogar de Pony. Aun le parece ver su colina a lo lejos. Se acomoda un poco más en el asiento y se prepara para el largo viaje que le espera. Imágenes de los pasados 2 meses se le vienen a la cabeza. Cierra los ojos débilmente y le parece estarlo viendo todo de nuevo…

"…Dejé mi maleta en el césped. Puse mis manos sobre mi cadera y respiré hondo, absorbiendo el aire puro de mi colina de Pony mientras sentía -con los ojos cerrados- como la brisa despeinaba mi cabello. Cuando abrí los ojos y mire mi dulce hogar siendo iluminado por el brillante sol de la mañana, sentí tantas ganas de llorar… pero decidí guardar mis lágrimas para después… sabía que las necesitaría.

Antes de seguir avanzando hacia mi querido hogar, me detuve un momento y mire atrás hacia el padre árbol. No pude evitar recordar la última vez que estuve allí y la presencia de Anthony a mi lado diciéndome que me amaba… Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza para apartar ese recuerdo y miré hacia el frente. Tomé la maleta de nuevo y me dirigí al hogar de Pony.

Los niños del hogar se emocionaron al verme ya que la última vez no tuvimos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Entusiasmados, me rodean con sus bracitos y me llenaron de preguntas y atenciones hasta que empezaron a preguntar sobre "el chico rubio que estaba muerto". El poco valor que me quedaba flaqueó por un momento mientras trataba de explicarles mi situación lo mejor que pude. ¡Por suerte la hermana María y la señorita Pony aparecieron a tiempo para distraer a los niños y llevarlos adentro a comer, dándome unos segundos para respirar y recuperar un poco la compostura! Sonrío al pensar en que aun sin saber lo que sucedía ya me estaban ayudando. ¡No sé qué habría hecho sin ellas!

Durante la comida miré con atención a los regordetes y tiernos rostros de los pequeños niños. No pude evitar imaginarme lo feliz que sería el día que estuviera casada y tuviera muchos niños tan tiernos como ellos… pero al imaginar el rostro del padre imágenes de Anthony y Terry me asaltaron con fuerza y tuve que luchar por no salir de la habitación. Trate de reponerme, pero en el transcurso del día, los recuerdos, las imágenes, incluso sus voces, me perseguían.

Cuando al fin los niños se fueron a dormir, la hermana María y la señorita Pony me interrogaron con cariño ya que mi tristeza no les pasó desapercibida. ¡En ese momento me alegre tanto de haber guardado mis lágrimas! Sin poder contenerme más me deshice en ellas mientras luchaba por articular las palabras necesarias para contarles todo lo sucedido desde mi última visita y mi actual predicamento. Mis pobres madres me miran estupefactas con una mezcla de asombro, confusión y tristeza. Y no era para menos ya que debía parecerles increíble que tantas cosas pasaran en tan poco tiempo. Finalmente, cuando logre tranquilizarme un poco, les pedí permiso para quedarme, ya que había pedido un traslado temporal al hospital de la ciudad. Les explique que había decidido venir para poder pensar más claramente y que volvería cuando estuviera decidida. ¡Fueron tan dulces y amorosas al confirmarme su apoyo incondicional y al consolarme el resto de la noche hasta que esta logré dormir!

Los primeros días - después de salir del hospital- me dedique a visitar todos los amigos y vecinos que no había visto en algún tiempo entre los cuales estaban: Tom, el señor Cartwright, Jimmy, el señor Mathew, el doctor del pueblo, y algunos de los niños que fueron adoptados. Cada una de esas visitas me trajo buenos recuerdos y me dieron grandes alegrías. También jugué con los niños del hogar en mis ratos libres y ayude a mis madres en todo lo que pude. Estas cosas -aunque pequeñas- me refrescaron el alma, además de distraerme y mantenerme ocupada lo suficiente para que lograra recuperarme un poco de mis nervios. ¡Era un alivio no llorar cada vez que un recuerdo me abordaba!

Ahora me sentía serena y lucida. Podía pensar con claridad sin que mis emociones interfirieran – la mayor parte del tiempo-. Sin embargo, todo eso seguía sin ser nada fácil. Pasé horas sentada en una rama del padre árbol, abrigada por las hojas a mi alrededor y mirando el horizonte hasta el atardecer, pensando y pensando que hacer pero no lograba encontrar una solución.

Comencé a frustrarme, no supe que más hacer que hablar con mis madres.

- Candy… - empezó la hermana María con su tono maternal- los chicos tuvieron razón al no tratar de influenciarte y nosotras tampoco queremos hacerlo.

- Ella tiene razón, Candy- continúo la señorita Pony-. Es cierto que ambas tenemos nuestra propia opinión de cuál de los dos sería mejor para ti, pero eso debes decidirlo tú misma. Solo así tendrás paz.

- Lo sé - respondí – y se los agradezco pero es que estoy… abrumada… no logro llegar a ninguna conclusión. ¡Los recuerdos que tengo de ambos son tan maravillosos! ¡y los extraño tanto a ambos que… no… no sé qué debo hacer! – mi frustración comenzaba a salir mientras jugaba con la taza entre mis dedos.

- ¡Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema! - dijo la hermana María de repente después de una larga pausa-. Candy, parte de tu problema es que aun vives en el pasado.

- ¡Es exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando y estoy de acuerdo! - afirmó la señorita Pony.

- ¿Por qué piensan que vivo en el pasado? ¿y que tiene eso que ver? – pregunté algo perdida.

- Candy… – empezó la señorita Pony- desde que llegaste hace unos días hasta ahora, lo único que has hecho es contarnos cosas sobre el pasado de estos jóvenes, recuerdos, cosas que ya pasaron hace mucho tiempo. Ahora todo es diferente.

- Para ser feliz debes vivir pensando en tu futuro. No debes elegir pensando en el pasado… en lo que fue… sino en lo que será… debes elegir pensando en el ahora y en lo resultará en el futuro.

- Tienes sentido lo que me están diciendo- exclamé-. Casi nunca pienso en el futuro. Siempre pienso en el pasado porque tuve momentos tan bonitos.

- ¡Exacto! -continuó la hermana María-. Te estás concentrando en lo que fue Anthony de niño, o lo que fue Terry en el colegio de san pablo. ¡No estás pensando en lo son ahora!

- Ahora ambos son hombres -prosiguió la señorita Pony-, son maduros, con un temperamento propio y casi establecido- se detuvo y tomó un sorbo de té-. Por lo tanto, de acuerdo a lo que han demostrado ser ahora en el presente y lo que crees que serán en el futuro, es en eso en lo que te tienes que basar para tomar tu decisión. ¡Debes decidir el ahora, por el ahora, no por el ayer!

- Debes aprender a distinguir por su actitud y su temperamento ahora, lo que pueden llegar a ser en el futuro- terminó la hermana María.

- Nunca había pensado las cosas de esta manera – dije con énfasis -. Pero tienen toda la razón. Debo dejar de pensar en el pasado y empezar a pensar en el futuro.

Me levante de la mesa sintiéndome mejor porque al fin tenía algo por lo que empezar. Las abracé con ternura, agradecida de tenerlas y me fui a la cama. No obstante, durante toda la noche no logre conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en lo que me habían dicho mis madres. Debía evaluarlos por lo que eran ahora y no por lo que fueron. Honestamente esto era algo difícil; estaba acostumbrada a dejarme llevar por mis memorias y vivir en mis recuerdos. De cierta manera, recordar los buenos momentos era lo único que me hacía pensar en que el futuro podía ser mejor, pero creo que exageré un poco. Sin embargo, hice un esfuerzo y empecé por analizarlos por lo que eran ahora.

Ambos tenían un corazón enorme y lleno de bondad, pero en el resto eran completamente diferentes - es más, eran polos opuestos-. Terry era apasionado, impulsivo, generoso, talentoso, reservado, algo tímido y un poco arrogante debía admitir. Anthony, por el contrario, era muy abierto y sociable, sensible, impulsivo, detallista, bondadoso, muy testarudo, y a veces algo desatento. Ambos tenían excelentes cualidades pero también graves defectos. A pesar de que sentí una gran confusión reconocí que era un gran avance y me alegré por ello. Al fin estaba dando pasos en la dirección correcta para tomar mi decisión.

Unas semanas pasaron. Me sentía un poco mejor y no tan frustrada por lo que podía admirar el bello atardecer a mí alrededor mientras caminaba por el camino. Cuando llegué a la puerta del hogar de Pony, tomé la perilla pero me detuve un momento. Por primera vez noté el elegante coche que acababa de alejarse por el lado contrario del camino y el extraño revuelco de algunos de los animales. Acerqué mi oído a la puerta con el semblante incrédulo. Una gran sonrisa cubrió mi rostro al reconocer esa voz y entré con júbilo. Sin detenerme corrí a los brazos de mí querida amiga. ¡Tan fuerte abrace a Annie que ambas terminamos de espaldas en el suelo! Todos en la habitación rieron a carcajadas al ver el espectáculo –incluyéndonos por supuesto-.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- dije entre risas dirigiéndome a mi pobre amiga que se frotaba la espalda por la caída.

- ¡Vine a verte! - respondió mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de los niños del hogar.

- ¡Qué bueno! - respondí emocionada levantándose de repente tratando de que mis emociones no explotaran todavía- Tengo mucho que contarte.

- Yo también, pero primero deberíamos ayudar a nuestras madres a preparan la cena- dijo Annie caminando a la cocina y yo la seguí.

Durante las siguientes horas reímos, hablamos e hicimos pequeñas bromas durante la cena - a costa de John y Jimmy, que había venido de visita-. Esa noche me sentí tan alegre de tener ese tiempo solas con ella en nuestro primer hogar, y a juzgar por el brillo en su mirada podría decir que Annie opinaba lo mismo. Fue como volver a ser niñas de nuevo, como si nunca nada hubiera pasado y todavía tuviéramos 6 años.

La mañana siguiente decidimos ir de picnic, como lo hicimos de niñas una vez. El sol bañaba la pradera y había hermosas flores que impregnaban el aire con sus aromas y los pajarillos cantaban con alegría. Después de una mañana hermosa de disfrutar del paisaje y de la compañía de la otra decidimos sentarnos a almorzar. Yo estaba nerviosa porque sabía que era ahora el momento propicio para hablar del tema que habíamos evitado. Ahora era el momento de dejar que mis emociones salieran. Annie comenzó:

- Candy… parte de la razón por la que vine a verte fue porque quería ayudarte, hacer algo por ti a cambio de todas las veces que tú me has ayudado- me dijo con dulzura tomando mi mano.

- Gracias Annie. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que estés aquí. Pero no sé cómo me podrías ayudar- dije honestamente aunque algo frustrada.

- Te conozco tan bien que me atrevería a decir que sé que es lo te frena para tomar una decisión.

- ¿Por qué crees que algo me detiene?- dije sin poder evitar sentir mis mejillas coloradas y reí ligeramente- eso sería algo tonto…

- Tú misma sabes a que me refiero- dijo Annie con seriedad cortando mi risa-. Sabes tan bien como yo que te cuesta tomar la decisión por qué piensas que, no importa lo que hagas, alguien va a salir lastimado y será tu culpa- hablaba con calma mientras me miraba fijamente. Sé que me ruboricé aún más pero mi seriedad volvió y baje la mirada-. No lo niegues, porque sé que es así y tú también lo sabes. Es por esto que vine, porque quería decirte algo que debí haberte dicho cuando todo esto empezó- me obligué a mí misma a mirarla ya que era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar con tanta seriedad. Me topé con su dulce mirada y me preparé para lo que venía ya que creía saber de qué se trataba-. Candy, eres un persona extremadamente bondadosa y por eso es posible que te sea más difícil aceptarlo pero ahora debes pensar en ti misma y tu felicidad…- Annie tomaba mis manos pero yo comencé a negar con la cabeza y la interrumpí

- No puedo Annie…- susurré sintiendo las lágrimas formarse detrás de mis ojos - No puedo ser feliz sabiendo que alguno de ellos está sufriendo por mí… por mi culpa…

- Candy no es así… no es tu culpa…

- ¡Sí! ¡Sí lo es! ¡Es mi culpa que uno de ellos sufra y no sé qué hacer porque los quiero tanto pero no puedo hacerlos felices a los dos y no se…! -comenzaba a desesperarme y me costaba respirar. Annie tomo mis manos de nuevo con fuerza para captar mi atención.

- ¡Candy escúchame! - la mire tratando de no explotar en lágrimas- ¡¿tu amas a Anthony?!

- Si… - susurré desviando la mirada.

- Entonces dime, cuando él te conto lo feliz que fue en Francia con el circo, sus amigos y su trabajo… ¿te sentiste feliz por él?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondí con vehemencia. ¿Cómo podía pensar lo contrario?

- ¿A pesar de que por ello estuvieron todo este tiempo separados?

- ¡Claro que si Annie! No me importo que estuviera en otro lugar mientras estuviera bien y feliz.

- Ahora dime, ¿amas a Terry?

- Si…- susurré de nuevo

- Cuando él te conto lo feliz que fue por un tiempo con su madre y con Susana y su carrera, ¿te sentiste feliz por él? ¿a pesar de que no estaba contigo?

- ¡Sí!... en realidad… me sentí contenta de saber que era feliz… aunque no fuera conmigo…- dije pensativa, más para mí misma que para Annie. Comencé a entender lo que me quería decir.

- ¡Exacto! ¡¿es que no lo ves Candy?! ¡cuando tu amas a alguien solo deseas su felicidad, no la tuya propia, ya que parte de tu propia felicidad es ver a la persona que amas ser feliz!

- Entiendo…- dije en voz baja.

- Anthony y Terry te aman tanto que están dispuestos a esperar a que tú tomes una decisión y sobre todo a respetar esa decisión. Con la única condición de que tú decisión te haga feliz – decía Annie con énfasis pero yo seguía algo confundida, aun tratando de unir las piezas-. ¡Candy, si te refrenas de tomar tu decisión por miedo de herir a alguien, nunca serás feliz y su sacrificio no servirá de nada porque ellos tampoco podrán ser felices por ti! ¿lo entiendes ahora? ¿ves por qué te digo que debes buscar tu felicidad?

- Entiendo…- repetí todavía aturdida por la reciente revelación.

- ¡Se los debes! - siguió-. Debes tomar la decisión que te haga más feliz para que así su sacrificio valga la pena y te aseguro que no sufrirán por mucho tiempo. Es por esto que te estoy diciendo que en esta ocasión debes pensar en ti y en cuál de los dos te puede hacer más feliz.

- Tienes razón… entiendo lo que me quieres decir – respondí al ver la verdad en sus palabras. Luego miré a Annie a los ojos y me limpié las lágrimas mientras sonreía ampliamente sintiendo como un peso se levantaba de mi corazón-. ¡Debo ser feliz! ¡Se los debo a ellos! ¡Por ellos debo ser feliz!

- Me alegra que lo entendieras y que decidieras hacerlo - me dijo dulcemente.

- Gracias Annie, me ayudaste más de lo que yo alguna vez hubiera podido ayudarte.

- No estoy tan segura pero de todas formas me alegra haberlo hecho.

Nos recostamos en el suave césped y miramos las nubes y las copas de los arboles el resto de la tarde mientras hablábamos y reíamos. Esa noche pensé en todo lo que me había dicho Annie. ¡Tenía tanta razón! ¡La única manera de no lastimarlos tanto era ser feliz! Ahora estaba decidida a seguir el consejo de Annie y ser feliz. Sin embargo, entre más pensaba más me confundía al recordar que en una época fui irremediablemente feliz con ambos. Pero, ¿Quién me había hecho más feliz? No lo sabía ¿O quién me haría más feliz en el futuro? Menos aún. A pesar de esto, con esa nueva resolución en mi mente me di luz verde a mí misma para tomar la mejor decisión para mi felicidad futura, aunque en el fondo seguía algo indecisa y temerosa de equivocarme.

Annie se fue a la mañana siguiente y el pequeño descanso acabo. Me sentí algo sola al principio pero me recupere pronto. ¡Aún estaba rodeada de grandes amigos y familiares!

Los días en el hospital y en el hogar siguieron igual aunque las noches se me hicieron eternas pensando en que hacer. El consejo de Annie había hecho un gran cambio en mí. ¡Era un alivio por fin no sentirme culpable de buscar mi propia felicidad!

El día que llegó Tom al hogar de Pony yo me se encontraba en el establo. John me vino a llamar muy sonrojado. Al parecer Tom quería decirnos algo importante a nuestras madres y a mí. Corrí de inmediato a la casa porque no había visto a Tom en días y quería contarle mis sospechas sobre que la yegua del establo estaba embarazada. ¡Que sorpresa me lleve cuando entré en la habitación y vi a una alta y hermosa muchacha prendida del brazo de Tom! La hermana María y la señorita Pony tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Tom se me acercó con una inmensa sonrisa y la joven lo siguió tímida.

- Candy… quiero presentarte a Elizabeth McDowell… mi prometida.

- ¡Por favor llámame Lizzy, todos lo hacen! ¡Es un placer conocerte, Tom habla mucho de ti! Perdona si estoy hablando demasiado… - se apresuró a decir la chica.

- El gusto es mío- balbuceé recuperándome un poco de mi asombro -. Y no te preocupes por hablar mucho porque yo soy igual de parlanchina.

- O peor diría yo- dijo Tom riendo y yo le lance una mirada asesina.

Todos rieron a mis costillas y al final yo también termine riendo. Después de mucha insistencia por parte nuestras madres Tom y Lizzy se quedaron a tomar el té, nos sentamos en la mesa mientras ellas servían el té y Tom me explicó lo que estaba sucediendo. Esta vez fue él mismo el que quiso venir a dejar la invitación para su boda personalmente, la cual incluía a todos en el hogar de Pony. Después de eso hablamos por largo rato. Sobre todo Tom y Lizzy. Estaban muy enamorados en verdad. Me alegré mucho por mi querido amigo y Lizzy me agradó mucho. La tarde fue muy agradable y todos reímos gran parte de ella pero hubo un momento en que parte de la conversación me impactó al punto de dejarme seria y pensativa.

- Al principio no me agradaba para nada la idea de casarme- había dicho Lizzy-. No quería dejar a mis padres, mi casa, ni mis amigos. Mi madre siempre me dijo que sería inevitable así que tenía que cerciorarme de que eligiera a alguien que me complementara o que fuera muy parecido a mí - continuaba explicando –. Al principio no lo entendía, hasta que conocí a Tom. Reconozco que al principio fui muy difícil pero cuando vi lo mucho que teníamos en común y lo similares que éramos no pude evitar sentirme a gusto con él - decía mientras le tomaba la mano tímidamente y se ruborizaba.

- Ustedes mejor que nadie saben que yo pensaba igual- continuo Tom-, pero también me asombré mucho al ver que nuestros temperamentos, gustos, aficiones, metas y demás, eran muy similares por no decir casi iguales, supe que no me costaría ningún trabajo ser feliz con ella y hacerla feliz.

¡Casi me muerdo la lengua del asombro! No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Ahí estaba la respuesta a mi pregunta. Ahí es la respuesta de quien me haría más feliz.

- El estar juntos y disfrutar de las mismas cosas me hizo pensar que estaba hecha para mí. Es tan extraño que casi siempre estamos de acuerdo en todo y no peleamos a menudo - dijo Tom con una gran sonrisa.

- Definitivamente el secreto de la felicidad es encontrar alguien muy similar a uno mismo, para que así puedan compartir el mismo camino en la vida, ya que si son muy diferentes sus caminos serán distintos y corren el peligro de separarse - terminó Lizzy algo sonrojada por la profundidad de lo que acababa de decir.

Hablaron durante largo rato más pero yo no escuchaba gran parte de lo decían ya que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos. Cuando finalmente se fueron no perdí tiempo y fui corriendo a sentarme en una rama del padre árbol a mirar el horizonte mientras pensaba.

Pensé en todo lo que habían dicho Tom y Lizzy y cuan irremediablemente felices que se veían. Me asombré al darme cuenta que nunca me había detenido a pensar en si tenía algo en común con alguno de los dos. Más me asombré que tampoco había pensado en que tan a menudo peleaba con Terry o con Anthony por alguna diferencia. ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes? ¿Cómo es que solo veía mi amor y no vi nada más? Tom y Lizzy parecían muy seguros de su amor y se veían felices. ¡Era tan obvio! Debíamos tener un camino similar para poder unirlo.

Me quede allí el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche. Pensaba y analizaba detenidamente en cómo eran mis gustos, metas, aficiones, y mi temperamento para luego compararlos con los de ambos. Era más difícil de lo que pensé y no era para nada placentero. Me dolía ver que tenía ciertas cosas en común con uno y no tanto con el otro.

Cuando finalmente me encontraba en mi cama, me sentí tan feliz y agradecida con Tom y Lizzy, me habían ayudado muchísimo sin tan siquiera darse cuenta. Gracias a su ayuda pude ver más claramente sus personalidades. Creía saber cuál sería el mejor para mí y el que me haría más feliz. Pero sentí mucha tristeza al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente las cosas empeoraron. Por momentos me parecía haber tomado una decisión, sin embargo me contradecía casi al instante. ¡No tengo idea de cuantas veces cambie de opinión! Todavía estaba confundida. Había pasado poco más de un mes y comenzaba a desesperarme. Decidí pedirles ayuda a mis madres de nuevo. Era lo único que se me ocurría ya que mi tiempo se estaba acabando. Además de que había algo que todavía me hacía dudar.

- Primero que nada- comencé a decirles un día después de que los niños se durmieran-, quiero que sepan que el tiempo que he pasado aquí con ustedes ha sido maravillosos para mí. ¡Fue como un bálsamo para mi corazón y me siento más fuerte y decidida! Sin embargo…- desvié la mirada un momento- todavía tengo una duda, o más mejor dicho, algo que me preocupa.

- Dinos que es y tal vez podamos ayudarte – me respondió la señorita Pony.

- Bueno, es que…- titubeé mientras ordenaba mis pensamientos-. Ambos me han dicho que me aman y me lo han demostrado de diferentes formas… pero… ¿Cómo sé cuál de los dos me ama más?...

Levanté la mirada tímidamente. Mis madres se quedaron un momento en silencio. Analizaron cuidadosamente mi pregunta y buscaban la respuesta adecuada a las circunstancias. O al menos eso parecía por su expresión seria y algo dura. Después de unos minutos ambas se miraron a los ojos y creo que intuyeron que pensaban lo mismo. Con una sonrisa se volvieron hacia mí al mismo tiempo que despreocupadamente dijeron al unísono:

- El que no te necesita…

- ¿Cómo… cómo? no entiendo – exclame confundida-. Siempre pensé que era al revés.

- Es muy común que la gente piensan pero no siempre es así- dijo la hermana María.

- Te lo explicare de esta manera Candy - comenzó la señorita Pony-. Cuando un herido llega a un hospital, es atendido por un doctor y una enfermera, ¿verdad?- me pregunto y yo asentí en respuesta-. Bueno, estos ayudan al paciente a recuperarse, lo cuidan y lo ayudan a sentirse mejor. En cierta manera, el paciente necesita del doctor y las enfermeras, necesita de ellos para sentirse bien, sano y hasta feliz ya que solo no podría hacerlo. Ahora, cuando el paciente se recupera, ya no necesita a los doctores ni las enfermeras. En la mayoría de los casos se sienten sumamente agradecidos y crean lazos fuertes con los doctores y las enfermeras pero una vez que ya no los necesitan se van y siguen con su vida ¿cierto?- pregunto de nuevo y asentí aunque no tenía idea de a dónde iba o que quería decir-. Sin embargo, es muy diferente en el caso de una enfermera. Tú misma lo sabes. Las enfermeras no necesitan de los pacientes. No necesitan cuidarlos y atenderlos para sentirse mejor o feliz. Una enfermera cuida a sus pacientes por que quiere hacerlo, porque es su deseo, su decisión. ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Creo que sí… pero… no estoy segura…- susurre perdida en mis pensamientos mientras trataba de unir los puntos.

- Candy – la hermana maría me miro con una expresión de compasión al ver mi confusión-, a lo que la señorita Pony se refiere es que el amor no tiene que ser una necesidad. Si un hombre ama a una mujer porque necesita tenerla a su lado, ya sea para actuar bien… para ser feliz… para vivir… no es un amor muy fuerte. Es un amor egoísta ya que nace de la necesidad de tener a la otra persona cerca. Porque, ¿Qué crees que pasara el día que ya no la necesite más?...- hizo un pausa. Yo abrí mi boca pero no logre emitir una palabra-. En cambio, si un hombre puede vivir, actuar, pensar y ser feliz por sí mismo y entonces ama a una mujer, es un amor más fuerte. ¿No lo ves? El hombre puede vivir sin ella pero elige no hacerlo… _elige_ vivir con ella porque desea hacerlo… ¿Entiendes ahora Candy?- me preguntó. Una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla como respuesta-. El amor es más fuerte si esa persona puede vivir sin ti pero elige no hacerlo. Elige no hacerlo porque sabe que la vida contigo es mejor. En vez de estar contigo solo porque te necesita a su lado, porque no puede vivir sin ti. ¿Entiendes? En ese otro caso no elige estar a tu lado, solo sabe que tiene que estar contigo – se detuvo y respiro profundo. Yo baje la mirada. Ella continúo con voz dulce-. ¿Ahora si lo entiendes?...

- Si…- susurre sin despegar la vista de mis manos.

Sus palabras dieron vueltas en mi cabeza por unos minutos. Analice cada palabra que me dijeron. Al final sonreí débilmente. Ellas tenían razón. Yo estaba equivocada. Debía elegir al que chico que podía vivir sin mí, al que no me necesitaba. Ahora todo era más claro y creía tener mi respuesta. Otra lagrima se deslizo por mi mejilla. Me esforcé por sonreír aún más.

- Ahora lo entiendo. Es muy sencillo en realidad y tiene toda la lógica. Gracias por ayudarme. Ahora sé qué debo hacer. Esto me ayudara mucho a tomar mi decisión - sonreí sinceramente tomando sus manos y estrechándolas con cariño.

Los siguientes días pasé muy pensativa y retraída. Ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre cómo elegir. Tenía todas las pautas a seguir. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos me hacían el trabajo más difícil. Cada vez que creía tomar una decisión se me partía el corazón. Pensaba en uno pero el otro me perseguía, pensaba en ese y el primero aparecía frente a mí. No podía seguir así. Sabía que había una respuesta pero temía no soportarlo o peor aún, equivocarme de nuevo.

Faltaba poco para mi partida. Salí temprano en la mañana para ir al hospital acompañada de Miena. Caminaba alegremente cuando me encontré con el señor Mathew. Se veía que estaba muy apurado así que antes de que pudiera decirle algo más que un hola, se me acercó y me tendió una carta. La tomé por impulso. El señor Mathew se despidió de mí rápidamente y se marchó.

Me di cuenta de que estaba nerviosa de pensar quien le había escrito. Sus rostros vinieron a mi mente y mi corazón comenzó a galopar. Metí la carta en mi bolsillo y me dirigí de nuevo al hospital con paso más tembloroso. Pensé que sería mejor verla luego con más tiempo no obstante, no me funciono tan bien. La curiosidad y la ansiedad de saber el remitente y el contenido de la carta apenas me dejaron concentrarme en mi trabajo. Nunca dijimos que no nos escribiríamos pero los tres sabíamos que eso lo haría todo más difícil. Aunque no creía que ellos me hubieran escrito una parte de mi lo deseaba. Deseaba saber de ellos. Deseaba saber cómo estaban. No importo cuanto luchara por mantenerme tranquila no lo logre. A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí al jardín del hospital y saque la carta de mi bolsillo con mano temblorosa mientras veía un rostro fijo en mi mente.

¡Lance una exclamación de alegría que casi hizo a una pobre paloma caerse de la rama en la que dormía al ver el nombre del remitente… _Patricia O'Brien_!

Patty me había escrito. Que feliz me sentí de saber que mi amiga se acordaba de mí aunque para ser honesta me sentía algo decepcionada. Debido a todo lo sucedido habíamos perdido un poco el contacto después de la llegada de Annie y Archie. Yo tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ella también estaba ocupada terminando sus estudios para ser profesora. Aun así, sabía que esta carta era una señal de que no debíamos dejar que la distancia y los problemas nos alejaran y dañaran nuestra amistad.

Abrí la carta con lentitud y sonreí al empezar a leer las palabras que contenía.

_Querida Candy:_

_Lamento que no haberte escrito en un tiempo. Sé que no estuvo bien de mi parte. Pero estoy segura de que me disculparas. Tu más que nadie sabes lo mal que me sentí al perder a Stear y lo mucho que me costó recuperarme. Sabes que fue por eso que me volqué por completo a mis estudios y así olvidar un poco mi pesar. Honestamente nunca pensé que lo lograría. Claro, hasta que conocí a Ryan._

_Me siento feliz de informarte que ahora somos oficialmente novios. Como te conté en mis otras cartas fui muy difícil. Desde que lo conocí en mi primera clase el no dejo de ser bueno y amable conmigo y yo fui algo ruda algunas veces porque intente negarme a misma los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él. Lo logre por un tiempo pero su perseverancia me hizo darme cuenta que no podía hacerlo por más tiempo. Ahora me siento tan feliz. No solo por tenerlo a él sino porque me di cuenta de que no había de nada malo en ello. Tal vez no entiendas lo que te quiero decir. En realidad, es por eso que te escribí apenas me entere de lo sucedido con Anthony y Terry. Espero que no sea muy tarde para darte mi consejo. _

_Candy, no debes sentirte mal o culpable por quererlos a ambos y tampoco debes tratar de borrarlos de tu corazón. Probablemente ahora debes estar confundida así que te lo explicare con un ejemplo: el mío. _

_Tú más que nadie sabes cuánto amé a Stear. Cuanto amo a Stear. Aunque ya no esté conmigo. Pero, aprendí que no estaba mal amar a otra persona. Aprendí que no estaba mal dejar que alguien más entrara a mi corazón. Me di cuenta de que aunque Stear no este, puedo seguir amándolo y más importante aún, puedo amar a Ryan también. El que ame a uno, no me hace amar al otro menos. Ni viceversa. ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Candy, el amor no es algo limitado que debemos repartir entre nuestros seres queridos o quitarle a uno para dárselo a otro. El amor crece y se multiplica. Créeme cuando te digo que existe suficiente amor en ti para quererlos a ambos y a quien desees. _

_Además, no está bien que intentes olvidar a uno, ya que ambos fueron una parte muy importante de tu vida. Solo lograras lastimarte a ti misma al intentar olvidar todo lo que viviste con ellos ya que sería como borrar una parte de ti. Déjalos a ambos en tu corazón. Solo elige a uno y concéntrate en que tu amor por él crezca y se multiplique. En ese caso el otro solo será alguien muy importante para ti y que te trae buenos recuerdos._

_Yo me di cuenta de esto por Ryan. Me di cuenta de que el que siga guardando el recuerdo de Stear no afecta el amor que siento por él. Además, seria terriblemente grosero de mi parte el intentar olvidarme de Stear después de todo lo que vivimos juntos. Ahora sé que está bien el llevarlo conmigo en mi corazón, siempre y cuando no deje que acapare toda mi atención. Ahora me siento en paz con él y conmigo misma. Ahora soy feliz de nuevo._

_Espero que esto te ayude. Quisiera estar ahí para acompañarte. Ahora solo me puedo conformar con estas pocas líneas pero quiero que sepas que las escribí con todo mi corazón para ti. Te quiero y te extraño._

_Tu querida amiga Patty. _

_PD: ten por seguro que estaré allí para ti en la boda de Annie. No importa lo que tenga que hacer no me la perderé por nada. Tratare de llevar a Ryan conmigo para que lo conozcas. _

Cuando hube leído la carta de Patty unas tres veces…lloré

Después de saborear cada frase y cada palabra… lloré

Sin embargo, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No lloré de tristeza. Lloré de satisfacción, lloré de alegría, lloré de alivio. Finalmente estaba llena de paz y tranquilidad.

Aun estando lejos, mi Patty -mi querida Patty- me había sanado el alma. Sus palabras eran justo lo que necesitaba oír. En cierto modo ya lo sabía o creía saberlo, pero mi angustia de estar equivocada me abatía constantemente. Pero, ahora que veía como mi amiga -que no solo me lo aconsejaba sino que ya lo había vivido- tenía razón. Tenía mucha razón. No debía olvidarlos. Podía tenerlos a ambos en mi corazón. Solo debía elegir a uno y esforzarme por amarlo más cada día. La paz que sentí en ese momento fue tan grande que me dio una tregua de mis anteriores angustias y finalmente pude pensar con claridad.

Los últimos días de mi permiso me dediqué a pensar en todas las ayudas que me habían brindado mis amigos. Cada segundo libre que tenía lo utilice para meditar. Me propuse armar el rompecabezas de mis pensamientos. Me esforcé por analizar y desentrañar mis propios sentimientos. Pensé por horas para discernir a cuál de los dos extrañaba más, a cuál de los deseaba con más fuerza a mi lado.

Dos días antes de mi partida me encontraba recostada al troco del padre árbol. Miraba el atardecer. En ese instante creí llegar a una conclusión. Creí haber hallado mi repuesta, pero había algo que me detenía. Una duda. Limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos con mis manos me dije a mi misma con resolución.

- Tengo que sacarme esto de mi cabeza. ¡Tengo que hacerlo y eso hare!

Me levanté lentamente y caminé hacia el hogar de Pony con paso firme y los puños apretados, pensando en las dos personas con las que tenía que hablar para corroborar mi decisión. Pensando en que les diría. En como actuarían. En que me dirían. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Lo necesitaba. Solo así estaría segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Para mí y para todos.

Esa noche, escribí dos breves pero importantes cartas esperando que llegaran antes que yo y que ellos entendieran…"

Candy abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que está llegando a su destino. Ya casi son las 4:00 y muy pronto el tren entrara en la estación de chicago. Rápidamente se limpia las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos con un pañuelo y suspira profundamente, preparándose mentalmente para lo que ha de venir.

* * *

por si no lo notaron ya candy tomo su decisión pero necesita corroborarla. ahora espero sus comentarios y también quiero que me digan si adivinan a quienes quiere ver candy. gracias por seguir dándome su apoyo.


	24. Ma petite souer

este es algo cortito pero es para preparar el que sigue. el final se acerca rápidamente. espero que les guste.

los personajes y la serie de candy candy no me pertenece.

* * *

Cap.24

"Ma petite souer"

Faltan unas cuantas horas para el ocaso. Las calles están concurridas con personas ocupadas en sus asuntos. Dos jóvenes caminan lentamente al lado del otro. Es un día normal para todo el mundo excepto para ellos. Sus emociones están a flor de piel pero tratan de distraerse. No saben lo que pasara. Aunque es muy posible que cuando arribé el tren de las 4:00, todo cambiara entre ellos.

- ¡Es un lástima que tu padre se fuera tan rápido!- dijo Anthony tratando de hacer conversación después de un largo silencio-. La tía abuela quedó tan encantada contigo y con tu madre que haber conocido al legendario duque de Granchester hubiera sido sublime para ella.

- Trate de detenerlo más tiempo pero es igual de testarudo que yo –contesto.

- …O tú que él - rio Anthony.

- Lamento no haberte podido ayudar más- replico Terry con una sonrisa de simpatía

- No te preocupes por eso – sonrió -. Hacia unos días había logrado que me hablara y con tu visita me sonrió de nuevo. Incluso la oí preguntarle a Albert la fecha del regreso de Candy. Pero quien puede culparla… ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz de que el malagradecido de su sobrino tuviera una amistad tan importante como el hijo de un duque de Inglaterra de procedencia escocesa igual a nosotros? - decía con tono algo sarcástico dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- ¿he de suponer que es un elogio?- pregunto Terry con igual tono.

- Deberías saberlo - respondió simplemente. Ambos callaron por unos minutos. De repente recordó algo- ¡Por cierto, espero que la rosa que le regale a tu madre hubiera resistido el viaje!

- Eso creo - respondió indiferente-. Estaba muy feliz. No paro de elogiarte desde que te conoció. Creo le agradas más que yo - dijo empujándolo algo celoso pero con un sonrisa.

- Como crees. Es tu madre no la mía – rio pero luego dejo de hacerlo-. Aunque no te mentiré al decirte que no me gustaría…- dijo melancólico- Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla...- termino devolviéndole el empujón.

- Lo sé - respondió algo avergonzado-. El problema es que lo olvido muy fácilmente.

- Espero que no lo olvides muy a menudo. Si no podrías correr el riesgo de que alguien tratara de remplazarte - amenazó con una risa picara.

- ¿No creerás, enserio, que yo pueda dudar que mi madre me quiera más a mí que a ti…?- dijo con tono despectivo pero Anthony rio a carcajadas.

Terry comenzó a reír también, aunque algo desilusionado de que no lograba hacer enojar a Anthony con sus comentarios como sucedía con la mayoría de la gente. Anthony logro tomar aire para responder algo pero no pudo al ver que habían llegado. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de la estación de trenes. Debían entrar ya que faltaba poco para las 4:00 de la tarde.

Estaban nerviosos. Esa misma noche, todo podía cambiar entre ellos para siempre. Después de mirarse. Tomaron valor de los ojos del otro y entraron en la abastecida estación. Sin tan siquiera detenerse se sentaron en una banca de madera que estaba cerca de los trenes pero de espalda a estos. Las emociones que habían logrado controlar hasta entonces comenzaron a hacer de las suyas. Terry movía la pierna inquietamente y Anthony se mordía una uña con ahincó.

- ¡No entiendo a Candy!- replico Terry sin poder sonar algo decepcionado-. En su carta decía que ya había tomado su decisión pero que necesitaba hacer algo antes para asegurarse que era lo correcto pero…- se detuvo de pronto y desvió la mirada

- pero…- murmuro Anthony algo nervioso

- Pero, no logro adivinar que tiene que hacer que sea tan importante como para hacerla cambiar de opinión o mantenerla - dijo mientras tapaba su boca ligeramente con sus dedos.

- Yo tampoco tengo idea…- murmuro de nuevo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. Por un momento pudieron ver todo su temor y preocupación en los ojos del otro. Se dieron cuenta de que no sabían a quien había escogido. Desviaron la mirada. Se mantuvieron callados por largo rato.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto Anthony impaciente. Terry le señalo el gran reloj en la pared que marcaba las 4:00

- Cuando baje del tren… ¿Quién la abrazara primero?...- balbuceo Terry

- No lo sé…- dijo Anthony nervioso- tal vez… podamos tirar un moneda para saberlo…

- Perfecto – contesto Terry-. Yo elijo cruz.

- Supongo que a mí me tocara la cara entonces - dijo sacando una moneda de su bolsillo-. ¿Harías los honores?

Terry tomo la moneda y la lanzo. Una vez que la hubo rescatado en su mano la descubrió. Cruz. Ambos sonrieron tristemente y callaron. Terry le devolvió la moneda a Anthony y se recostó mejor en la banca.

- En compensación de que tu padre no fue a ver a la tía abuela como prometiste… deberías cederme tu lugar… - dijo Anthony golpeándolo en el hombro ligeramente con un pequeña sonrisa.

- No lo creo - dijo Terry sonriéndole de vuelta-. No fue mi culpa. - dijo golpeándolo en regreso.

- Creía haberles dicho que no pelearan - los regañó una voz conocida.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron que el corazón se les detenía. Voltearon la cabeza. Frente a ellos, detrás de la banca estaba la pequeña rubia que tenía su futuro en sus manos. Todas sus emociones se desbordaron y la primera en tomar control fue la felicidad. Ambos se levantaron de un brinco y trataron de correr a ella desesperadamente y pero terminaron chocando con fuerza y cayeron al suelo frente a ella. Sin poder evitarlo los tres rieron a carcajadas.

Todo el peso del momento se esfumó y Anthony y Terry se reían dándose empujones para evitar que el otro se levantara para saludar a Candy. Esta reía divertida y asombrada de ver a semejantes hombres que hace dos meses se odiaban, jugando y riendo como niños en medio de la estación de trenes.

Cuando ambos lograron levantarse. Se encogieron de hombros y sin decir una palabra ambos abrazaron a Candy al mismo tiempo levantándola del piso. Candy no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad corrieran como cascadas sobre sus mejillas. Sin embargo algo dentro de sí misma dolía intensamente. Solo se separó de ellos al no poder respirar más. Ambos jóvenes la miraban con los ojos húmedos pero delirantes de felicidad. Cada uno tenía una de sus manos atrapada entre las suyas.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿estaré loca o mis ojos me engañan? ¡¿Cómo es que están juntos y no están peleando hasta matarse?! -pregunto sinceramente dudando de sus ojos. Ambos se voltearon a ver y no pudieron evitar reír.

- La verdad…- dijo Terry inclinándose hacia ella y tapándose la boca de un lado como si le estuviera contando un gran secreto- …es que solo estamos así porque tu estas aquí. El resto del tiempo pasamos agarrados del pelo- miro a Anthony pícaramente.

- Eso es cierto…- replico el e hizo lo mismo que Terry al decir-… y adivina quién es el que siempre gana…

- Eso es lo que siempre le hago creer- replico Terry más para Anthony que para Candy.

- ¿enserio?, entonces ven y muéstrame…- dijo Anthony de modo amenazador plantándose frente a él

- Con gusto- dijo Terry haciendo lo mismo. Y le dio un ligero empujón el cual Anthony devolvió casi de inmediato.

Candy se interpuso entre ellos rápidamente y ambos comenzaron a reír al ver que se lo creyó. Candy se hizo la ofendida y disfruto de ver a los chicos rogarle -aunque no después de que se rieran aún más de verla enojada-. Finalmente salieron de la estación riendo.

Una vez afuera todo cambio...

La distracción había terminado. Era hora de hablar…

Ninguno parecía lograr sacar una palabra. Ninguno lograba levantar la vista del suelo. Solo caminaban por las calles de la ciudad sin rumbo aparente. Después de un rato, Anthony y Terry tomaron la delantera y Candy los siguió. Quedo intrigada al darse cuenta de que estos la guiaban al parque. A la banca en la que habían transcurrido tantas cosas ese último año. No sabía por que ellos habían escogido ese lugar. No sabía cuán importante era para ellos.

Los jóvenes no se pusieron de acuerdo. No lo planearon. Ni siquiera miraron al otro para confirmación. Solo sabían que tenían que ir allí. Que en ese lugar -pasara lo que pasara- sería mejor que cualquier otro lugar ya que ese era su pequeño mundo aparte.

Al ver la banca, Candy se adelantó y se sentó en el centro. Anthony se sentó a su derecha y Terry a su izquierda. Ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Ya había empezado el atardecer. Era tan hermoso como siempre. Mientras lo admiraban, Anthony no pudo evitar poner la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tocar el anillo de su madre que siempre llevaba consigo. Terry no pudo evitar poner la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y tocar la armónica que siempre cargaba. Cada uno tenía un pedazo de Candy siempre con él.

- ¿están enojados conmigo?...- susurró Candy

- No - respondió Anthony-. No es enojo lo que sentimos...

- Sino temor- terminó Terry.

- Lamento hacerlos pasar por esto… pero yo también tengo temor de equivocarme… por eso debo hacer algo antes…

- Dinos que es…- dijo Terry algo impaciente.

- Te prometo que lo vamos a entender - agrego Anthony.

- Debo… debo viajar a New york para… para ver a… Annette y a… Susana…- balbuceó sin atreverse a mirarlos.

Ambos jóvenes sintieron la misma cantidad de asombro y confusión. Pero fue a Terry a quien se le congelo el corazón de miedo. Sentía como su control sobre su temperamento empezaba a decaer.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Anthony mientras Terry permanecía pálido y mudo.

- No les puedo decir… aun. Pero estoy hablando muy en serio cuando digo que _necesito_ verlas, _necesito _hablar con ellas – enfatizó -. Por favor… ¿pueden complacerme?- levantó el rostro por primera vez.

- Por mi está bien - contesto Anthony mientras trataba de ocultar su preocupación por Terry. Sabía que algo andaba mal así que trato de distraer a Candy-. Recientemente note que las cartas de Annette eran algo extrañas y casi no hablaba de Monsieur Antón. Después de algún trabajo logré convencerla de que me dijera que estaba sucediendo. ¡Pues resulta ser que Monsieur Antón está muy enfermo desde hace un tiempo pero se rehúsa a internarse en el hospital! Prefiere que Annette lo cuide y le prohibió que me contara porque sabía que yo trataría de obligarlo a internarse - decía para asombró de Candy-. Por eso decidí que iría a verlo como de casualidad y de paso darle un poco de dinero a Annette que el tío Albert me dio como pequeña muestra de su agradecimiento por cuidarme - se detuvo un momento-. Solo estaba esperando verte para partir- sonrió tristemente y Candy pudo notar a que se refería con sus palabras-. Me voy mañana en el tren de 7:00 de la mañana. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo y conocerla –ofreció.

- ¡Es perfecto! - contesto dulcemente-. Es una suerte que Albert me consiguiera una semana libre ya que es el tiempo justo para un viaje como ese -dijo sonriendo. Anthony no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo al pensar en su tío y su bondad.

- Entonces está decidido. Mañana en la mañana viajamos a New york.

- Si - contesto Candy con una sonrisa. De pronto esta se borró de su rostro al recordar que faltaba algo. Volvió su cabeza para mirar al otro chico de ojos azules que no había dicho nada- ¿Qué piensas tú Terry?

A este le costó responder. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar y movía la pierna sin descanso. Aclaro su garganta y se obligó a sí mismo a responder.

- Por mi está bien- dijo algo ronco desviando la mirada-. Yo los alcanzare en New york después - miro hacia otro lugar como tratando de decidir qué hacer o más bien que no hacer-. Acabo de recordar que tengo que irme- dijo levantándose.

- Tan pronto - dijo Candy haciendo lo mismo seguida de Anthony

- Si- susurro.

Sin pensarlo más avanzo y abrazo a Candy fuertemente. Esta le devolvió el abrazo. Sabía que esto era muy difícil para él. Anthony se volvió para darles un poco de privacidad. Él también sabía lo que esto significaba para su amigo. Cuando hubo soltado a Candy le dio una palmada a Anthony en la espalda y se alejó rápidamente.

- Sabía que esto pasaría…- susurro Candy cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho- Solo espero que cuando esto acabe, no me odie...

- Él nunca podría odiarte aunque quisiera - dijo Anthony poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- Eso espero- respondió volviéndose y buscando refugio en sus brazos.

Durante el trayecto de Chicago a New york, Anthony y Candy no dejaron de hablar. Habían estado separados tanto tiempo y habían pasado tantas cosas que no podían desperdiciar ni un minuto. Candy escucho -algo incrédula- el que la tía Elroy tenía una nueva y un poco más memorable imagen de ella. A pesar de que Anthony le explico todo lo sucedido no lograba entender esa parte. Por supuesto Anthony exageró al decir que fue por ella había vuelto, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse aliviada. Nunca había sido grato el tener constantes problemas con ella. Especialmente si tenía que verla tan a menudo.

Una vez que se encontraban frente al hotel en que habían reservado las habitaciones dejaron de hablar porque el hambre los consumía. Después de una animada cena. En la que Anthony le conto el incidente de limpiar su honor del modo de los Andry con Archie y Candy rio a más no poder lamentando no haber estado allí, se despidieron en el vestíbulo y cada uno subió a descansar.

La mañana era hermosa. El clima estaba fresco ya que pronto vendría el otoño. Anthony y Candy caminaban por las calles de New york. Anthony estaba de muy buen humor, casi hiperactivo. Se notaba que está ansioso de ver a su "petite soeur" y al hombre que fue como un padre para él por muchos años.

Candy, por el contrario, estaba callada y sumamente nerviosa. Tenía las manos más frías de lo que el clima exigía. Se mordía el labio con insistencia. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber hecho esto. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ante su interrogatorio? ¿Le gustaría lo que le iba a decir? Casi podía sentir que todas están preguntas se revolcaban en su estómago. Solo la dulce sonrisa de Anthony y el brillo de sus ojos la hacían seguir. No podía negarle la felicidad de verlos.

Antes de que pudiera calmarse un poco, se encontraban frente a la casa de los _Laroque_. Anthony se adelantó con confianza y toco a la puerta tres veces tratando de controlar la gran sonrisa que cubría su rostro.

- ¡_Une minute par faveur_!- grito una mujer en francés.

Anthony sonrió. Candy se estremeció de temor. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Paso un minuto eterno y la puerta se abrió. Frente a ellos apareció una joven de largos rizos oscuros, tez pecosa y grandes ojos verdes.

- ¡ANTHONY!- grito lanzándose a sus brazos los cuales la esperaban con alegría.

- ¡ma petite soeur!- respondió el chico abrazándola con fuerza.

Recordando que no estaba solo, soltó a Annette y se volvió para que esta viera a Candy que estaba detrás de él. Annette la miro de arriba abajo con asombro, al ver el gran parecido del que tanto escucho por tantos años. Reaccionando, sonrió.

- ¡Candy!- avanzo para estrecharla amablemente-. No tengo duda de que tú debes ser Candy - dijo dando un paso atrás pero sosteniendo sus manos-. Yo soy Annette Laroque, tu gemela perdida- bromeó y se volvió para ver a Anthony y luego miro a Candy con una gran sonrisa-. ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy de saber que lo escogiste! - Candy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar sus palabras pero Annette lo tomo como simple nerviosismo-. ¿Cuándo se casan?- pregunto mirando a Anthony que había quedado mudo ante lo sucedido.

Anthony logro aclarar su garganta, pero solo pudo reír un poco para tapar su vergüenza. Annette miro a Candy que estaba más roja que una manzana y contaba las hormiguitas que caminaban por el césped. Fue en ese momento que lo entendió. Se sonrojo también ante su terrible equivocación e indiscreción.

- ¡Père está arriba! - cambió de tema dirigiéndose a Anthony-. He de advertirte que sabe que ibas a venir y no está muy contento que digamos.

- ¿se lo dijiste?- logro preguntar ya recuperado

- ¡No fue mi culpa! - se excusó avergonzada-. Sabes que no soy buena para mentir, ¿acaso no termine contándote sobre su enfermedad a ti también?

- Lo sé petite soeur- rio mientras la despeinaba cariñosamente y ella apartaba sus manos riendo-. No te preocupes. Si algo aprendí todos esos años en Francia, fue a manejar los cambios de humor y los enojos de tu padre - dijo confiando.

- Yo cumplí con advertirte – respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Pasen por aquí - dijo mirando a Candy, con una sonrisa apenada, invitándola a entrar.

* * *

ahora espero sus comentarios. quería darle las gracias a verito por sus comentarios por que me hacen reflexionar sobre mi historia y me alegra que te tomes el tiempo de analizarla tan profundamente. tomare como un cumplido algo que dijiste sobre que los personajes y mi historia eran iguales que la serie de dramáticos y con exceso de sentido de deber. lo tomo como un cumplido porque eso significa que logre continuar con la esencia de todos. aunque se que los fics son libertades de expresión de todas las personas detesto cuando toman una historia y la cambian de manera terriblemente drástica y vuelven los personajes en personas completamente diferentes que solo conservan el nombre. siempre he pensado que es una falta de respeto al autor que se tomo tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en crear a todos y cada uno de los personajes como mas le pareció. y déjame decirte que concuerdo contigo en algunos aspectos y nada mas me gustaría que cambiar muchas cosas especialmente en la personalidad de candy pero como ya explique antes no me considero con el derecho de hacerlo ya que dejaría de ser la historia de candy para convertirse en otra diferente con nombres conocidos.

perdonen que me extendí mucho y de nuevo gracias a todas por sus comentarios.


	25. Él solo tiene ojos para ti

hola chicas. como el otro era cortito aquí les dejo este que en lo personal me gusta mucho. les aviso que el que sigue es el penúltimo y uno muy importante. muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

Cap.25

"él solo tiene ojos para ti"

Los tres jóvenes caminaron por la pequeña casa y subieron las escaleras.

Candy se sentía terrible. Hasta ahora había pasado una vergüenza terrible y no le sonó nada bien lo del enojo del señor Laroque. Todavía temblaba y no pudo evitar tomar la cálida mano de Anthony con disimulo mientras caminaban. Annette fingió no notarlo pero no disimulo su sonrisa. Una vez frente a la habitación, Annette abrió la puerta diciendo:

- Père, ¡mira quién llego antes…! - dijo volviéndose hacia Anthony que entraba por la puerta seguido de una temblorosa Candy.

- ¡¿crees que no lo sé?! ¡Te escuche gritar su nombre como loca desde aquí! - el molesto hombre de acento francés estaba sentado en una cama de inmaculadas sábanas blancas.

Tenía una de sus comunes expresiones severas pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos delataran toda la emoción y la felicidad que sentía de ver a su "joli garçon" de nuevo. Anthony noto que se veía más delgado y pálido que de costumbre, además de las grandes ojeras que tenía bajo los ojos. Él que lo conocía muy bien, sabía que no estaba nada bien y se le encogió el corazón.

- Monsieur Antón… - dijo Anthony dulcemente tratando de disimular al notarlo- Si me recibe de esa manera voy a pensar que no quiere verme del todo.

- ¡No quiero verte si vienes a sermonearme y tratar de meterme en ese horrible hospital! - contesto ignorando a las chicas.

- Dejemos ese tema para después. Primero que nada, vine a verlo a usted y a dejarles esto - metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saco un sobre-. Es una pequeña compensación de parte de mi familia por todo lo que hicieron por mí - dijo tendiéndoselo a Annette que dudaba de tomarlo.

- No lo aceptes- le ordeno Monsieur Antón. Anthony lo miro algo frustrado y camino hacia él y se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado.

- Usted está enfermo, no puede trabajar y Annette, por más eficiente que sea, no lo puede hacer todo – Monsieur Antón desvió la mirada indiferente y Anthony suspiro-. _Très bien Monsieur Antón_ usted gana, será como usted quiera. Hagamos un trato: le doy una hora, para que encuentre una persona de buen corazón, que se quiera hacer cargo de usted, hasta que mejore. Pero debe ir solo y no le debe decir a nadie su nombre. Así veremos quien en verdad está dispuesto a cuidar de un extraño. Si no lo logra tendrá que aceptar esto - terminó poniendo el sobre su regazo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo tratando de disimular la sonrisa que empezaba a aparecer en sus labios.

- Es el mismo trato que usted hizo conmigo hace algunos años - replico con una sonrisa.

Monsieur Antón miro el sobre. Lo tomo en sus manos y soltó una gran carcajada.

- ¡Pequeño tramposo! - decía entre risas- ¡No puedo creer que cayera en mi propio truco! - miro a Anthony y abrió los brazos, este no dudo un segundo en abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Aprendí del mejor… - susurro tratando de contener la lagrima que amenazaba con desbordarse de su ojo.

- Supongo…- acercándolo más susurro al oído de Anthony mientras miraba fijamente a Candy por encima de su hombro- …que esta es la chica por la que siempre rechazaste a mi Annette… -

A pesar de que fue un susurro Candy logro escucharlo porque estaba cerca de él además de que pudo leer sus labios, sin embargo ignoraba si Annette lo habría oído. Anthony rio nerviosamente seguido de una gran carcajada de Monsieur Antón

- _Excusez-moi jolie fille_- le dijo a Candy en voz fuerte-. Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre en Antón Laroque - dijo con buen humor.

- Igualmente, mi nombre es Candice - balbuceo está, hecha un nudo de nervios de nuevo.

- Bueno Anthony, ya que estas aquí tengo una noticia que darte - dijo extendiendo la mano hacia Annette para que se acercara a su lado-. _Ma petite Annette_ - dijo tomando su mano- se va a casar…

Annette lo miro sorprendida e intento decir algo pero Anthony ya se había levantado y dando gritos de alegría la abrazo con fuerza levantándola del suelo.

- ¡_Ma petite soeur_! ¡qué feliz estoy! ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿lo conozco?! - decía rápidamente sin soltarla.

Annette trataba de articular algo pero no lograba encontrar las palabras. Monsieur Antón se reía de nuevo mientras gritaba.

- ¡Suéltala ya Anthony! ¡Era mentira! ¡Annette no se va a casar! Solo lo dije para ver tu reacción… - Anthony dejo Annette en el suelo y dio un paso atrás avergonzado-. Como me lo esperaba, me decepcionaste…- dijo en voz baja de nuevo.

- Ahh, Monsieur Antón, ¿me parece a mí o me está castigando por venir…? - dijo tratando de disimular mientras masajeaba su tenso cuello.

- Aun no has visto todos los trucos que tengo bajo la manga _ma joli garçon_- dijo con una mueca.

- Hablando de eso, veo que no se ha quitado el bigote de mago aún, ni la barba.

- Bahh, he tenido este bigote por más de 20 años. Ya no me siento cómodo sin él. Y la barba es porque aún no he podido afeitarme y Annette por poco me degolló la última vez que lo intento - dijo en tono de reproche y Anthony se rio al ver la mueca de incredulidad de Annette.

- Si quiere yo puedo hacerlo ahora - ofreció Anthony-. Las chicas pueden ir abajo mientras tanto - dijo mirando a Annette con ojos suplicantes. Tenía que alejar a Candy de las indiscreciones de Monsieur Antón.

- ¡Por supuesto! - contesto Annette antes de que su padre pudiera decir algo-. Ya sabes dónde están las cosas. Candy, – dijo volviéndose a ella y haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera- ven conmigo a la cocina para tomar un poco de té - salió de la habitación seguida de Candy mientras esta le daba una última mirada a Anthony.

Ninguna dijo nada hasta que estaban en la cocina. Era pequeña pero limpia y decorada bellamente al estilo francés. Candy se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa para evitar que sus piernas temblaran más. Annette comenzó a preparar el té y la miro con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla.

- ¡Por favor, disculpa las indiscreciones de mi padre! - dijo avergonzada al fin-. Cuando quiere desquitarse de alguien puede ser indiscreto en verdad. Además… nunca supero el hecho de que Anthony solo me quisiera como una hermana…

Candy sonrió tristemente y desvió la mirada. Annette avanzo hacia la mesa y comenzó a servir el té.

- Discúlpame, no debí venir –susurro Candy.

- No te disculpes- dijo sentándose a su lado-. No tienes por qué. Por el contrario, discúlpame tú a mí por lo que dije antes. No debí hacer conjeturas apresuradas. Ahora sé porque viniste - dijo poniendo un taza de té frente a ella.

- Yo…- balbuceo

- Candy - le dijo dulcemente-, no te preocupes. Conozco muy bien a Anthony y sé que debió hablarte mucho de mí. Tal vez más de lo que debía. Es normal que tengas dudas sobre mí.

- Lamento si te incomodo - dijo tímidamente levantando la mirada.

- No me incomodas para nada - dijo con una sonrisa-. Me agrada hablar de él. Dime, ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Qué paso entre ustedes?- preguntó tomando valor.

Annette se tomó un momento para organizar sus pensamientos. Tomo un sorbo de té. Y sonrió dulcemente.

- Honestamente… nada… - Candy no pudo evitar suspirar de tranquilidad y luego se sintió culpable por dudar de él-. No te mentiré - continuo-, yo lo quise desde la primera vez que lo vi… luchando por su vida en la carpa de mi padre… susurrando tu nombre – sonrió tristemente y Candy hizo lo mismo-. Desde entonces lo cuidaba cada día sin que él lo supiera tan siquiera y me imaginaba como serían sus ojos y su voz. El día que despertó corrí emocionada a dejarle una bandeja con comida. ¡Estaba tan exaltada que casi se me cae en varias ocasiones! –río-. Desde ese día, quede prendada de sus bellos ojos azules. Desde entonces, cada día procuraba ver sus ojos, su blanca sonrisa o su dulce voz. Cada día que pasaba con él me enamoraba con su dulzura, su valentía, su buen corazón, su bondad, su honorabilidad, su alegría… todo lo que hacía me hacía quererlo más –sus ojos brillaban por lo recuerdos. Miro a Candy, sonrió y desvió la mirada a la ventana-. Trate de evitarlo. ¡En serio lo intente! Muchas veces, de mil maneras, pero no lograba sacármelo de la cabeza. No lograba hacerme inmune a sus delicadezas. No lograba ignorar el brillo de sus ojos a la luz del sol o de las estrellas. No lograba no quererlo – se detuvo un momento, tomo un sorbo de té y miro de nuevo hacia la ventana-. Un día… Ginette, Harmonie y Janelle me convencieron de intentar caminar sobre una cuerda. Yo siempre quise hacerlo pero nunca me atreví además de que mi padre no me lo hubiera permitido. En fin, ese día estaba tratando de hacerlo cuando di un paso en falso, entre en pánico y salte lejos de la red de seguridad y caí al suelo, no fue gran cosa pero me había lastimado el tobillo y me dolía mucho. Anthony estaba allí conmigo cuando paso, de inmediato corrió desesperado en mi ayuda. Al ver mi pie supo que no podría caminar así que me cargo por todo el campamento hasta que encontró a Collette y le rogó que me vendara el pie, después me llevo a mi carpa y cuido de mí hasta que pude caminar de nuevo – tomó otro sorbo de té y miro la taza mientras con un dedo recorría el borde-. Fue en ese momento en que corrió hacia mí con el rostro lleno de preocupación, que supe que no podía luchar más contra lo que sentía por ese chico tan maravilloso. Supe que lo amaba…- levanto la mirada hacia Candy cuando dijo eso y está no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho-. Sin embrago…- continuo con un pequeña risa desviando la mirada hacia la taza de nuevo- él nunca me miro de otra manera que no fuera como a una hermana pequeña. De hecho, lo primero que aprendió a decir en francés fue "ma petite soeur" que significa "mi hermanita". Desde entonces solo así me llama.

Se detuvo de nuevo. Tomó otro sorbo de té y siguió con la vista perdida en la taza. Candy quería decir algo pero no encontraba palabras.

- No sé tan siquiera si lo sabe… No lo creo…. Y si lo sabe, ha sido muy bueno al no demostrarlo – dijo, río un poco cambiando de posición en la silla-. Pero ya no importa. En realidad nunca importo. Siempre supe que su corazón te pertenecía - dijo mirándola a los ojos y ambas pudieron ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos de la otra-. Lo supe al oírlo llamarte entre delirios. Al ver como se apagaba lentamente porque la preocupación que sentía por ti lo consumía. Lo supe cuando su rostro se ilumino con felicidad y esperanza cuando mencione tu nombre. Al ver la alegría en sus ojos durante los días que tardo en contármelo todo sobre ti. Después no paso un día sin habláramos sobre ti o él mencionara nuestro gran parecido - sonrío de nuevo-. Por eso nunca me hice ilusiones con él. Siempre supe que todo lo que él veía en mi era una simple chica, a la que quería como un hermana y que se parecía mucho al amor de su vida - Candy no puedo evitar una mueca de dolor al escuchar sus palabras. Esta lo noto y tomo sus manos dulcemente-. ¡Le agradezco que lo hiciera! Me alegra que lo hiciera desde el principio, y fuera tan dulce y delicado al hacerme ver que siempre me querría como una hermana. Gracias a ello nunca me hice ilusiones y nunca me desesperance. Le agradezco que me hablara de ti contantemente ya que me ayudo a que fueras real para mí y me hizo quererte como si ya te conociera -dijo sonriendo y Candy no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta en agradecimiento mientras estrechaba más su mano-. Solo espero que no lo dejes ir, porque he de advertirte que yo no fui la única en caer por sus bellos ojos azules –Candy abrió los ojos-. En Francia lo llamaban "_joli garçon_" que significa "muchacho bonito" y muchas chicas lo perseguían en cada ciudad a la que íbamos, sin mencionar a las que vivían en Sainte-Adresse. Él siempre las ignoro a todas y nunca les tomaba importancia por más bellas y ricas que fueran. Una, creo que se llamaba Antoinette, ¡incluso logro que su padre le ofreciera un trabajo en un banco! Pero él_ siempre y por siempre_, solo tuvo ojos para ti – Candy desvió la mirada un segundo y Annette continuo con vehemencia-. ¡Por favor créeme cuando te digo que estoy verdaderamente feliz por ustedes! Es cierto que lo sigo amando pero he aprendido a dejar ese sentimiento de lado y nunca ha interferido con mi felicidad o con el hecho de que logre interesarme en otros chicos tan buenos como él.

- ¿Estás segura de eso?- pregunto Candy con voz lastimera.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - dijo mirando a Candy fijamente-. ¡Y no atrevas a decirme que renunciaras a él por mí porque me obligaras a odiarte!- Candy se sonrojo al verse descubierta pero Annette le sonrió amablemente-. Ahora, ¿quieres saber algo más?

- No lo sé - dijo dudosa-. Quisiera saber más anécdotas sobre ustedes.

- Por supuesto, ¡tengo muchas de esas! - dijo emocionada-. Una que me gusta mucho fue cuando Anthony me enseño a plantar un rosa…- comenzó.

Esto tardo vario rato. Annette le conto a Candy muchas cosas que esta no sabía. Se dio cuenta de que, aunque Anthony nunca lo dijo en voz alta, fue verdaderamente feliz allá, en esa tierra lejana con gente extraña que para él se convirtió en un hogar. No pudo evitar pensar que si la guerra no hubiera comenzado… tal vez él… no hubiera vuelto por ella.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento se borró de su mente al escuchar como Annette defendía su amor por ella. Como le contaba que no importaba que hiciera, siempre tenía algo que ver con ella. Ya fuera cuidar rosa blancas que eran las más parecidas a una dulce Candy, o contar cuantas chicas de ojos verdes veía bajo una carpa el día de la función. Aprender a caminar sobre los cables con agilidad porque decía que quería ser bueno escalando árboles. Comprarle un recuerdo de cada ciudad a la que iban. Ensayar constantemente lo que le iba a decir cuando la volviera a ver. Rechazar de inmediato y sin pestañar a Antoinette, la chica que le ofreció una vida mejor. Hasta contar los días que le faltaban para pagar su deuda.

Candy la escuchaba con atención. Todas sus dudas respecto a haber venido se habían disipado. Ya no le importaba la vergüenza que paso al llegar. Oír todo esto acerca de Anthony había valido la pena. Sin embargo Candy sentía oprimido el corazón. Sin saberlo Annette había calado hondo en su interior y Candy comenzó a quererla de inmediato por lo que su historia la afecto. Pero vio la honestidad en sus palabras al decirle que estaba feliz por ellos. Annette pareció notar que algo la distraía.

- Tal vez te preguntes - dijo con una sonrisa-, porque volvió contigo y no se quedó con nosotros si era tan feliz - Candy trato de negarlo algo ofuscada-. No te preocupes, pude verlo en tu rostro. Para serte honesta yo misma lo pensé muchas veces- dijo algo avergonzada-. Pero déjame decirte que cuando vi su rostro esta mañana, supe que había estado equivocada. Por supuesto que había sido feliz con nosotros y hubiera podido seguir así. Pero al ver el brillo de felicidad y vida que tenían esos dulces ojos azules esta mañana a tu lado, supe que su vida contigo era mejor. Que él estaba mejor - Candy se sonrojo mucho al oír esas palabras y no pudo suprimir una pequeña sonrisa y trato de negarlo-. ¡Ustedes dos son igual de ingenuos e incrédulos! - dijo riendo pero luego se quedó algo pensativa -. Ahora sé que de verdad, tu eres su pareja perfecta, y nadie más - Candy iba a decir algo pero oyó unos pasos fuera de la puerta.

En segundos apareció Anthony. Tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Pero esta se hizo aún más grande al ver a Candy. Esta pudo ver que las palabras de Annette eran ciertas y se sonrojo de nuevo. Anthony ni siquiera lo noto y simplemente tomo asiento entre ambas. Perecía cansado y Annette le sirvió una taza de té.

- Finalmente logre convencerlo de que durmiera una siesta - dijo tomando un sorbo de té y luego sonrió-. ¡He de decirte con orgullo que logre convencer a tu padre de que se interne en el hospital! - dijo al fin con una sonrisa de victoria.

- ¡¿No abras amenazado con cortarle el cuello con la navaja si no lo hacía verdad?! - respondió está riendo asombrada.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿de qué otra manera piensas que hubiera podido convencerlo?- respondió sarcástico y mientras todos reían, discretamente puso la mano sobre la mesa al lado de la de Candy para que el dorso de ambas se tocaran.

- Bueno es un alivio- respondió Annette ignorando su gesto-. Ya no estaba dando abasto con todo yo sola.

- Lo sé - dijo con verdadero pesar-. Lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte, pero en compensación, cuando tu padre se mejore ambos están invitados a venir a chicago a quedarse en la mansión de los Andry, cortesía de tío Albert.

- En tu mansión querrás decir- lo corrigió Annette burlona y Anthony la despeino juguetón mientras ella apartaba sus manos riendo.

Candy analizaba lo que sucedía entre ellos. Sus palabras, sus gestos, sus muecas y de nuevo no encontró nada más que no fuera una relación fraternal. Incluso le pareció verse a sí misma con Tom cuando eran niños.

- Tu padre, me conto que piensa abrir de nuevo un circo - dijo después de una pausa.

- Eso es lo que piensa él. Ha estado hablando al respecto desde hace meses. Pero no sucederá.

- Eso intente decirle pero sabes que no me escucho. Siguió divagando sobre lo que haría una vez que lograra. ¡Incluso me pidió que trabajara de nuevo con él! - dijo esta última frase riendo pero las chicas pudieron ver algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Sabía que lo haría - dijo Annette con una sonrisa-. Te quiere y te echa mucho de menos – dijo suavemente como implicando el "yo también" en sus palabras. Anthony lo noto por supuesto.

- Yo también, ma petite soeur- dijo con una sonrisa triste pero cambio de tono y dijo jovial-. Es por eso que deben venir pronto a chicago. Candy y yo podemos mostrarles muchos lugares interesantes allá- dijo volteándola a ver para confirmación.

- ¡Por supuesto! - respondió de inmediato-. Incluso recuerdo que una vez me llevaste a un restaurante precioso decorado a la francesa con un jardín enorme y una fuente.

- Es cierto, era el _L'allégresse du Paris _- dijo recordándolo-. El jardín es hermoso, es como estar viendo las praderas de Châtellerault frente a ti- le dijo a Annette. De pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas-. Recuerdas la vez que… estabas enojada conmigo y me seguiste… por la pradera para golpearme y te… te caíste en un pozo abandonado… y tardamos horas para sacarte…

Annette empezó a reírse al recordarlo pero golpeo a Anthony en el brazo. Candy quiso saber más y Anthony le conto la historia con lujo de detalles. Después de esta siguieron otras y sin darse cuenta pasaron el resto del día hablando. Candy se sentía tan cómoda con ellos que comenzó a hacer comentarios, bromas y reírse como loca. Planearon la visita de los Laroque a chicago y Annette bromeaba con decirle a Anthony que le dejaría hacerse cargo de su padre ya que lo sabía maneja tan bien.

Cuando apenas se hubieron dado cuenta, ya estaba bien adelantada la tarde. Annette le preparo algo de comer a su padre con ayuda de Candy y subió a dejárselo rápidamente. Durante ese corto intervalo de privacidad Anthony miro a Candy y levanto las cejas para preguntar. Esta simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Annette apareciera de nuevo.

Era hora de partir así que se dirigieron a la puerta. Annette y Anthony se despidieron efusivamente con un largo abrazo. Luego Candy y Annette hicieron lo mismo sellando así su nueva amistad. Mientras aun la tenía abrazada Annette escondió su rostro en los rizos de Candy y le susurró al oído:

- Recuerda, el solo tiene ojos para ti...- Candy asintió y ambas se separaron.

Anthony grito adiós a la ventana del cuarto de Monsieur Antón y este respondió igual en francés. Ambos jóvenes emprendieron el camino.

El atardecer estaba imponente en el cielo pero la noche se acercaba rápidamente y empezaba a hacer un poco de frio. Iban en silencio. Anthony se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de Candy a pesar de sus protestas y la rodeo con su brazo para mantenerla caliente. Las calles empezaban a vaciarse y a cambiar de transeúntes por unos más temerarios.

- ¿Te arrepentiste de haber venido?- pregunto Anthony mirándola a los ojos pero esta notó que era una pregunta de doble filo.

- Fue bueno venir, me gusto conocerlos a ambos - dijo solamente y después rio al recordar algo-. También fue bueno saber de tus admiradoras.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Anthony confundido

- ¡No te hagas! Annette me conto de las chicas que estaban locas por ti- decía riéndose – y la mejor de todas: Antoinette - Anthony pareció recordarla y también comenzó a reír.

- Tenía mucho tiempo de no pensar en ella, no sé qué te habrá dicho Annette pero ten por seguro que era la peor- dijo con énfasis.

- Cuéntame de ella- pidió Candy

- Bueno… déjame recordar- dijo ordenando sus memorias-. La conocí un día en una función para la burguesía de Sainte-Adresse. Después de la función ella convenció a su madre que la dejara ver los animales de cerca pero cuando Diègue el león se le acerco mucho se desmayó. Yo corrí a ayudarla como cualquier caballero pero cuando despertó trato de fingir que no respiraba para que yo la besara y su madre me gritaba que lo hiciera. Annette intervino y les dijo que solo Pierre sabia como hacerlo.

- ¿Que hizo?- pregunto Candy riendo

- Pues nada… se levantó completamente recuperada –rio Anthony-. Desde ese día, vino a verme casi a diario para agradecerme el haberle "salvado la vida". Me traía costosos regalos los cuales yo, cortésmente, no aceptaba pero ella me los tiraba por la cabeza y se iba gritando furiosa. Después comenzó a traer a su madre que me elogiaba por mi fuerza y mi trabajo duro. Incluso ofreció comprarme unas rosas que había plantado pero rehusé porque eran las únicas que tenía. Ella reacciono mejor y se fue pero su hija se quedó y me seguía por todo el campamento haciéndome preguntas. Yo trataba de ignorarla pero ella no se dejaba y comencé a desesperarme. Un día, no sé cómo, descubrió lo de mi deuda y convenció a su padre para que me diera trabajo en el banco más prominente de Sainte-Adresse. Cuando este vino a verme y me ofreció el empleo prácticamente me insinuó que a cambio tenía que comprometerme con su hija…

- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Candy con los ojos como platos.

- ¡Reírme en mis adentros porque si lo hubiera hecho en voz alta seguro me hubiera matado! No creo que le hubiera costado de todas maneras ya que era un hombre enorme e imponente. De hecho, aún recuerdo que me temblaron las piernas cuando rehusé. Por supuesto, su hija había sacado su carácter de él. Empezó a gritarme tan fuerte que enserio pensé que me golpearía pero por suerte Monsieur Antón y Pierre vinieron en mi ayuda y lo echaron del campamento, vetando de este a él y toda su familia. Desde entonces solo la veía de vez en cuando, cuando iba a la cuidad con Annette para hacer diligencias.

- ¿qué hacía cuando te veía?

- ¡Parecía querer estrangularme con sus ojos y después apartaba la mirada con desdén! Sé que no estaba bien pero lo único que lograba era que reventara a carcajadas- dijo algo avergonzado-. Creo que fue una gran suerte que terminara odiándome porque ya no sabía cómo rechazarla sin lastimarla.

Las últimas palabras de Anthony hicieron que Candy recordara algo. No hizo más preguntas y se sumió en sus pensamientos. Anthony siguió caminando perdido en los suyos. Al cabo de un rato Candy sentía que su ansia de saber la carcomía por dentro y al fin su curiosidad le gano.

- Annette es una chica excelente.

- Lo es. Ha sido la hermanita que siempre quise.

Candy lo miro por unos segundos y luego bajo la mirada.

- Ella te quiere mucho.

- Y yo a ella – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Ella te quiere mucho - repitió Candy mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Lo sabias?

Anthony la miro extrañado de sus palabras pero pudo leer en ellos a que se refería y bajo la mirada.

- Ehh… yo… -dudo un momento y aclaro su garganta- … Sí.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto?- volvió a preguntar.

- Desde que estábamos en Francia- contestó tristemente ocultando el rostro.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- No… creo que no o al menos eso he procurado - sonrió tristemente-, pero por lo visto no ha funcionado muy bien.

- Te equivocas. Lo sé porque oí lo que te dijo el señor Laroque al oído.

- Ohh - suspiro aliviado-. Solo espero que ella no lo hubiera oído - dijo desviando la mirada.

- No lo hizo, te lo aseguro – le dijo Candy y él sonrió dulcemente-. ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- pregunto de nuevo.

- Ehh…- comenzó a buscar entre sus recuerdos-. Un día… - comenzó con dificultad- estaba tratando de aprender a caminar en una cuerda; lo cual no fue buena idea ya que ella siempre fue torpe para ese tipo de cosas pero insistió tanto que la deje; sin embargo como lo sospechaba no resulto. Se cayó de una distancia de un poco más de tres metros y se rompió el tobillo. Yo la cargue por el campamento buscando ayuda de Colette, la única que sabía cómo entablillar una quebradura y la cuide hasta que pudo caminar- Candy lo miraba asombrada, había sido más grave de lo que le había dicho Annette-. En fin… ese día note que me miraba… diferente… No era la misma mirada de amor fraternal que siempre vi en sus ojos. Pero decidí ignorarlo. Lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue llamarla petite soeur cada vez que pude y hablar de ti constantemente. No sé si fue lo mejor pero al menos me parece que funcionó - Candy sonreía en sus adentros-. Solo espero que nunca sepa que lo sé. Sino las cosas se volverían algo incomodas entre nosotros y lo que menos quiero es perder a mi hermanita – Candy pudo ver su honestidad a través de su dulce sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no lo sabrá nunca - dijo Candy recostando su cabeza en su hombro tranquilamente mientras Anthony sonreía.

Ambos continuaron su camino al hotel simplemente disfrutando de los últimos vestigios del atardecer y de la compaña del otro, por suerte entre ambos nunca había hecho falta las palabras. Anthony partiría mañana para chicago de nuevo y ella quedaría sola con Terry que ya debía haber llegado. Candy solo pensaba en lo tonta que fue por la mañana al pensar en devolverse. Ese día, había resultado ser un gran día.

* * *

ahora que tal les pareció este? espero sus comentarios al respecto.

ahora les diré que para el próximo tendré que pedirles que traten de tener la mente abierta y dejar los prejuicios a un lado. tal vez no me entiendan y se asusten pero como ya enfatice en toda la historia no solo quiero que candy sea feliz sino todos también, incluyendo los bellos galanes. ademas de eso quisiera que piensen en el dicho de que toda moneda tiene dos caras, aveces nos enamoramos tanto de una que olvidamos fijarnos en la otra. perdonen si las confundo pero quiero que estén precavidas.

no tienen idea de cuanto les agradezco por todo el apoyo que me han dado. aunque escribir es una de mis grandes pasiones el hecho de que a alguien le guste mi trabajo y se tome el tiempo de decírmelo es aun mejor. incluso sin son observaciones sobre mis errores, ¿de que otra forma voy a aprender de ellos si no me los dicen?


	26. nunca me amó

este es el penúltimo capitulo. en el que sigue acaba todo. sin embargo, antes de dejárselos para que lo lean quisiera pedirles un favor.

a algunas les costara hacerlo pero como dije la vez pasada toda historia tiene dos caras y es justo ver ambas con los mimos ojos ¿no creen?, por eso les quiero que pedir que antes leer se tomen un momento y olviden por un segundo a candy, o por lo menos su historia y todo el amor que le tenemos a la pecosa. tal vez les parezca extraño pero lo digo por que muchas veces nos segamos tanto por amor o apego a una persona (o personaje) que odiamos a todo el que atraviese en su camino pero nos olvidamos que esas también son personas tan humanas como los otros, con pasados, sueños, sufrimientos, esperanzas, fortalezas y defectos. es por esto que les pido que pongan de lado a candy y su trágica historia e incluso a terry y la suya para que vean con ojos claros y sin distorsión el otro lado de la moneda.

disculpen de nuevo si las confundo pero quería avisarles. he de comentar que este es unos de mis favoritos pero también uno de los que mas temo de que no logren entenderlo o verlo como yo intente que fuera. en fin... aquí se los dejo y espero sinceramente que lo disfruten.

sobra decir que la serie y los personajes de candy candy no me pertenecen

* * *

Cap.26

"nunca me amó"

Candy se encontraba en el gran salón del hotel donde servían el desayuno. Anthony se había ido y frente a ella estaba Terry. Este se encontraba serio y retraído, casi no decía palabra y casi no comía, solo fumaba. Candy lo miraba frustrada, sabía que esto era difícil para él, pero le dolía que tratara de ocultárselo. ¿Acaso no habían pasado ya suficiente para que él siguiera sin confiar en ella?

- Terry…- dijo dulcemente- por favor… dime que sucede. Casi no me has hablado desde que llegue.

Terry le costó trabajo mirarla. Quería decirle muchas cosas pero su boca estaba sellada, tenía miedo de que si la abría no podría controlarla. Trato de sonreírle y negó con la cabeza pero Candy lo miro fijamente, insistiendo con la mirada. Había angustia en ella así que Terry suspiro profundamente y puso los codos sobre la mesa y oculto su rostro entre sus manos.

- Perdóname Candy…- dijo con voz cansada.

- Por favor dime que sucede… - insistió poniendo su mano sobre su brazo.

- Yo… yo no…- balbuceaba indeciso y calló.

- ¿Tú que…?

- Tengo miedo…- apenas si movió los labios pero Candy pudo verlo.

- Terry, nada malo va a pasar…- trato de tranquilizarlo pero él se alejó recostándose en la silla de nuevo.

- No lo sabes…- susurro con voz un poco alterada.

- Sí lo sé y te lo aseguro, nada malo va a pasar. No tienes que tener miedo –continuaba con voz suave pero firme.

- No lo entiendes ¿cierto?- dijo un poco más fuerte-. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal.

- No te entiendo Terry ¿qué tanto es lo que temes?- decía empezando a confundirse

- ¡¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?!- grito al fin explotando y levantándose de la mesa con fuerza botando la silla en la que estaba sentado- ¡¿Es que acaso no ves que me muero de miedo de perderte de nuevo?,! ¡¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?! ¡¿Es tan difícil ver todo lo que podría salir mal?!- gritaba apoyando las manos en la mesa.

Al ver la asustada expresión de Candy golpeo la mesa con fuerza haciendo la copa de vino caer sobre el blanco mantel. Lo había hecho de nuevo. Se había dejado ganar.

- Candy, yo… yo no - trato de decir pero sabía que ya era muy tarde.

Suspiro frustrado, saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta un papel y lo puso en la mesa con un poco de dinero y salió corriendo del salón. El silencio absoluto que siguió fue un poco menos doloroso para Candy que lo sucedido. Estaba avergonzada porque la gente la miraba sin disimulo y varios camareros vinieron a recoger el vino del suelo y la silla. Candy aprovecho para tomar el papel blanco y marcharse del salón también. Sabía que no podía alcanzar a Terry el cual probablemente se encontraba en la azotea fumando.

Se sentía frustrada con él y consigo misma. Sabía a qué se refería Terry. Sabía que temía lo que Susana pudiera decirle. Sabía que temía su reacción al saber lo que hizo en el pasado. Pero le dolía mucho que, aun después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, aun no confiara en ella y que creyera que las palabras de Susana podían hacerla odiarlo. Más aun le dolía que la alejara de él al reaccionar así.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba en la calle. Abrió el papel y vio que en él estaba la dirección de Susana. Se armó de valor y pidió un coche.

Una vez frente a la gran puerta, Candy sintió de nuevo todo el temor y las dudas que sintió el día anterior. Definitivamente no creía que este día podía ser tan bueno como el anterior. De pronto pensó: « Estoy sola… puedo irme y nadie lo sabrá ». Pero algo la detenía. Había algo que Terry no le había dicho. Había algo más, escondido en su temor. Tenía que saberlo. Debía hacerlo. Tomo aire y toco la puerta.

Una vez que la hubieron conducido adentro de la hermosa casa. Candy sintió como su desayuno la amenazaba con aparecer. La sirvienta se marchó dejando a Candy con su angustia. De pronto apareció la madre de Susana. Candy sintió un miedo terrible pero para su sorpresa ella no la reconoció.

- Buenos días señorita ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?

- Quisiera ver a Susana por favor, soy…-se mordió la lengua- una vieja conocida…

- Ella está ahora con un amiga - empezó a decir la distinguida dama pero unas voces alegres se oyeron en el pasillo y Candy reconoció la voz de Susana que reía-. Oh, tiene usted suerte, creo que allí vienen- dijo la dama de buen humor.

Por el pasillo aparecieron dos fuertes, saludables y alegres chicas. Susana Marlow y otra joven que Candy reconocía del elenco de actores de la compañía Stanford. Sin embargo, una vez que Susana la vio, enmudeció de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y su piel se volvió pálida como un papel.

- Candy…- susurró.

Su madre se tapó la boca con las manos al reconocer ese nombre. Miro a la rubia de pie junto a ella y exploto en cólera.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí?! ¡desvergonzada! ¡¿es que no fue suficiente con lo que hizo ya?! ¡váyase de aquí y no vuelva nunca más!- le gritaba mientras empujaba a Candy hacia la puerta.

- ¡Susana por favor! ¡debo hablar contigo! ¡por favor!- gritaba Candy resistiéndose.

- ¡espera madre!- grito Susana- ¡debo hablar con ella!

La señora Marlow se detuvo y todas la miraron asombrada. Sus mejillas estaban recuperando algo de color. Se volvió hacia su amiga y le dijo algo de verse en la noche y la despidió. Una vez que se hubo marchado se volvió hacia su madre y la miro fijamente.

- Pero Susi…- trato de decir la dama.

- Ella no tiene la culpa mamá - respondió acercándose a Candy. La tomo de la mano y la insto a que la siguiera-. Hablaremos en mi recamara de descanso. Por favor no nos interrumpas -decía mientras Candy notaba lo diferente que parecía esa voz dura y tosca de la risueña que escucho hace unos minutos.

Un vez que se encontraban solas en un bello saloncito con una taza de té en las manos Susana miro a Candy fijamente.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías hablar conmigo?- dijo algo fría.

- Ehh… yo…- balbuceaba sin poder encontrar las palabras para hacerla hablar sobre algo que obviamente le producía mucho dolor.

- Es sobre él ¿cierto?- volvió a decir.

- Si… - susurro Candy, esperando que la echara a patadas de su casa.

Susana tomo un sorbo de té, se acomodó mejor en la silla y suspiro profundamente.

- ¿y bien? ¿Qué sucedió?... ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?... ¿está bien?- miraba hacia la taza que sostenía pero en la última pregunta levanto la mirada.

- Sí… bueno… no todo está bien. Yo… yo vine a verte a ti. – Susana la miro confusa y Candy tomo un sorbo de té para calmar sus nervios-. Vine porque necesito saber la verdad. Necesito saber qué fue lo paso entre ustedes. A veces siento que hay algo que él no me está contando y necesito saber que es…- decía sin atreverse a mirarla.

Susana calló por un momento y luego desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, bloqueando el mundo exterior y hundiéndose en su mente.

- Veo que no te hablo mucho de mí.

- No lo suficiente- aclaro Candy.

- Es comprensible ya que nunca me amó - dijo fríamente pero sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse ligeramente-. Antes no quise creerlo pero ahora que lo acepte me siento mil veces mejor- dijo con un pequeño y débil vestigio de sonrisa-. ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- No estoy segura – confesó Candy. Susana esbozo una diminuta sonrisa.

- Aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi. Afuera caían preciosos y blanquísimos copos de nieve, lo cuales hacían un perfecto contraste con sus ojos azules – su sonrisa se esfumo lentamente-. Lo quise desde entonces. Era tan varonil y apuesto. Desee desesperadamente conocerlo mejor. Cada día que pasaba me gustaba más. Era tan talentoso, generoso y humilde, aunque quisiera aparentar lo contrario. Es cierto que era tosco y grosero la mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, yo sabía que eso era solo una máscara. Yo sabía que por dentro tenía un corazón inmenso, capaz de grandes bondades, solo que él lo mantenía restringido y resguardado de los demás. No dejaba que nadie se acerca a él. Ahora supongo que sería porque quería guardártelo todo a ti. Sin embargo, en ese entonces, yo no lo sabía, no tenía ni idea – tomó un sorbo de té y miro a Candy-. Lo único que pensaba era que quería ser merecedora de su secreto, quería saber cómo era su corazón en realidad. Por eso examinaba cada cosa que hacía y lograba descubrir sus pequeñas virtudes a través de sus defectos. Logre descubrir muchos de sus sueños al verlos reflejados en los míos. Sabía que había alguna manera de llegar a su corazón y sabía que cuando lo lograra iba a encontrar un hombre dulce, apasionado, gentil, tierno. Me di cuenta de que juntos podíamos tener una vida buena ya que compartíamos el mismo camino. Por eso me esforcé porque él me conociera y viera lo mucho que empezaba a amarlo. A veces, lograba hacer que bajara la guardia por un segundo, sin embargo, nunca logré llegar cerca de su corazón - se detuvo y sonrió tristemente mientras bajaba a mirada a sus manos-. Fui un estúpida. Fui un estúpida al dejarme a mí misma enamorarme de él. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Sabía que probablemente me haría sufrir pero no me detuve. No me detuve porque no sabía de tu existencia – la miró a los ojos de nuevo-. No sabía nada de ti y nunca lo supe hasta que ya fue muy tarde… Tal vez si lo hubiera sabido yo…- se detuvo y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana-. Me enamore de él pensando que su corazón, aunque resguardado, era libre. Pensando que algún día podía llegar a amarme tanto como yo a él.

Candy quiso decir algo pero no encontró palabras. Susana se perdió en el paisaje por un segundo pero continuo sin desviar la mirada, sin embargo su voz era más ronca.

- Fue por eso que cuando me entere acerca de ti me sentí… traicionada y herida… Me sentí abandonada y dejada a un lado... sentí como la esperanza que abrigaba de que me quisiera se rompía en mil pedazos frente a mis ojos…- bajo la mirada-. Era joven e inmadura… no sabía lo que hacía y me comporte terriblemente al tratar de mantenerlo a mi lado. Fui completamente insensible - decía con verdadero enojo su voz-. Pero… cuando vi el sufrimiento en sus ojos no pude más… me olvide de mi misma y lo deje en libertad para que ustedes fueran felices porque no podía verlo sufrir. Sin embargo, - miro de nuevo a Candy y esta supo lo que iba a decir- sabía que nunca lo lograrían si yo estaba presente… Por eso intente…- trato de decir mientras su voz comenzaba a fallarle.

- No tienes que decirlo. Sé porque lo hiciste- la interrumpió Candy.

- No… no lo sabes… todo- dijo aun mirándola-. Sabía que si yo existía, su buen corazón lo impulsaría a quedarse conmigo… Además… no solo lo intente hacer por ustedes, sino también por mí… Lo intente porque pensé que sin su amor no valía la pena vivir, no valía la pena tan siquiera respirar. Sin embargo, cuando él decidió quedarse a mi lado y tú renunciaste a él fui inmensamente feliz – a pasear de que su rostro se mantenía serio, Candy pudo notar que sus manos aprisionaban la taza con mucha fuerza. Susana desvió la mirada de nuevo y tomó otro sorbo de té -. De nuevo me prepuse llegar a su corazón. Me propuse hacer que me amara. Evite ser una carga a toda costa. Me esforcé por recuperarme rápidamente para que no me viera como un enfermo al que tenía que cuidar, sino una chica que había pasado por malos momentos al igual que él y lo logré en poco tiempo. Volví a ser la misma de antes. Fue como si nada hubiera pasado. Gracias a eso mi madre dejo de hostigarlo y comenzó a tratarlo con cierta consideración. Él también se veía aliviado y yo no podía evitar sentir cierto temor de que en cualquier momento me dejara para buscarte, pero nunca lo hizo – decía jugando con la taza en sus manos-. Su madre no me quería al principio porque creía que yo lo chantajeaba para que se quedara conmigo. Por suerte logre demostrarle que de verdad lo quería y que lo que más deseaba era hacerlo feliz. Con el tiempo, nos convertimos en buenas amigas y me siento orgullosa de decir que, a pesar de todo, seguimos siéndolo - dijo con una gran sonrisa que luego se desvaneció lentamente-. También me esforcé por ser una buena amiga y compañera para él. Siempre lo ayudaba con su trabajo: iba con él a los ensayos, lo ayudaba con los vestuarios, le daba consejos y a veces me quedaba con él hasta la madrugada ensayando para los estrenos. También me quedaba a su lado cuidándolo después de que tenía alguna pelea insignificante en un bar. Le ayudaba a buscar regalos para su madre. E incluso le ayude a escribir una carta que pensaba mandarle al duque de Granchester, aunque nunca lo hizo… Siempre lo trate con todo el amor, comprensión y ternura que pude. Demostrándole que no era su enemiga -se detuvo para servirse un poco más de té y tomó otro sorbo mientras miraba hacia afuera de la ventana-. Esto funcionó y él comenzó a abrirse conmigo. Empezó a tratarme con más cariño y consideración. Empezó a contarme cosas de su vida pasada y sus esperanzas para el futuro. Hablábamos de las obras que interpretaba y las que nos gustaban. Yo comencé a escribir mis propias obras y lo utilizaba a él como modelo. Esto le gustaba y a veces se sentaba conmigo mientras escribía, me daba ideas y terminábamos riendo… Nos convertimos en un gran equipo… Incluso…- se detuvo. Una pequeña lagrima cristalina bajo por su mejilla mientras ella pasaba su mano por su cabello como decidiendo si debía continuar y bajo la mirada- incluso… llegue a ver, en varias ocasiones, un brillo especial en sus ojos al verme. Nunca me había visto así... No era el mismo brillo que tenía cuando te miraba- se apresuró a decir- pero… comenzaba a parecerse…- susurró y por un segundo Candy creyó ver que una pequeña sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios-. Por un tiempo fui la mujer más feliz del mundo. Creía que lo había logrado. Creía que todos mis esfuerzos al fin habían valido la pena y que él… por fin… comenzaba a quererme… - de pronto su rostro se endureció y limpio su lágrima de un manotazo-. Pero no era cierto - dijo con voz áspera-. Nunca lo fue. Nunca me amo - se detuvo un segundo y suspiro, tomó otro sorbo de té-. De pronto, comenzó a retraerse de nuevo. Comenzó a ignorar a su madre y termino tratándola mal sin razón. Empezó a fumar y a emborracharse de nuevo con más frecuencia. Llegaba con moretones y heridas por las peleas que tenía y no me dejaba ayudarlo. Después, casi dejo de hablarme. Las pocas veces que lo hacía, terminábamos peleando, por todo y por nada... Las peleas se hicieron más frecuentes y casi peleábamos todo el tiempo... Cualquier cosa que hiciera lo irritaba… - se detuvo para tranquilizarse porque notó que estaba arrugando el mantel de la mesa. Miro a Candy antes de continuar-. Cada vez que peleábamos terminaba reclamándome lo infeliz que era por haberlo separado de ti y cuan superior eras tú a mí – una lagrima se escapó del ojo de Candy y Susana desvió la mirada-. Intente con todas mis fuerzas, no creer sus palabras, intente no dejar que me lastimaran pero era demasiado… - se detuvo y suspiro. Se sentía ansiosa así que se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el saloncito –. Le tenía miedo, ya no quería estar cerca de él. No quería verlo. Deje de ser buena y considerada con él. Deje de ser su ayuda y su compañera. Deje de ser la dulce chica que se había enamorado de él… Debido a eso y a su propia actitud, su actuación decayó mucho y su carrera se vio afectada gravemente. Lo cual lo puso de peor humor.

Se detuvo de pronto. Frotó sus sienes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, como si el recuerdo que venía a su mente fuera muy doloroso para verlo. Los abrió de nuevo y camino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a Candy.

- El día del estreno de su última obra…- comenzó con voz débil- estaba en su camerino tocando la armónica. Yo entre para avisarle que pronto era su turno de salir a escena pero ni siquiera me escucho y comenzó a gritarme por haberlo interrumpido. De nuevo, de la nada, me reclamo el haberlo separado de ti… - se detuvo y suspiro mientras se volvió para ver a Candy para luego perder la vista en la alfombra-. No sé cómo… o porque pero… en ese momento supe que ya no me importaba… ya no quería estar con él. Supe que ya no lo amaba… En ese momento… fue como… si por fin pudiera respirar después de meses de angustia. Sin tan siquiera pensarlo le grite que se fuera contigo… Él me miraba incrédulo y yo le seguía gritando que se fuera, que yo ya no lo amaba… que él había logrado matar ese amor tan grande que le tuve… que ya no lo soportaba más, que él había hecho de mi vida un infierno… que ya no quería estar con él, que me iría y lo dejaría… y él podía volver contigo – Candy notó que su expresión era de alivio-. Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era un peso menos en mi espalda, una cicatriz que se cerraba, una razón más para continuar. – Candy la miraba sorprendida ella se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana-. Sin embargo, no sé si fue que no me creyó o no le importo, siguió gritando y vociferando. Incluso rompió el espejo del camerino. A este punto, el director de la compañía Stanford se encontraba en la puerta. Me hizo salir de inmediato y trato de calmarlo. Yo estaba afuera, en el pasillo escuchando. Pude oír lo que el director le decía, como trataba de calmarlo y como Terry rehusaba. El tiempo corría y Terry debía entrar a escena. El director perdió la paciencia y lo amenazó diciéndole que si no salía a escena ahora mismo lo despediría. Esto solo logro alterarlo más y grito con más fuerza. De pronto, no oí nada más. Luego el salió del camerino con la armónica en la mano. Se detuvo ante mí y volvió el rostro para verme a los ojos – se recostó de medio lado contra la ventana, la vista perdida en el exterior-. No sé qué me habría querido decir porque en ellos solo había… caos… pero… por un segundo… me pareció ver ese destello que me hizo tan feliz un día… aunque en ese momento fue como una cuchillada en mi corazón…- se detuvo un momento-. Muchas veces creo que fue mi imaginación. Es lo más probable ya que me odiaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Después de ese segundo se volteó y salió del teatro a toda prisa. Desapareció para todos y no supe nada más de él excepto los rumores de que me había dejado y que se había ido con otra compañía de teatro. Aunque en realidad sabía que iría corriendo a tus brazos… - miró a Candy con intensidad- él solo es feliz si está a tu lado.

Candy sintió su última frase como una cachetada en el rostro. Nunca había visto en el rostro dulce de Susana una expresión tan dura y amargada. Candy se levantó con rapidez y camino hacia ella. Esta la miro algo desconfiada. Candy tomo sus manos dulcemente. Susana retrocedió pero Candy no la soltó, en cambio, la miro directo a los ojos. Dejo que unas pequeñas lágrimas salieran de ellos al tiempo que con su mirada le dejo ver todo el dolor que sentía por lo que le paso y por no haber podido evitar sus penas. Fue como si le dijera: «lamento lo que te sucedió», «lamento que haya actuado así», «lamento que mi recuerdo se interpusiera entre ustedes», «lamento que te hiciera sufrir», «lamento haberte hecho sufrir». La miraba indecisa de Susana comenzó a desvanecerse y su rostro comenzaba a suavizarse.

- Perdóname, Susana…- susurró Candy.

Susana pudo ver su honestidad, su dolor y recordó lo que le dijera a su madre antes. No fue su culpa. Deja caer la barrera que había levantado y presiono las manos de Candy con fuerza mientras sonreía y trataba de luchar contra las lágrimas pero al fin se lanzó a los brazos de Candy llorando desconsoladamente. Candy la abrazo con fuerza y no trataba de contener sus lágrimas.

- ¡Lo merezco! - sollozo Susana-. ¡Nunca debí intentar separarlos desde un principio…!

- ¡No Susana!- dijo Candy con firmeza-. ¡Nadie se merece nada parecido! Es cierto que actuaste mal pero te redimiste al renunciar a él y tratar de tomar tu vida para que él fuera feliz. ¡No mereces sufrir! Terry fue un estúpido al no ver cuanto lo amabas.

- Dime que no hice mal - le suplico-. Dime que no me equivoque al dejarlo.

- Hiciste lo correcto - le aseguro-. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- No sé qué hice mal. Desde que decidió quedarse conmigo solo he intentado protegerlo, complacerlo, hacerlo feliz, porque su felicidad era la mía. ¡Pero me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui ya que nunca me amo!

- Susana, no te martirices más - le rogó Candy.

- Lo único bueno… - dijo con una triste sonrisa separándose un poco de Candy- de vivir ese infierno fue que me di cuenta de que no lo necesito. ¡No lo necesito para ser feliz! Puedo ser feliz por mí misma, sin él.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso - dijo Candy con dulzura mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro con ternura.

Habían transcurrido varias horas. Después del ataque de llanto, las chicas se tranquilizaron y Susana prácticamente forzó a Candy a que las acompañara a comer -para gran disgusto de su madre-. Cuando hubieron terminado Susana insistió en enseñarle a Candy las obras en las que estaba trabajando. Se encontraban en el estudio de Susana y Candy ojeaba unas hojas escritas.

- Son hermosas- dijo Candy asombrada-. Claro, yo no sé mucho de estas cosas así que no te fíes de mí, pero me parece que serán un éxito.

- Me alegra que lo creas así- sonrió Susana.

Candy, sin querer, dejo caer las hojas cuando se las iba a devolver a Susana y quedaron desparramadas por el piso. Ambas, después de reír al ver el desastre, se pusieron a juntar las hojas a gatas en el suelo. Candy tomo la última y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con un pequeño bulto blanco debajo de un sillón pero algo le llamo la atención. Sin pensarlo metió el brazo debajo de este y logro alcanzarlo con algo de dificultad. Era una hoja de papel completamente arrugada y empolvada. Logro alisarla lo suficiente y pudo ver que era. Era un retrato de Terry. Más bien de sus ojos. Sabía que eran sus ojos. Se volvió hacia Susana que dejo de sonreír en cuanto vio lo que Candy tenía en las manos y su rostro se volvió duro otra vez. Candy miro el dibujo de nuevo. Había algo distinto en él. No era la mirada normal de Terry. Era una mirada… diferente… especial… estaba segura de haberla visto antes pero no recordaba cuando…

- Lo hice un día, cuando todavía éramos felices - explicó Susana desviando la mirada mientras se levantaba-. Fue el día en que note ese brillo especial en sus ojos por primera vez. Estaba tan emocionada que corrí a mi habitación y lo dibuje. No quería olvidarlo – se rio tristemente-. Pensé que lo había tirado con los otros pero por lo visto no lo hice.

Al escuchar sus palabras Candy recordó donde había visto esa mirada antes y sintió un peso frio en el corazón. La había visto el último día de sus vacaciones en Escocia, a la orilla del lago, cuando bailo con Terry y este se detuvo de repente…

- Para serte honesta a veces pienso en su mirada - continuo Susana tomando la hoja de las manos de Candy y mirándola por un momento-. A veces pienso que me gustaría que me volviera a ver así, pero inmediatamente lo descarto. No soportaría pasar por lo mismo de nuevo. – la arrugo en sus manos de nuevo. la lanzó al fuego de la chimenea, no sin antes dudar por un segundo lo suficientemente largo para que Candy lo notara.

- Ustedes hacían una buena pareja ¿cierto?- dijo Candy levantándose después de recuperarse un poco.

- Eso decían todos- dijo mientras tomaba los demás papeles-. Curiosamente, lo único que no compartimos fue el amor por el otro – rio lastimeramente.

- No fue tu culpa - dijo poniendo la mano en su hombro-. Debes saberlo.

- Gracias Candy- respondió sonriendo suavemente -. Ahora quisiera saber cuándo es que se casaran - dijo dándole la espalda para guardar los papeles en un cajón.

- Ehh… no… bueno no sé si… nos…vamos a casar- balbuceo Candy sonrojándose. Susana se volvió sorprendida y confundida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no se van a casar? ¿Es que acaso ya no lo quieres?- pregunto.

- No, no es eso - se apresuró a decir- es… es… una larga historia- dijo al fin.

- No tengo nada que hacer y afuera hace frio - replicó Susana.

Candy trato de explicarle lo mejor que pudo en pocas palabras pero termino contándole la historia completa. Susana la miraba incrédula al principio pero luego su expresión se volvió confusa y algo alterada al escuchar la parte de "elegir" entre ellos.

- … es por todo esto que quería hablar contigo - finalizó Candy.

- Sé por qué querías hablar conmigo - dijo sin poder esconder la alteración es su voz-. Querías saber si estaría dispuesta a aceptarlo de vuelta si tú lo rechazabas ¿cierto?

- Susana, no…- trato de decir Candy.

- ¡Pues no Candy! ¡no volveré con él! ¡soy feliz sin él! ¡y él nunca será feliz con nadie más que no sea contigo! ¡¿no entiendes?! ¡Tienes que estar con él!- grito mientras caminaba por la habitación frotándose las sienes.

- Susana escúchame, no fue por eso…

- ¡¿por qué otra razón seria?! - le grito- ¡¿Por qué otra razón vendrías hasta aquí para que yo te contara lo que paso?!

- Susana…

- ¡¿por qué me harías hablar de eso si de igual manera te ibas a quedar con él?! ¡¿Por qué hacerme abrir la herida de nuevo?! ¡¿Por qué Candy, dime por qué?! – le gritaba

- ¡porque necesitaba saber si te amó! - le grito Candy haciéndola callar- ¡ahora tengo mi respuesta!

Susana quedo muda un momento. ¿Cómo era posible que Candy llegara a dudar de su amor?, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera pensar que él llego a quererla? Y sobre todo ¿de qué respuesta estaba hablando? Candy también se encontraba alterada y se encamino hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera! - dijo Susana tomándola del brazo-. Perdona que me altarera. Hoy no ha sido un día fácil. Pero… no tienes por qué dudarlo. ¡Te lo repito: "él nunca…

- …te amo! " ¡sí, ya me lo dijiste muchas veces! -dijo soltándose de su brazo y dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras mascullaba - …eso es lo que tú crees…- antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí se volvió un poco más serena-. Por favor, perdóname si te hice sufrir con esta visita, - dijo con voz más tranquila y dulce- pero no me arrepiento de haber venido. – Susana trato de decir algo pero Candy continuo-. Me alegro mucho de haberte visto, y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Porque la mereces Susana… adiós…- cerró la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo hacia la puerta de entrada.

Candy caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Había sido un encuentro sumamente doloroso. Pero, como le dijera a Susana unos momentos antes, no se arrepentía. Era lo que necesitaba. Ahora no tenía ninguna duda. Había tomado la decisión correcta. No solo para ella, sino para todos. Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un profundo dolor en el corazón. A pesar de esto no flaqueo. Por primera vez desde que vio a Terry frente al hospital el día de su cumpleaños, podía respirar tranquila porque sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Al llegar al hotel, se encontró a Terry esperándola en la entrada. Al verlo corrió a abrazarlo. Este le susurró al oído que lo perdonara por su reacción de la mañana. Candy lo abrazo con fuerza y después de besarlo en la mejilla y le aseguro que lo entendía. Terry sintió que un peso se le iba de encima al ver que no había cambiado. No lo miraba con rechazo, odio o resentimiento por lo que hizo. Candy tenía razón, no había pasado nada malo. En ese momento se sintió culpable por haber dudado de Susana y lo que pudiera decirle. De inmediato se le vino a la mente una conversación que tuvo con su padre:

- _Ella no es así…_

- _Lo sé… sé que ella no es así pero… en mi miedo y mi rabia lo creí._

* * *

espero ansiosamente sus comentarios al respecto. no importa como sean quisiera saber su opinión. logre esclarecer el punto del que les hable? lograron ver la otra cara de la moneda? o estoy yo mas loca que una cabra?... jajaja -espero que lo ultimo no sea un si) pero aunque lo fuera quiero saberlo-. como dije antes: como puedo mejorar si no se en que me equivoco?

de nuevo les agradezco por todo su apoyo y las espero en el ultimo capitulo la próxima vez. aunque les adelanto que después de eso les voy a dar un pequeño regalito extra.


	27. Quiero que seas feliz

ahora si... el ultimo. espero que lo disfruten y les agradezco infinitamente por todo su apoyo desde que comencé... ahí les va...

* * *

Capítulo final

"Quiero que seas feliz"

Esa noche Terry llevo a Candy al teatro y después fueron a cenar. Hablaron mucho sobre todo lo que paso durante su separación. Y Candy escucho todo sobre la visita de los padres de Terry. Acepto encantada su proposición de ir con él a Inglaterra a conocer a su padre. No hablaron nada respecto a Susana o a la decisión de Candy aunque ambos sabían que ya estaba tomada. Solo se concentraron en disfrutar de la velada juntos.

Terry abre los ojos perezosamente al escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación. Se incorpora en un codo y ve que alguien deslizó una nota bajo la puerta. Se levanta con los pies pesados.

Toma la nota aunque sabe muy bien de quien es. La abre y lee su contenido. Después, arruga el papel y lo tira lejos. Deja caer su cuerpo contra la puerta y cruza lo brazos sobre el pecho y mira hacia el techo. Respira lentamente y cierra los ojos mientras presiona los puños. Se queda un momento más allí, analizando lo sucedido y lo que sucederá. Finalmente, exhala profundamente y se viste para salir.

En las grandes calles de New york, apenas si ha amanecido. Aun así, todo está despierto y hay mil personas moviéndose de aquí para allá. Terry camina a paso lento pero seguro. Curiosamente no sentía lo que pensó que sentiría, nada de hecho. No sentía ni felicidad ni tristeza, miedo, alivio, alegría, ni nada, nada en absoluto.

- ¿Por qué será que cada vez que quieres hablar tiene que ser en un lugar abierto y con árboles?- dijo Terry acercándose a la banca del parque en la que estaba sentada Candy-. Incluso cuando ni siquiera ha amanecido y hace un frio de los diablos - término frotándose las manos.

- No lo sé - respondió al verlo-. Creo que es porque me recuerdan al hogar de Pony. Sabes que nunca me acostumbré a las grandes ciudades como tú.

Terry se sentó a su lado y ambos callaron por un rato. Ninguno sabía que decir, aunque ambos sabían lo que diría el otro. Terry se recostó en la banca más cómodamente y mirando hacia otro lado empezó:

- ¿Corroboraste o cambiaste de decisión?- pregunto

- Corrobore…-susurro Candy sin verlo

- Eso pensé- dijo suavemente.

Ambos callaron por otro rato. Nunca las palabras fueron tan difíciles de encontrar y tan dolorosas de decir. Candy se armó de valor y tomó su mano con fuerza pero aun miraba al suelo.

- Quiero que seas feliz…- dijo claramente.

Terry simplemente callo pero se volvió para mirarla. Candy suspiro tratando de controlarse para seguir mientras sentía como Terry presionaba su mano.

- Quiero que seas muy feliz - repitió atreviéndose a mirar al chico cuyos ojos azules comenzaban a empañarse-. Sé que conmigo no lo serás, ni yo lo seré tampoco.

- Tú eres la única que me hace feliz…- respondió suavemente y Candy sintió sus palabras como una punzada de dolor. Trato de luchar contra las lágrimas que comenzaban a bajar por sus majillas.

- ¿no lo ves?... - dijo en voz baja- Ese es el problema... ¿no ves que dependes de mí? Tu amor se funda en tu dependencia hacia mí - Terry la miraba confuso y Candy desvió la mirada-. Tienes que aprender a ser feliz sin una persona para después poder ser feliz con ella. Solo así sabrás que la vida con esa persona es mejor.

- No lo entiendo – susurro - que tiene de malo que te necesite…

- Terry… - las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas lentamente- Dime, ¿que pasara el día que ya no seas feliz solo por estar a mi lado?... ¿Qué pasara el día en que seas feliz por ti mismo?... ¿seguirás queriéndome igual o me dejaras a la primera pelea que tengamos porque ya no me necesitas, porque ya no soy la única que te hace feliz?... – le dijo Candy con énfasis y Terry pareció entender a qué se refería.

- Candy, yo no…

- No lo niegues- lo interrumpió-. Solo lo hará más difícil. Tú mismo me lo has dicho en varias ocasiones...

Candy se limpió las lágrimas con la mano libre. Terry respiraba muy fuerte y solo trataba de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones e impulsos por lo que estaba oyendo. Sentía una presión en el pecho que le quería reventar el corazón pero no hallaba que decir porque en el fondo sabía que era cierto. Candy sonrió lastimeramente

- Sinceramente, a veces no tengo idea de porque si somos totalmente diferentes. No tenemos casi nada en común. Y peleamos con frecuencia por nuestras diferencias de opinión.

- Eso no es cierto Candy - respondió Terry.

- Pregúntame si se algo del teatro, actuación, obras famosas o personajes que hayas interpretado… Pregúntame si quiero viajar constantemente con tu compañía de teatro y tener que asistir a contantes cenas y galas en vez de trabajar por mi cuenta... – Terry callaba y Candy sentía que el aire se le iba a momentos pero debía continuar-. Dime si tú sabes algo niños o de enfermería… si estarías dispuesto a verme poco debido a mi trabajo y saber que a veces corro peligro… Dime si quieres tener muchos hijos como yo y una casa con un perro en un lugar apartado… o venir conmigo contantemente a visitar a mis madres y los niños del hogar de Pony… -desvió la mirada hacia su regazo- He incluso cosas pequeñas como… si sabes cuál es mi color favorito… si conoces algo de mis amigos o tan siquiera te agradan… si sabes algunos de los nombres de los niños del hogar de Pony… las travesuras que hacía en el hogar… si sabes cuál es mi sabor de helado o comida favorita… cual es mi recuerdo más preciado… si sabes que por las noches me gusta contar las estrellas hasta dormirme… si sabes que suelo saludar al sol cuando me despierto… mi temor más grande… mi mayor deseo… dime que sabes de mi…

- Sé que me amas… - susurró mientras una gran lágrima corría por su mejilla. Candy entrecerró los ojos con fuerza y trago saliva para continuar.

- ¿crees que sea suficiente?... – lo miro a los ojos- Es cierto. Te amo y tú lo sabes, sin embargo, eso no ha impedido que cualquier circunstancia nos separe. No ha impedido que peleemos. No ha impedido que cada vez que estamos juntos nuestras diferencias y tu temperamento nos alejan y nos hacen sufrir…- se detuvo un momento y ahogó un sollozo al tapar su boca por un momento-. De verdad quisiera créelo... Quisiera creer que es suficiente para superarlo todo Terry pero… si algo he aprendido es que la vida no es un cuento de hadas y nada sale como tú lo esperas…

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y debía detenerse para respirar. Terry lloraba en silencio también y apretaba los puños para controlarse sin embargo, sentía en su interior un eco que lo martirizaba más. Era la voz de su padre. Recordó la historia de sus padres y se horrorizo al recordar como terminó.

- Nuestro amor es fuerte… Lo sé... - continuó Candy- Pero… ¿Qué tal si no lo suficiente?... Cosas pasan a nuestro alrededor y si no tenemos nada más que este para defendernos contras las adversidades ¿Qué tal si no lo logramos?... - se detuvo un momento, limpio sus lágrimas y tomando valor lo miro a los ojos-. Mira el ejemplo de Susana - Terry la miro alarmado con el rostro endurecido pero Candy continuo -. Ella te amaba como nunca he visto a nadie y hasta me atrevería a decir que más que yo, sin embargo no fue suficiente - Terry sintió sus palabras como una cacheta en el rostro-. No le basto su inmenso amor por ti para aguantar las pruebas así que… porque piensas que en nuestro caso podría ser diferente…

Terry susurro su nombre y Candy sentía que el corazón le ardía. Sin embargo, debía continuar, ya no había vuelta atrás. Debía terminar lo que había empezado y hacer lo correcto. Después de tomar aire desvió la mirada de nuevo al tiempo que decía:

- Exactamente porque te amo… quiero que seas feliz… y ahora sé que solo lo lograras a su lado… - escondió el rostro entre las manos y lloró. Terry se levantó de la banca alterado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿estas lanzándome de nuevo a sus brazos? ¿qué te sucede Candy?- le gritaba con los ojos desorbitados.

- ¡NO! - grito Candy descubriendo su rostro de entre sus manos-. ¡Tal vez la primera vez si lo hice pero ahora te digo lo que pienso! - Terry pasó las manos por su cabello tratando de controlarse.

- No entiendo… no sé qué te sucede… ¿Cómo puedes creer algo así?

- ¡Terry, no trates de engañarme!- dijo Candy-. Ustedes son similares, tienen mucho en común y tú lo sabes. Ella si te complementa. ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que se convirtió en tu amiga, compañera, ayuda y confidente! Exactamente lo que una esposa debería ser, no como yo que solo he sido tu amiga - Terry negaba con la cabeza. Candy comenzó a sentirse frustrada con su negativa-. ¡TERRY, TE AMÓ MÁS QUE A SI MISMA AL ARRIESGAR SU VIDA POR TI DOS VECES! ¡Se mantuvo a tu lado sin importarle tu comportamiento para con ella! –

Terry se sostenía la cabeza con desesperación tratando de huir de sus palabras porque sentía como le quemaban por dentro. Además de que traían a su mente el recuerdo del destello de odio que vio en sus ojos la última vez que la vio.

- ¡aunque lo niegues sé que fuiste feliz con ella! - Terry la miro casi sin poder respirar- ¡FUISTE FELIZ CON ELLA Y COMENZASTE A AMARLA! ¡fue por eso que te comportaste así, porque sabias que había logrado entrar a tu corazón y te hizo amarla!

Terry no podía apartar su mirada de Candy ni podía moverse. Candy había dicho las palabras que él había luchado por ahogar en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo.

- -¡No intentes negarlo porque te conozco Terrance Granchester! ¡Conozco ese brillo que destella en tus ojos cada vez que oyes su nombre! ¡Por eso tenías miedo de que hablara con ella! ¡TENIAS MIEDO DE QUE ME DIERA CUANTA DE QUE LA AMASTE! - Terry estaba pálido y sentía que la sangre le dejaba de fluir por el cuerpo - ¡tienes que dejar de negarlo Terry!... Fuiste feliz con ella e incluso me atrevería a decir que más que conmigo porque ustedes comparten el mismo camino, la misma vida…- pauso por un momento-. Nuestros caminos son diferentes, ¿no crees que es por eso que, no importa lo que hagamos, nunca podemos estar juntos y siempre terminamos separados por cualquier razón?- había empezado a llorar de nuevo-. Ella es la chica correcta para ti… Sé que si tan solo le abrieras tu corazón podrías amarla tanto como a mí o hasta más.

Terry casi no podía ver porque sus lágrimas lo segaban. La presión que sentía le oprimía la garganta y no lo dejaba respirar. A pesar de todo esto, podía ver los ojos de Candy fijados en los suyos y como estos veían a través de su alma. No podía negarlo más.

- No quiero olvidarte…- sollozo cayendo sobre su regazo y llorando como un niño.

- No tienes que hacerlo… yo tampoco lo hare porque aprendí que el que ames a una persona no te hace amar a otra menos…- Candy hablaba dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza-. Eso es lo maravilloso del amor, es infinito, puede multiplicarse y abarcar a tantas personas como quieras... No tienes que olvidarte de que existo para que puedas ser feliz con otra... Archie, Patty y Annette no lo hicieron...- se limpió las lágrimas de la mejilla con una mano-. Solo tienes que abrir tu corazón y dejarte a ti mismo amarla como se lo merece… yo sé que eso es lo que desea tu corazón pero tú no lo dejas porque crees que me estas traicionando pero no es así – se detuvo por un momento mientras sollozaba y continuo -. Ella puede ser feliz contigo… Ella es todo lo que yo no soy… búscala y amala como se lo merece.

- ¡NO PUEDO!- grito Terry levantándose-. ¡no puedo! ¡¿no lo entiendes?! ¡ella no me ama! ¡ME ODIA! ¡pude verlo en sus ojos al decirme que no me amaba! ¡POR ESO EXPLOTE COMO LO HIZE, PORQUE NO PUDE SOPORTAR SU MIRADA! - gritaba cerrando los ojos, tratando de huir de esa imagen y presionaba su cabeza entre sus manos como queriendo expulsar ese recuerdo de su mente- ¡esos ojos que siempre me había visto con tanto amor y ternura como nadie nunca lo había hecho y yo logre matar ese amor!- sus lágrimas lograron encontrar el camino hacia sus mejillas- Candy, ¿no lo ves?, ¡yo mate algo tan delicado y hermoso como su amor! ¡Y ahora… me odia! ¡eso era lo que había en sus ojos ese último día! ¡eso fue lo que me mato por dentro! ¡el odio que vi en sus ojos! ¡por eso nunca la veré más!- se sentó en el suelo mientras ocultaba el rostro cubierto de lágrimas entre sus temblorosas manos.

Candy se levantó y lentamente se sentó frente a él. Con suavidad aparto sus manos de su rostro para verlo a los ojos. Terry se resistió al principio pero luego la dejo ver su hermoso rostro desfigurado por el dolor y el miedo.

- No te odia… - le dijo Candy suave y lentamente-. ¿Terry, me oyes? No te odia. Ella no es capaz de eso. Si te esfuerzas… aún puedes ganar su corazón de nuevo - Terry la miraba vacilante a través de las abundantes lagrimas que cubrían sus hermosos ojos azules pero un débil destello de esperanza brillaba en ellos-. El amor muere, pero también puede renacer… Tú tienes mucho amor para dar dentro de ti, lo que sucede es que lo estabas guardando todo para mí.

Terry no apartó la mirada. Aún en su dolor no podía evitar sentirse perplejo al ver como lograba desnudar su alma con tanta facilidad.

- Quiero que seas feliz- repitió Candy acariciando la mojada mejilla de Terry.

- Yo también quiero que seas feliz… - susurró después de besar su frente.

Candy se sentó a su lado, más cerca de él. Terry la rodeo con sus brazos con dulzura y se quedaron allí por lo que pareció una eternidad. Ni siquiera sintieron el frio suelo bajo ellos o el sol que ya brillaba magníficamente en el cielo. Solo sentían la compañía del otro. Era su manera de despedirse.

- Muy dentro de mí… creo que siempre lo supe… supe que lo escogerías - dijo Terry después de un largo rato.

- ¿En serio?- Candy lo miro - ¿desde cuándo?

- Desde que llegue el día de tu cumpleaños y vi como lo mirabas. También cuando lloraste porque él te quito el anillo…- dijo tocando el dedo de Candy mientras lo veía- Cuando Anthony me conto su historia y vi todo lo bueno, honorable y agradable que era, pensé que era perfecto para ti. Vi que su amor por ti era mayor que él mío. Cuando supe lo que hizo por ti el día de tu cumpleaños, me sentí miserable de pensar que yo nunca había hecho nada parecido por ti. Cuando mi padre me conto su historia con mi madre note que parecía estar hablando de nosotros temí tanto que nos sucediera lo mismo… – Candy recostó la cabeza en su hombro- Cuando te vi llegar al hotel abrazada por Anthony y usando su chaqueta pensé que era inevitable. Lo supe al verte llegar de ver a Susana y todo se hizo real cuando vi la nota bajo mi puerta.

- ¿Fue por eso que no reaccionaste tan mal?- pregunto Candy con una sonrisa y Terry no pudo evitar reír. Candy callo por un momento pero luego lo miro fijamente-. Quisiera pedirte un último favor. No busques a Susana aún- Terry la miro confundido y Candy se apresuró a decir-. No me malinterpretes. Ella no te odia pero, si está muy dolida aún. No está lista para verte y tú también estas muy dolido aún. Ambos deben sanar primero. Tú debes buscar tu propia felicidad, solo. Sin tener a alguien a tu lado que te haga feliz. Sin depender de nadie. Y…- dijo sin poder suprimir una sonrisa- sobre todas las cosas debes trabajar en controlar tu temperamento - Terry se rio de nuevo-. Si esperas, será mejor y más fácil para ambos. Así estarán listos para comenzar de nuevo desde cero.

- ¿cuándo fue que te volviste tan lista?- dijo Terry sarcásticamente, acariciado su cabeza.

Candy frunció el ceño y lo empujo haciéndolo caer contra el frio y duro suelo. De inmediato se levantó y salió corriendo. Terry la siguió por el parque, riendo como un par de niños.

- ¿estás seguro de que no quieres venir conmigo?

Candy dejo su maleta en el suelo. La estación de trenes estaba muy concurrida y apenas si había espacio. Era la hora de partir a chicago. El tren ya había llegado a la estación y los pasajeros estaban abordando.

- Estoy seguro- respondió Terry-. Tengo mucho que hacer aquí después de una ausencia de varios meses. Pero espero verte pronto a ti y a Anthony. Vendrán conmigo a Inglaterra a ver a mi padre ¿cierto?

- Por supuesto que sí, solo avísanos. Iras a la boda de Archie y Annie la próxima semana ¿cierto?

- No me lo perdería por nada- aseguro Terry.

El tren dio la última llamada y Candy y Terry se abrazaron con fuerza antes de despedirse. Terry beso a Candy en la frente y esta lo beso en la mejilla. Una lagrima se escapó por su mejilla mientras le costaba separar su mano de la de él.

Una vez dentro del tren abrió la ventana y se despidió con la mano hasta perderlo de vista. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos. Lo vería la próxima semana, pero era ahora cuando debía decirle adiós a su amor y a su historia juntos, para siempre.

Anthony mira ansioso a las personas que bajan del tren. Frunce el ceño al no encontrar rastro de Candy y Terry por ningún lado. Se mueve de aquí a allá y no ve nada. Comienza a preocuparse pensando en que algo les hubiera sucedido impidiéndoles volver. Está a punto de subirse al primer tren que vaya directo a New york cuando siente que alguien se le acerca por detrás y roza el bolsillo de su pantalón. Normalmente no le preocuparía pero esta vez no era así. En ese bolsillo había llevado el anillo de su madre desde que se lo quito a Candy del dedo.

Puso la mano rápidamente sobre su bolsillo pero la mano ya había salido llevándose su contenido. Anthony se vuelve furioso y grita

- ¡¿Quién me ha robado?!

Sin embargo, su furia se desvanece al ver a la hermosa y sonriente chica de cabellos rubios y grandes ojos verdes que sostiene el anillo en el aire.

- Candy que…- trata de decir al intentar acercarse pero Candy lo detiene con un gesto de su mano.

Anthony se queda donde esta y la mira curioso pero con una sonrisa. Candy extiende el brazo lentamente ofreciéndole el anillo. Anthony lo toma confundido pero siente que la adrenalina le empieza a correr por el cuerpo al pensar en lo que eso puede significar. Candy limpia una lágrima que se resbala por su mejilla y le ofrece su mano derecha mientras estira su dedo angular.

Anthony siente que le falta la respiración y sus ojos se empiezan a nublar. Se arrodilla frente a ella, toma su mano con delicadeza porque teme que sea un sueño y que todo se desborone a su alrededor. Lentamente desliza el anillo de nuevo por el dedo de Candy mientras se muerde la lengua para no gritar. Besa su mano con dulzura. El rostro de Candy irradia tanta felicidad que se ve más hermosa de lo que siempre fue.

- Te amo…- le dice ella apenas moviendo los labios.

- Yo también…- le responde igual

Anthony, sin poder contenerse más, la abraza gritando mientras la levanta del suelo y da vueltas con ella. Candy se ríe feliz mientras lo estrecha con fuerza por temor a que si lo suelta todo podría acabarse. Después de bajarla Anthony la mira a los ojos y ve en ellos que de nuevo es suya, solo suya. Se acerca lentamente buscando sus labios con los ojos cerrados. Candy hace lo mismo y lo atrae hacia ella. Sus labios se unen suavemente pero entre más están unidos más los consume la pasión.

- ¿Estas segura que es esto lo que te hará feliz? Porque lo único que quiero es que seas feliz… - le dice Anthony cuando finalmente han separado sus labios.

- Ya soy feliz… -le responde-. Por primera vez en mi vida soy total, absoluta e irremediablemente feliz- dijo mientras buscaba sus labios de nuevo sellando así sus palabras.

**_FIN_**

* * *

Comentario de la autora: (opcional: no tienen que leerlo si no quieren)

Sé que a muchas no les agradará el final de mi historia pero antes de que me juzguen quisiera explicarme aunque también les digo que no tienen que leer esto si no quieren.

Como dije en el prólogo, escribí esta historia porque al igual que ustedes quiero que Candy sea feliz porque se lo merece, sin embargo, nunca se le dio la oportunidad de elegir esa felicidad. No obstante, mi deseo no solo era que ella fuera feliz al final de la historia, ni escribir un fantasioso "y fueron felices para siempre", sino que ella de verdad escogiera el camino que la hiciera feliz la mayor parte de su vida.

Muchas me dirán que tal vez fui muy dura con Terry y que ambos podían haber sido felices juntos. Es probable, lo acepto, pero no quería que ella se arriesgara a sufrir más. Además, la experiencia me dice lo contrario -no experiencia propia he de aclarar, pero sí bastante cercana-.

Como dije en la dedicatoria, mi madre me inspiro a escribir esta historia; no solo porque gracias a ella conocí a Candy si no porque es como un reflejo de su vida. Mi madre es muy parecida a Candy. Ella sufrió mucho en su juventud pero siempre fui alegre, amable, risueña y muchos la querían. Siendo joven conoció a un Anthony, estuvo a punto de casarse con él pero no se dio y ambos se alejaron. Luego conoció a un Terry -guapo, varonil, apasionado, impulsivo y algo arrogante- con él cual se casó y llego a ser mi padre – al cual amo con toda mi alma-.

A pesar de que ella lo amaba y él a ella no fue suficiente. Sus diferencias, sus personalidades fueron suficientes para acabar con él amor que existía. Por más de 25 años sufrió, primero porque lo quería y después porque ya no.

Tal vez me digan "no siempre es así". Pues, para mi mala suerte, siempre ha sido así a mí alrededor. He visto toda mi vida miles de casos y todos terminan igual. Nunca he visto un caso diferente. Siempre que la pasión es la base de una relación en vez de la amistad esta termina muy mal. No estoy diciendo que no pueda haber una excepción. Por supuesto que las hay. Solo que nunca he visto una que no sea en televisión, películas, libros, caricaturas, etc.

Es por esto que siempre me he dejado llevar por la razón en vez del corazón. Por eso escribí esta historia de la manera en que lo hice. Mirando las razones porque las cosas eran, fueron o podían ser.

Por eso no pinte a Susana como la mala de la historia y en cambio la uní de nuevo con Terry. He de admitir que cuando vi la serie por primera vez la odie tanto como cualquiera de ustedes. Sin embargo, después me detuve a pensar porque Misuki nunca la pinto como mala al igual que Eliza, la tía Elroy, Neil o la señora Leagan; ni la mostró tramando maldades para separar a Terry de Candy. Por el contrario, Susana siempre aparecía como la chica pobre y débil. Y me impresionó mucho el notar que nunca, ni Terry ni Candy –los principales implicados- le guardaron resentimiento ni la culparon.

Después de leer el manga me quedo más claro aún. Susana fue una víctima al igual que ellos. Todos fueron víctimas de la suerte. Me explicaré mejor: Susana no sabía nada de Candy ni Candy sabia del amor de Susana por Terry. Terry no sabía que Susana se enamoraría de él ni ella tampoco. Susana no sabía que él accidente ocurriría ni que al salvar a Terry quedaría lisiada y dependiente de alguien el resto de su vida ni Terry tampoco. Susana no sabía que Candy le impediría suicidarse ni que Candy renunciaría a Terry ni él tampoco etc., etc., etc. ¿Entienden? Todo este problema fue ocurriendo por un grupo de malentendidos, errores y sucesos imprevistos. Ninguno de los tres sabía lo que pasaría ni podía evitarlo. Así que Susana era tan víctima como ellos.

Además de esto, siempre me pregunte porque Misuki había hecho las cosas así y luego se me ocurrió que tal vez era porque Terry debía quedar con Susana. El mismo admitió una vez que le gustaba y no le era indiferente pero que amaba a Candy. ¿Por qué no pudo ese sentimiento convertirse en amor **con el tiempo**? ¿Acaso no se enamoró Candy de Terry** con el tiempo **de haber perdido a Anthony? Nadie la culpo por eso. Muchas dirán que Anthony estaba muerto pero también pudieron haberse separado de otra forma. El mismo Archie se enamoró de Annie **con el tiempo**. Y si a esto le sumamos el que ambos compartían la pasión por el arte, la actuación, venían de círculos parecidos y repito que él mismo Terry admitió que le gustaba, no veo porque no se pudo enamorar de ella en algún momento.

La mayoría no concordara conmigo y lo entiendo, créanme. Sin embargo es lo que pienso. Este comentario se hizo extremadamente largo pero quería que todas lo supieran.

A pesar de todo esto, disfrute mucho escribiendo esta historia y estoy feliz de que Candy va a ser feliz por muchos, muchos años aunque es obvio que va a tener sus tristezas. Millones de gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia y espero que les gustara a pesar de todo. Aun así, espero sus comentarios aunque sea para decirme que no están de acuerdo etc.

En serio, quisiera saber que opinan. sin embargo aun no me despido porque me falta la sorpresita, aunque no es ni tan sorpresa pero ya lo verán.


	28. Epilogo

hola a todas, disculpen la tardanza pero aquí se les dejo la sorpresita y espero que les guste porque disfrute mucho escribiéndolo.

* * *

Epilogo

Grandes rayos de sol se filtran por entre las amplias cortinas de terciopelo que cubren la gran ventana y logran dar en el rostro del chico que dormía plácidamente, aunque algo desacomodado, en una alta cama. La luz logra despertarlo gentilmente y sus ojos azules se abren mientras lucha por mantenerlos abiertos. Lentamente se incorpora en un codo sobre la cama. Mira a su alrededor algo perdido pero de inmediato una enorme sonrisa aparece en su rostro iluminándolo. Le cuesta creer que el sueño que tuvo en Francia hace muchos años ya, y el cual se ha repetido a lo largo de su vida, al fin se volvería realidad ese día.

- Anthony- se escuchó una voz detrás de la puerta-. ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro, pasa- respondió el joven restregándose los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama y trataba de reprimir el nudo de su garganta.

Archie entra en la habitación. A pesar de que es muy temprano ya está impecablemente vestido. Ajusta sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación y cuando divisa a Anthony sobre la cama, el cual definitivamente acababa de despertar, lo mira con reproche. Anthony lo mira de vuelta con una sonrisa traviesa. De pronto se escucha una voz con acento francés en el pasillo y por la puerta entra Annette atropelladamente en la habitación. Al igual que Archie también lo mira con un reproche más obvio mientras camina hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

- Ma cherie, ¿qué haces en la cama aun? ¡ya deberías estar levantado!- decía mientras abría las cortinas de par en par dejando toda la luz entrar de golpe. Se volvió hacia Anthony y comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos para que se levantara- ¡éveillé et! ¡no puedes seguir durmiendo!

- No puedo creer que incluso hoy, que es el día más feliz de mi vida, me estés regañando- rió Anthony mientras salía de la cama.

- Ella tiene razón en hacerlo- dijo Archie que había caminado hacia el armario y ahora lo habría para sacar un hermoso y delicado traje blanco-. Podrá ser tu día debes estar listo a tiempo. Ponte algo para que bajes a desayunar y subas a prepararte- termino de colocar el traje cuidadosamente en un sillón.

- Apresúrate Anthony, sino la señora Elroy se pondrá de peor humor- dijo Annette frotándose la sien ligeramente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Anthony con sus pensamientos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Después de sonreír al retrato de su madre que esta sobre la cama, se pone algo ligero y baja rápidamente como le ordenaron.

Mientras camina por los amplios pasillos de la gran mansión mira como los sirvientes corren de aquí para allá preparando todo. Le causa cierta gracia ya que le parece que exageran un poco, de todas formas la ceremonia no es tan grande, son solo algunos de sus conocidos más cercanos debido a su secreto. Sin embargo, el verlos correr trae a su mente los recuerdos de hace un año, cuando la mansión parecía estar en un caos mil veces peor ya que su querido primo finalmente había logrado casarse.

Una vez en el comedor desayuna rápidamente y no puede evitar salir al jardín para asegurarse que todo este impecable y como debía ser. Las rosas debían estar con suficiente agua y alejadas del fuerte sol. Después de todo era lo único en lo que lo dejaban meter la cuchara, el resto lo habían decidido Candy y las chicas… y Archie, por supuesto. Estaba acomodando unas rosas que se habían salido de lugar cuando escuchó unos pesados pasos a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta algo alarmado.

- ¡Annie!- dijo sorprendido-. ¡No debes estar aquí afuera en el sol! Recuerda que el doctor te dijo que descansaras - decía tomándola del brazo para ayudarla a entrar.

- ¡No exageres Anthony! - rio Annie amablemente-. No es tan grave como Archie lo hizo sonar, ¿cierto que papi solo estaba exagerando?- pregunto dirigiéndose a la gran barriga que cargaba, luego dirigió la mirada Anthony-. El doctor solo dijo que reposara un poco, pero también me recomendó que tomara un poco de sol en la mañana cuando aún no está muy fuerte. De todas formas no te preocupes porque ahora mismo me iba para ayudar a Candy - término con una sonrisa pícara dejando a Anthony en medio del jardín.

Anthony la miraba alejarse y recordaba lo diferente que se veía hace un año. A pesar de que llevaba un bello vestido de novia y una hermosa tiara, ahora, con su simple pero elegante vestido claro y esa gran barriga, se veía aún más hermosa. De pronto escucho la voz de Annette por el jardín y supo que debía huir o tendría que escucharla regañarlo de nuevo.

Rápidamente se escabulle por los pasillos intentando no estorbar a los ajetreados sirvientes y llega a su habitación. Al entrar dirige la mirada hacia donde Archie dejara su traje pero en su lugar encuentra otro rostro conocido. Avanza rápidamente hacia el con alegría mientras lo abraza con júbilo.

- ¡Ryan! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! pensé que llegarían justo antes de que todo comenzara.

- Así debía ser- respondió el alto profesor ingles de corbatín una vez que se hubo separado de Anthony-. Pero, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres. Patty insistió en venirnos ayer mismo, así que, ¡aquí estamos! Ella te manda saludos y dice que te vera luego.

- Por supuesto, tiene a alguien más importante a quien ver - dijo Anthony dándole una palmada en la espalda-. Pero ¿Por qué estas usando el corbatín aún? ¿no me dijiste que lo usabas solo cuando estabas dando clases en el instituto?- inquirió mientras tocaba el formal adorno.

- Si, a veces creo que en el Saint Claire son muy estrictos. Sin embargo, fue Patty la que insistió en que lo usara hoy. Yo siento que me veo más viejo con él, pero ella dice que le gusta - dijo con voz resignada acomodándose en una silla.

- Me alegra mucho saber que siguen igual de bien- sonrió Anthony sentándose también-. Aunque, no sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez pero, cuando te conocí por primera vez en la boda de Archie, me pareciste bastante amargado…

- ¡oye!- protesto el chico de repente.

- Pero después descubrí que eras tímido- se apresuró a aclarar-. me impresiono mucho el saber que, a pesar de eso, te esforzaste tanto por tanto tiempo por romper la barrera que Patty te había puesto.

- A veces yo mismo me asombro - respondió pensativo y después rio ligeramente-. Tal vez sea porque fue la primera persona por la que quise hacer algo más, la primera por la que valió la pena luchar – dijo mientras tocaba ligeramente el corbatín que llevaba en el cuello, y luego se ajustó las gafas.

- Me alegra que lo hicieras. Aunque también la conocí a ella ese día, Candy habla todo el tiempo sobre lo mucho que ha cambiado desde que está contigo y lo feliz que es. Ahora… - dijo Anthony cambiando de tono- solo falta saber cuándo se lo propondrás para que así haya valido la pena la búsqueda del anillo - término en tono pícaro.

- ¡Bueno, bueno! - dijo Ryan levantándose tratando de evitar que Anthony viera su sonrojado rostro porque sabía que no podía negarlo-. Archie me envió aquí expresamente para que me asegure que no perderás el tiempo y estarás listo. Así que vamos, te ayudare.

Anthony no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas - mientras se levantaba y dejaba que Ryan lo ayudara- al ver como todos parecían estar más estresados que él en ese día. Claro, no los culpaba ya que no es la primera vez que intentaba cumplir su promesa de hacer feliz a Candy sin que las circunstancias la retrasaran. Algunas de esas circunstancias, las más frecuentes, habían sido causadas por la débil y avejentada dama que descansaba postrada en un amplio sillón labrado de su enorme habitación, con un terrible dolor de cabeza, mientras Annette le ponía compresas frías sobre la frente ayudada por la hermana María.

- ¡Patty!- gritaron Candy y Annie al unísono a la vez que la vieran entrar en la habitación.

Candy, que estaba a medio vestir, corrió a abrazarla tropezando con una parte del vestido y cayendo de bruces en el suelo entre risas. Annie se sostenía la gran barriga mientras trataba de no reír y Patty, después de correr preocupada hacia ella, termino riendo también con ella en el suelo. A pesar de que habían estado separadas por unos cuantos meses, la reacción al verse seguía siendo algo extrema. Después de que Candy se hubo levando recibió una reprimenda por parte de ambas ya que en ese día no podía arriesgarse a tener moretones ni rasguños.

- ¿Dónde está Ryan?- pregunto Candy al fin después de volver a su lugar para continuar poniéndose el complicado vestido.

- Esta con Anthony. Después de saludar a la señorita pony que estaba en el jardín con los niños nos encontramos con Archie que lo mando de inmediato a verlo.

- Ahh, en ese caso lo veré luego - dijo con una sonrisa.

- Candy, quédate quieta que no puedo ajustar esto – la regaño Annie y Patty camino hacia ella para ayudarle.

- Puedes recordarme porque escogimos este complicado vestido- dijo Candy tratando de acomodarse para facilitarles el trabajo.

- Porque fue el que más le gusto a Anthony y Archie dijo que era un vestido clásico y digno de una boda de los Andry. Además tú dijiste que se veía como el de una princesa – respondió Annie.

- No importo cuantas veces te advertimos lo complicado que era de poner- agrego Patty.

- Lo lamento- dijo Candy algo sonrojada-. Pero ¿porque no está la hermana María aquí?

- La señorita pony me dijo que estaba ayudando a Annette con la señora Elroy- respondió Patty.

- Al parecer hoy tampoco está de buen humor –agrego Annie y todas hicieron una mueca de preocupación.

- ¿Saben algo?- dijo Patty de repente con una gran sonrisa- No puedo creer que ya ha pasado un año desde que hacíamos esto para ti Annie.

- Parece como si hubiera sido ayer- comento Candy con una sonrisa.

- Y ahora el día de Candy finalmente ha llegado- dijo Annie mientras una lagrima le rodaba por la mejilla-, discúlpenme, son las hormonas- se excusó mientras sus amigas la abrazaban.

- Solo faltas tú Patty- dijo Candy en todo juguetón.

- ¡De que estas hablando Candy!- dijo Patty algo ofuscada-. No digas esas cosas.

- ¡Por qué no! Hace un año trajiste Ryan por primera vez y todos lo conocimos. Desde entonces han trabajado en el mismo instituto en New York. Creo que ya es hora- dijo Candy tratando de meter la panza a petición de Annie.

- Bueno… no les mentiré al decir que no lo he pensado… - balbuceo Patty- pero no lo sé aun.

- Tal vez no deba decir esto… - dijo Annie visiblemente contrariada pero con una gran sonrisa- pero… hace unos días escuche por equivocación que Archie hablaba con Anthony sobre anillos de compromiso con cierto disimulo. Sabía que no eran para Candy porque ella ya tiene el de la madre de Anthony y entonces recordé que Archie recibió una carta de Ryan hacia unos días antes así que…

- ¡no puede ser! - grito Candy emocionada y salto a abrazar a Patty que no sabía cómo reaccionar aún y trataba de no llorar.

- ¡Candy!- dijo Annie con reproche ya que Candy había deshecho el progreso que llevaban al saltar de esa manera.

- Lo siento- dijo ella completamente sonrojada.

- ¿Cómo les está yendo? ¿Ya está lista?- pregunto Annette tan pronto entro por la puerta.

Lo primero que ve es a Patty así que se detiene a saludarla con un gran abrazo. Entonces miro a Candy y vio que no habían avanzado nada. Annie se excusó diciendo que no había manera de mantener a Candy quieta. Annette rio diciendo que Anthony era igual en el circo cuando debía disfrazarse pero ella sabía cómo manejarlo. Sin esperar más tomo a Candy con fuerza por el brazo y después de acomodarla le dijo con autoridad que no se moviera o la pincharía con el alfiler. Candy se quedó estática y solo miraba de reojo a Annie y Patty que reían.

- ¿Qué haríamos con esta niña sin ti Annette?- rio Annie.

- ¡Hey!- protesto Candy volviendo el rostro

- No te muevas- dijo Annette dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y Candy se acomodó de nuevo

- ¿Cómo está la señora Elroy?- pregunto Patty

- Mejor, el doctor ya le dio un tranquilizante y la hermana María se quedó con ella. Justamente vengo de verla.

- Es increíble que ahora recuerdes el camino tan bien- rio Candy.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Annette con la boca llena de alfileres.

- Cuando a tu padre le dieron de alta Anthony los trajo aquí de visita como lo prometió ¿recuerdas? la primera vez entraron aquí ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse.

- ¡Pues que esperabas! - sonrió Annette-. Después de vivir en carpas y casas pequeñas toda mi vida esto era demasiado esplendoroso para mí.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te perdiste cuando fuiste al baño? tardamos horas en encontrarte - Candy trataba de reprimir la risa.

- ¡Ni me lo recuerdes!- decía Annette avergonzada-. Estaba tan asustada y no tenía ni idea de donde estaba porque todo se veía igual para mí. ¡Aún recuerdo la forma en que te abrace cuando me encontraste y como mi pére me hizo la vida imposible durante el resto de nuestra visita!

- ¿En serio? ¿que hizo el señor Laroque? - pregunto Patty.

- Bueno, cada vez que podía me molestaba al respecto y si me levantaba para ir al baño le rogaba a Candy a Anthony que me acompañara porque "tenía miedo de que la inmensa y lujosa casa se tragara a su única hija". Lo peor de todo era ver la cara de desaprobación de la señora Elroy por sus bromas - dijo frotándose la sien de nuevo.

- Ellos nunca se lograron llevar bien ¿cierto?- dijo Annie.

- No, a pesar de que solo estuvimos aquí unas cuantas semanas yo trate de ganarme su aprobación para ayudar a Candy y Anthony. Ya era suficientemente difícil para ellos con sus indirectas sobre su compromiso. Pero mi pére nunca quiso seguirle el juego, solo fue el mismo y no le preocupo si la complacía o no. ¡Lo único que me asombra fue que no nos echara antes!- dijo reprimiendo una risa.

- No lo hizo porque Albert no se lo hubiera permitido- replico Candy-. Aun así nos divertimos mucho esas semanas enseñándoles todo chicago. Es una lástima que Ryan y tú solo pudieran llegar al final justo antes de que se fueran. Antes de eso nos divertimos mucho. ¿verdad Annie?

- Claro. Tu padre siempre nos hacía reír y luego nos espantaba con su semblante retraído y severo- dijo Annie sintiendo un escalofrió al recordarlo

- Sí, a mi pére le encantaba poner a las personas nerviosas. Era algo extraño- comenzó a reírse pero luego su sonrisa se tornó un poco más melancólica-. pére lo disfrutó mucho. Siempre dijo que ese viaje, aunque placentero, lo hizo estar aún más orgulloso de la vida que llevo como cirquero - se detuvo un momento y la atmosfera se sintió algo pesada-. ¡listo! ¡ya está!- dijo tomando el brazo de Candy-. Ahora puedes terminar de vestirte por completo. Yo iré a ver de nuevo a la señora Elroy para que la hermana María descanse un poco- dijo con una sonrisa, acaricio levemente el brazo de Candy y salió mientras esta trataba de ignorar sus ojos húmedos.

Sin embargo, tan pronto Annette abre la puerta hay otra persona allí. Annette la deja pasar y ella se pierde en los pasillos de la gran mansión. Todas se vuelven a la alta chica que esta frente a ellas

- ¡Lizzy!- exclaman Candy y Annie

- ¡Candy… muchas felicidades!- corre ella a abrazarla.

Patty, que la miraba algo confundida, toce débilmente y Annie capta de inmediato. Entonces le explica que Lizzy es la esposa de Tom, uno de sus hermanos en el orfelinato. Después de ser presentadas Candy bombardeo a Lizzy con preguntas sobre Tom, el rancho Steve, los caballos y los alrededores. Después le da su pésame por la muerte del señor Steve, el padre de Tom.

- Ha sido un golpe muy duro para él- dijo Lizzy con tristeza-. Nadie se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, el trabajo en la granja lo ha ayudado a recuperarse lentamente. Además de que ahora tiene otra razón por la cual alegrarse- dijo Lizzy algo sonrojada tocándose el vientre.

Todas las chicas - incluida Patty- se pusieron a gritar de la alegría ya que como mujeres se entendían perfectamente. Candy no pudo evitar hacer unas cuantas bromas sobre lo rápido que todo estaba pasando, ya que su boda había sido poco después de que los Laroque se marcharan de la ciudad. De eso no debían ser más de 9 meses, a pesar de que Lizzy confirmo que solo tenía 2. Después de eso Candy comenzó a ser la que recibió las bromas cuando comenzaron a molestarla con que ahora le tocaba ella también darle un hijo a la familia Andry. Todas reían y bromeaban mientras Candy terminaba con los últimos detalles de su vestido.

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la mansión Anthony ya estaba listo.

- Es una suerte que tu no tengas tanto que arreglarte - gruño Archie terminado de arreglar su cabello-. No sé cómo pudiste dormir de más el día de hoy.

- Anoche no podía dormir así que salí afuera, al jardín.

- A hablar con la luna supongo- sonrió Archie.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Anthony moviéndose por lo que Archie enderezo su cabeza en el espejo de nuevo.

- Cuando éramos niños siempre lo hacías cuando extrañabas a la tía Rosemary.

- Supongo que aún soy predecible- sonrió débilmente.

- ¿Eso hiciste anoche? ¿Hablar con ella?

- Sí… pero no solo con ella… sino también con él.

- Sé que estas preocupado por Albert pero el prometió que estaría aquí a tiempo. No es su culpa que la tía abuela lo retrasara a propósito. De todas formas ya recibimos la confirmación de que está en camino.

- Aunque si me preocupa un poco no me refería a él…- dijo en voz baja. Archie lo miro a los ojos y supo de quien hablaba. Sonrió tristemente y bajo la mirada-. Quería hablar con él y contarle que hoy se cumplía mi más grande sueño…- dijo Anthony con un dejo de tristeza-. el sueño por el que me vio trabajar tan duro por tantos años… sé que le hubiera gustado saberlo.

- Él estaría muy orgulloso de ti- dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé… Solo me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí.

- Al menos sabes que ahora está descansando. No fue culpa de nadie, ¿sabes?

- Claro que sí, ¡Fue culpa de la maldita guerra! – dijo con voz ronca tratando de controlar la rabia-. Él nunca se recuperó por completo de la fiebre amarilla que contrajo en España. No importo cuánto aparentara estar bien. ¡Y yo lo empeore al insistir en que vinieran aquí semanas después de que le dieran de alta en el hospital!

- Anthony no fue tu culpa. El acepto venir y les oculto la verdad sobre la gravedad de su enfermedad a Annette y a ti – decía Archie parándose frente a él.

- Pero si no hubiera venido hubiera tenido más tiempo de recuperarse. ¡me sentí como un estúpido cuando casi un mes después de su visita Annette me escribió diciendo que esta terriblemente mal!

- ¡Hiciste todo lo que pudiste Anthony!- dijo poniendo la mano firmemente en su hombro de nuevo-. ¿acaso no retrasaste tu boda con Candy para ir a su lado? Lo cuidaste a él y a Annette durante todo ese tiempo y estuviste con él sus últimos meses. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Escuchaste muy bien que el doctor dijo que fue un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido todo este tiempo- unas pequeñas lagrimas desfilaban por las mejillas de Anthony.

- Pero…- trato de decir

- ¡Nada de peros!- dijo con suave firmeza-. Este es un día para estar muy felices. No importa ya lo que paso. ¡Después de un año de estar comprometidos se casaran al fin y el señor Laroque hubiera deseado que hoy no hubieras parado de sonreír! - le dio una suaves palmadas a su hombro- ¡debes estar feliz primo, no dejes que te deprima!

Las palabras de Archie surtieron efecto. Anthony esbozo una sonrisa. A pesar de que el hombre a quien vio como un padre los había dejado hace unos meses ahora debía estar feliz. Así lo hubiera querido él. Anthony mira alrededor tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para sonreír. Mira el retrato de su madre y sonríe pensando que debía estar tan feliz como él. Entonces divisa que debajo del retrato, sobre una delicada mesita, hay un libro de Shakespeare que hace poco había comenzado a leer.

- ¡Terry!- exclamo de repente para sobresalto de Archie-. ¡Terry no ha llegado aún! ¿cierto?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué esperabas? Llego tarde a mi boda y creó un tumulto entre las mujeres con su entrada triunfal- dijo Archie con enojo acomodando su traje en el espejo- ¡porque habría de ser diferente esta vez!

- ¡Archie!- dijo Anthony incrédulo-. ¡¿aún sigues enojado por eso?!

- ¡por supuesto que sí! ¡Era mi mejor día y ese aristócrata malcriado hizo semejante espectáculo!

- Llego cinco minutos tarde y se sentó en la parte de atrás. No fue su culpa que algunas jóvenes revoltosas lo reconocieran y le pidieran su autógrafo cuando la ceremonia iba a comenzar. Además, ¡todos se rieron al respecto y fue más como un pequeño y divertido preludio!

- ¡no seas ridículo Anthony!- dijo Archie sacudiendo el saco de Anthony por detrás-. ¡no me hables más de eso que me enojare en serio!

- ¡pero si fuiste tú quien lo menciono primero!- exclamo entre risas

- ¡pero… si pero!… ¡Bahh… que importa ya, solo termina de ponerte lo zapatos y baja! Debes ver a la tía abuela antes de que se rehusé ir a la ceremonia.

- ¿Crees que lo haga?- pregunto un poco más serio sentándose en una silla.

- Después de tratar de impedir tu boda por un año y no conseguirlo me cuesta un poco creer que lo acepte ahora sobriamente- dijo mientras Anthony tomaba los zapatos.

- Tal vez exactamente por eso acepte ir. Además, Annette me ha estado ayudando en eso y la hermana María le ha estado hablando al respecto. Incluso la tía abuela le tiene respeto a las personas religiosas- dijo terminando de calzarse los zapatos-. Iré ahora mismo a verla.

Anthony y Archie salen de la habitación y toman caminos diferentes. Archie se da un pequeño escape para ir a ver a la novia ya que ya casi es hora. De camino encuentra a Lizzy y la saluda, no sin antes enterarse de la noticia y felicitarla. Camina un poco más y toca una gran puerta blanca

- Candy, ¿puedo entrar?

- Pasa - responde una voz

Archie entra y se maravilla de ver lo hermosa que se ve Candy, aun cuando no han terminado con ella, pero es la felicidad inmensa que desbordan sus ojos lo que la hace verse más bella. Annie se acerca a él y poniendo una mano en su hombro y pregunta:

- ¿Qué tal se ve hasta ahora?

- ¡Te ves hermosa Candy!- dijo asombrado. Se volvió a su esposa y la besó en la frente-. ¡definitivamente eres un hada madrina si lograste hacer que semejante chica se vea así en tan poco tiempo!

- ¡Hey!- grito Candy- ¿qué quieres decir eso?

- No te enojes Candy o se te verán más las pecas. ¿verdad que si Stear?- pregunto agachándose frente a Annie al hablarle a su hijo.

- ¿Que acaso estas tratando de imitar las bromas de Terry o qué?- pregunto Candy algo ofendida.

- ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?!- gritó Archie soltando Annie- ¡Terry, Terry, Terry! ¡como si tuviera algo de bueno!- dijo disgustado mientras Annie trataba de no reír.

- ¿Aun sigues molesto?- preguntó Candy aparentando inocencia como venganza

- ¿Porque me siguen preguntando eso? ¡por supuesto que sigo molesto!- comenzó a vociferar mientras salía dejando a las chicas que reían a más no poder al ver su reacción.

- No puedo creer que aun siga molesto por lo que paso hace un año- comento Patty.

- Reacciona así cada vez que Anthony o yo mencionamos su nombre- rio Candy.

- Sé que no debería reírme pero a veces no lo resisto- dijo Annie sosteniéndose la barriga.

- No sé qué hará cuando Terry llegue. Aunque, ¿no debería estar aquí ya?- dijo Candy mirando por la ventana al jardín intentando encontrarlo entre las pequeñas cabezas regadas por el jardín y los pequeños niños que corrían por todas partes.

- No dijiste que en su carta decía que podía llegar algo tarde.

- Sí, me dijo que intentaría traer a alguien pero no estaba seguro si llegaría a tiempo.

- ¿Sabes quién es?- pregunto Patty

- Sospecho que es Susana pero no lo sé- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Por qué sospechas que es ella?- pregunto Annie mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

- Su madre ya está aquí, llego ayer. Así que no se quien más podría ser tan importante para que Terry lo espere en la estación antes de venir aquí. Además, hace unos cuatro meses, un poco después de la muerte de Monsieur Antón, me dijo que ya creía estar listo para buscar a Susana de nuevo.

- ¿en serio? ¿Y sabes cómo reacciono ella?- volvió a preguntar Patty

- Terry me conto en sus cartas que al principio le costó mucho acercarse a ella ya que podía ver algo de miedo en sus ojos. Pero al fin ella se dio cuenta de que había cambiado y ya no quería lastimarla. Aun así no permitió que Terry tuviera muchas esperanzas.

- Es algo difícil de creer porque incluso yo, que no lo conozco tan bien como ustedes - dijo Patty-, he notado el gran cambio en su personalidad. De hecho me asombro lo bien que se comportó cuando estuvo aquí en la época que Annette y su padre vinieron de visita.

- Incluso me parece recordar que él le ayudo mucho a Anthony mientras estuvo en New York durante los meses que cuido del señor Laroque- agrego Annie.

- Es cierto- dijo Candy con una sonrisa-. Ha cambiado mucho …- trato de no reír- aunque sigue enojándose de pronto y armando alborotos

En ese momento le venía a la mente el rostro de completa confusión y algo de rabia de Terry cuando Monsieur Antón le insinuó entre bromas que lo ayudara a separarla de Anthony para que este se quedara con Annette y él con ella. Terry se lo creyó y por poco le grita si no es que Annette le explica la situación después de regañar a su padre que solo reía a carcajadas.

- Pero después de todo lo que nos contaste que paso entre ellos, no me extraña que Susana se comportara recelosa- dijo Annie sacándola de sus recuerdos

- Sí. Terry lo sabe también y por eso ha sido paciente. Pero ahora me dijo que intentaría algo más radical esta vez y que si todo salía bien la llevaría con él a Inglaterra a conocer a su padre.

- Pero ¿no me dijiste que él se va con ustedes después de la boda a la luna de miel a Inglaterra?- pregunto Annie.

- ¿Cómo?- pregunto Patty de pronto completamente confundida.

- No preocupes Patty. Sé que suena extraño pero no lo es. Desde hace mucho tiempo Anthony y yo le habíamos prometido que iríamos con él a Inglaterra a conocer a su padre. Además, Annette está deseosa de volver a Francia desde que su padre murió. Por lo tanto pensamos en hacer un viaje todos juntos. Primero iremos a Francia donde nos despediremos de Annette, luego seguiremos con Terry hasta Inglaterra a conocer a su padre, tal vez con la compañía de Susana- dijo juntando las manos con esperanza-, y por ultimo iremos a escocia por dos semanas en nuestra luna de miel. - explico Candy.

- Cortesía de Albert- agrego Annie.

- Después de eso Anthony volverá a Francia para asegurarse de que Annette ya está establecida y volverá a chicago conmigo.

- ¿porque no vas tú con él?

- A pesar de que ambos me insistieron yo no quise porque no quiero estar tanto tiempo lejos de mis pacientes en el hospital- dijo Candy algo apenada-. Siento que me hacen falta, especialmente los pequeños. Además, no será por mucho tiempo ya que Annette ya sabe dónde se quedara.

- ¿en serio?- dijo Annie-. No me habías contado esa parte.

- Lo que sucede es que hace unas semanas Annette recibió una carta de uno de un hombre llamado Jean que al parecer fue el encargado de mantenimiento del circo. Pues resulta que después de la guerra, encontró un poco de oro y ahora es rico. Debido a la amistad, el respeto y la admiración que tuvo por su padre, le ofrecía que se fuera a vivir con él, con su esposa y sus cuatro hijastros. Todos son varones jovenes así que su esposa estaba de verdad emocionada por la llegada de Annette. Sin embargo ella, como era de esperarse, acepto ir con la condición de que la dejaran trabajar de ama de llaves o algo por el estilo. Por lo tanto Anthony solo estará con ella unos cuantos días para ver como esta y si ya se ha instalado por completo.

- Pero, ¿la señora Elroy está de acuerdo con que Annette se marche? Después de todo me has dicho que le ha tomado cierto cariño.

- No sé si debería llamarlo cariño o apego- respondió Candy-. Desde que el señor Laroque murió Annette se deprimió mucho. Albert convenció a Anthony de traérsela aquí para que todos le hiciéramos compañía. A pesar de que la tía abuela estaba muy sola porque Annie y Archie no estaban, Albert tampoco y Anthony y yo estábamos trabajando, al principio no la quería mucho. En ese entonces estaba de mal humor porque no había logrado impedir la boda sin embargo, no sé cómo, Annette logro ganar un poco de su aprobación y al final la tía abuela termino por tomarla como dama de compañía. Tal vez sea porque Annette, a pesar de haber sido criada en un circo, se comporta como toda una dama. Cosa que yo nunca fui- dijo con una mueca.

- Sin embargo la pobre Annette no la tiene fácil ya que la tía abuela sigue siendo muy exigente.- comento Annie.

- A pesar de que Anthony trato de conseguirle algún trabajo por aquí e incluso Albert le ofreció quedarse viviendo aquí ella rehusó. Dijo que extrañaba Francia, su país, sus raíces y sus buenos recuerdos con su padre. No obstante, accedió quedarse lo suficiente para estar en nuestra boda y luego se marcharía con nosotros. Esto contribuyo a la rabieta que tuvo la tía abuela ayer cuando se enteró.

- Si hubieras visto el desastre Patty- exclamo Annie suspirando al recordarlo.

- Sin embargo Annette está decidida a marcharse con la promesa de que iremos a visitarla de vez en cuando- termino Candy.

- Pobre Annette- exclamo Patty-. A veces me parece que ya no sonríe como antes.

- Es comprensible, su padre murió hace poco pero pronto será la misma- dijo Candy-. Si vieran como se ilumina su rostro cada vez que oye a alguien decir algo sobre Francia. Es como si le inyectaran felicidad pura. Cuando la veo así me siento mal de haberla hecho quedarse hasta ahora- dijo suavemente.

- ¡Candy detente!- dijo Annie que recién había terminado de con el maquillaje y el peinado-. ¡no vayas a llorar que arruinaras todo mi trabajo!

- Lo siento lo siento- se excusó mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza-. Es que estoy algo emocional el día de hoy.

En ese momento la hermana María y la señorita pony entraron en la habitación. Nunca había sido más difícil para Candy contener las lágrimas al ver como sus madres lloraba al mismo tiempo que la abrazaban con fuerza. Era un cuadro hermoso y pronto Patty, Annie y su gran barriga se les unieron en el abrazo mientras Candy gritaba que la harían llorar si no se detenían. Todas rieron y se soltaron. Ambas mujeres, aunque ya se les notaban más las arrugas sonreían tanto que parecían igual de jóvenes que las otras. No podían creer que en tan solo un año volvían a experimentar la misma felicidad que ver a sus hijas dar un paso más a la felicidad. Al fin su querida Candy también sería feliz.

- Bueno, bueno- dijo la hermana María limpiándose las lágrimas- vinimos a verte porque ya es hora de que todo empiece, en cualquier momento vendrán a llamarnos

- así que no te atrevas a llorar aun- volvió a decir Annie que luchaba por controlar sus sollozos.

- ¿Ya llegaron Albert y Terry?- pregunto Candy tratando de distraer su mente.

- No los veo- dijo Patty que se había asomado a la ventana en busca de un poco de aire.

- No te preocupes, seguro estarán aquí pronto -dijo Annie.

- Iré a preguntar- volvió a decir Patty caminando a la puerta- ya vengo.

- Yo voy contigo- dijo la señorita pony-. Debo de asegurarme que los niños se comporten bien, Tom y Lizzy no podrán ellos solos con todos- decía mientras salía de la habitación con Patty.

- ¿Cómo está la tía abuela Elroy?- le pregunto Candy a la hermana María que pareció algo contrariada por la pregunta- Anthony fue a verla, ¿cierto?

Patty recorrió los pasillos junto con la señorita pony pero se separaron antes de llegar al jardín. Al dar la vuelta en un pasillo se encontró con Ryan que trataba de acomodar su corbatín mirándose en un espejo. Después de que Patty lo arreglara por él dulcemente, este le informo que ninguno había llegado. Luego le dijo que lo habían enviado a preguntar si Candy ya estaba lista y Patty lo confirmo. Ambos se separaron, Patty volvió a la habitación de la novia y Ryan salió al jardín. Camino entre los invitados que acababan de llegar y ya buscaban sus asientos entre las bellas sillas decoradas. Todas estaban dispuestas entre el bello jardín decorado por Anthony y cubiertos por una alta, enorme y elegante carpa de seda blanca que hacia parecer que todo estaba cubierto por la mismas nubes.

Camino hasta el altar donde se encontraba Anthony hablando con Archie, no sin antes tropezar con algunos de los niños que corrían al ser perseguidos por Tom y Lizzy. Cuando finalmente llegó les dijo que Candy estaba lista y también aviso al padre que esperaba que todos terminaran de acomodarse pero Anthony les pidió que esperaran. Albert y Terry no llegaban aun.

A pesar de que había pasado toda la mañana jugueteando, riendo y demás Anthony había comenzado a sentir la presión y el nerviosismo que había logrado reprimir. No podía creer que dentro de unos momentos su sueño se iba a cumplir al fin. Cerraba los ojos mientras trataba de respirar y veía el rostro de todos los miembros de su "familia" que había perdido en la guerra. Vio el rostro de su querido primo Stear que no lo podía acompañar ahora como tantas veces soñó. Vio el rostro de su amada madre y trato de imaginar cómo luciría de hermosa si estuviera sentada entre los invitados. Y por último vio el rostro del Monsieur Anton, tan alto y severo como siempre pero al fin esbozando una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento abrió los ojos y una lagrima se escapó de su mejilla al momento en que veía que la tía abuela Elroy caminaba con la cabeza bien erguida por el pasillo del brazo de Annette hasta la primera fila en la que tomo asiento. Se notaba que tenía un profundo disgusto pero también era obvio que había estado llorando. Solo Anthony sabía que detrás de esa mascara de orgullo y prepotencia había una mujer, débil y aterrada de ver que su querido y amado sobrino había crecido y ahora se alejaba de ella, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, dejándola sola. Anthony la miro hasta que ella poso sus ojos en el por un segundo y vio la amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Anthony. Sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos y reprimió una sonrisa al momento en que miraba hacia otro lado.

El padre toco el hombro de Anthony y le dijo que ya todos estaban allí y debían empezar con la ceremonia. Anthony trataba de convencer al padre de esperar un poco cuando se escuchó el ruido de un coche que entro en el costado del jardín con velocidad. Del coche salieron Albert y Terry que corrieron como locos por llegar a tiempo. Antes de que ambos llegaran a la carpa, los recibió Annette con unos chaquetas elegantes con los cuales cambiarse y un pañuelo para que se secaran un poco el sudor. Luego de saludarla ambos siguieron su camino.

Albert saludo a su sobrino rápidamente con un beso en la cabeza y fue en busca de Candy seguido de Annette. Terry tomo su posición entre los padrinos después de saludar a su madre que ya estaba sentada en su asiento. A pesar de que no hubo tanto revuelo ya que los invitados eran muy pocos y selectos si hubo mucho ruido de cuchicheos.

- Hola a todos- dijo después de darle una palmada a Anthony y a Ryan.

- Llegaste tarde de nuevo- gruño Archie

- Lo lamento, estaba esperando a alguien- se excusó acomodándose un poco la camisa y la chaqueta que le diera Annette.

- Entonces, ¿lo hiciste?- pregunto Anthony acomodándole el pañuelo en el bolsillo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo Terry quitándose un mecho de cabello de la cara

- Me dijiste que harías algo para ganártela- volvió a decir Anthony

- Ahh, eso- respondió Terry bajando la mirada sacando la corbata de su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto de nuevo

- La bese- dijo en tono neutral aunque sus dedos temblaban un poco al tratar de anudar la corbata. Al final Archie se acercó y empezó a arreglarla por él

- ¿Y cómo te fue?

- Igual que con Candy- rio-. Se enojó y me dio una cachetada, luego se fue simplemente- dijo tratando sonreír alegremente pero sin lograrlo.

- Eres igual de impulsivo que siempre- gruño Archie terminando de arreglarle la corbata y Terry no tuvo ánimos de contestarle de vuelta.

- ¿Y qué paso después?- pregunto Anthony sacudiendo un poco los hombros del traje de Terry.

- Bueno, fui a su casa pero su madre casi me echa los perros- sonrió ligeramente-, así que trepe por el balcón y desde la ventana la llame- Terry desvió la mirada un momento como si pudiera verlo de nuevo-. Ella salió y me dijo que llamaría a la policía si no me marchaba. Yo simplemente le tendí el boleto del tren con la dirección de la mansión. Ella lo tomo y yo dije que solo quería que me diera una oportunidad… Si aceptaba venir a la boda la llevaría conmigo a Inglaterra a conocer a mi padre y trataría de compensar todo el daño que le cause durante el resto de mi vida…- término casi en un susurro.

- ¿Que hizo ella? ¿Te dijo que vendría?- pregunto Anthony.

- No…- susurró Terry. Se aclaró la garganta y miro a Anthony de nuevo tratando de sonreír –. No dijo nada, solo comenzó a llorar- desvió la vista de nuevo- yo bese su cabeza y le dije que la esperaría hoy en la estación hasta el último minuto antes de venir- trato de reír-. Fue una verdadera suerte que Albert llegara en el último momento y me trajera en su coche, sino, no sé si habría podido llegar.

- Así que la esperaste todo ese tiempo- dijo Anthony mirándolo a los ojos descubriendo que estaban húmedos

- Le prometí que lo haría- dijo en voz baja mirando hacia sus zapatos.

Anthony vio el semblante triste y derrotado de su amigo además de sus puños apretados aunque este trataba de aparentar lo contrario. Anthony abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces la marcha nupcial comenzó a tocarse y hubo de volverse.

En ese instante su corazón casi se detiene. Después de que las damas de honor entraran vio la imagen que tanto había anhelado ver. Por el bello pasillo cubierto de pétalos de rosas blancas pudo ver como su flamante tío, que aun resoplaba un poco por la carrera, traía del brazo a una bella mujer cubierta con un velo blanco. Anthony no pudo evitar el verse transportado una y otra vez a todas las veces que soñó con ese momento y no creía que al fin se haría realidad.

Al llegar frente a él, Albert se volvió hacia Candy y beso su mano con dulzura. Después se volvió hacia Anthony y le dio unas suaves palmadas en el hombro para luego acariciar su mejilla. Anthony podía ver claramente que estaba luchando por no dejar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos lo cual le dificulto a él contener las suyas. Él sabía que su tío no solo sentía felicidad pero al mismo tiempo algo de dolor.

Cuando Albert alzo la mano de Candy para ofrecérsela a Anthony se escucharon unos ruidos en la parte de atrás. Todos se voltearon para mirar el origen y vieron como un bella y pequeña joven de largo cabello rubio había tropezado con una de las últimas sillas al tratar de sentarse y por poco se había caído.

- Susana…

Anthony escucho el susurro tanto de Candy frente a él como de Terry a su espalda y se admiró de al fin conocer a la bella joven que le robo el corazón a su testarudo amigo. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta de que su amigo lo había logrado de nuevo.

Susana, sin embargo, terriblemente sonrojada se sentó y oculto el rostro. Albert prosiguió con lo que estaba para desviar la atención de la chica y ofreció la mano de Candy

- Te ofrezco la mano de la más bella flor que he visto y espero que la cuides con toda tu alma.

- Lo hare- respondió Anthony tomándola con delicadeza.

Albert tomo su lugar junto con los padrinos y Candy tomo su lugar junto a Anthony. Anthony descubrió el velo con delicadeza y sintió como el aire se fue de sus pulmones al ver a Candy tan bella como nunca antes la había visto frente a él.

- Te amo- susurro Candy casi sin producir ningún sonido con sus ojos clavados en los de Anthony.

- Yo te amo más- respondió Anthony de la misma manera.

La ceremonia continúo normalmente. Tal vez excepto por las lágrimas que la tía abuela se esforzaba tanto por ocultar, o los sollozos de la hormonal Annie. Las exclamaciones en francés de la feliz Annette y los gruñidos a Archie hacia Terry por que no se quedaba quieto y no mantenía una buena postura.

Después de que Archie le pasara el anillo a Anthony y este lo deslizara por el pequeño dedo de Candy ambos sintieron que un nuevo lazo había nacido entre ellos. Cuando ambos dijeron acepto los embargó una paz absoluta. De ahora en adelante no importaba lo que pasara. Nada podría separarlos. Tenían un futuro brillante frente a ellos. Solo les restaba ser felices.

* * *

ahora si es hora de decir adiós pero primero van los agradecimientos:

gracias a ruri, val rod, flor, cecilia, sandy 18, verito, alde 22, blackcat2010, patoche13, adriana, lokaporanime, sandy, pamela d brown, sandy andley, miss brown,osiris. cruz. 758, carmen tiza, laura grandghester, dulcecandy.42, mia, iris, brisa, ara, karime, juan, karo, cami love, annie, milu xd, sandybellhrndz, martha romero, mon, zafiro azul cielo 1313, maria 1972, karito 89, laura, cat y al fin isis verania (espero que recibieras mi mensaje)... gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de escribirme para dejarme ver lo que pensaban sobre mi historia y en serio aprecio que lo hicieran y espero no haber olvidado a nadie.

también muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mi historia hasta aquí aunque no escribieron. aun así agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron para hacerlo y también a todas las persona que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos o a las que siguen. todo su apoyo fue inmenso para mi y nunca podre dejar de agradecerles.

ahora me despido definitivamente. adiós

PD: muchos me han dicho que debo continuar la historia. sinceramente la escribí hace mucho tiempo y no pensé en continuarla pero prometo que pensare en el asunto aunque en este momento no puedo hacerlo pero nadie sabe y tal vez algún día lo haga... XD


End file.
